Espléndido
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Ella una mujer liberal y progresista que no necesita ningún hombre para valerse por sí misma. Él un duque mujeriego y libertino con alergia al compromiso. Dos familias casamenteras, una apuesta y una venganza.
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todas de nuevo, acabo de llegar de mi viaje que ha sido un poco agotador, sobre todo porque en el tren me he encontrado con una de las últimas personas en la faz de la Tierra que me gustaría encontrarme. Menos mal que he podido escabullirme sin que me viese. Es un perturbado con el que trabajaba, que como en su día le dí calabazas se propuso hacerme la vida imposible trabajando. Gracias a Dios soy fuerte y conmigo no puede un enano mental, pero aún así es incómodo. En fin, como lo prometido es deuda, os dejo el siguiente fic. Como ya sabeis los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela Espléndido de Julia Quinn. Contiene Lemmon. Espero que disfruteis con ella. Abrazos y gracias a todas.  
><strong>

**Prólogo:**

Darien Chiba, duque de Ashbourne, está decidido a evitar el matrimonio. Por desgracia, su familia tiene el mismo empeño que él, pero en verlo casado.

Serena Tsukino se encuentra en Londres para la temporada, y está decidida a regresar a Boston para dirigir la compañía naviera de su padre. Pero los primos ingleses de Serena están empeñados en verla instalada en Inglaterra.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Boston, Massachusetts

Febrero de 1816

_ ¿Me echas?_ Los ojos celestes de Serena Tsukino estaban abiertos de par en par con sorpresa y consternación.

_No seas tan dramática_ contestó su padre. _Por supuesto que no te echo. Simplemente te envío a pasar un año en Londres con tus primos_

Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

_¿Pero…por qué?_

Kenji Tsukino se removió incómodo en la silla.

_Solamente creo que deberías ver un poco más del mundo, eso es todo_.

_Pero ya he estado en Londres. Dos veces._

_Sí, pero ahora eres más mayor_. Se aclaró la garganta unas cuantas veces y se recostó.

_Pero…_

_No veo por qué tanto escándalo. Artemís y Luna te quieren como si fueras su propia hija, y tú misma me has dicho que te llevas con Mina y Haruka mejor que con tus propios amigos de Boston_.

_Pero ellos han estado de visita durante dos meses. No es como si no los hubiera visto desde hace años_.

Kenji se cruzó de brazos.

_Regresas en barco con ellos mañana, y se acabó. Ve a Londres, Serena. Disfruta un poco_

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

_¿Tratas de casarme?_

_¡Claro que no! Solamente pienso que un cambio de aires te hará bien_

_No estoy de acuerdo. Hay mil motivos por los que no puedo dejar Boston en este momento_

_¿De verdad?_

_Sí. Esta casa, por ejemplo. ¿Quién se ocupara de ella mientras no estoy?_

Kenji sonrió indulgentemente a su hija.

_Serena, vivimos en una casa de doce habitaciones. No requiere de demasiada organización. Y estoy seguro de que la poca necesaria puede ser hábilmente realizada por la Sra. Reika_

_¿Y todos mis amigos? Los echaré de menos terriblemente. Y Seiya Kou quedará muy decepcionado si me marcho tan repentinamente. Creo que está a punto de proponerme matrimonio_

_¡Por Dios, Serena! Te importa un pepino el joven Kou. No deberías dar esperanzas al pobre muchacho solamente porque no quieres ir a Londres_

_Pero creía que tú querías que nos casáramos. Su padre es tu mejor amigo_

Kenji suspiró.

_Puede que jugara con esa idea cuando ambos teníais diez años, pero ahora es obvio, que eso no va a ocurrir. Lo volverías loco antes de una semana_

_Tu preocupación por tu única hija es conmovedora_, refunfuñó Serena.

_Y el insensato te lo permitiría_, terminó Kenji suavemente. _Sólo deseo que Seiya se dé cuenta del error que supondría. Una razón más para que dejes la ciudad. Si estás a un océano de distancia, puede que empiece a considerar finalmente a otras posibles novias_

_Pero yo quiero quedarme en Boston_

_Tú adoras Inglaterra_, le respondió Kenji, con una voz que lindaba con la exasperación_. No has parado de hablar de lo mucho que disfrutaste el tiempo que pasaste allí_.

Serena tragó saliva y se mordisqueó nerviosamente el labio inferior.

_¿Y la Naviera?_ inquirió suavemente. Kenji suspiró y se recostó. Por fin, la verdadera razón por la que Serena no quería dejar Boston.

_Serena, la Naviera Tsukino estará aún aquí cuando regreses_.

_¡Pero tengo todavía tanto que aprender! ¿Cómo voy a asumir finalmente la dirección si no aprendo todo lo que necesito ahora? _

_Serena, ambos sabemos que no hay nadie a quien prefiera ceder la dirección de la compañía más que a ti. Construí la Naviera Tsukino de la nada, y el Señor sabe que mi deseo sería pasarlo a alguien de mi propia carne y sangre. Pero tenemos que afrontar los hechos. La mayor parte de nuestros clientes estará poco dispuesto a hacer negocios con una mujer. Y los trabajadores no van a querer aceptar órdenes de tí. Incluso aunque tu apellido sea Tsukino_ Serena cerró los ojos, sabiendo que era verdad y lamentándose de la injusticia de todo ello. _Sé que no hay nadie mejor preparado para dirigir la compañía_, dijo su padre suavemente_. Pero esto no significa que alguien más esté de acuerdo conmigo. A pesar de lo mucho que esto me enfurece, tengo que aceptar el hecho de que la compañía se tambalearía contigo al timón. Perderíamos todos nuestros contratos_.

_Simplemente porque soy mujer_, dijo ella hoscamente.

_Eso me temo_

_Voy a dirigir esta compañía un día_. Los ojos celestes de Serena centelleaban y estaban mortalmente serios.

_¡Dios mío!, muchacha. No te rindes, ¿verdad?_ Serena atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes y miró al suelo**.** Kenji suspiró. _¿Te he contado alguna vez cuando tuviste la gripe?_

Serena negó con la cabeza, aturdida por el repentino cambio de tema.

_Fue justo después de que la enfermedad se llevara a tu madre. Tú tenías cuatro años, creo. Una cosita diminuta. _ Alzó la vista hacia su única hija, el calor y el afecto brillando en sus ojos. _Eras una niña muy pequeña, todavía eres pequeña aún de adulta, pero cuando eras niña, eras tan diminuta que no creí posible que tuvieras la fuerza suficiente para luchar contra la enfermedad._ Serena se sentó, profundamente conmovida por las ahogadas palabras de su padre. _Pero lo conseguiste_, dijo él de repente. _Y luego me di cuenta de lo que te salvó. Simplemente eras demasiado obstinada para morir_ Serena no fue capaz de suprimir una diminuta sonrisa . _Y yo_, prosiguió su padre, _era demasiado obstinado para dejarte hacerlo_. Enderezó los hombros para desterrar el sentimentalismo del momento. _De hecho, puede que sea la única persona de este mundo más obstinada que tú, hija, así que más te vale aceptar tu destino._

Serena gimió. Era el momento de enfrentarse al hecho de que no había modo de evitar ir a Inglaterra. No es que un viaje al extranjero pudiera ser considerado como un castigo. Ella adoraba a sus primos. Mina y Haruka eran la hermana y el hermano que nunca había tenido. Pero de todos modos, una tenía que pensar las cosas seriamente, y Serena no quería descuidar su compromiso autoimpuesto con la Naviera Tsukino. Volvió la mirada hacia su padre. Estaba sentado trás su escritorio con los brazos cruzados, y parecía implacable. Serena suspiró, rindiéndose ante lo que consideraba un revés temporal.

_Oh, bien._ Se disculpó para ir a hacer las maletas, ya que se marcharía al día siguiente en uno de los barcos de su padre. _Pero volveré _

_Estoy seguro de que lo harás. Oh, y ¿Serena?_

Ella se giró.

_No olvides divertirte mientras estés allí, ¿de acuerdo?_

Serena dirigió a su padre su sonrisa más desdeñosa.

_¿Realmente, Papá, no pensarás que me voy a negar a mi misma una buena estancia en Londres solamente porque no quisiera estar allí?_

_Desde luego que no. Que tonto de mí parte._ Serena puso su mano sobre el pomo y abrió la puerta unas pulgadas. _Una muchacha sólo consigue una temporada en Londres una vez en su vida, supongo. Ella debería disfrutarla aun cuando no sea de las que gustan de la vida social._

_¡Oh maravilloso! ¿Entonces has conseguido que acceda?_ exclamó lady Luna, la hermana de Kenji, entrando de repente en el cuarto.

_¿No te ha dicho nunca nadie que es descortés escuchar a escondidas? _ preguntó Kenji suavemente.

_Tonterías. Venía por el pasillo y oí lo que dijo Serena. Había abierto la puerta ligeramente, lo sabes._ Se giró hacia Serena. _Ahora que hemos solucionado esto, ¿qué es lo que he oído sobre que has golpeado hoy a un ladrón en la nariz ?_

_Oh, eso_, dijo Serena, enrojeciendo.

_¿Oh qué?_ exigió Kenji.

_Vi a alguien tratando de robar la cartera de Haruka. Él y Mina discutían sobre no sé que, como hacen siempre, y él no notó que le estaban robando._

_¿Entonces tú lo golpeaste? ¿No podías simplemente gritar? _

_Oh, por Dios, Papá. ¿Qué habría logrado con eso? _

_Bien, entonces, ¿le diste al menos un buen puñetazo? _ Serena se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto avergonzado. _Realmente, creo que le rompí la nariz. _ Luna gimió audiblemente.

_Serena_ , dijo, en tono mesurado. _¿Sabes que tengo muchas ganas de tenerte en Londres durante la temporada?_

_Lo sé._ Luna era lo más cercano a una madre que Serena tenía. Siempre trataba de convencerla de que pasara más tiempo en Inglaterra.

_Y sabes que te quiero y no querría cambiar ni una sola cosa de tí._

_Sí._ dijo Serena vacilante.

_Entonces espero que no te ofendas, cuando te digo que las señoritas bien educadas no van repartiendo desagradables puñetazos en la nariz en Londres._

_Oh, Tía Luna, las señoritas bien educadas tampoco hacen esa clase de cosas en Boston_

Kenji rió entre dientes.

_¿Recuperaste por casualidad la cartera de Ned?_

Serena trató de mirarlo arrogantemente, pero no pudo evitar que la comisura de sus labios se curvara hacia arriba.

_Por supuesto._

Kenji exclamó.

_¡Esa es mi chica!_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Londres, Inglaterra.

Abril de 1816.

_Te das cuenta, por supuesto, de que se desatará un maldito infierno si mi madre nos pilla_. Minako Aino repasó su vestimenta con mirada escéptica. Ella y Serena habían tomado prestados unos vestidos de sus criadas para consternación de estas, y en ese momento se escabullían por la escalera de servicio de la residencia londinense de Mina.

_Se desatará un infierno aún mayor si te pilla maldiciendo_, contestó Serena irónicamente.

_Realmente no me preocupa. Si tengo que supervisar un solo arreglo floral más para _tú _fiesta, me pondré a gritar_.

_No creo que un grito sea lo más adecuado, cuando intentamos escabullirnos escaleras abajo_.

_Oh, calla_, refunfuñó Mina descortésmente, bajando otro escalón de puntillas.

Serena miró alrededor mientras seguía a su prima. La escalera de servicio era ciertamente un cambio con respecto a las escaleras que ella y Mina usaban por lo general, que se curvaban elegantemente y estaban amortiguadas con lujosas alfombras de Persia. En contraste, los pulidos escalones de madera de la escalera de servicio eran estrechos, y las paredes estaban solo encaladas y sin adornos. La simplicidad del hueco de la escalera recordó a Serena su casa en Boston, que no estaba decorada con el opulento estilo de Londres.

La gran mansión Milenio, situada en la elegante Grosvenor Square, había pertenecido a su familia durante más de un siglo, y estaba repleta tanto de valiosísimos objetos y muebles, herencia de familia, como de retratos sumamente malos de los antepasados Ainos. Serena echó un vistazo a las sencillas paredes y suspiró como una tonta mientras reprimía una punzada de añoranza por su padre.

_No puedo creer que me esté desplazando por mi casa como un ladrón para evitar a mi madre_, se quejó Mina cuando llegó al final de primer tramo de escaleras y doblo la esquina para comenzar el segundo_. Francamente, prefiero acurrucarme en mi cuarto con un buen libro, pero seguramente ella me encontraría allí y me haría revisar el menú de nuevo_.

_Un destino peor que la muerte_, murmuró Serena.

Mina la miró hoscamente.

_Pongo en tu conocimiento que he revisado ese maldito menú con ella innumerables veces. Si me persigue una sola vez más con preguntas sobre la mousse de salmón o el pato asado a la naranja, no me hago responsable de mis actos_.

_¿Contemplando el matricidio?_

Mina le lanzó una mirada irónica, pero no contestó mientras seguía bajando suavemente la escalera.

_Ten cuidado con ese escalón, Serena_ susurró, apoyándose en la pared_ Cruje en el centro_.

Serena siguió rápidamente el consejo de su prima.

_¿Bajas por esta escalera a menudo?_

_A veces. Es bastante práctico para salir de este lugar sin que nadie se entere. Solo que generalmente no ando vestida como una criada_

_Bien, no vamos a vestirnos de seda si vamos a ayudar a Lita a preparar la comida para esta noche_

Mina la miró escéptica.

_Francamente, no creo que aprecie nuestra ayuda. Es bastante conservadora y piensa que no es apropiado que la familia esté en el ala de los criados_. Y con esto, dió un empujón a la puerta de la cocina y la abrió._ ¡Hola, a todo el mundo!. Hemos venido a ayudar_

Todo el mundo pareció absolutamente horrorizado. Serena trató rápidamente de remediar la situación.

_Dos pares extras de manos podrían ser útiles, ¿no? _ Se giró hacia Lita y la deslumbró con una amplia sonrisa.

La cocinera elevó sus manos al cielo y gimió, enviando nubes de harina a través del aire.

_¿Qué, en nombre de Dios, hacen ustedes dos aquí abajo?_

Una de las criadas de la cocina dejó de amasar un momento y aventuró una pregunta.

_Perdónenme señoritas, pero ¿por qué van vestidas así?_

_No creo que ustedes dos deban estar en mi cocina_, prosiguió Lita plantando sus manos sobre sus formidables caderas. _Vuelvan por donde han venido_ Cuando ninguna de las dos señoritas hizo ademan de marcharse, Lita chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a agitar una cuchara de madera ante ellas. _Por si no lo han notado, tenemos mucho trabajo extra por hacer aquí abajo. Ahora márchense antes de que llame a la condesa._

Mina tembló ante la mención de su madre.

_Por favor déjenos quedarnos, Lita_ Estaba bastante segura de que Lita tenía otro nombre, pero hacía tanto tiempo que todo el mundo la llamaba así que ya nadie recordaba cuál era.

_Prometemos no cruzarnos en su camino. Seremos una gran ayuda para usted, estoy segura. Y seremos obedientes._

_No me parece correcto que estén aquí abajo. ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que jugar a ser criadas de cocina?_

_Realmente, no_ contestó Mina sinceramente.

Serena sonrió para sí misma, totalmente de acuerdo con su prima. Ella y Mina se habían metido en una travesura tras otra desde que habían llegado tres semanas antes desde Boston. No era que ella hubiera pensado meterse en problemas. Era solamente que parecía que había muy poco que hacer en Londres. En casa se mantenía ocupada con su trabajo en la Naviera Tsukino. Pero en Londres, la contabilidad no era considerada un pasatiempo apropiado para las damas, y parecía que las señoritas inglesas bien criadas no tenían ningún otro deber además del de probarse vestidos y aprender a bailar. Serena se aburría increíblemente.

No es que fuera infeliz. A pesar de lo mucho que echaba de menos a su padre, realmente le gustaba formar parte de una gran familia. Era solamente que no se sentía útil. Ella y Mina habían comenzado a tomarse muchas molestias para entretenerse. Serena sonrió con aire de culpabilidad ante su hazañas.

Ciertamente nunca se les habría ocurrido que el gato callejero que habían rescatado solo dos semanas antes, pudiera estar plagado de pulgas. Era imposible que hubieran adivinado que toda la primera planta de la mansión Milenio, tendría que ser fumigada de un extremo a otro. Y, por supuesto, no había sido la intención de Serena darle a todos los habitantes de la mansión la oportunidad de echar un vistazo a su ropa interior cuando trepó al árbol para rescatar al dichoso gato. En realidad, sus parientes deberían estarle agradecidos. Durante la semana que duró la desinfección de las pulgas, toda la familia dejó Londres y paso unas maravillosas vacaciones en el campo, montando a caballo, pescando y jugando a las cartas todas las noches. Serena enseñó a su familia a jugar al póker, juego que ella aprendió sobornando a un vecino cuando vivía en Boston.

Luna había sacudido la cabeza y había dicho, suspirando, que Serena era una mala influencia. Antes de la llegada de Serena, Mina era solamente demasiado aficionada a la lectura. Ahora era una intelectual y un marimacho.

_Por el amor de Dios_, había replicado Serena. _Eso es mejor que ser sólo un marimacho, ¿no?_ Pero sabía que Luna bromeaba.

El amor de su tía por ella era evidente tanto en sus caricias como cuando la regañaba. Por lo general actuaban mucho más como madre e hija que como tía y sobrina. Por eso Luna estaba tan excitada por el debut de Serena en sociedad. Incluso aunque sabía que Serena debía volver junto a su padre en Boston, secretamente esperaba que se enamorara de un inglés y se instalara en Londres. Quizás entonces el padre de Serena, que se había marchado de Inglaterra y vivía en Boston desde que se había casado con una americana, volvería también a Londres para estar cerca de su hermana y su hija. Así que Luna había decidido dar un gran baile para presentar a Serena a la alta sociedad. Se iba a celebrar esa noche, y Serena y Mina habían huido escaleras abajo, no deseando quedas atrapadas en los preparativos de última hora. Lita sin embargo no quería tenerlas a ninguna de ellas allí, y les dijo una y otra vez que simplemente estorbarían.

_¿Por favor, no podemos ayudar aquí abajo? Lo de arriba es una locura_, suspiró Serena_ Nadie habla de otra cosa que no sea el baile de esta noche._

_Bien, como comprenderá eso es también de lo único que hablamos aquí abajo, jovencita_, contestó Lita agitando un dedo. _Su tía tiene cuatrocientos invitados esta noche, y tenemos que cocinar para todos ellos._

_Que es exactamente por lo que usted necesita nuestra ayuda. ¿Por dónde quiere que empecemos?_

_¡Quiero que empiecen por salir de mi cocina, antes de que su madre las encuentre aquí abajo!_ exclamó Lita. Ambas habían bajado a la cocina antes, pero esta era la primera vez que habían sido tan audaces como para, de hecho, disfrazarse de criadas y ofrecerse a ayudar. _No puedo esperar a que comience la temporada, y así ustedes dos, pilluelas tendrán algo en lo que ocupar su tiempo._

_Bien, comienza esta noche_, declaró Mina, _con el baile de mamá para presentar a Serena en sociedad. Así, tal vez seas afortunada, y tengamos a tantos pretendientes que no nos quede tiempo para molestarla_

_Dios la oiga_ refunfuñó Lita.

_Venga, Lita_ suplicó Serena , _tenga compasión de nosotras. Si no nos deja echar una mano aquí abajo, la Tía Luna nos pondrá a arreglar flores otra vez._

_Por favor_ la engatusó Mina. _Sabe cuánto le gusta darnos órdenes_

_Oh, muy bien_ gruñó Lita. Era cierto. Mina y Serena animaban la cocina con sus locas payasadas. Incluso animaban el espíritu de Lita; solo que no quería que ellas lo supieran. _Supongo que ustedes dos diablillos, me volverán loca toda la mañana si no las dejo. Hago esto en contra de mi buen juicio. Ustedes deberían estar arriba preparándose, en vez de revolotear alrededor de mi cocina._

_¡Pero usted adora nuestra encantadora compañía, Lita!_ Sonrió Mina.

_Encantadora compañía, unas narices_ refunfuñó Lita mientras arrastraba un saco de azúcar fuera de la despensa. _¿Ven ustedes aquellos cuencos de mezclar que hay sobre el mostrador? Quiero seis tazas de harina en cada uno. Y dos tazas de azúcar. Ahora ocúpense de eso, y no incordien el trabajo de los demás._

_¿Dónde está la harina?_ pregunto Serena, mirando alrededor. Lita suspiró y se dirigió de nuevo a la despensa.

_Espere un minuto. Si tan impaciente está por trabajar, levante aquellos sacos grandes._

Serena se rió entre dientes, mientras con facilidad transportó el saco de harina, a donde Mina medía el azúcar. Mina rió, también.

_Gracias a Dios escapamos de mamá. Probablemente querría que comenzáramos a vestirnos ya, y faltan más de ocho horas para el baile todavía._

Serena asintió. En realidad, estaba bastante excitada con su primer baile en Londres. Estaba impaciente por poner en practica todas aquellas lecciones de buenos modales y baile. Pero lady Luna era una perfeccionista, e impartía órdenes como un general del ejército. Después de semanas de pruebas de trajes, flores, y selección de música, ni Serena ni Mina querían ser encontradas cerca del salón de baile, mientras lady Luna comprobaba que todo estuviera listo. La cocina era el último lugar donde su tía las buscaría. Una vez que comenzaron a medir, Mina se giró hacia Serena, con sus azules ojos muy serios.

_¿Estás nerviosa? _

_¿Por esta noche? _

Mina asintió.

_Un poco. Vosotros los ingleses podéis ser un poco intimidantes, ya sabes, con todas vuestras reglas y normas de etiqueta. _

Mina sonrió compasivamente, apartándose un mechón de su ondulado cabello rubio de los ojos.

_Lo harás bien. Tienes seguridad en ti misma. Según mi experiencia, si actúas como si supieras lo qué estás haciendo, la gente cree que es correcto. _

_Qué sabia_, dijo Serena afectuosamente. _Lees demasiado. _

_Lo sé. Eso será mi perdición. Yo nunca_ Mina puso los ojos en blanco con horror fingido _encontraré marido, mientras tenga mi nariz enterrada en un libro. _

_¿Eso es lo que dice tu madre? _

_Sí, pero es por mi bien, ¿sabes?. Ella nunca me obligaría a casarme solamente por casarme. Ella me dejó rechazar una oferta del Conde de Stockton el año pasado, y él estaba considerado como el mejor partido de la temporada pasada_

_¿Qué tenía de malo? _

_Estaba un poco preocupado por el hecho de que me gustara leer. _

Serena sonrió mientras añadía un poco más de harina en los cuencos.

_Me dijo que la lectura no era apropiada para el cerebro femenino_, continuó Mina. _Dijo que esto daba _ideas _a las mujeres. _

_No permita Dios que tengamos ideas. _

_Lo sé, lo sé. Él me dijo que no me preocupara, sin embargo, que estaba seguro de poder quitarme el hábito una vez que estuviéramos casados. _

Serena la miró de reojo.

_Deberías haberle preguntado si pensaba, que tú serías capaz de quitarle a él su pomposa actitud._

_Quise, pero no lo hice. _

_Yo lo habría hecho. _

_Lo sé. _ Mina sonrió y miró a su prima. _Tienes realmente talento para decir lo que piensas. _

_¿Es eso un cumplido? _

Mina consideró la pregunta durante unos momentos antes de contestar. _Creo que sí. Las rubias no están de moda ahora, pero presiento que tú, y tu boca deslenguada, tendrás tal éxito, que antes de un mes me informarán, Aquellos Que Informan, que el pelo dorado es ciertamente la última moda, y que es una suerte para mi pobre prima, quien tiene la desgracia de ser americana._

_Lo dudo mucho, pero es muy amable de tu parte decir eso._ Serena sabía que ella no era tan encantadora como Mina, pero estaba satisfecha con su aspecto, habiendo decidido hacía mucho que si no podía ser una belleza, al menos sería original. Haruka la había llamado una vez camaleón, indicando que su pelo parecía cambiar de color con cada movimiento de su cabeza. Un rayo de luz hacía estallar su pelo en reflejos de oro. Y sus ojos, normalmente de un azul celeste, ardían y se tornaban oscuros y peligrosos, cuando sacaba a relucir su genio. Serena puso otro poco de harina en el último tazón y se limpió las manos en el delantal.

_¡Lita!_ llamó. _¿Qué hacemos ahora? Hemos medido toda la harina y el azúcar._

_Huevos. Quiero tres en cada tazón. Y nada de cáscaras, ¿me oyen? Si encuentro cualquier trocito en mis pasteles, los guardaré en la cocina y haré que sirvan sus cabezas en su lugar._

_Bla, bla, bla, Lita está feroz esta mañana,_ rió Mina entre dientes.

_¡Lo he oído, muchacha! No crea que no lo haría. ¡Por lo tanto, si van a estar en mi cocina, a trabajar!_

_¿Dónde están los huevos, Lita?_ Serena revolvió en la caja donde los alimentos perecederos estaban almacenados. _No los veo por ninguna parte. _

_No estará buscando bien, entonces. Sabía que ustedes dos no tendrían ni idea de cocinar._ Lita entró a grandes pasos en la despensa. Su búsqueda, sin embargo, fue tan infructuosa como la de Serena.

_Bien. No hay huevos,_ Frunció el ceño amenazadoramente y bramó, _¿Quién es el tonto que olvidó traer huevos del mercado? _Como era de esperar, nadie levantó la mano. Lita recorrió el cuarto con una penetrante mirada, que finalmente se posó sobre una joven criada encorvada sobre un montón de bayas. _Molly,_ la llamó. _¿Has terminado de lavar eso ya?_

Molly se secó las manos en el delantal.

_No señora, tengo todavía un montón de trabajo, nunca he visto tantas bayas juntas._

_¿Unazuki?_ Unazuki tenía los brazos sumergidos hasta los codos en agua jabonosa, mientras apresuradamente lavaba platos.

Serena miró alrededor. Había al menos una docena de personas en la cocina, y todos ellos parecían terriblemente ocupados.

_Bien, esto es lo que faltaba,_ gruñó Lita. _Cuatrocientas personas para los que cocinar, y no tengo huevos. Y nadie desocupado para ir a comprarlos._

_Yo iré,_ se ofreció Serena.

Tanto Mina como Lita la miraron con expresiones que estaban a medio camino entre la sorpresa y el horror.

_¿Está loca?_ Exigió Lita.

_Serena, no puedes hacer eso,_ dijo Mina al mismo tiempo.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

_No, no estoy loca, y ¿por qué no puedo ir al mercado? Soy perfectamente capaz de traer algunos huevos. Además, podré tomar un poco de aire fresco. He estado encerrada dentro toda la mañana._

_Pero alguien podría verte,_ protestó Mina. _¡Estás cubierta de harina, por el amor de Dios!_

_Mina, no conozco a nadie aún. ¿Cómo podría ser reconocida?_

_Pero no puedes salir vestida de criada._

_Este vestido es exactamente por lo que puedo salir,_ explicó Serena con paciencia. _Si llevara puesto uno de mis vestidos de mañana, todo el mundo se preguntaría por qué una dama paseaba sin escolta, por no mencionar por que va camino del mercado para comprar huevos. Nadie me mirará dos veces si voy vestida como una criada. Aunque tú no puedes acompañarme. Te reconocerían en un segundo._

Mina suspiró.

_Mamá me mataría._

_Entonces ya ves... si Lita necesita a todo el mundo en la cocina, soy la única solución._ Serena sonrió, olfateando la victoria.

Mina no estaba convencida.

_No sé, Serena. Esto es muy irregular, lo de dejarte salir sola._

Serena soltó un suspiro exasperado.

_Me recogeré el pelo como lo hacen nuestras criadas._ Serena a toda prisa se recogió el pelo en un moño. _Y derramaré un poco más de harina sobre mi vestido. Y tal vez un poco sobre mi mejilla._

_Eso será suficiente,_ interpuso Lita. _No tenemos por qué gastar más harina._

_¿Bueno, Mina?_ preguntó Serena. _¿Qué piensas?_

_No sé. A mamá no le gustaría esto._

Serena acercó mucho su cara a la de Mina.

_Pero ella no va a oír ni una sola palabra sobre ello, ¿verdad?_

_Oh, bueno._ Mina se giró hacia todas las criadas de la cocina y meneando un dedo admonitoriamente dijo. _Ni una palabra de esto a mi madre. ¿Lo ha entendido todo el mundo?_

_Esto no me gusta nada,_ dijo Lita. _En absoluto._

_Bien, no tenemos otra opción,_ expuso Serena. _No, si quiere servir pasteles en la fiesta. Ahora, ¿por qué no pone a Mina a exprimir aquellos limones, y prometo que estaré de vuelta antes de que se de cuenta de que me he ido?_ Y con esto, Serena cogió algunas monedas de las manos de Lita y se escapó por la puerta.

Serena aspiró el crepitante aire primaveral cuando salió a la calle. ¡Libertad! Era agradable escapar de los confines de la casa de sus primos de tanto en tanto. Vestida como una criada, podía pasear sin llamar la atención. Después de esta noche, nunca sería capaz de abandonar la mansión Milenio, otra vez, sin acompañante. Giró la última esquina del camino al mercado. Se tomó su tiempo mientras paseaba por la acera, parándose a mirar los escaparates de todas las tiendas. Tal y como ella había esperado, ninguna de las señoras y caballeros que paseaban, dedicó más que un vistazo a la pequeña criada rubia cubierta de harina.

Serena tarareaba alegremente, cuando entró en el ajetreado mercado y compró varias docenas de huevos. Eran un poco difíciles de llevar, pero procuró no hacer muecas. Una criada de cocina estaría acostumbrada al transporte de tales cargas, y Serena no quería estropear su disfraz. Además, era bastante fuerte, y eran sólo cinco manzanas hasta la mansión.

_Muchas gracias, señor._ Sonrió al vendedor, saludándolo con la cabeza.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

_¿Es usted nueva aquí? Suena como si fuera de las Colonias._

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron sorprendidos. No esperaba entablar conversación con el vendedor.

_Pues sí, crecí allí, pero vivo en Londres desde hace varios años,_ mintió.

_Sí, yo siempre he querido ver América,_ reflexionó él.

Serena gimió interiormente. El vendedor parecía dispuesto a una larga conversación, y ella necesitaba regresar a casa antes de que Mina comenzara a preocuparse por ella. Comenzó a retroceder hacia atrás, sonriendo todo el rato.

_¡Eh! vuelva algún día, pequeña dama. ¿Para quién dijo que trabajaba?_

Pero Serena se había apresurado ya a alejarse, fingiendo no haber oído su pregunta. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino a casa, se sentía animada, silbando alegremente, bastante segura de que había llevado a cabo su farsa sin ningún contratiempo. Caminaba despacio, intentando prolongar su pequeña aventura. Además, disfrutaba mirando a todos los londinenses realizar sus actividades cotidianas. Vestida de criada, nadie le prestaba atención, y podía mirar fijamente y con descaro a quien quisiera, sin que nadie se fijara en ella.

Serena estiró el cuello para mirar a un adorable muchachito de aproximadamente cinco o seis años que se apeaba de un elegante carruaje, tirado por una pareja de bayos. Llevaba un pequeño cachorro de cocker en los brazos, y lo rascaba entre las orejas. El cachorro blanco y negro le devolvía su afecto lamiéndole al muchacho la cara, y él chiquillo chillaba de risa, llamando a su madre para que asomara la cabeza y lo mirara. Ella era una hermosa mujer de pelo oscuro y ojos negros que brillaban con manifiesto amor por su hijo.

_No te muevas de ahí, Armando,_ dijo al muchacho. _Estaré contigo en un momento._

La mujer volvió a meter la cabeza, presumiblemente para hablar con alguien. El pequeño de cabellos oscuros, puso los ojos en blanco y cambió su peso de un pie al otro mientras esperaba a su madre.

_Mamá_, imploró, _date prisa._ Serena sonrió ante su impaciencia. Por lo que su padre le había contado, ella era exactamente igual cuando era pequeña.

_Solamente un minuto, tesoro. Enseguida salgo._

Pero justo entonces, un gato cruzó como un rayo la calle. El cachorro, de repente, soltó un fuerte ladrido y saltó de los brazos de Armando, persiguiendo al felino por la calle.

_¡Wellington!_ chilló Armando. El pequeño salió corriendo en persecución del perro.

Serena jadeó horrorizada. Un coche de alquiler venía calle abajo, y el conductor estaba completamente absorto conversando con el hombre que se sentaba a su lado, sin prestar la menor atención al camino. Armando podía ser pisoteado por los cascos de los caballos. Serena gritó. No se paró a pensar cuando dejó caer los huevos y corrió por la calle. Cuando estaba a poca distancia del muchacho, se lanzó de cabeza por el aire. Ojalá tuviera suficiente fuerza, rezó ella, para apartarlos a ambos del camino, antes de ser atropellados.

Armando gritó, sin entender por qué una mujer extraña había aparecido de golpe a su lado y lo empujaba. Justo antes de que Serena golpeara la tierra, oyó más gritos. Y después sólo hubo oscuridad.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Serena oyó voces antes abrir los ojos.

_¡Oh, Dar!_ lloriqueaba una voz femenina. _¿Y si esta criada no hubiera estado aquí? ¡Armando habría sido pisoteado! Soy una madre horrible. Debería haberlo vigilado más estrechamente. Nunca debería haberlo dejado salir del carruaje antes que yo. Deberíamos habernos quedado en el campo, donde él no se metería en tantos problemas._

_Basta, Rei,_ dijo con firmeza una voz masculina. _Tú no eres una madre horrible. Sin embargo, deberías dejar de gritar antes de que aterrorices a esta pobre muchacha._

_Oh, sí, desde luego,_ accedió Rei. Pero unos momentos después estaba sollozando de nuevo. _No puedo creer que haya pasado esto. Si a Armando le hubiera ocurrido algo, no sé lo que haría. Me moriría.. Me marchitaría y simplemente moriría._

El hombre suspiró.

_Por favor Rei, cálmate. Armando está bien, ¿me oyes?. Apenas tiene un rasguño en su cuerpo. Solamente tenemos que darnos cuenta de que está creciendo, y vigilarlo más de cerca._

Serena gimió suavemente. Sabía que debería hacer saber a esta gente que había recobrado el conocimiento, pero honestamente, sentía los parpados terriblemente pesados, y la cabeza le palpitaba sin control.

_¿Vuelve en sí?_ preguntó Rei. _Oh, Dar, como podré agradecérselo. Qué criada tan valiente. Quizás yo debería emplearla. Tal vez la gente para la que trabaja ahora no la trata amablemente. Me rompería el corazón saber que es maltratada._

Darien Alexander Chiba, duque de Ashbourne, suspiró. Su hermana Rei era siempre muy parlanchina, pero parecía hablar más que de costumbre cuando estaba nerviosa o trastornada.

En este mismo momento habló Armando.

_¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¿Por qué lloras?_ La voz de Armando sólo sirvió para hacer que Rei llorara aún más.

_Oh, mi niño,_ lloró ella, abrazando al muchacho contra su pecho. Ella cogió su cara entre las manos y comenzó a cubrirlo de sonoros besos.

_¡Mamá! ¡Para ya! ¡Me estás dejando todo mojado!_ Armando intentó escapar de los brazos de su madre, pero ella lo sujetó más fuerte hasta que él siseó, _¡Mamá, el Tío Dar va a pensar que soy una niña!_

Darien rio entre dientes.

_Eso nunca, Armando. ¿No prometí enseñarte a jugar al whist? Tú sabes que no juego a las cartas con niñas._

Armando asintió entusiásticamente, mientras su madre lo soltaba más bien de repente.

_¿Vas a enseñar a mi hijo a jugar al whist?_ exigió saber mientras se sorbía los mocos ruidosamente._ ¡Dar, solo tiene seis años!_

_Nunca se es demasiado joven para aprender algo. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Armando?_

El rostro de Armando se abrió en una amplia sonrisa mellada. Rei suspiró en voz alta, renunciando a poder ejercer nunca una tierna influencia femenina sobre su hermano e hijo.

_Sois ambos unos sinvergüenzas. Unos sinvergüenzas, os digo._

Darien rio entre dientes.

_Por supuesto, estamos emparentados._

_Lo sé, lo sé. Dios se apiade de mí. Pero ya basta de hablar de cartas. Debemos ocuparnos de esta pobre muchacha. ¿Crees que estará bien?_

Darien cogió la mano de Serena y buscó el pulso en su muñeca. Era fuerte y estable.

_Creo que está bien._

_Gracias a Dios._

_Sin embargo, mañana tendrá un dolor de cabeza infernal._

_¡Dar, cuida tu lenguaje!_

_Rei, deja de ser tan gazmoña. No te sienta bien._

Rei sonrió débilmente.

_No, supongo que no. Pero se supone que debería decir algo cuando blasfemas._

_¿Si sientes la imperiosa necesidad de decir algo, por qué no simplemente blasfemas tú también?_

En medio de estas bromas, Serena soltó un pequeño gemido.

_¡Oh, Dios mío!_ exclamó Rei. _Está volviendo en sí._

_¿Quién es ella, de todos modos?_ exigió de repente Armando. _¿Y por qué ha saltado encima mía?_

Rei se quedó boquiabierta.

_¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. Tú, querido, casi fuiste atropellado por un carro. Si esta encantadora señorita no te hubiera salvado, posiblemente habrías sido pisoteado!_ La pequeña boca de Armando formó una gran _O_.

_Creí que quizás estaba un poco loca._

_¿Qué? _ chilló Rei. _¿Eso significa que ni siquiera viste el carro? Vas a tener que aprender a ser más cuidadoso._

El tono chillón de Rei hizo que a Serena le doliera aún más la cabeza. Gimió de nuevo, deseando que toda esa gente le concediera unos minutos de silencio.

_Silencio, Rei,_ la reprendió Darien. _Tus gritos evidentemente la molestan. Necesita un poco de tranquilidad, antes de que deje de dolerle lo bastante la cabeza para poder abrir los ojos._

Serena suspiró. Obviamente había al menos una persona con sentido común en el carruaje.

_Lo sé, lo sé. Lo intentaré. Es solamente…

_Mira, Rei,_ interrumpió Darien. _¿Por qué no vas al mercado y consigues algunos huevos para sustituir los que se le cayeron? Hay un lío terrible ahí. Parece que casi todos están rotos._

_¿_Tú _quieres que _yo _compre huevos?_ Las cejas de Rei se fruncieron al considerar un acto tan inapropiado.

_No puede ser _tan _difícil comprar huevos, Rei. Creo que la gente lo hace cada día. Creo que hay un mercado unas manzanas atrás. Llévate a mi cochero contigo. Él te traerá de vuelta._

_No sé si es apropiado que te quedes solo en el carruaje con ella._

_Rei_ gruñó Darien entre dientes. _Es solamente una criada. Nadie me va a exigir que me case con ella por unos minutos a solas en el carruaje. Por Dios, simplemente ve y consigue los malditos huevos_

Rei retrocedió. Sabía que era mejor no forzar el carácter de su hermano mayor demasiado.

_Oh, muy bien._ Se dio media vuelta y elegantemente bajó del carruaje.

_¡Lleva al niño contigo!_ le gritó Darien. _¡Y no le quites ojo esta vez!_ Rei le sacó la lengua y tomó a Armando de la mano.

_Vamos, Armando,_ le riñó. _Debes mirar siempre a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle. Solamente mírame._ Hizo una exagerada demostración estirando el cuello en todas las direcciones. Armando se rió a carcajadas y dio brincos.

Darien sonrió y se giró hacia la criada, que estaba tendida sobre el asiento del coche. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando la vio correr a través de la calle y apartar a Armando fuera del camino del carro. La valentía no era una cualidad que estuviera acostumbrado a encontrar en las mujeres. A pesar de todo, esta joven y misteriosa criada, acababa de demostrar poseer una gran cantidad de ella. Se sentía atraído por ella, tuvo que admitir eso. Y no estaba seguro de por qué. Ciertamente no era su tipo habitual. Bueno, no es que él tuviera realmente "un tipo" cuando se trataba de mujeres, pero si lo tuviera, estaba bastante seguro de que esta pequeña cosita rubia no lo sería. Pero aún así, presentía que ella no se parecía en nada a las mujeres con las que él, por lo general, se relacionaba. No podía imaginar a ninguna de las jóvenes damas de la aristocracia que su madre ponía constantemente en su camino, arriesgando su vida para salvar a Armando. Y lo mismo valía para las mujeres más maduras con las que pasaba sus noches. Estaba intrigado por esta hembra tan poco común.

Y ahora ella estaba inconsciente, al haberse golpeado fuertemente la cabeza cuando ella y Armando aterrizaron sobre los adoquines. Darien bajó la mirada y la observó fijamente, mientras apartaba un mechón de suave pelo rubio dorado de sus ojos. Ella gimió otra vez, y Darien decidió que nunca había oído un sonido tan suave y dulce.

Demonios, ¿qué pasaba con él? Sabía que lo mejor era no enredarse en un lío romántico con una criada. Dairen gimió, disgustado por las primitivas emociones que lo atravesaban. No podía negar, que la joven lo había afectado profundamente. Su corazón había comenzado a latir salvajemente en el momento que la había visto tirada en la calle, y no se había calmado hasta que no se aseguró por sí mismo que no estaba seriamente herida. Después de comprobar que no había huesos rotos, la había cogido en brazos y la había transportado suavemente hasta el carruaje. Era pequeña y ligera, acoplándose perfectamente contra su mayor corpulencia.

Rei, por supuesto, había llorado todo el tiempo. Gracias a Dios había sido capaz de conseguir que su hermana fuera a por más huevos. Sus sollozos lo estaban volviendo loco, pero lo más importante es que quería estar a solas con la criada cuando despertara.

Darien se arrodilló en el suelo junto a ella.

_Vamos, dulzura,_ la engatusó, presionando suavemente sus labios contra su sien. _Es hora de abrir los ojos. Me muero de ganas de ver de qué color son._

Serena gimió otra vez cuando sintió que una gran mano acariciaba suavemente su mejilla. El dolor palpitante de su cabeza comenzó a ceder, y suspiró con alivio. Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente, y quedó momentáneamente deslumbrada por la brillante luz del sol, que penetraba a través de las ventanas de carruaje.

_Aaaah,_ gimió ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

_¿Te molesta la luz?_ Darien se puso de pie instantáneamente, corrió las cortinas sobre las ventanas, y volvió de inmediato a su lado.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro y abrió los ojos ligeramente. Después los abrió del todo, de golpe. Había un hombre mirándola fijamente, su bronceado rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo. Un grueso mechón de cabello oscuro como la medianoche caía sensualmente sobre su frente. Serena sintió muchas ganas de estirar la mano y ver si era tan suave como parecía. Entonces él rozó su mejilla de nuevo.

_Nos has dado un buen susto, ¿sabes?. Has estado inconsciente durante casi diez minutos._ Serena lo miró quedándose en blanco, incapaz de pensar en una respuesta apropiada. Era culpa de este hombre, pensó ella; él era demasiado guapo y estaba demasiado cerca. _¿Puedes hablar, querida?_

Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

_Zafiros_ fue lo único que pudo decir.

Condenada suerte, pensó Darien. La criada más hermosa de todo Londres aterriza en mi carruaje, y está completamente loca. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras la miraba más atentamente y preguntó

_¿Qué has dicho?_

_Tus ojos son azul zafiro_ dijo con voz estrangulada.

_Sí, lo sé. Lo han sido durante décadas, de hecho. Desde que nací, imagino._

Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¡Dios mío!, ¿acababa ella realmente de decirle que sus ojos eran de color zafiro? Qué cosa tan increíblemente estúpida. Desde luego que él sabía de qué color eran sus ojos. Probablemente en todas partes había mujeres, que ensalzaban sus hermosos ojos zafiro. Era solo que él estaba demasiado cerca, contemplándola demasiado intensamente, y su mirada fija la hipnotizaba. Serena decidió que culparía de su momentánea estupidez a su dolor de cabeza. Darien rio entre dientes.

_Bien, supongo que deberíamos estar agradecidos de que tu accidente no te haya dejado sin capacidad para distinguir los colores. Ahora, ¿crees que podrías decirme tu nombre?_

_See…ur_ Serena tosió, para enmascarar su titubeo. _Karmesite. Mi nombre es Karmesite._

_Encantado de conocerte, Karmesite. Mi nombre es Darien Chiba, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Dar. O, si lo prefieres, puedes llamarme Ashbourne, como hacen mis amigos._

_¿Por qué?_ La pregunta se le escapó antes de que Serena pudiera evitarlo. Se suponía que las criadas, no hacía preguntas.

_Es mi título, en realidad. Soy el duque de Ashbourne._

_Oh._

_Tienes un acento interesante, Karmesite. ¿Vienes de las Colonias por casualidad?_ Serena hizo una mueca. Había poco que odiara más, que oír a los ingleses referirse a su país como "las Colonias".

_Soy de los Estados Unidos de América,_ dijo ella impertinentemente, olvidando su disfraz de nuevo. _Hemos sido independientes durante décadas y no nos gusta que os refiráis a nosotros como vuestras colonias._

_Me doy por corregido. Tienes toda la razón, querida, y debo decir que me alegro de ver que has recuperado un poco de tu espíritu._

_Lo siento, su Excelencia,_ dijo ella más calmada. _No debería haberle hablado así._

_Bueno, Karmesite, no te hagas la recatada ahora. Puedo ver que no tienes ni un hueso manso en tu cuerpo. Además, creo que puedes hablarme del modo que prefieras, después de haber salvado la vida de mi sobrino._ Serena estaba pasmada. Se había olvidado completamente del pequeño.

_¿Está bien?_ preguntó con inquietud.

_Está bien. No tienes que preocuparte por él. Eres tú quien me preocupa, corazón._

_Estoy bien, realmente. Yo-yo… debería volver ahora, creo._ ¡Dios mío!, él estaba acariciando otra vez su mejilla, y ella era incapaz de pensar cuando él la tocaba. Siguió contemplando sus sensuales labios, preguntándose cómo se sentirían contra los suyos. Serena gimió, sonrojándose por sus escandalosos pensamientos.

Darien captó el sonido inmediatamente, y sus ojos se nublaron con preocupación.

_¿Estás segura de que ya no te encuentras mareada, corazón?_

_Creo que no debería llamarme 'corazón'._

_Oh, pero yo creo que sí._

_No es nada apropiado._

_Yo raramente soy apropiado, Karmesite._

Serena apenas tuvo tiempo para digerir estas palabras, cuando él procedió a mostrarle lo inapropiado que podía ser. Ella jadeó cuando sus labios descendieron abruptamente para capturar los suyos en un suave beso. Duró sólo un instante, pero fue lo suficientemente largo para que todo el aliento abandonara sus pulmones, dejando su piel caliente y cosquilleante. Miró fijamente a Darien sin expresión, súbitamente insegura de ella misma y de las extrañas sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo.

_Esto es solamente una muestra de lo que está por venir aún, corazón,_ susurró Darien apasionadamente contra su boca. Levantó la cabeza y la miró detenidamente a los ojos.

Vio aprensión y confusión en su cara y se la veía completamente horrorizada por su descarado comportamiento. Apartándose de ella, se sentó en el banco almohadillado del lado opuesto del carruaje. Su respiración era agitada y desigual. No podía recordar haberse sentido tan afectado por un beso nunca. Tan sólo había sido un pequeño y breve contacto. Sus labios apenas habían rozado los de ella, acariciando suavemente su boca. De todos modos, el deseo rabió por su cuerpo, y todo lo que quería hacer, bueno, mejor no pensar en todo lo que quería hacer, porque seguramente eso lo haría sentirse incluso peor.

Levantó la vista y vio a Karmesite contemplarlo con sus grandes e inocentes ojos. Infiernos, probablemente se desmayaría si pudiera leerle la mente. No tenía nada que hacer enredándose con una muchacha así. No parecía tener más de dieciséis años. Maldijo fluidamente por lo bajo. Ella probablemente incluso iba a la iglesia los domingos.

Serena comenzó a incorporarse, frotándose las sienes con movimientos circulares.

_Creo que debería irme a casa,_ dijo, poniendo los pies sobre el suelo del carruaje mientras se estiraba para alcanzar la puerta.

Sus primos le habían dicho que las calles de Londres eran peligrosas, pero nadie le había advertido sobre los peligros que acechaban en el interior del carruaje de un caballero. Darien la cogió de la muñeca antes de que pudiera alcanzar el tirador de la puerta. Suavemente la empujó contra el respaldo del asiento, volviéndola a su anterior posición.

_Tú no vas a ninguna parte. Acabas de golpearte la cabeza, y probablemente te caerías por el camino. Te llevaré en un momento. Además, mi hermana ha ido a comprar más huevos, y tenemos que esperar aquí hasta que vuelva._

_Huevos,_ suspiró Serena, apoyando la frente en su mano. _Lo había olvidado. Lita pedirá mi cabeza._

Los ojos de Darien se estrecharon imperceptiblemente. ¿Estaban justificados los temores de Rei? ¿Estaba siendo Karmesite maltratada en la casa de sus patrones? No se quedaría cruzado de brazos, viendo cómo una muchacha tan delicada era tratada con crueldad. La contrataría él mismo antes que permitir que ella volviera a una existencia penosa.

Darien gruñó cuando una ola de deseo atravesó su cuerpo. Por supuesto que no podía contratarla. Ella terminaría en su cama en pocos días. Rei tenía razón. Karmesite podría trabajar para su hermana. Ella estaría allí a salvo de los deseos de él. Santo Dios, estaba desconcertado por su propio sentido del honor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía preocupación por ninguna mujer, excepto, claro está, por su madre y su hermana, a las que adoraba.

Era bien sabido en todo Londres que Darien era un soltero empedernido. Sabía que tendría que ceder en ese punto, aunque solo fuera para producir un heredero, pero no había ninguna razón por la que tuviera que hacer tal sacrificio antes de tiempo. Mantenía las distancias con todas las damas de la sociedad, prefiriendo la compañía de cortesanas y cantantes de ópera. Tenía poca paciencia con la mayor parte de la alta sociedad de Londres, y no confiaba en las mujeres en absoluto. A pesar de todo, las damas lo asediaban en los pocos acontecimientos sociales a los que asistía, tomando como un desafío sus modales distantes y su cinismo. Darien raramente tenía un pensamiento amable para ninguna de estas mujeres. Si una dama coqueteaba con él, asumía que ella era sumamente tonta o que sabía exactamente a lo que, o más bien, con quien, se exponía. Ocasionalmente compartía su cama con alguna de ellas, pero nada más.

Levantó la mirada. Karmesite aún seguía sentada muy tiesa, contemplando recatadamente sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

_No es necesario que parezcas tan asustada, Karmesite. No voy a besarte otra vez._ Serena lo miró fijamente con sus ojos celestes muy abiertos. No dijo nada. En honor a la verdad, dudaba de su capacidad para formar una frase coherente. _He dicho que no debes sentir temor, Karmesite_ repitió Darien. _Tu virtud está a salvo conmigo al menos durante los próximos minutos._

Serena se quedó boquiabierta ante su audacia. Entonces, ofendida, apretó los labios con fuerza y apartó la mirada.

Darien gimió cuando miró sus carnosos labios apretados. Señor, ella era magnífica. Su pelo, que tenía reflejos dorados a la luz del sol, parecía oro viejo ahora que él había cubierto las ventanas. Y sus ojos primero él había pensado eran violetas, después azules, pero ahora parecían casi negros.

Serena se sentía a punto de explotar, erizándose ante la audacia de este hombre arrogante y autoritario. Respiró profundamente, tratando de contener el pronto genio que la había hecho famosa en dos mansiones de dos continentes distintos. Perdió la batalla.

_En realidad no creo que deba hablarme de una forma tan escandalosa. Es bastante injusto por su parte aprovecharse de mi débil condición de una forma tan lasciva, sobre todo considerando que la única razón por la que estoy aquí sentada con un doloroso chichón en mi cabeza, por no mencionar, en compañía de uno de los hombres más groseros que he tenido la desgracia de conocer, es porque yo vigilaba a su sobrino mientras usted y su hermana estaban demasiado ocupados para cuidar de él correctamente._

Serena se recostó, encantada con su discurso, y le lanzó una feroz mirada. Darien estaba atónito por su diatriba, pero se aseguró de no mostrar su sorpresa.

_Tienes un amplio vocabulario, Karmesite,_ dijo lentamente. _¿Dónde has aprendido a hablar tan bien?_

_Eso no es asunto suyo,_ le espetó Serena, tratando desesperadamente de pensar en una historia creíble.

_Pero estoy terriblemente interesado. Seguramente podrías compartir conmigo una pequeña parte de tu pasado_

_Si quiere saberlo, mi madre trabajó como niñera de tres niños. Sus padres eran muy amables y me permitieron compartir su educación._ Eso sonaba bien.

_Ya veo. Qué generoso por su parte._

Serena suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco ante su sarcasmo.

_¡Dar!_ llamó una voz chillona. _¡He vuelto! Y compramos doce docenas de huevos. Espero que sean suficientes._

¡Doce docenas! El corazón de Serena se hundió. No había modo de que fuera capaz de equilibrar todos aquellos huevos. Ahora tendría que permitir que el duque la llevara a casa en su carruaje. La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció la cara de Rei.

_¡Oh, estás despierta!,_ exclamó mirando a Serena. _No sé cómo voy a ser capaz de agradecértelo._ Rei cogió una de las manos de Serena y la estrechó entre las suyas. _Si hay alguna forma en que pueda ayudarte, por favor dímelo. Mi nombre es Rei Kumada, soy la condesa de Wilding, y siempre estaré en deuda contigo. Toma,_ dijo, empujando una tarjeta en la mano de Serena, _cógela. Esta es mi dirección, y puedes llamarme día o noche si necesitas algo alguna vez._

Serena no pudo hacer más que quedarse mirando a Rei, hasta que la mujer de ojos negros hizo una pausa para respirar.

_Oh, disculpa,_ continuó Rei. _¿Dónde están mis modales? ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Su nombre es Karmesite. _ contestó Darien suavemente. _Y ella no ve la necesidad de compartir su apellido con nosotros._

Serena echaba humo. Él ni siquiera le había preguntado su apellido.

_No importa, querida,_ dijo Rei distraídamente. _No tienes que decirnos nada si no quieres_ Serena miró a Darien triunfalmente. _mientras recuerdes que seré tu amiga para toda la vida y que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa._

_Muchas gracias, milady,_ dijo Serena suavemente. _Lo recordaré, en efecto. Pero lo que verdaderamente me gustaría es regresar. Debería haber vuelto hace mucho tiempo, y Lita estará preocupada por mí._

_¿Quizás podrías decirnos dónde trabajas? _ preguntó Darien. Serena lo miró sin expresión. _¿Trabajas realmente en algún sitio? ¿O planeabas comerte todos esos huevos tú misma?_

Oh, demonios, ella había olvidado su disfraz otra vez.

_Um, trabajo para el conde y la condesa de Aino_

Darien conocía la dirección e instruyó a su cochero. Rei continuó parloteando durante el corto tiempo que llevó al carruaje alcanzar la mansión Milenio. Serena se dispuso a saltar del carruaje.

_¡Espera!_ la llamaron Darien y Rei al unísono.

Rei la alcanzó primero.

_ Debo darte las gracias apropiadamente. Tendré pesadillas durante semanas si no lo hago._ Ella se llevó las manos a las orejas, y rápidamente se quitó sus pendientes de diamantes y rubíes, depositándolos en las manos de Serena. _Por favor tómalos. Esto es sólo una pequeña muestra de mi agradecimiento, pero quizás te sirvan de ayuda si alguna vez te ves en la necesidad._

Serena estaba confusa. No podía decirle a esta mujer que ella era la única heredera de una enorme compañía mercante, pero al mismo tiempo, podía ver que Rei necesitaba desesperadamente darle una muestra de su agradecimiento.

_Dios te bendiga._ Rei besó a Serena en la mejilla y volvió a subir al carruaje.

Serena se giró hacia el cochero y tomó los huevos que él le dio. Sonrió a Rei y se dirigió hacia la entrada lateral de la mansión.

_No tan rápido, corazón._ Darien apareció súbitamente a su lado. _Yo llevaré eso por ti._

_¡No!_ dijo Serena, demasiado bruscamente. _Quiero decir, realmente no es necesario. Nadie se extrañará de que llegue tarde una vez que explique lo de Armando, pero no les gustaría que yo llevara a un extraño a la cocina._

_Tonterías,_ dijo Darien, cogiendo los huevos con la suprema seguridad de alguien que espera que sus órdenes sean obedecidas.

Serena retrocedió ante él. Se desataría un infierno si la escoltaba dentro de la casa, y Mina, a quien él probablemente ya había sido presentado, comenzaba a llamarla por su verdadero nombre.

_Por favor_, rogó. _Por favor simplemente márchese. Tendré problemas si no lo hace._ Darien creyó que el miedo que veía en sus ojos era verdadero y se preguntó de nuevo si ella estaba siendo maltratada. De todos modos, no quería que tuviera problemas por su culpa.

_Muy bien._ Él hizo una cortante inclinación de cabeza. _Ha sido un placer conocerte, querida Karmesite._

Serena se dio la vuelta y se apresuró hacia la puerta de servicio de la mansión, sintiendo durante todo el camino la ardiente mirada de Darien clavada en su espalda. Cuando finalmente atravesó la puerta de la cocina, se sentía como si se hubiese librado por los pelos del desastre.

_¡Serena!_ gritó todo el mundo al unísono.

_¿Dónde has estado?_ exigió Mina con los brazos en jarras. _Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti._

Serena suspiró mientras colocaba la cesta con los huevos sobre el mostrador.

_¿Mina, podemos hablar de ello más tarde?_ Miró de reojo intencionadamente hacia las criadas, que estaban boquiabiertas mirándola descaradamente.

_Muy bien,_ accedió Mina. _Vamos arriba ahora mismo._

Serena gimió. Se sentía súbitamente agotada, su cabeza palpitaba otra vez, y no sabía que hacer con aquellos malditos pendientes, y...

_¡Oh cielos!_ chilló Mina. Serena, su dinámica y enérgica prima, se había desmayado.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Darien estaba de pie frente a la mansión Milenio contemplando la entrada de servicio que utilizaban los criados. Había visto una expresión de puro pánico en los ojos de Karmesite, antes de acceder finalmente a no acompañarla al interior. Frunció el ceño, preocupado porque pudiera ser castigada por volver tan tarde del mercado. Aunque había coincidido numerosas veces con el conde y la condesa de Aino, en realidad, no los conocía demasiado bien. No tenía ni idea de cómo se comportaban en casa. Una parte de la alta sociedad trataba a sus criados abominablemente.

Y, aunque se negaba a creer que sintiera por Karmesite otra cosa que lujuria, le aterrorizaba que pudiera ser despedida o golpeada. Sentía el impulso de dirigirse directamente a las cocinas de los Aino y asegurarse de que Karmesite estaba siendo tratada como la heroína que era. Darien suspiró, ligeramente irritado por la magnitud de su preocupación. No estaba seguro del todo de que ella estuviera completamente repuesta de su caída. En realidad, todo lo que quería hacer en aquel momento era coger a Karmesite en sus brazos, llevarla a su cuarto y meterla en la cama con una compresa agradablemente fría sobre la frente. Gimió ante la visión que se dibujaba en su mente. Si se las arreglaba para meterla en la cama, dudaba de ser capaz de contenerse y no meterse en la cama, a su lado.

_¡Dar!_ Rei asomó la cabeza por la ventana del carruaje. _¿Qué estás esperando?_

Darien arrancó su mirada de la mansión.

_Nada, Rei, nada en absoluto. Sólo estoy un poco preocupado por Karmesite. ¿Crees que estará bien? ¿Qué clase de personas son el conde y la condesa Aino?_

_Oh, son encantadores. He coincidido con ellos en varias fiestas._

_Yo también, mocosa, pero eso no los convierte en un modelo de virtud._ Rei suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

_Si permanecieras más que unos pocos minutos en las fiestas a las cuales mamá y yo te obligamos a asistir, sabrías que los Aino son sencillamente maravillosos. Son muy amables y nada presuntuosos. Mamá es muy amiga de lady Luna. Creo que toman el té juntas al menos una vez cada quince días. No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por Karmesite ahora que sabemos que trabaja aquí. No puedo imaginar que lady Luna deje que nadie sea maltratado en su casa._

_Espero que tengas razón. Tenemos una gran deuda con Karmesite. Lo menos que podemos hacer es velar por su bienestar._

_No creas que no lo sé, querido hermano. Tengo la intención de visitar a lady Luna esta semana para contarle cómo Karmesite salvó a Armando. Estoy segura de que no dejará que tanta valentía quede sin recompensa._

Darien subió al carruaje y se recostó en el asiento cuando las ruedas empezaron a rodar.

_Esa es una buena idea, Rei._

_Yo asistiría esta noche, por supuesto, pero realmente no me encuentro con fuerzas. _

_¿Qué significa que asistirías esta noche?_

_Realmente Dar, deberías prestar atención a las cosas. Lady Luna celebra un enorme baile esta noche. Estoy segura de que te han invitado. Te invitan siempre a todo aunque tú nunca vayas. Si no empiezas…_

_Ahórrame el sermón sobre lo de "Así–Nunca–Encontrarás–Una–Buena–Esposa–y–Producirás– Un–Heredero", por favor. Lo he oído antes, y no estoy interesado._ Rei lo miró irritada.

_Bueno, pues es verdad y sabes tan bien como yo que no puedes permanecer soltero para siempre. Todo lo que haces es ir de juerga con tus amigos, que son tan libertinos como tú._ Darien sonrió libertinamente**. **

_Realmente, Rei, no es como si careciera de compañía femenina._

_¡Oooooh!_ balbució Rei. _Sólo dices eso para enojarme. Sé que lo haces por eso. Esas mujeres no son dignas de ser mencionadas en mi presencia._

_Esas mujeres, como tan delicadamente has dicho, no quieren nada de mí excepto alguna chuchería, que es exactamente por lo que elijo compartir mi cama con ellas. Por lo menos, son honestas sobre sus deseos materialistas._

_¡Ya lo has hecho otra vez! Sabes que odio oírte hablar de tus desvergonzadas aventuras amorosas. Te juro Darien, que voy a darte un tirón de orejas._

_Basta de dramas, Rei. Ambos sabemos que te encanta oír hablar sobre mis supuestos tórridos romances. Solo que eres demasiado remilgada y circunspecta para admitirlo._

Rei se desinfló cuando Darien arrogantemente arqueó una ceja. Tenía toda la razón. Le encantaba oír hablar de sus aventuras amorosas o de cualquier otra clase. Solo que no quería darle la satisfacción de admitirlo. Además, ¿cómo iba continuar con su cruzada para conseguir casarlo por fin, si él sabía lo fascinante que ella encontraba su modo de vida? Así que hizo una última tentativa.

_Sabes que necesitas un heredero, Darien._ Darien se inclinó hacia su hermana y le sonrió malvadamente.

_Imagino que seguiré siendo físicamente capaz de engendrar un hijo dentro de unos diez ó quince años. Pero si lo deseas, estaré encantado de facilitarte el nombre y la dirección de mi amante actual. Estoy seguro de que ella puede atestiguar mi virilidad._

_Mamá, ¿qué es la virilidad?_ se oyó preguntar a Armando.

_Nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte hasta dentro de muchos años._ dijo Rei despreocupadamente. Y luego en voz baja: _Darien, te ruego que empieces a vigilar lo que dices delante de él. Te idolatra. Así que probablemente hablará con todas nuestras criadas de su virilidad durante el próximo mes._ Darien se rio.

_Muy bien, mocosa, vigilaré mis palabras, aunque sólo sea para proteger a tus criadas de ser víctimas de sus lujuriosos deseos. ¿Ahora, serás una buena chica y me hablarás sobre el baile de esta noche?_ Rei arqueó las cejas.

_Súbitamente interesado en la escena social, ¿no?_

_Solo quiero comprobar que Karmesite está bien. Permaneceré mis quince minutos habituales y luego me marcharé._

_Lady Luna quiere introducir a su sobrina americana en sociedad,_ explicó Rei. _He oído que va a ser magnífico._

_¿Entonces por qué no asistirás?_

_Es que no me apetece salir con Nicolás lejos, y, _sonrió tímidamente y se acarició el estómago,_ estoy embarazada otra vez._

_¡No me digas, mocosa! ¡Es maravilloso! _Darien sonrió ampliamente y estrujó a su hermana en un afectuoso abrazo. A pesar de no desear el matrimonio y los niños para sí mismo, realmente le encantaba el tiempo que pasaba con Armando y estaba conmovido ante la perspectiva de tener un nuevo sobrino o sobrina.

_Ah, ya hemos llegado,_ dijo cuando el carruaje se detuvo delante de la casa de Rei._ Lleva cuidado ahora, hermana. No hagas esfuerzos excesivos. _Besó a Rei en la mejilla y le acarició la mano. Rei cogió a la mano de Darien cuando la ayudó a descender del carruaje.

_En realidad, Darien, ni siquiera se me nota aún. No creo que necesite guardar cama._

_Por supuesto, querida, pero debes ser cuidadosa. Cabalgar por el parque queda definitivamente descartado._ Rei se rio de la preocupación de su hermano.

_A pesar de tus costumbres libertinas, Darien, realmente eres un tío ejemplar. Simplemente mira como te adora Armando._ Darien bajó la mirada hacia el muchacho. Estaba tirándole del abrigo, para pedirle que entrara y jugara con él. Darien le revolvió el pelo.

_En otra ocasión, granuja. Te lo prometo._

_Sabes, Dar,_ empezó Rei,_ estoy segura de que serías un excelente marido y también padre, si solamente te tomaras el tiempo necesario para buscar a la mujer adecuada._ Darien cruzó los brazos.

_No empieces otra vez. He tenido suficiente del discurso por un día. Además tengo que prepararme para ese maldito baile._ Dando media vuelta, subió al carruaje, y ordenó a su cochero que lo llevara a su residencia de soltero.

Rei se quedó fuera, de pie sobre los escalones de entrada, sosteniendo la mano de Armando. Al menos iría al baile esta noche. Era un comienzo. Con suerte, encontraría a alguien conveniente.

Cuando Serena abrió sus ojos de nuevo, estaba tumbada en su cama. El dolor de cabeza había disminuido sensiblemente, pero un nuevo dolor en la cadera compensaba la pérdida. Mina estaba enroscada sobre un sillón cercano, con un libro en las manos.

_Oh, ¡hola!,_ gorgojeó Mina tan pronto como notó que Serena había despertado. _Nos has dado un verdadero susto._ Se levantó, cruzando la corta distancia que la separaba de su prima, y se sentó a los pies de la cama. Serena se incorporó hasta una posición reclinada de modo que pudiera ver a Mina un poco mejor.

_¿Qué pasó?_

_Te desmayaste._

_¿Otra vez? _

_¡Otra vez!_

_Bueno, no me desmayé exactamente la primera vez. Fue más bien un golpe en la cabeza._

_¿¡Qué!_

_Bueno, no realmente un golpe en la cabeza,_ se enmendó a toda prisa Serena. _Me caí, y luego me golpeé la cabeza._

_Oh, Señor,_ exhaló Mina. _¿Estás bien?_

_Creo que sí,_ contestó Serena, frotando cautelosamente el chichón que rápidamente había aparecido encima de su oreja derecha. _¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en la cocina._

_Yo te subí._

_¿Tú me has subido cuatro tramos de escaleras?_

_Bueno, Lita ayudó._

_Oh, Dios._ gimió Serena ante el pensamiento de Lita teniendo que arrastrarla escaleras arriba. _Qué embarazoso._

_Y Molly y Unazuki,_ añadió Mina. Completamente mortificada, Serena se hundió en la cama como si tratara de desaparecer bajo los voluminosos edredones. _En realidad, no fue en absoluto difícil,_ prosiguió Mina, inconsciente de la angustia de Serena. _Primero te pusimos sobre una manta y te envolvimos en ella. Después yo te sujeté de la cabeza, Lita de los pies, y Molly y Unazuki de los lados._

_¿Y no me desperté?_

_Hiciste unos ruiditos raros cuando torcimos la esquina del segundo tramo, pero no, estabas definitivamente inconsciente._

_¿Ruidos raros?_ La expresión de Mina se tornó avergonzada.

_Bueno, en realidad pudo tener algo que ver con el hecho que chocaste con la barandilla cuando giramos la esquina._ Los ojos de Serena se abrieron mucho, y su mirada voló abajo, al punto dolorido de su cadera derecha que había estado frotando distraídamente. Mina sonrió desvaídamente. _Perfectamente podría haber sido tu cadera la que golpeara la barandilla. Creo recordar que te soltamos de uno de los lados._

De repente un terrible pensamiento se introdujo en la mente de Serena.

_¿Y tu madre?_

_Ninguna le contamos lo que pasó._ tranquilizó Mina.

_Pero debió oír el escándalo._

_Sí, bueno, me interrogó después de que te pusiéramos aquí._

_¿Y?_ la apremió Serena.

_Le dije que te habías desmayado._

_¿Desmayado?_ Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron de incredulidad. Mina asintió.

_Del entusiasmo por tu primer gran baile y todo eso._

_¡Pero eso es ridículo! ¡Yo nunca me desmayo!_

_Lo sé._

_¡La tía Luna sabe que nunca me desmayo!_

_Lo sé. No eres precisamente del tipo sincopal._

_En realidad no te creyó, ¿verdad?_

_Ni por un segundo,_ dijo sarcásticamente Mina, tamborileando con sus estilizados dedos sobre el libro. _Pero mamá puede ser maravillosamente discreta algunas veces, y abandonó el tema. Mientras aparezcas en el baile de esta noche en buen estado de salud y ánimo, no dirá una palabra. Estoy segura._ Serena se sentó, lo que le permitió sentir y examinar nuevos dolores y zonas magulladas.

_Qué día tan ridículo,_ suspiró.

_¿Hmmm?_ Mina alzó la vista del libro, que había comenzado a leer de nuevo. _¿Has dicho algo?_

_Nada interesante._

_Oh._ Mina volvió a la lectura.

_¿Qué demonios estás leyendo?_

_Bien Está Lo Que Bien Acaba. Shakespeare._ Serena se sintió obligada a defender su educación.

_Sé quién lo escribió._

_¿¡Um! Sí, por supuesto._ Mina sonrió distraídamente. _Lo cogí para leerlo mientras esperaba a que te despertaras._

_Santo Dios. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas que iba a estar inconsciente?_

_No tenía ni idea. _Nunca _me he desmayado._

_No me desmayé,_ puntualizó Serena apretando los dientes.

_Eso dices tú._ Serena suspiró mientras contemplaba la expresión de fingida inocencia de su prima.

_Supongo que querrás que te cuente lo que pasó._

_Sólo si tú quieres._ Mina volvió a abrir el volumen encuadernado en cuero y comenzó a leer de nuevo. _Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, ya sabes,_ añadió, echando un vistazo a Serena. _He decidido leer las obras completas de Shakespeare. Primero el teatro y luego la poesía._

_¿Lo dices en serio?_

_Totalmente. Voy a hacerlo en orden alfabético._

_¿Te das cuenta de todo el tiempo que te va a llevar?_

_Desde luego. Pero calculo que con el camino que llevas, voy a pasar mucho tiempo sentada junto a tu cama._ Serena entrecerró los ojos.

_¿Qué has querido decir con eso?_

_¿Quién sabe cuándo caerás inconsciente de nuevo?_

_Puedo asegurarte que no tengo planes al respecto en un futuro inmediato._ Mina sonrió dulcemente.

_Imagino que no. Pero si no me cuentas lo que ha pasado esta tarde, puede que te deje inconsciente de un golpe yo misma._

Algunas horas más tarde, Serena estaba sentada frente al espejo de su tocador, mientras Karmesite, su criada, arreglaba su cabello. Mina estaba sentada a su lado sufriendo una tortura similar.

_Me parece que no me lo has contado todo,_ la reprendió Mina.

_Ya te lo he dicho,_ suspiró Serena. _Me caí después de empujar al pequeño y apartarlo del camino del carro. Entonces me golpeé la cabeza._

_¿Y los pendientes?_

_Me los dio la madre del muchacho. Creía que yo era una criada. Planeo visitarla mañana para devolverlos. ¿Cuántas veces necesitas escuchar esto?_

_No lo sé._ Mina entrecerró los ojos recelosa. _Aún creo que hay algo que no me cuentas._

_Salvé al muchacho. Conseguí los pendientes. Fin de la historia._ Serena dirigió a Mina una vehemente mirada, para enfatizarlo.

_¡Serena, estuviste fuera durante una hora! ¡Algo debe haber pasado entre el muchacho y los pendientes!_

_¡Que estaba inconsciente, eso es lo que pasó! Qué crees, ¿qué fui violada por algún hombre misterioso?_ Serena gimió interiormente cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca de la verdad que estaba tal suposición. Se sintió un poco culpable por no contarle a Mina su extraña experiencia con el duque de Ashbourne. Ellas, generalmente, se lo contaban todo. Pero Serena se sentía extrañamente posesiva respecto al tiempo que pasó con él y no quería compartir el recuerdo con nadie, ni siquiera con Mina.

_Bueno, creo que ya ha quedado claro que fue la condesa de Wilding la que te dio esos pendientes,_ dijo Mina riendo entre dientes, con una chispa de diversión bailoteando en sus ojos azules. _Conozco a Rei muy bien. No es mucho mayor que nosotras. Mi madre y su madre son buenas amigas. Pondrán el grito en el cielo cuando sepan lo que pasó. Aunque quizás no debiéramos contar nada. No creo que mamá viera favorablemente que salieras sola vestida de criada. Aun así, la situación es muy divertida. No puedo creer que Rei te regalara joyas para asegurar tu futuro. Porque, con tu fortuna, tú podrías comprarnos y vendernos a todos nosotros._

_Apenas,_ dijo Serena con sequedad, dirigiendo una intencionada mirada al hilo de perlas que se enroscaba alrededor de la garganta de Mina. _Además, ella realmente creía que yo era una criada._

_Lo sé, lo sé. Aun así es muy gracioso. Realmente lamento que Rei no asista esta noche. Me gustaría haber visto su cara cuando entrase en el salón de baile y viera a 'la criada' engalanada en todo su esplendor._

_Realmente, Mina, eso es muy cruel por tu parte. La condesa estaba muy aturullada esta tarde. Casi perdió a su hijo._

_¿Tú me llamas cruel? ¿Tú, la "reina" de las bromas? ¿La misma muchacha que envió al pobre Haruka una falsa carta de amor de Berjerite Ayakashi?_ Serena trató de esconder una traviesa sonrisa.

_En realidad, no es para tanto escándalo._

_Tienes toda la razón,_ declaró Mina con notable sarcasmo. _Y no lo habría sido, si no fuera por que Haruka está desesperadamente encaprichado con esa joven._ Serena trató de aparentar inocencia.

_Bueno, ¿cómo iba yo a saber eso? Aun no he hecho mi debut, ya sabes. No estoy al tanto de los últimos chismes. _

_Como él sólo ha mencionado su nombre una cien veces al día._ Serena volvió a gruñir y lanzó a su prima una arrogante mirada.

_En realidad, todo ha sido para mejor. Ahora todos sabemos que Berjerite es una "Pequeña-Señorita-Conveniencias". Considerándolo bien, he salvado a tu hermano de un terrible destino._

_Supongo,_ admitió Mina, _pero Haruka quedó muy afligido cuando le confesó su amor por ella, y ella declaró con rotundidad que se reservaba para un duque con montones de dinero._

_Creo que él estaba más disgustado por que ella no era el parangón que él había imaginado que era, que porque Berjerite no sentía lo mismo por él. Pero ya basta de eso. He aprendido la lección: no más interferencias en la vida amorosa de Haruka. Incluso si es por su propio bien. Así que dime, ¿por qué no asistirá Rei esta noche?_

_No estoy segura. Probablemente porque su marido estará lejos por negocios en las Antillas durante varios meses. Creo que ella lo echa de menos. Fue una boda por amor, ¿sabes?._ Mina suspiró románticamente.

_Probablemente es mejor, aunque tengas que quedarte sin ver su cara de sobresalto. Se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida si me viera esta noche. Estoy segura de que será más fácil para todos si simplemente la visito mañana por la mañana._

_Probablemente tienes razón. Pero dime que puedo ir contigo. Quiero estar allí cuando te vea aparecer._

_¡Vale, vale, por supuesto que puedes… Ouch!_ Serena gritó cuando Karmesite cepillo un mechón de pelo un poco demasiado enérgicamente.

_Deje de quejarse, señorita Serena,_ la reprendió Karmesite. _Lleva trabajo duro y un poquito de dolor estar hermosa._

_¡Cielos! Si esto va a requerir tanto dolor, no necesito estar hermosa. Simplemente deja mi pelo suelto. Es mucho más cómodo de esa forma._ Karmesite parecía escandalizada.

_No podría hacer eso. No está a la moda._

_Oh, muy bien, haz lo que quieras con él, Karmesite. Solo intentaba mantener la incomodidad al mínimo._ Mina se rio.

_Oh, Serena, no sé cómo vas a soportar una temporada completa._

_Yo tampoco lo sé. Parece que nunca puedo recordar cómo ser correcta._

_¡Deje de sacudir la cabeza!_ gritó Karmesite. _Si no estaremos aquí toda la noche, y se perderá la fiesta._

_Con la forma en que me palpita la cabeza, no sería algo tan malo,_ refunfuñó Serena.

_¿Dices algo?_ preguntó Mina distraídamente.

_No era nada._ Serena no quería que Mina supiera lo realmente grande que era el chichón de su cabeza. Mina seguramente se lo contaría a su madre, y Serena sabía que su tía se preocuparía. La velada se arruinaría a menos que ella ignorara el dolor y sonriera durante toda la fiesta. _¿Por qué no me cuentas algo más sobre Rei?_ dijo Serena sólo por dar conversación.

_¿Rei? Es una persona encantadora. Habla mucho, sin embargo._ Serena soltó una risita.

_Ya lo noté._

_Ella y su marido están completamente enamorados el uno del otro. Sé que lo echa terriblemente de menos._

_¿Tiene familia?_ Mina arqueó las cejas ante el interés de Serena.

_Sólo lo pregunto por saber cuántas personas van a estar al corriente de mi pequeña aventura,_ dijo Serena a toda prisa.

_Su madre y un hermano._

_¿Sólo uno?_ Serena trató de sonar indiferente, pero la voz le salió entrecortada y excitada.

_Sí, creo que ahora mismo tiene veintinueve años. Es guapísimo, con el pelo grueso y negro y los ojos más azules que has visto jamás._

Serena sintió una punzada de celos, pero la suprimió rápidamente. El hombre era un patán arrogante y autoritario, y no estaba interesada en lo más mínimo. Daba igual si su beso había sido la cosa más emocionante que le había ocurrido desde que había llegado a Londres.

_Pareces bastante interesada en él, Mina,_ dijo con cautela.

_¿En el duque de Ashbourne? Debes estar bromeando. Es un apuesto bribón, pero definitivamente peligroso. Él jamás se relaciona con damas, sólo con mujeres, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. En realidad, apenas lo conozco, pero_ Mina se inclinó hacia su prima con aire de complicidad_ he oído que ha dejado una estela de corazones rotos por toda Inglaterra. _Y _por el Continente._

_Parece un hombre bastante interesante._

_Interesante, sí. Conveniente, para nada. A mamá y papá les daría un ataque si yo me interesara por él. Es un soltero empedernido. No se casará en muchos años. Apostaría mis perlas a ello. Y cuando lo haga, será con alguna jovencita estúpida a quién pueda manejar fácilmente y después ignorar una vez que le dé un heredero._

_Oh._ Serena se preguntó por qué de repente se sentía tan deprimida.

_No asistirá esta noche. Estoy segura. Está invitado, por supuesto. Siempre está invitado a todas las fiestas y bailes, pero nunca asiste a ninguno a menos que su familia lo obligue. Él probablemente ha tenido cientos de amantes escondidas por todo Londres. Además, estoy segura de que no querrás conocerlo. Lleva perpetuamente el ceño fruncido y probablemente te arrancaría la cabeza de un mordisco si le dirigieras dos palabras._

_Dios, empieza a parecer de lo más desagradable._

_Oh, bueno, yo no lo llamaría exactamente 'desagradable. ' Haruka sólo tiene alabanzas para él. Pertenecen al mismo club, ya sabes. Dice que todos sus amigos buscan su compañía. Probablemente lo que desean es _ser _él._ Mina se encogió de hombros._ Es escandalosamente rico e incluso aún más escandalosamente guapo. Creo que es precisamente por eso, por lo que odia el torbellino social, por otro lado, no tiene paciencia para fingir, así que sencillamente frunce el ceño amenazadoramente a cualquiera que no le interese. Muchos de sus amigos se sienten aterrorizados por él, cuando no están conspirando para cómo conseguir arrastrarlo al altar._

_Debe ser un hombre extraordinario para manejar tal poder,_ comentó Serena.

_Oh, sí, es bastante fastidioso cómo consigue siempre lo que quiere a su manera. Parece como si todos lo consintieran._

_¿Por qué?_

_Bueno, en primer lugar está su título; es un duque, ya sabes. Y como te comenté, es increíblemente rico. Pero si lo conocieras en persona, sabrías lo que quiero decir. Exuda poder. Es un verdadero espécimen de macho._

_¡Mina!_ se rio Serena. _Tu madre se desmayaría si te oyera hablar así._

_Mi madre se desmaya tan a menudo como tú._

_Entonces debería estar preparada para desmayarse en cualquier momento,_ bromeó Serena. Pero en su interior, suspiró aliviada después de asegurarse de que Darien no asistiría a su baile. No había manera en que _ella _satisficiera los caprichos del arrogante duque, pero con su herida, simplemente no tenía ánimos para otro enfrentamiento con él.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5.**

_¡Ashbourne! Esta sí que es una sorpresa. No puedo creer que esté viendo tu fea cara._ Andrew Furuhata, uno de los más íntimos amigos de Darien, desde sus días de Oxford, cruzó a zancadas el salón de baile de los Aino y le palmeó la espalda afectuosamente. _¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías jurado categóricamente no asistir a tales reuniones._

_Créeme, no tengo ninguna intención de permanecer en esta _pequeña _reunión durante más de diez minutos._ Darien mantuvo un tono ligero, pero por dentro su temperamento comenzaba a inflamarse. En el momento en que había entrado en el salón de baile, un silencio sepulcral se había apoderado de la muchedumbre. Todo el mundo se había quedado impresionado al ver al duque de Ashbourne entrar en el salón con su elegante atuendo de noche. Las nerviosas madres obligaron a sus hijas a jurar que se cruzarían disimuladamente en el camino de tan notorio libertino (todas con la secreta esperanza de que captaran su atención), mientras que todos los que no estaban emparentados con una hembra casadera, inmediatamente se acercaban a Darien atraídos por su título y su fortuna.

Darien suspiró. No tenía paciencia para la insípida charla de la alta sociedad. Lo único que en realidad quería era encontrar a Karmesite, asegurarse de que estaba bien y marcharse. Su última amante estaba instalada en una acogedora vivienda de la ciudad, y Darien pensaba con ilusión en una larga y perezosa velada con ella. Una noche con Beryl seguramente lo libraría de esta extraña obsesión por la criada de los Aino.

Darien casi se sintió aliviado cuando vio a Andrew acercarse a zancadas hacia él. Por fin, un poco de conversación decente.

Andrew no era exactamente igual de libertino que Darien, pero andaba cerca. La mayor parte de la alta sociedad, sin embargo, estaba más que encantada de perdonarle su deslustrada reputación ya que era insoportablemente encantador. Darien nunca había aprendido a seguir su ejemplo. Sus amigos elogiaban a Darien como un compañero eminentemente afable, pero tenían que admitir que el duque de Ashbourne tenía poca tolerancia con la mayor parte de la aristocracia. Rara vez escondía su aburrimiento cuando se veía forzado a conversar con alguien que encontraba tedioso, y dedicaba la más helada de las miradas a aquellos que lo disgustaban. Corría el rumor de que más de una señorita había huido de una habitación aterrorizada ante uno de sus ceños.

_Dime, Ashbourne,_ rio Andrew._ ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_Por qué, en efecto,_ refunfuñó Darien. _Empiezo a preguntarme lo mismo._ Había llegado al baile hacía una hora, y durante ese tiempo había deambulado por la mansión, sorprendiendo a muchos lacayos y criadas y al menos a tres parejas clandestinas. Ni rastro de Karmesite. Desesperado, había entrado en el salón de baile, pensando que tal vez Karmesite estuviera atendiendo la fiesta. Pero no había tenido suerte. No vio a la muchacha por ningún lado. Y aunque encontraba la perspectiva de fracasar bastante amarga, no le quedaba más remedio que dejar de buscar. Darien rezongó desalentado y se giró para quedar frente a su amigo, feliz de dar la espalda a la muchedumbre de cuervos.

_Desembucha, camarada,_ lo acicateó Andrew. Darien suspiro.

_Es una larga historia. Dudo que estés interesado._

_Tonterías. Las historias largas son las más interesantes. Además, si esta 'historia' te ha hecho volver a las filas de la sociedad, debe haber una hembra implicada. Y esto significa, por supuesto, que estoy increíblemente interesado._

Darien miró a su amigo y brevemente le contó la historia de como su sobrino había sido salvado por una valiente criada de cocina, omitiendo la parte de la fuerte atracción que sintió por ella.

_Así que ya ves,_ concluyó, _no es necesaria tanta excitación. Mi historia carece tanto de romance como de lujuria. Me temo que vas a tener que hacerte a la idea de que mi comportamiento esta noche es completamente irreprochable._

_Qué aburrido._ Darien asintió cansadamente.

_En efecto, y no puedo quedarme aquí. Creo que me asfixiaré si un solo maldito lechuguino más se acerca a preguntarme cómo he anudado mi pañuelo._

_Sabes,_ comenzó Andrew pensativamente, _estaba pensando que yo podría marcharme ya también. ¿Por qué no nos retiramos al White y tomamos unas copas? Una buena partida de cartas podría ser lo que necesitamos después de sesenta agotadores minutos de vida social._ Darien sonrió cáusticamente ante el sarcasmo de su amigo, pero estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato con su oferta.

_Buena idea. No puedo esperar a…_ Se paró en seco cuando oyó que su amigo retenía bruscamente el aliento._ ¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó.

_¡Dios mío!,_ exhaló Andrew. _Esa cabellera..._

_Por el amor de Dios, Andrew, ¿qué pasa ahora?_ Andrew no prestó atención a sus palabras.

_Debe ser Serena Tsukino. ¿Cómo puede proceder algo tan encantador de esas Colonias dejadas de la mano de Dios?_

_Ya no son nuestras Colonias, Andrew,_ refunfuñó Darien, recordando la diatriba de Karmesite._ Han sido independientes durante décadas y deberían ser mencionadas como los Estados Unidos de América. Por cortesía._ El extraño discurso de Darien sacó a Andrew de su ensueño. Se giró hacia su amigo con una mirada de extrañeza en su rostro.

_¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan comprensivo con nuestras errantes Colonias?_

_Desde… oh, no importa. ¿Quién es la maldita mujer que te tiene paralizado de deseo?_ Darien aún no se había girado hacia el salón de baile.

_Míralo tú mismo, Ashbourne. No es una belleza clásica, lo confieso, pero no parece fría, si sabes lo que quiero decir. Cabello color rubio con motas de oro, suaves ojos celestes…_

Una sensación particularmente desagradable comenzó a crecer en el estómago de Darien, cuando oyó la descripción de Andrew de la señorita Serena Tsukino. No podía ser... No, se aseguró a sí mismo, una gentil dama no podría... Darien se dio la vuelta lentamente. Allí, al otro lado del salón de baile, estaba de pie su valiente Karmesite. Excepto que ya no era Karmesite, se corrigió. Era Serena.

Darien reaccionó al instante. Cada uno de sus músculos se tensó hasta un punto cercano al dolor, y no podía decidir si estaba furioso por el engaño o simplemente vencido por el deseo. La contempló en silencio, mientras Serena, inconsciente de su presencia, sonreía cansadamente a uno de sus galanes y se frotaba distraídamente la cabeza. Maldición, ¿pero en qué estaba pensando bailando toda la noche, cuando probablemente tenía una seria herida en la cabeza? Darien frunció el ceño, pensando en cómo le gustaría cruzar el salón de baile, agarrarla por los hombros, y sacudirla hasta conseguir meter un poco de sentido común en su cabeza.

Pero por Dios que estaba realmente adorable. Su cuerpo menudo estaba arropado por un vestido de satén violeta, que dejaba al descubierto sus cremosos hombros y mostraba ligeramente la parte superior de sus pechos. Se suponía que las jóvenes en su primera temporada, vestían tonos pastel, pero Darien se alegró de que Serena hubiera desafiado las convenciones y hubiese elegido un color más audaz. Esto armonizaba con su espíritu, y, en un mar de insulsas jovencitas, ella era un soplo de fuego y vitalidad. Ella había dejado su pelo suelto, poco a la moda, recogiéndose los mechones laterales con un broche encima de la cabeza, pero dejando que el resto de su cabellera se derramara por su espalda como una cascada de oro. El color de su cabello hablaba de una naturaleza salvaje, y Darien recordaba muy bien su genio pronto. Pero también podía ver vulnerabilidad en sus ojos, y era tan dolorosamente pequeña. Parecía cansada, y Darien estaba seguro de que la cabeza aún la molestaba. Algo en ella lo hacía sentirse ferozmente protector, y se sintió enfurecido porque ella pudiera estar poniendo en peligro su salud con demasiada actividad.

Andrew rio entre dientes cuando vio la innumerable gama de emociones que pasaron a través del rostro de Darien.

_Veo que estás de acuerdo con mi evaluación._ Darien arrancó su mirada de Serena y se giró para quedar de nuevo frente a su amigo.

_No la toques,_ dijo lentamente. _Ni siquiera pienses en ella._ Frunció el ceño cuando notó que él no era el único hombre del salón que había sucumbido a su apariencia. Los jóvenes machos prácticamente hacían cola para obtener una presentación a la muchacha americana. Tomó nota mental de tener una conversación con algunos de los más impacientes. Andrew retrocedió sorprendido.

_Un poco posesivo cuándo ni siquiera conoces a la muchacha, ¿no crees?_

_Oh, pero ya la conozco,_ gruñó Darien. _Sólo que no lo sabía._ Andrew frunció el entrecejo perplejo hasta que se le hizo la luz.

_¿Presupongo que no quieres marcharte al White todavía?_ Darien sonrió lobunamente.

_Esta fiesta se ha vuelto repentinamente bastante interesante._ Y con esto, se escabulló a lo largo del perímetro del salón de baile, evitando diligentemente que Serena lo viera. Finalmente se colocó en una hornacina detrás de su espalda. Una pesada cortina carmesí lo protegía de la vista de los invitados, pero podía oír cada detalle de las conversaciones de Serena. Inclinándose, podía atisbarla a través de un hueco entre la cortina y la pared.

_¿Qué demonios haces?_ exigió Andrew tan pronto como apareció a su lado.

_Baja la voz ¡Y vete! Alguien podría verte._ Darien tiró de su amigo hasta que ambos quedaron escondidos tras la cortina.

_Has perdido la cabeza,_ refunfuñó Andrew. _Nunca pensé que vería el día en que el orgulloso duque de Ashbourne se escondería detrás de una cortina para espiar a una mujer._

_Cállate._ Andrew soltó una risita disimulada. Darien lo fulminó con la mirada antes de volver su atención a asuntos más importantes. _La tengo justo donde la quiero,_ dijo alegremente, frotándose las manos.

_¿De verdad?_ preguntó Andrew sarcásticamente. _Yo más bien pensaba que la querías en tu cama._ Darien lo fulminó de nuevo con la mirada._ Y_ prosiguió Andrew,_ no me parece que estés ni remotamente cerca de alcanzar tal objetivo._ Darien alzó las cejas con una suprema confianza en sí mismo.

_Grábate mis palabras, estaré malditamente cerca de ello antes del final de la noche._

Miró a través de la rendija de la cortina y sonrió triunfalmente. Y casi como un león acechando a su presa, deslizó su mirada sobre la mujer de cabellos de oro que no estaba ni a medio metro de él.

Serena mantuvo una cortés sonrisa pegada en su cara cuando pasó por otra ronda de presentaciones. Su tía ya había declarado el baile, y a Serena, un completo éxito. Lady Luna no podía creer la cantidad de jóvenes caballeros que le habían solicitado a ella y a lord Artemís ser presentados a su sobrina. Y Serena se había comportado maravillosamente. Estuvo ingeniosa y brillante y, gracias a Dios, no había hecho nada _demasiado _escandaloso. Luna sabía que su sobrina encontraba soporífero ser continuamente comedida.

En ese momento, Serena no encontraba muy pesado mantener un comportamiento correcto. Simplemente estaba demasiado cansada para hacer honor a su revoltosa reputación aunque hubiese querido. Todo lo que podía hacer era mantener una conversación divertida con toda la gente que había conocido esa noche. Incluso con un palpitante dolor de cabeza, Serena se negó a dar a Londres la falsa impresión de que ella era una tímida y recatada señorita. En su opinión la temporada ya contaba con demasiadas.

_Serena, querida,_ la llamó su tía. _Quiero que conozcas a lord y lady Blackmoon._ Serena sonreía mientras extendía su mano hacia el par del reino. Lord Diamante, quien aparentaba tener unos treinta y cinco años, se inclinó cortésmente y besó sus nudillos.

_Encantada de conocerlos a ambos,_ dijo Serena educadamente, con evidente acento americano.

_¡Entonces es cierto!_ exclamó triunfalmente lord Blackmoon._ ¡Usted _es _de las Colonias! El bueno de Zafiro apostó a que era de Francia. "¿Con un apellido como Tsukino?" le dije. "No, ella es de buena madera inglesa, aun si realmente desertó a las Colonias." Y yo tenía razón. Voy a tener que ir a recoger mis ganancias de la apuesta._

Antes de que Serena pudiera decir algo más, él se había marchado en busca de su amigo. Serena estaba un poco sorprendida por la cantidad de atención que despertaba y la ponía un poco nerviosa que la gente hiciera apuestas sobre sus orígenes. Haruka le había dicho que los miembros de la sociedad solían apostar para divertirse, pero esto era ridículo. ¿No tenían nada más interesante en qué gastar su tiempo? Se giró hacia lady Esmeralda, que había sido dejada allí varada por su marido, y sonrió débilmente.

_¿Cómo está usted, lady Blackmoon?_

_Muy bien, gracias,_ contestó. Lady Esmeralda tenía unos modales amistosos, pero parecía ligeramente chiflada. _Dígame,_ dijo, acercándose de forma conspiradora. _¿Es verdad que los osos salvajes vagan libres por Boston? Tengo entendido que las Colonias están invadidas por salvajes y animales feroces._

Serena pudo ver como su tía ponía los ojos en blanco y gemía ante la expectativa de otra de las conferencias de su sobrina sobre las muchísimas e increíbles cualidades de los Estados Unidos. Pero Serena solamente se acercó un poco, tomó ambas manos de la señora y dijo en idéntico tono conspiratorio,

_En realidad, Boston es bastante civilizado. Se sentiría como en casa allí._

_¡No!_ dijo lady Blackmoon, impresionada.

_Sí, de verdad. Hasta tenemos modistas._

_¿De verdad?_ Los ojos de lady Esmeralda se abrieron con interés.

_Sí, y también sombrereros._ Serena asintió despacio, con los ojos muy abiertos. _Aunque a menudo sus locales quedan destruidos cuando los lobos atraviesan la ciudad._

_¡Lobos! ¡No me diga!_

_Sí, y son terriblemente crueles. Es por eso por lo que me encierro cada año en casa durante semanas, por el miedo._ Lady Esmeralda se abanicó enérgicamente.

_Oh, Señor, oh, Señor. Tengo que ir a contarle esto a Kalaberite. Si me disculpa._ Con los ojos abiertos como platos en una mezcla de horror y placer, se alejó de Serena y desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

Serena se giró hacia su tía y su prima, las cuales temblaban de risa.

_Oh, Serena,_ dijo Mina riéndose y secándose las lágrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos. _No has debido hacer eso._ Serena puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó un 'hummp'.

_ Bueno_ , declaró._ Debes dejarme tener un poco de diversión esta noche._

_Por supuesto, querida,_ contestó Luna, sacudiendo la cabeza. _¿Pero has tenido que elegir precisamente a lady Blackmoon? Tu pequeño cuento circulará por todo el salón en menos de diez minutos._

_Oh, ¡qué va!. Nadie con un poco de sentido común lo creerá. Y francamente, no estoy interesada en impresionar a nadie que carezca de él._ Serena alzó las cejas y miró a sus parientes, desafiándolas silenciosamente a replicarle.

_En eso tiene razón,_ concedió Mina.

_Debo confesar, que yo misma siempre he encontrado a lady Blackmoon un poco ridícula,_ comentó lady Luna.

_No he querido ser maleducada,_ explicó Serena. _Es solo que creo que me moriré del aburrimiento si tengo que entablar conversación con uno solo más de esos completos majaderos._

_Haremos todo lo posible para protegerte,_ contestó Luna, con una sonrisa tironeándole de los labios.

_Sabía que lo entenderías,_ contestó Serena, sonriendo alegremente.

Después de este comentario, uno de los amigos de Haruka apareció junto a Serena para reclamar un baile. Darien frunció el ceño al joven desde detrás de la cortina mientras los miraba con fijeza flotar alrededor de la pista de baile.

_¿Un poco celoso, no?_ preguntó Andrew.

_No estamos celosos en absoluto,_ contestó Darien imperiosamente._ No tenemos ninguna razón para estarlo. Por Dios, si él sólo es un muchacho,_ dijo refiriéndose al compañero de baile de Serena.

_Tienes razón, desde luego. Eso lo hace unos tres años mayor que la señorita Tsukino_ Darien ignoró su comentario.

_¿Oíste cómo se deshizo de lady Blackmoon?_ preguntó admirativamente. _Tenía toda la razón. Incluso mi madre piensa que lady Blackmoon es una ridícula histérica charlatana._ Andrew asintió despacio, profundamente pensativo. No había visto a su amigo actuar así por una mujer desde sus días de estudiantes, antes de que desarrollara una profunda desconfianza hacia el bello sexo. _Y su comentario sobre no querer conocer a nadie que carezca de sentido común,_ siguió Darien. _Debes admitir que tiene espíritu. E inteligencia, también._

_Y regresa hacia aquí,_ indicó Andrew.

Darien inmediatamente reanudó su vigilancia. Serena había finalizado su baile y volvía al lado de su tía.

_¿Has disfrutado, querida?_ le preguntó Luna.

_Oh, sí. Alan es un bailarín excelente,_ contestó Serena. _Y muy simpático, también. Me dijo que me enseñaría esgrima. Siempre he querido aprender._

Darien sintió que un nudo de celos apretaba su estómago.

_No sé si lo de la esgrima es buena idea, pero me alegro de que él te agrade,_ comentó Luna. _Sería muy apropiado, si sabes lo que quiero decir. Su padre es conde, con una considerable fortuna._

El nudo creció hasta hacerse del tamaño de una bala de cañón.

_Estoy segura de que lo es, pero ahora mismo no estoy interesada en el matrimonio._

Darien dejó salir un pesado suspiro de alivio. Sus intereses no iban tampoco en aquella dirección en particular.

Serena acarició el brazo de su tía Luna.

_No te preocupes, querida tía, cuando llegue el momento estoy segura de que encontraré el marido perfecto. Pero tendrá que ser americano, porque no planeo abandonar la Naviera Tsukino_

_No hay demasiados americanos para elegir en Londres,_ indicó Luna.

_Entonces tendré que conformarme con divertirme en compañía de jóvenes ingeniosos como Alan._

El temperamento de Darien comenzó a inflamarse otra vez, y Andrew se preguntó si tendría que impedir a su amigo saltar de detrás de la cortina, clamando su deseo, y dando un espectáculo. En ese mismo instante Mina regresó para charlar con Serena y Luna. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas por sus giros a través de la pista de baile.

_Serena_, dijo sin aliento. _Tienes que venir a conocer a más amigos de Haruka. Sé que los adorarás. Y todos ellos se mueren por conocerte._

_¿Crees que podrán esperar unos minutos? Me duele un poco la cabeza._ Dijo Serena con ligereza. De hecho, se sentía como si una orquesta se hubiera instalado en el interior de su cabeza. Su animado baile con Alan Alfa solo había aumentado su incomodidad. Serena miró significativamente a Mina, quién le había prometido no contar a su madre nada del desastre de esa tarde, y se volvió hacia su tía. _Tía Luna, ¿sería muy descortés por mi parte si me retirara a mi cuarto diez o quince minutos? Me palpita la cabeza de toda esta excitación, y estoy segura de que unos momentos de tranquilidad son todo lo que necesito para aliviarlo._

_Desde luego, querida. Si alguien pregunta le diré que te has retirado un momento para refrescarte._

_Gracias,_ suspiró Serena. _No tardaré mucho. Lo prometo._ Se escabulló del salón de baile y subió la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios de la mansión.

Las cejas de Darien se alzaron, cuando por casualidad, oyó la petición de Serena y una sonrisa de deleite pasó a través de su rostro.

_Oh, no._ lo reprendió Andrew, interpretando correctamente la expresión de su amigo. _Ni siquiera tú puedes escaparte de esto, Ashbourne. Eso simplemente no se hace. No puedes seguir a una dama a su habitación. Ni siquiera la conoces._

_Oh, pero sí la conozco._ Andrew intentó otra táctica.

_Si te descubren, arruinarás su reputación la misma noche de su presentación. Tendrás que casarte con la muchacha. No habría otra opción. Sería la única salida honorable._

_Nadie me verá,_ declaró Darien con tono decidido. _Si alguien pregunta por mí, dí que he ido al servicio. A refrescarme._ Con esto, salió de su escondrijo y siguió a Serena fuera del salón de baile, con pasos cuidadosamente silenciosos.

El vestíbulo había sido dejado a oscuras para desalentar a los achispados y a los adúlteros de extender la fiesta a todos los rincones de la casa, pero Serena encontró con facilidad su habitación. Encendió una única vela, prefiriendo la semioscuridad por su dolor de cabeza. Con un amplio bostezo, se quitó los zapatos y se tendió sobre el suave y blanco edredón de su cama. Suspirando profundamente, se frotó las sienes pensando que realmente se había divertido durante su primer baile en Londres. Era cierto que había conocido un gran número de aristócratas pomposos y arrogantes, pero también había sido presentada a bastantes hombres y mujeres inteligentes e interesantes. Si tan sólo no hubiese tenido ese maldito chichón en la cabeza. Sabía que se sentiría mejor si descansaba un rato. Se sentía increíblemente cansada. Serena dejó que se le cerraran los ojos, gimiendo suavemente mientras se preguntaba como diablos iba a hacer para despertarse y regresar a la fiesta.

Darien se introdujo silenciosa y rápidamente en la habitación de Serena, bendiciendo mentalmente las bien engrasadas bisagras de la puerta. Se detuvo un momento, contemplando a Serena con una tierna mirada. En reposo, parecía dulce y suave, sin la más mínima insinuación de su aguda lengua y su afilado ingenio. Una delicada sonrisa cruzó su rostro, cuando ella se acomodó mejor sobre el edredón y Darien pensó que no había nada que deseara más en este mundo que tomarla en sus brazos y acunarla para que durmiera. Se detuvo y frunció el ceño, perplejo por sus castos pensamientos. Francamente, no podía recordar la última vez que había sentido ternura por una mujer.

De repente, Serena estiró su cuerpo con un ronroneo felino. Darien sintió que la lujuria se apoderaba de su mente y su cuerpo, mientras los pechos de Serena presionaban contra el borde del escote de su vestido. Serena, con los ojos cerrados aún, suspiró con satisfacción. Darien retrocedió hasta la puerta. Serena se hizo un ovillo, pensando que en efecto, la soledad era algo maravilloso.

Darien cerró la puerta con un sonoro chasquido. Los ojos de Serena se abrieron horrorizados, y jadeó ante la visión del hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, cuya poderosa complexión parecía llenar toda la habitación.

_Hola Karmesite._


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Durante un bendito segundo, Serena pensó que sufría alucinaciones. Era imposible que este demonio de ojos azules pudiera estar de pie en su habitación. Y ella se _había _golpeado la cabeza con fuerza esa tarde. Había oído que los accidentes de ese tipo causaban cosas extrañas en la mente de los que los sufrían. Pero entonces el duque de Ashbourne le dedicó una diabólica sonrisa y se instaló cómodamente en el sillón.

Fue entonces cuando Serena comprendió que era real. Ninguna alucinación de su mente se comportaría tan abominablemente. La respiración se le atascó en la garganta y de repente sintió el estómago revuelto. Dios querido, sus parientes se habían pasado el último mes instruyéndola sobre las normas de comportamiento de la sociedad londinense, pero nadie le había dicho qué debía hacer si encontraba a un caballero — no, a un granuja — en su dormitorio. Serena sabía que debía decir algo, incluso gritar, pero ni un sonido salió de sus labios.

Y repentinamente fue consciente de que aún estaba acostada en la cama en una posición muy comprometedora. Mirando de reojo, se dio cuenta con rapidez de que el duque también lo había notado. Su ardiente y fija mirada pareció quemarle la piel, y Serena se sintió enrojecer de vergüenza. A toda prisa se sentó muy erguida, apretando una almohada contra su pecho, impaciente por protegerse de los ojos de Darien.

_Qué pena,_ comentó él sardónicamente. Los ojos de Serena volaron a él. Ella aún no había dicho una palabra, no confiaba en su voz. Él contestó a la pregunta que vió en sus ojos. _No muchas mujeres tienen unos pechos tan encantadores como los suyos. Es una pena cubrirlos._ Lo único que su comentario consiguió fue que Serena apretara la almohada con más fuerza. Darien se rio entre dientes de su modestia. _Además_, prosiguió él, _no me esconde nada que no acabe de mostrar a todo Londres.__ Excepto que ellos no estaban en mi habitación_, pensó Serena furiosamente. _En realidad, Karmesite, ¿o debería llamarte Serena? No puedes hacerme creer que eres muda. Tuve una muestra de tu carácter esta tarde. Seguramente debes tener algo que decir_ Serena dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

_Creo que voy a vomitar._ El comentario tomó a Darien por sorpresa, y medio se levantó del sillón. Serena temió echarse a reír ante la expresión de completo pánico que vio en su cara.

_¡Dios mío!,_ exclamó él, registrando el cuarto con la mirada en busca de cualquier clase de receptáculo. Al no encontrar ninguno, volvió la mirada hacia la mujer de la cama. _¿Lo dices en serio?_

_No. Aunque su presencia realmente altera mi estómago._

Darien se quedó desconcertado otra vez. La muchacha americana había conseguido que perdiera los nervios, una hazaña considerable. Debería estrangularla por su imprudencia, pero parecía tan malditamente inocente y atractiva sentada en la cama, abrazada a su almohada que él sólo pudo echarse a reír.

_Las mujeres me han dicho que les hago sentir un gran número de cosas,_ dijo arrastrando las palabras, _pero la náusea nunca ha sido una de ellas._ Serena no hizo caso de su comentario.

_¿Qué demonios hace aquí?_ le preguntó finalmente.

_¿No es obvio?_ Los ojos azules de Darien centellearon cuando se inclinó hacia delante. _Vine a buscarte._

_¿A mi?_ chilló Serena, esperando que hubiera un error. _Si ni siquiera me conoce._

_Tiene razón,_ reflexionó Darien. _Pero conocí a una criada de cocina esta tarde notablemente parecida a usted. Pelo rubio, ojos celestes. ¿No tendrá por casualidad una hermana gemela idéntica?_ Sonrió peligrosamente. _Era una moza lozana. No podía mantener sus manos alejadas de mí ... y me besó en los sitios más inmencionables._

_¡No lo hice!_ rugió Serena. _¡Cómo se atreve a sugerirlo!_ Darien enarcó una ceja ante su arrebato.

_¿Entonces confiesa que era usted quien estaba en mi carruaje esta tarde?_

_Usted sabe que era yo. No puedo negarlo._

_En efecto,_ estuvo de acuerdo Darien, recostándose cómodamente en el sillón.

_Siéntase como en su casa._ Darien no prestó atención al sarcasmo.

_Gracias. Es muy amable. Y ahora,_ ordenó él, _me gustaría una explicación de cómo acabó usted vistiendo ropas de criada y recorriendo los alrededores de Londres sin acompañante._

_¡¿Qué?_ chilló Serena, ultrajada.

_Esperó su explicación._ Su voz era mortalmente paciente.

_Bueno, pues no va a tenerla, piojo arbitrario,_ dijo ella amargamente.

_Estás adorable cuando te enfadas, Serena._

_¿Debe siempre decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas?_ Darien colocó las manos tras la cabeza y se inclinó hacia atrás, como si considerara su enojada pregunta.

_De hecho, siempre me he sentido orgulloso de ser ligeramente desvergonzado._

_Apostaría a que lo hace,_ refunfuñó ella.

_¿Ha dicho algo?_ Serena decidió intentar otra táctica.

_Creo que actúa algo más que ligeramente desvergonzadamente. Puedo ser de los Estados Unidos, pero hasta yo sé que esto va más allá._ Serena suspiró cuando evaluó su apurada situación. _¿Está determinado a arruinarme? He trabajado mucho para hacer que mis tíos se sintieran orgullosos de mí._

Darien sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por su comportamiento cuando vio la abatida expresión de Serena. Sus ojos celestes brillaban suavemente con lágrimas contenidas, y su pelo parecía refulgir como el oro bajo la vacilante luz de la vela. Lo invadió la ternura, y luchó contra la necesidad de sostenerla en sus brazos. Quiso tranquilizarla y protegerla, no arruinarla. Demonios, ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué estaba allí, en primer lugar. Pero sabía que tenía que luchar contra la extraña ternura que sentía por esta muchacha americana. Él todavía no había encontrado a una joven casadera que viera más allá de su título o su riqueza. Si se permitiera sentir algo más por Serena, sabía que acabaría herido; e instintivamente supo que ella tenía el poder de herirlo más profundamente que cualquier otra. Así que endureció su corazón y afiló su lengua.

_Estoy seguro que su tía y su tío están muy orgullosos de usted,_ dijo él, su voz cargada de sarcasmo. _Tenía a la mitad de la aristocracia, la mitad masculina, babeando por usted. Estoy seguro de que puede esperar media docena de ofertas matrimoniales antes de que acabe el mes. Debería ser capaz de pescar un bonito título._ Serena se estremeció visiblemente ante su ataque verbal.

_¿Cómo puede decir cosas tan crueles? Ni siquiera me conoce._

_Es una mujer,_ dijo él simplemente.

_¿Qué tiene eso que ver con todo esto?_

Darien notó que, absorta en su enfado, Serena había soltado la almohada. Su piel se había ruborizado de cólera, y su pecho subía y bajaba con cada profunda inspiración. Darien pensó que parecía deliciosa, pero luchó por mantener su deseo bajo control.

_Las mujeres_, explicó con paciencia, _se dedican desde los dieciocho a los veintiun años a afinar sus habilidades sociales. Y cuando piensan que están listas, salen al mundo, asisten a unos bailes, pestañean con coquetería y sonríen seductoramente, y atrapan a un marido. Cuanto más encumbrado sea el título y más dinero tenga, mejor. Y la mitad del tiempo, el pobre desgraciado, ni siquiera sabe cómo ha sucedido._ Serena estaba obviamente abrumada y el horror se mostraba claramente en su cara.

_No puedo creer lo que acaba de decir._

_¿Se siente insultada?_

_Completamente._

_No debería. Así son las cosas. No hay nada que usted o yo podamos hacer sobre esto._ Serena sintió que la compasión disolvía su cólera con rapidez. ¿Qué le había sucedido a este hombre, que lo había vuelto tan duro y tan cruel.?

_¿No ha amado nunca a nadie?_ preguntó suavemente. Darien alzó la vista bruscamente ante su suave pregunta y se sorprendió al ver verdadera preocupación en sus ojos.

_¿Y usted ha amado a tantos que es una experta?_ le respondió él con voz igualmente suave.

_No de _esa _forma,_ dijo Serena intencionadamente. _Pero lo haré. Un día, lo haré. Y hasta entonces, tengo a mi padre, al tío Artemís, la tía Luna, Mina y Haruka. No podría pedir una familia más maravillosa, y los amo a todos ellos. No hay nada que no hiciera por ellos._ Darien se encontró deseando ser incluido en ese privilegiado grupo. _Sé que usted tiene familia,_ continuó Serena, recordando su encuentro con su hermana._ ¿No los ama usted?_

_Sí, lo hago._ La expresión de Darien se ablandó por primera vez esa tarde, y Serena no pudo dejar de ver el amor que reflejaron sus ojos mientras él pensaba en su familia. Él rio entre dientes. _Tal vez tiene razón. Parece que hay algunas mujeres en el mundo que son dignas de amor. Lamentablemente, estoy emparentado con todas ellas._

_Creo que lo que está es asustado,_ dijo Serena audazmente.

_Espero que tengas la intención de explicar ese comentario._

_Tiene miedo. Es más fácil cerrarse a la gente que amarlos. Si encierra su corazón tras un muro, nadie puede acercarse lo suficiente como para herirlo. ¿No está de acuerdo?_ Serena alzó la vista y se sobresaltó ante su intensa mirada. Maldiciéndose por ser una cobarde, apartó la mirada. _Usted... los .. ehhh ..._ tartamudeó ella, luchando por mantener el coraje necesario para seguir hablándole de una manera tan franca. _Creo que usted no es _mala _persona. Obviamente siente un profundo cariño por su familia, así que debe ser capaz de amar. Solamente tiene miedo de hacerse vulnerable._

Darien estaba atónito tanto por su suave discurso como por su inquietante exactitud. Su sosegada disertación lo hizo sentirse sumamente intranquilo. ¿No se daba ella cuenta de que sus sensibles palabras podían atravesar su armadura con más eficacia que cualquier espada? Repentinamente incómodo, decidió cambiar de tema antes de que ella tuviera otra oportunidad de perturbarlo.

_Todavía no me ha dicho por qué, esta tarde estaba fuera y vestida de criada,_ dijo él bruscamente. Serena se sobresaltó ante el repentino cambio de conversación, y la aspereza de su voz despertó de nuevo su ira.

_¿Por qué demonios iba yo a darle una explicación de mis acciones?_

_Porque insisto en que lo haga._

_¿Qué? ¡Debe estar bromeando!_ balbuceó Serena. _Es usted autoritario, arrogante, poco escrupuloso…_

_Otra vez,_ la cortó Darien suavemente, _me encuentro admirado ante su amplio vocabulario._

_Hay más de donde vinieron éstas,_ dijo Serena con los dientes apretados.

_No lo he dudado ni por un solo instante._

_Por qué es usted insoportable, detestable y …_

_Alla vamos otra vez._

_ …un ¡CERDO!_ Serena se tapó la boca con la mano cuando se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho, y comenzó a temblar silenciosamente de risa. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Sentada sobre el suave y blanco edredón de forma poco elegante, se abrazó las piernas y echó atrás la cabeza riendo silenciosamente. Su cuerpo se estremecía sin control mientras ella trataba de contener las carcajadas. Lo absurdo de la situación la golpeó de repente, y aunque sabía que debería hacer algo así como desmayarse, simplemente no podía evitar ver la parte divertida.

Darien contempló la risa de Serena sorprendido. ¡Que una mujer pudiera ver la parte divertida de una situación tan comprometida era inconcebible! Y de pronto sintió que su risa era contagiosa. Su risa entre dientes se unió a la silenciosa risa de Serena, mientras miraba sus pálidos y delicados hombros estremecerse. Las risitas de Darien resultaron ser la perdición de Serena, y explotó en ruidosas carcajadas. Incapaz de controlar por más tiempo los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo, actuó como lo haría si hubiera sido Mina, en vez del duque de Ashbourne quien estaba con ella, y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, con las piernas colgando por el borde.

Darien la contempló fascinado. Tendida sobre la cama, con su melena de oro extendida en abanico sobre las blancas sábanas, ella no pareció notarlo. Perdida en su risa, estaba natural y sin artificio alguno, completamente inconsciente de su hambrienta mirada. Pensó que era magnífica. ¿Cómo se las iba a arreglar para mantener sus manos apartadas de ella?

_Oh, Dios mío,_ jadeó Serena finalmente, sobreponiéndose a su ataque de risa. Luchó por recobrar el aliento, tratando desesperadamente de calmarse. Se llevó una mano al pecho mientras recuperaba el control. _¿Qué debe estar pensando de mí?_

_Pienso,_ Darien hizo una pausa para cruzar el cuarto con rápidas zancadas hasta la cama y colocarse a su lado, _que es usted preciosa._

Serena subió las piernas y se encogió contra el cabezal. Su voz sedosa derritió sus miembros, y ella se sintió aterrorizada por su reacción. Necesitaba poner tanto espacio como fuera posible, entre ella y este peligrosamente atractivo hombre que se había colado en su habitación.

_La verdadera belleza está en el interior,_ se mofó ella, tratando de aliviar la tensión que flotaba en el aire.

_Muy astuta,_ dijo Darien asintiendo. _Permítame que lo diga de otra manera. Creo que es usted espléndida._

El placer recorrió a Serena como diminutas llamas, y su cuerpo vibró con extraños y desconocidos sentimientos. Todo lo que sabía era que la presencia de Darien la afectaba de una forma que no entendía, y eso la asustaba. Darien captó su mirada de timidez.

_Mi querida Serena,_ comenzó él. Serena sintió la necesidad de reafirmarse y recuperar parte de la seguridad en sí misma, de la cual él la había despojado. Enderezó la espalda con falsa bravura.

_No soy _su _querida Serena,_ dijo remilgadamente.

_¿De verdad? ¿Entonces de quién eres tú adorable Serena?_

_Qué pregunta tan absurda._

_En absoluto, porque…_ agarró su pie descalzo y comenzó a masajearlo _…porque si usted no pertenece a nadie aún, yo podría hacerla mía._

Serena jadeó cuando sus manos siguieron masajeando los tendones de su pie. Jamás había soñado que una caricia en el pie, pudiese enviar estremecimientos hasta su estómago, pensó frenéticamente mientras tiraba de su pierna para escapar de su asimiento. Su lucha sólo reforzó la resolución de él y sus fuertes y bronceadas manos, se movieron hacia arriba bajo el dobladillo de su falda hasta su pantorrilla. Serena inconscientemente se humedeció los labios cuando deliciosos espasmos de placer recorrieron su pierna.

_¿Es agradable, verdad?_ dijo Darien sonriendo abiertamente.

_No, no me gusta en absoluto,_ fue su estrangulada respuesta.

_¿Oh?_ dijo Darien inocentemente. _Entonces tendré que esmerarme más._ Sus manos se movieron perezosamente hacia arriba, hasta tocar la carne suave por encima de la rodilla. _¿Le gusta así?_ Ante su aturdida expresión, él continuó. _¿No? Entonces quizás un beso._

Antes de que Serena pudiera reaccionar, él tiró de sus pies y ella quedó acostada boca arriba. Él se estiró junto a ella, la dura longitud de cuerpo presionando contra su costado. Ahuecando su fuerte mano sobre su barbilla, le giró el rostro y sus labios encontraron los de ella suavemente.

_No,_ susurró ella débilmente. No entendía como había llegado este hombre a su dormitorio, ni como había acabado tumbado junto a ella en la cama, pero sobre todo, no entendía por qué de repente su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de estallar en llamas.

_Solamente un beso,_ gimió Darien contra su boca, con voz ronca de deseo. _Si dices que no después de un beso, me pararé. Te lo prometo._

Serena no dijo nada, dejando simplemente que sus agitados párpados se cerraran cuando su lengua trazó el contorno de sus labios. Aquel delicado toque resultó ser la perdición de Serena, y su cuerpo respondió desvergonzadamente. Enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cuello e instintivamente presionó sus caderas contra las de él. Gimiendo ligeramente, separó los labios, apenas consciente de sus propios movimientos. Darien tomó completa ventaja de su reacción y hundió su lengua en su boca inmediatamente, buscando profundamente en su interior.

_Dios, qué dulce eres,_ murmuró roncamente. Se sumergió en su boca, presionando y sondeando. Serena respondió a esta íntima caricia con un ardor que jamás había soñado poseer, mientras con una mano se agarraba a su sedoso y espeso pelo y la otra vagaba sobre los duros músculos de su espalda. Darien gimió cuando su toque lo encendió. Sin apartar su boca de la de ella, se movió y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo, presionándola profundamente contra el colchón. Serena gimió apasionadamente ante esta nueva intimidad, y el sonido incrementó el ardor de él. _¿Quién habría pensado que una cosita tan pequeña sería tan apasionada?_ murmuró él mientras arrastraba sus labios por su suave y blanco cuello. Serena tembló de deseo.

_¿Qué me hace?_ preguntó roncamente. La risa de Darien surgió de lo más profundo de su garganta, mientras sus labios volvían a los de ella.

_Te hago el amor, dulzura. Y te sientes así…_ Su mano se cerró sobre su pecho, y Serena jadeó por la ola de calor que atravesó el satén de su vestido y le quemó la piel _porque tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti._

_Eso no es cierto,_ dijo Serena entrecortadamente, pero sabía que mentía tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca. Los labios de Darien se movieron a través de su cara para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

_Ah, mi querida Serena, ¿no te habrán convertido ya en una remilgada señorita inglesa?_ Serena podía sentir su cálido aliento en el oído mientras le hablaba, pero nada podía haberla preparado para la oleada de deseo que sintió cuando de repente empezó a acariciarla con la lengua.

_Ahh_, suspiró, incapaz de evitar murmurar de placer. Darien sonrió abiertamente.

_No te avergüences de lo que sientes, Serena. No te avergüences nunca. Es completamente natural. No hay nada malo en ello, no importa lo que puedan decir las matronas de la Sociedad._

_No me dijeron exactamente que estos sentimientos fueran malos en sí mismos._ La voz de Serena tembló. _Me dijeron solamente que eran malos, si no estabas casada._ Darien hizo una mueca ante la palabra que empezaba por M, y su deseo disminuyó ligeramente.

_Yo no me fijaría en mí para el matrimonio, si fuera tú,_ le advirtió él suavemente.

_¡No lo he hecho!_ replicó Serena, apartándose de él.

_¡Bien!_

_Nunca me casaría con usted._

_Muy sensato por tu parte puesto que no recuerdo habértelo pedido._ Serena echaba humo.

_¡No me casaría con usted aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra!_ hizo una pausa durante un segundo considerando lo que evidentemente era un manido cliché. _¡Bueno, tal vez sí, si usted fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra, pero sólo entonces!_ Darien decidió que le gustaba su obvio sentido común. _Pero como no lo es,_ siguió Serena, _lo cual es evidente, si tenemos en cuenta el hecho, de que tengo un salón de baile entero abajo, lleno de solteros…_ la boca de Darien se cerró formando una severa línea._ ...creo que debería marcharse ahora mismo._

_No estoy de acuerdo._

_Me importa un comino._ dijo ella.

_Parece que hemos llegado a un punto muerto,_ dijo Darien arrastrando las palabras. _Me pregunto quién ganará._

_Yo no tengo ninguna duda del resultado,_ dijo Serena con valentía. _¡Salga de mi cuarto!_ Darien elevó las cejas ante la ira de Serena. Su aparente indiferencia sólo sirvió para incrementar su cólera. _¡Ahora!_ explotó ella. Darien se puso en pie y se estiró la chaqueta.

_Si hay algo que he aprendido,_ comentó cáusticamente, _es a no discutir nunca con una mujer que grita._ Serena puso mala cara.

_Yo no gritaba. Nunca grito._

_¿Oh?_

_Simplemente levantaba la voz._

_Por tu bien, espero que no gritaras,_ dijo Darien, _porque lo último que necesitamos es que tu familia se precipite aquí. Sobre todo ahora que hemos dejado clara nuestra mutua aversión a casarnos el uno con el otro._

_Oh, maldición,_ suspiró Serena.

_Ese lenguaje,_ la reprendió Darien, y entonces se dio cuenta de que sonaba exactamente como su hermana.

_Oh, tranquilícese. Lo último que necesito es una lección de buenos modales de usted._ Serena se levantó de la cama y se alisó el vestido con las manos. _¿Estoy presentable?_ preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos por la necesidad de ser tranquilizada. _No quiero avergonzar a mi familia._

_Francamente, tienes aspecto de que acaban de besarte. Y a conciencia, además._ Serena gimió mientras se precipitaba hacia el espejo para evaluar los daños. Darien tenía razón. Su rostro estaba ruborizado, y mechones de cabello se habían soltado de su broche y flotaban de modo seductor alrededor de su cara.

_Bueno, al menos no debería resultar demasiado difícil arreglar mi peinado. Karmesite trata siempre de recogerlo a la última moda, pero finalmente conseguí convencerla de que así era más sencillo, más cómodo, y más favorecedor._

_No me digas que realmente tienes una criada que se llama Karmesite_

_Sí, bueno, es difícil ser creativa cuando una se acaba de dar un golpe en la cabeza._ Serena luchó valientemente por sujetar un mechón de pelo con el broche.

_Permíteme,_ ronroneó Darien, cuando se movió para ponerse a su espalda. Serena quedó sorprendida cuando él tomó su cepillo del pelo y comenzó a cepillarlo suavemente, recogiéndoselo en lo alto de la cabeza.

_Ni siquiera le preguntaré donde aprendió a arreglar el pelo._

_Será lo mejor._

_Tiene legiones de amantes, estoy segura._

_Has estado cotilleando sobre mí,_ la acusó él.

_Sólo un poco,_ confesó ella.

_Qué injusto por tu parte. Yo ni siquiera conocía tu verdadero nombre._ Darien arrebató el broche de los dedos de Serena y con habilidad le sujetó con él el cabello.

_Bueno, ahora ya lo sabe,_ dijo Serena, incapaz de pensar una respuesta más ingeniosa.

_Ahora ya lo sé,_ contestó Darien, por la misma razón. Ambos hicieron una pausa, mirándose el uno al otro, recelosamente. Serena rompió finalmente el silencio.

_Pero debe actuar como si no me conociera. No quiero que nadie sospeche algo inadecuado._

_Por supuesto. Aunque puedes estar segura de que conseguiré una presentación apropiada cuanto antes. Y entonces no podrás evitarme._

_No será por no intentarlo, estoy segura._ Las insultantes palabras se le escaparon antes de que Serena pudiera detenerlas, pero Darien sólo rio suavemente.

_Tienes un ingenio encantador, mi querida Serena._ Inclinó la cabeza velozmente y plantó un rápido beso sobre los sorprendidos labios de Serena. _Ahora ve y regresa a tu baile. No te seguiré hasta dentro de un cuarto de hora._ Serena se precipitó hacia la puerta, la abrió, y salió al vestíbulo. Deteniéndose brevemente, volvió atrás la cabeza y la introdujo en su dormitorio.

_¿Prometido?_ Darien rio entre dientes.

_Prometido_.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Serena soltó un suspiro de alivio tan pronto como cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de si. Aunque sólo conocía al duque de Ashbourne de un día, sabía por instinto que era un hombre de palabra y no organizaría un escándalo entrando inmediatamente tras ella en el salón de baile. Mantendría su promesa y esperaría al menos quince minutos antes de reaparecer.

Serena se movió silenciosamente a través de los oscuros pasillos de la casa de sus primos hasta que llegó a lo alto de la escalera que conducía al salón de baile alegremente iluminado. Se paró un momento para contemplar la escena. La tía Luna se había superado esta vez. Era bastante impresionante. Exóticas, brillantes y de alegres colores, las flores embellecían las mesas alineadas contra la pared donde reposaba la comida. Cientos de velas de suave luz, habían sido colocadas en candelabros alrededor del perímetro del salón de baile también. Pero lo más espectacular eran los invitados. Apuestos hombres y elegantes mujeres se deslizaban suavemente a través de la pista de baile, girando al compás de la melodía de la orquesta que la tía Luna había contratado para esa noche. Las damas brillaban especialmente, sus joyas destellaban desvergonzadamente a la luz de las velas, al igual que las deslumbrantes sedas y satenes que flotaban por el aire. Las parejas de bailarines parecían moverse en armonía, como si de una coreografía se tratara, convirtiendo la sala de baile en un calidoscopio de luz y color.

Mientras Serena sonreía ante el magnífico espectáculo, no se daba cuenta de que ella también estaba siendo observada. Haciendo una pausa en lo alto de la escalera, había dado sin ser consciente de ello a todo el salón de baile, la posibilidad de pararse y contemplarla. Y todos lo hicieron.

_Definitivamente, estoy enamorado,_ declaró Alan Alfa, uno de los amigos de Haruka, de la universidad, con quien Serena había bailado esa noche. Haruka rio cordialmente. Sus ojos eran verde oliva, no azules como los de su hermana, y su cabello de un rubio ceniza.

_Olvídalo, Alan. Nunca podrías mantenerte a su nivel. Además, creía que estabas enamorado de mi hermana._

_Bueno, bien sí, aún lo estoy, supongo. Es que simplemente reúnes a demasiadas mujeres hermosas bajo tu techo. No es justo._ Haruka hizo una mueca.

_No pensarías igual si tuvieras que tratar con todos los pretendientes que continuamente llaman a nuestra puerta. Pensaba que era horroroso el año pasado, cuando solamente estaba Mina, pero será un infierno ahora que Serena también está aquí._ En ese mismo momento, dos más de sus amigos llegaron precipitadamente.

_Haruka, debes presentarnos a tu prima,_ exclamó el joven Lord Jedite. Su compañero, Malaquite Dark, asintió con la cabeza totalmente de acuerdo.

_Me temo que para esto vas a tener que solicitar el permiso a mi madre. He dejado de tratar de seguir la pista a toda la gente que quiere ser presentada a Serena_

_Ella es encantadora, simplemente encantadora,_ suspiró Alan.

_Por supuesto todos nosotros estaríamos encantados, si tan solo estuvieras de acuerdo en decir unas palabras a favor nuestro a tu hermana,_ dijo Malaquite con impaciencia.

_Ya lo hice el año pasado,_ replicó Haruka. _No te sirvió de nada, si recuerdas._

_Podrías intentarlo con más ahínco,_ sugirió Jedite Metalia.

_Vosotros tres vais a tener que aceptar, que lo último que mis parientes femeninos van a hacer es escucharme,_ dijo Haruka con sequedad. _Nada de lo que yo pueda decir las influirá._

_Una hembra dócil, eso es lo que necesito,_ refunfuñó Jedite.

_No la busques en mi familia,_ dijo Haruka riendo entre dientes.

_¿Qué ha pasado con las hembras dóciles? ¿Es que ya no queda ninguna?_ prosiguió Jedite, lamentándose de su situación.

_Es que son todas feas y aburridas,_ decidió Alan. _¡Oh Dios, aquí viene!_ Casi seguro, Serena había divisado a su primo y se dirigía directamente hacia el grupo de hombres.

_¡Hola, Haruka!,_ dijo suavemente, una visión en satén violeta. _Buenas noches, Alan. Disfruté mucho de nuestro baile antes._ Alan balbuceó hacia ella unas palabras de agradecimiento. Serena se giró entonces hacia los dos hombres que no conocía y les sonrió expectante, esperando a que Haruka se los presentara. Haruka rápidamente hizo los honores.

_Serena, te presento a lord Jedite Metalia y al señor Malaquite Dark. Estudiamos juntos en Oxford. Jedite, Malaquite, mi prima la señorita Serena Tsukino._ Los dos hombres chocaron entre sí tratando de tomar su mano. Serena pareció vagamente avergonzada y cordialmente divertida.

_Disculpa, Jedite_ dijo Malaquite con voz profunda, tratando de parecer mayor que sus veintiun años. _Estoy intentando besar la mano de la señorita Tsukino._

_Discúlpame _tú_, Malaquite, creo que era yo quien tenía cogida su mano._

_Debes estar confundido._

_¿De verdad? Creo que eres tú quien se confunde._

_Estás muy confundido si piensas que yo estoy confundido._

_¡Cielos!_ exclamó Serena. _Creo que tía Luna me está llamando. Ha sido un placer conocerlos a ambos._ Y con esto, se escabulló a toda prisa, tratando de encontrar a su tía.

_Oh, brillante, Jedite, absolutamente brillante,_ dijo Malaquite sarcásticamente. _Ya la has hecho._

_¿_Yo _la he hecho.? Si _tú _no te hubieses entrometido intentando coger su mano ..._

_Si me disculpáis,_ los interrumpió Haruka suavemente, _creo que mi madre me llama también_ Rápidamente se escabulló y siguió a Serena, esperando que ella supiera dónde encontrar lady Luna.

A través del salón, Mina bailaba con Andrew Furuhata. Se habían conocido el año anterior y, después de unas pocas semanas de cortejo, durante las cuales descubrieron que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, rápidamente se hicieron buenos amigos.

_Espero que tu prima sea pobre,_ se rió él, viendo como Jedite y Malaquite buscaban por todas partes tratando de encontrar a Serena.

_¿De verdad?_ preguntó Mina divertida. _¿Por qué?_

_Tu familia va a ser asediada. Si además tiene dinero, cada uno de los cazafortunas de Inglaterra va a aporrear vuestra puerta._ Mina rio.

_No me digas que planeas cortejarla._

_Dios, no,_ exclamó Andrew con una sonrisa, sus ojos verdes brillantes mientras recordaba la obsesión de Darien con Serena. _No es que ella no sea excepcionalmente hermosa, desde luego._

_Ella también tiene cerebro,_ dijo Mina intencionadamente.

_¡Imagínatelo!_ bromeó Andrew. _Realmente Mina, no he dudado ni por un momento que es tan inteligente y aguda como tú. Pero creo que estará bastante ocupada sin mí._

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Oh, nada en absoluto, Mina,_ dijo él distraídamente, explorando el salón de baile buscando a Darien. _Nada en absoluto. A propósito, ¿te he mencionado que estás arrebatadora de azul?_ Mina sonrió irónicamente.

_Qué desafortunado entonces, que vaya vestida de verde._

Mientras tanto Serena seguía tratando de encontrar a lady Luna, cuando Haruka la alcanzó.

_Supongo que no sabes donde está mamá,_ dijo Haruka tomando dos vasos de limonada de una mesa cercana.

_Ni idea,_ respondió Serena. _Pero gracias por la limonada. Estaba seca._

_Imagino que si nos quedamos aquí de pie el tiempo suficiente, ella nos encontrará. Creo que todavía hay aproximadamente unas doscientas personas, a las que ella quiere que conozcas._ Serena se rio.

_Sin duda._

_Debo pedirte perdón por la escena de antes, Serena. No pensé que se comportarían tan absurdamente._

_¿Quiénes no pensaste que actuarían tan absurdamente?_ Mina apareció repentinamente a la derecha de Haruka, con Andrew pegado a sus talones.

_Me temo que presenté a Serena a Jedite Metalia y Malaquite Dark._

_¡Oh, Haruka, no lo harías! La pobre Serena se verá asediada por ellos durante meses._

_No te preocupes, Serena,_ dijo Haruka de modo tranquilizador. _Son buena gente una vez que los conoces. Es solo que pierden la cabeza en presencia de una mujer hermosa._ Serena se rio por lo bajo.

_Haruka, creo que acabas de hacerme un cumplido. Podría ser el primero._

_Tonterías. Si recuerdas, no pude por menos que elogiar tu gancho de derecha, cuando le rompiste la nariz a aquel carterista en Boston._

Andrew decidió que no tenía que preocuparse de si Serena tendría algún problema con Darien. Pero comenzó a preguntarse si su amigo iba a ser capaz de manejar a la americana rubia. Se giró hacia Haruka y dijo,

_Aino, me parece que no me ha presentado a su prima._

_Oh, lo lamento, Andrew. He estado presentándola toda la noche. He perdido la pista de a quién sí y a quién no._

_Serena, este es Andrew Furuhata,_ interfirió Mina. _Es un gran amigo mío. Andrew, estoy segura de que sabes que ésta es mi prima, la señorita Serena Tsukino._

_Ciertamente._ Andrew tomó la mano de Serena y graciosamente la levantó hasta sus labios. _Es un placer haberla conocido finalmente. He oído hablar _tanto _acerca de usted._

_¿De verdad?_ preguntó Serena intrigada.

_Pero si apenas te he contado nada,_ protestó Mina. Andrew sonrió enigmáticamente y fue salvado de un interrogatorio adicional por la voz de lady Luna.

_Serena, querida,_ la llamó Luna. _Quiero que conozcas a lady Summerton._ El cuarteto se giró para ver a lady Luna dirigirse hacia ellos, acompañada por una señora delgada que vestía un traje de noche purpúreo con un turbante a juego. Serena pensó que parecía una berenjena.

_No mires ahora,_ le susurró Mina, _pero ahí viene una de esas cabezas huecas sobre las que te advertimos, Serena._

_Estoy tan feliz de conocerla,_ balbuceó lady Petzite. _Ha hecho una gran entrada en sociedad. No ha habido nada como esto, desde la presentación de Mina el año pasado. _La delgada señora suspiró, se giró hacia la tía de Serena, y prosiguió, _Luna, debes estar orgullosa. Este es seguramente el baile del año. Porque incluso el duque de Ashbourne ha asistido. Creo que no ha asistido a un baile de estos desde hace más de un año. ¡Debes estar emocionada!_

_Sí, sí,_ murmuró Luna. _He oído que ha venido, pero no lo he visto._

_Dudo que se haya marchado aún,_ dijo Andrew con una sonrisa malévola. _De hecho, estoy seguro de que planea quedarse toda la velada._

_Planea torturarme, sin duda,_ refunfuñó Serena por lo bajo.

_¿Has dicho algo, querida?_ le preguntó Luna.

_No, no, solo me aclaraba la garganta,_ dijo Serena a toda prisa, empezando en ese instante.

_¿Quiere otro vaso de limonada para ello?_ La voz de Andrew era solícita, pero por su expresión, Serena sospechó que había oído lo que había dicho.

_No, gracias,_ dijo Serena, señalando el vaso que tenía en la mano, _todavía me queda un poco._ sonrió a Andrew y tomó un gran trago.

_Bien,_ declaró lady Petzite como si nadie hubiera hablado desde su último monólogo. _Estoy segura de que ni siquiera Ashbourne osaría marcharse sin despedirse de su anfitriona, Luna. Estoy segura de que aparecerá pronto. Absolutamente segura._

_Yo también,_ agregó Andrew, mirando a Serena con ojos chispeantes. Ella sonrió débilmente, con gran incomodidad.

_Desde luego,_ prosiguió lady Petzite, _no estoy segura de si debes permitirle acercarse a tu sobrina, Luna_ Se giró hacia Serena sin una pausa para tomar aliento. _Tiene una reputación terrible. Si valora en algo la suya, se mantendrá alejada de él._

_Lo intentaré,_ dijo Serena alegremente.

_¿Saben lo que oí?_ preguntó lady Petzite sin aliento, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

_No tengo no idea,_ replicó Haruka.

_Oí,_ lady Petzite hizo una pausa para enfatizar su declaración, y se inclinó conspiradoramente, _que Ashbourne, er, vamos a decirlo así, ha dicho adiós a su cantante de ópera y finalmente ha decidido relacionarse con las damas respetables. Creo que busca una esposa. Serena se atragantó con la limonada.

_¿Estás bien, querida?_ preguntó Luna. _¿Te molesta aún el dolor de cabeza?_

_No, estoy segura de que no es mi cabeza lo que me molesta._

Lady Petzite perseveró.

_Berjerite Ayakashi va tras él. Su madre me lo ha dicho. ¿Y sabes qué?_ Sólo Luna fue lo bastante atenta, y cortés, para murmurar,

_¿Qué?_

_Creo que tiene una oportunidad de pescarlo._

_Creo que acabará decepcionada,_ predijo Andrew.

_Bueno, ella dijo que se reservaba para un duque,_ dijo Mina cáusticamente.

_Prefiero no hablar de ella,_ declaró Haruka.

_Serena, ¿te encuentras bien, querida?_ preguntó Luna. _Pareces un poco pálida._

Un torpe silencio cayó sobre el pequeño grupo. Finalmente, lady Petzite, poco dada a disfrutar de pausas conversacionales, comentó,

_Er, estoy segura de que aparecerá pronto, Luna. Así que deja de preocuparte._ Incluso Luna, a pesar de los impecables modales de los que solía hacer gala, no pudo por menos que murmurar suavemente,

_No era consciente de estar preocupada._

_¿Has dicho algo, querida?_ inquirió lady Petzite.

_Nada, nada en absoluto_ Luna lanzó una mirada de entendimiento a Serena. _Sólo me aclaraba la garganta._ Serena sonrió con complicidad.

_Quizás deberíamos traerte un vaso de limonada, querida tía._

_Creo que no será necesario, sobrina querida._

_Bueno, estoy segura de que aparecerá pronto,_ declaró lady Petzite.

Serena estimó que ya llevaba de vuelta en el salón de baile al menos quince minutos, y concluyó a regañadientes que probablemente lady Petzite iba a tener razón. Se preguntó como diablos iba a ser capaz de sobrellevar todo los tópicos de una conversación cortés, con el hombre que casi la había seducido en su dormitorio. La cobardía surgió finalmente como opción y sonriendo débilmente dijo.

_La verdad, tía Luna, es que me siento un poco cansada. Quizás un poco de aire fresco ayudara._ Andrew lo aprovechó inmediatamente, impaciente por provocar los celos de Darien paseando con Serena por el jardín.

_Si le apetece un paseo por el jardín, sería para mí un placer escoltarla, señorita Tsukino._

_Me va a resultar muy difícil conocer a la invitada de honor, si insistes en monopolizar su tiempo,_ retumbó una profunda voz.

Serena apenas resistió el impulso de esconderse cuando todo el mundo se giró hacia Darien.

_Oh, su Excelencia,_ balbució lady Petzite, _estábamos justamente hablando de usted._

-¿Si?_ contestó Darien lacónicamente, clavando su mortífera mirada en la ridícula mujer.

_Er, sí,_ tartamudeó lady Petzite.

Serena se quedó atontada por la imponente presencia del hombre. Su elevada y poderosa constitución, parecía dominar por completo el salón de baile. En efecto, el silencio se había apoderado de la muchedumbre, mientras cada uno de ellos estiraba el cuello para admirar al bien conocido duque. Era, tuvo que admitir Serena, digno de ser admirado. Exudada un crudo poder apenas contenido con su elegante atuendo de noche blanco y negro. Su rebelde pelo negro se negaba a plegarse a cualquier intento de peinarlo a la moda y un mechón caía sobre su frente. Pero definitivamente, eran sus penetrantes ojos zafiro los que lo hacían parecer tan peligroso. Y en ese momento, esos ojos azules estaban clavados fijamente en Serena.

_La señorita Tsukino, supongo,_ dijo él sedosamente, tomando su mano.

_¿C-Como está usted?_ se las arregló Serena para decir. Una culpable oleada de calor la atravesó de la cabeza a los pies, cuando él se llevó su mano a los labios. Y, aunque esta era la única noche que Serena había alternado con la sociedad londinense, sabía que sus labios habían permanecido sobre la pálida piel de su muñeca, bastante más tiempo de lo que se consideraba correcto.

_Muy bien, en efecto, ahora que la he encontrado._

Lady Petzite jadeó. Luna alzó las cejas en una expresión de sobresalto. Andrew rió entre dientes. Haruka y Mina los miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Serena se preguntó si se había sonrojado hasta un profundo carmesí o simplemente en un delicado todo rosado.

_Es usted muy amable,_ dijo finalmente.

_Bueno, Ashbourne, esta debe ser la primera vez que oigo que se refieren a ti como tal_ dijo Andrew con sequedad.

_Ha sido muy amable, er, cortés por su parte acudir esta noche, su gracia,_ dijo Luna.

_En efecto,_ añadió Mina, por decir algo, sintiendo que era necesario.

_¿Su hermana se encuentra bien?_ preguntó Luna. _Nos sentimos muy apenados cuando envió sus excusas por no asistir._

_Rei está muy bien, gracias. Tuvimos un pequeño susto esta tarde, pero ahora todo está bien._

_¿Un susto?_ Los ojos de lady Petzite se redondearon por el interés. _¿Qué quiere decir?_

_Armando, su hijo, casi fue atropellado por un carro. Habría muerto, si no llega a ser por una joven criada que cruzó corriendo la calle y lo apartó de un empujón._ Serena pudo sentir la mirada especulativa de Mina sobre ella. Miró hacia arriba, evitando sus ojos cuidadosamente.

_Gracias a Dios que no pasó nada,_ dijo Luna obviamente aliviada. _¿Se encuentra bien la criada?_

_Oh, sí,_ replicó Darien con una sonrisa torcida. _Ella está espléndida._ Serena decidió que el techo era, en efecto, muy interesante. _¿Es un vals lo que oigo?_ preguntó Darien inocentemente. _Lady Luna, ¿me concede su permiso para bailar con su sobrina?_ Serena intervino antes de que Luna pudiera contestar.

_Creo que se lo he prometido a alguien._

Estaba segura de que no era cierto, pero era lo mejor que se le ocurrió en vista de las circunstancias. Miró desesperadamente a Haruka en busca de ayuda. Su primo, por lo visto, no sentía ningún deseo de contrariar al poderoso duque, y rápidamente descubrió las maravillas del techo que tanto habían absorbido a Serena momentos antes. Darien clavó su zafira mirada en ella.

_Tonterías_, dijo simplemente. Se volvió hacia Luna. _¿Lady Luna?_

Luna asintió, y Darien tomó a Serena en sus brazos. Cuando llegaron al centro de la pista de baile, él le sonrió cariñosamente y dijo,

_Estás tan hermosa en el salón de baile como en el dormitorio._ Ella se sonrojó furiosamente.

_¿Por qué ha de decir tales cosas? ¿Está determinado a arruinar mi reputación la noche de mi presentación?_ Darien alzó sus cejas ante su preocupación.

_No es mi intención jactarme, pero a menos que te arrastre fuera del salón y te viole en el jardín, al estar contigo sólo la realzo. No suelo acudir a estos eventos,_ le explicó. _La gente querrá saber por qué estoy tan cautivado contigo._ Serena tuvo que darle la razón en ese punto.

_Sin embargo, no tiene por qué hacerme sentir avergonzada._

_Lo siento,_ dijo él sencillamente.

Serena lo miró bruscamente ante su tono grave, y quedó atontada por la sinceridad que encontró en sus ojos.

_Gracias,_ dijo suavemente. _Acepto su disculpa._ Se quedó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos un largo instante y después, incómoda ante la íntima caricia de su mirada, rápidamente bajó la vista y la fijó en su pañuelo.

_Podrías sonreírme,_ dijo Darien. _O, si no, al menos levantar la vista y mirarme. Todo el mundo nos observa._ Serena le hizo caso y levantó la mirada. _Mucho mejor. Es doloroso tenerte entre mis brazos y no poder mirar tus ojos._ Serena no supo qué decir. Después de unos segundos, Darien rompió el silencio. _Puedes llamarme Dar, si quieres._

Serena recobró un poco de su espíritu.

_Su Excelencia bastará, estoy segura._

_Pero prefiero que uses mi nombre de pila._

_Y yo prefiero no hacerlo._ Darien estaba encantado de que Serena hubiera recuperado su carácter. Parecía tan apagada cuando empezaron a bailar el vals.

_Parecerás increíblemente tonta llamándome su Excelencia, cuando yo te llame Serena_

_No le he dado permiso para usar mi nombre,_ le recordó ella.

_En realidad, Serena, creo que no es necesario después de lo que compartimos hace menos de una hora._

_¿Es necesario que me recuerde eso? Prefiero olvidarlo._

_¿De verdad? Creo que te mientes a ti misma._

_Presupone demasiado, su Excelencia,_ dijo Serena con tranquila dignidad. _No me conoce en absoluto._

_Pero me gustaría._ La sonrisa de Darien era definitivamente pícara. Serena se maravilló de cómo una simple sonrisa era capaz de transformar por completo el rostro de Darien. Solo un momento antes, parecía difícil e intransigente, casi consiguiendo que lady Petzite huyera al otro lado del salón con tan solo una mirada. Ahora, con su habitual cinismo ausente, resultaba casi infantil, y sus ojos la envolvía en una cálida y brillante luz.

Serena sintió como todos sus procesos mentales se detenían cuando la abrazó acercándola más a él.

_Creo que trata de aturdirme deliberadamente._

_¿Tengo éxito?_ Serena lo miró fijamente varios segundos antes de contestar gravemente.

_Sí_. Los brazos de Darien se tensaron alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo.

_Cristo, no puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso aquí,_ dijo con voz súbitamente ronca. _Eres condenadamente demasiado sincera para tu propio bien._ Serena bajó la mirada, incapaz de entender qué la había movido a admitir sus sentimientos con tanta crudeza.

_¿Cree que soy demasiado sincera?_ dijo con voz suave. _Bien, no he terminado aún. Nos conocimos de la forma menos convencional posible, y es probable que sea por ello por lo que somos capaces de hablar el uno con el otro sin muchos rodeos. Creo que es usted un hombre agradable, pero también difícil, y que podría hacerme daño aunque no fuera esa su intención. Sólo voy a estar en Londres unos pocos meses, y me gustaría que mi estancia con mis parientes transcurriera lo más felizmente posible. Así que le pido amablemente que permanezca lejos de mí._

_No creo que pueda._

_Por favor._

Darien quedó asombrado por como una palabra tan suave de los labios de Serena, podía hacerlo parecer tal canalla. Sin embargo, sintió que tras el discurso a corazón abierto de ella, no merecía nada menos que completa honestidad por su parte en retribución.

_No creo que entiendas lo mucho que te deseo._ Serena se detuvo inmediatamente.

_El vals ha finalizado, su Excelencia._

_Cierto._ Ella se desenredó de sus brazos.

_Adiós, su Excelencia._

_Hasta mañana, Serena._

_No lo creo._ Y con esto, se escabulló de él esquivando hábilmente a la muchedumbre, hasta llegar junto a su tía.

Darien permaneció en el mismo sitio mientras la veía moverse a través del salón de baile, su brillante melena reluciendo bajo la luz de las velas. Su cruda honestidad lo había acobardado tanto como había intensificado su deseo por ella. No entendía lo que sentía por esa mujer, y esta completa carencia de control sobre sus emociones, lo tenía profundamente irritado. Con paso rápido, se dio la vuelta y se alejó decididamente de los jóvenes petimetres y las madres impacientes, que parecían obsesionados por atraparlo para conversar. Dando gracias, localizó rápidamente a Andrew, que permanecía de pie al borde de la pista de baile mirándolo.

_Larguémonos de aquí,_ dijo gruñendo a su amigo.

¡Maldita sea!, ella tendría que aceptar que él simplemente no podía dejarla en paz.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8.**

_Estoy muy contenta de que hayas decidido dejarme venir contigo, Serena,_ dijo Mina excitada.

_Tengo la impresión de que voy a vivir para lamentarlo,_ respondió Serena. Ella y su prima viajaban en el carruaje de los Aino de camino a devolver los pendientes que Rei había regalado a Serena el día anterior.

_Tonterías,_ dijo Mina desenvueltamente. _Además, podrías necesitarme. ¿Y si no sabes qué decir?_

_Estoy segura de que se me ocurrirá algo adecuado._

_¿Y si Rei no sabe qué decir?_

_Bueno, eso es bastante improbable._ dijo Serena irónicamente. Bajó la mirada a los pendientes de diamantes y rubíes que llevaba en su mano enguantada. _En fin,_ dijo con una leve mueca.

_¿Qué? _

_Son unos pendientes realmente bonitos._

El carruaje se detuvo delante de la elegante casa de Rei. Ambas jóvenes descendieron rápidamente y subieron los pocos escalones que llevaban a la puerta principal. Serena la golpeó decididamente. Fue abierta unos segundos después, y Serena se encontró frente al cómicamente delgado e insoportablemente imperioso mayordomo de Rei. A menudo, los mayordomos solían ser mucho más estirados que sus patrones, y Kelvin no era la excepción. Nadie entraría en casa del conde y la condesa de Kumada hasta que él los juzgara dignos de ello. Bajó la mirada hacia Serena y Mina, sus oscuros ojos brillando con agudeza, y simplemente dijo,

_¿Sí?_ Mina le ofreció su tarjeta de visita.

_¿Recibe lady Kumada?_ preguntó bruscamente, devolviéndole al mayordomo una mirada igualmente arrogante.

_Quizás._ Serena casi se echó a reir cuando vió a su prima apretar la mandíbula. Mina perseveró.

_¿Puede decirle, por favor, que lady Minako Aino ha venido a visitarla?_ Kelvin elevó las cejas.

_A menos que mi vista me falle, lo cual, a propósito, nunca hace, parece haber dos personas sobre los escalones._ La barbilla de Mina se alzó un milímetro más, mientras añadía a regañadientes,

_Esta es mi prima, Serena Tsukino._

_Por supuesto,_ dijo Kelvin atentamente. _Permítanme que las acompañe al salón amarillo._ Las condujo hasta uno de los salones de recibir de Rei, sus pies moviéndose silenciosamente a través de la alfombra Aubusson.

_¡Dios mío!,_ refunfuñó Mina, tan pronto como el mayordomo se retiró. _Estoy segura de haber estado aquí al menos treinta veces, y todavía soy interrogada sin piedad en la entrada._

_Obviamente es muy fiel a sus patrones. Deberías tratar de contratarlo para ti,_ se rio Serena.

_¿Bromeas? Seguramente tendría que conseguir referencias para poder entrar en mi propia casa._

_¡Mina, querida!_ chilló entusiasmada Rei, entrando en la habitación con un adorable vestido verde botella. No pareció advertir que Serena permanecía quieta en un rincón mientras besaba a Mina en las mejillas. _Lamento muchísimo no haber podido asistir a tu baile. He oído que fue espectacular._

_Sí, lo fue,_ contestó Mina.

__Incluso _asistió mi hermano,_ dijo Rei con incredulidad. _Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y ahora ¿donde está esa adorable prima tuya de la que tanto he oído hablar?_

_Justo detrás de tí._ Rei se dio la vuelta.

_Estoy tan contenta …¡Oh, Dios mío!._ Serena sonrió avergonzada.

_Imagino que está un poco sorprendida._ Rei abrió la boca, la cerró, y luego la volvió a abrir para decir,

_Oh, Dios mío._

_Bueno, a lo mejor muy sorprendida,_ rectificó Serena.

_Oh, Dios mío._ Mina se puso al lado de Serena.

_Nunca lo creí posible,_ susurró, _Pero realmente Rei no sabe qué decir._

_Ahora es cuando se supone, que tú intervienes y facilitas las cosas,_ le recordó Serena.

_Es que _yo _tampoco sé que decir._ dijo Mina con una mueca. Rei avanzó un paso.

_Pero ... usted ... ayer ... _ Serena suspiró.

_Me temo que ayer había tomado prestado el vestido de mi criada._

_¿Para qué?_ Rei estaba recobrando lentamente el uso de sus bastante activas cuerdas vocales.

_Esa es una larga historia._

_¿Sí?_ preguntó Mina. Serena dirigió a su prima una cortante mirada.

_Bueno, si no larga, al menos bastante complicada._

_¿Oh?_ exclamó Rei con los ojos muy abiertos por el interés. _Entonces definitivamente quiero oírla entera._

_De hecho, no es tan complicada como esto,_ murmuró Mina.

Serena logró apartar a un lado a su problemática prima, antes de explicar rápidamente como ambas trataban de escapar de tía Luna y los preparativos para el baile.

_Eran las cocinas o los arreglos florales,_ concluyó.

_Un destino terrible._ estuvo de acuerdo Rei. _Sin embargo, no me puedo imaginar qué dijo Luna sobre vuestra aventura._

_El hecho es,_ dijo Serena significativamente, _que yo tampoco._ Ella y Mina se giraron al unísono hacia Rei, con idénticas sonrisas nerviosas pegadas en sus caras.

_Ohhhh._ Dijo Rei, asintiendo con la cabeza. _Ya veo. Bueno, podéis estar seguras de que guardaré silencio. Es lo menos puedo hacer después de que usted salvó la vida de Armando. Como dije, siempre estaré en deuda con usted._ Serena tendió los deslumbrantes pendientes de rubíes y diamantes a Rei.

_Entonces entiende,_ explicó ella, _que considerando mis verdaderas circunstancias, no puedo aceptarlos. Por favor, tómelos._ Los ojos de Rei brillaron con lágrimas no derramadas.

_Pero quisiera que los conservara. Sólo son una baratija comparados con mi hijo._

_Creo que Serena se sentiría incómoda,_ dijo Mina suavemente. Rei miró a una y otra prima, alternativamente hasta que finalmente su mirada se detuvo en Serena.

_Realmente quiero darle algo en agradecimiento._

_Su amistad será más que suficiente._ La voz de Serena era profunda e impregnada de emoción, ya que sabía que Rei sería una amiga leal y verdadera a pesar de su inquietante hermano. Rei tomó ambas manos de Serena en las suyas.

__Eso _lo tendrás siempre._ Y como si no fuera suficiente, soltó las manos de Serena para rodearla en un cálido abrazo. _¡Oh! ¿Dónde están mis modales?_ exclamó de repente Rei. _Por favor sentaros,_ dijo, haciendo señas hacia los sofás tapizados en tono dorado. Serena y Mina sonreían mientras se acomodaban.

_Ahora, volvamos a lo realmente importante._ dijo Rei enérgicamente. _Chismes. Quiero oírlo todo sobre anoche._

_Fue maravilloso,_ exclamó Mina. _Si lo que mi madre pretendía era mostrar a la sociedad, que ella considera a Serena como a una querida hija, tuvo un completo éxito. La presentó a todo y cada uno de los asistentes._

_Tuvo que ser muy excitante para tí,_ dijo Rei a Serena. Esta murmuró su acuerdo. _Y también muy cansando,_ añadió Rei compasivamente.

_Por supuesto._ asintió Serena.

_Y todos estaban allí, todos,_ siguió Mina. _Excepto tú, claro. Y ya sabes que hasta tu hermano asistió. Todos estaban increíblemente sorprendidos. La gente no podía dejar de hablar de ello._

_Sí, yo también me quedé un poco sorprendida …_ comenzó Rei. Y de repente recordó que su hermano estaba con ella el día anterior, y girando velozmente la cabeza para mirar a Serena, exclamó, _Oh, ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué dijo él?_

_De hecho, creo que dije algo del estilo de ¿Cómo está usted?_

_Y _después _él le besó la mano por lo menos dos segundos más de lo apropiado,_ añadió Mina con excitación. _Una vez que la gente finalmente dejó de comentar lo sobresaltados que se sentían por su presencia, no podían dejar de comentar el modo en que perseguía a Serena._

_En realidad, Mina,_ dijo Serena en tono prosaico. _Creo que sólo se estaba divirtiendo a mi costa. Parecía un poco contrariado, ya que se quedó sorprendido por mi verdadera identidad. Creo que le gusta sentir que controla cualquier situación._

_Eso es cierto._ se quejó Rei. _Imagina estar emparentado con él._ Serena encontró _esa _perspectiva bastante inquietante.

_De todos modos, no me prestaba tanta atención. No creo que hiciera nada incorrecto._ Mina resopló de forma poco elegante.

_Serena, tu cara era del mismo color que una cereza cuando estabas bailando con él. Parecías o sumamente avergonzada o sumamente enojada._ Serena se encogió de hombros, prefiriendo dejar que Rei y Mina sacaran sus propias conclusiones.

_Estoy segura de que esto es de dominio público. Así que perdóname por decirlo, Rei, pero si tu hermano está a la altura de su reputación, la cual me ha sido descrita con todo lujo de insoportables detalles, no creo que me relacione con él en otros eventos._

_Lástima,_ dijo Rei suavemente, con un destello casamentero chispeando en los ojos.

_¿Por qué has dicho eso?_

_Por nada. ¿Os apetece un poco más de té?_ dijo Rei rápidamente, llamando a una criada. Había estado fastidiando a Darien para que sentara la cabeza durante años, y en Serena Tsukino había encontrado la primera posibilidad de éxito. Serena era sorprendentemente atractiva, obviamente inteligente, y muy agradable. Y lo más importantemente para alguien a punto de ser emparejada con Darien Chiba, duque de Ashbourne, muy, muy valiente. Rei decidió que no podía haber encontrado a una cuñada mejor. La aguda lengua de Serena, también le sería de utilidad. Darien necesitaba una mujer que no se apresurara a estar de acuerdo con él cada vez que comenzara a actuar de forma dominante, lo cual, tuvo que confesarse Rei, hacia la mayor parte del tiempo. _Por favor contadme más sobre el baile,_ dijo Rei, impaciente por prolongar la visita, ahora que había decidido que ella y Serena pronto estarían emparentadas. Un criado entró portando una bandeja con té y galletas, y Rei rápidamente comenzó a servirlo.

_Me ví arrinconada por lady Petzite,_ dijo Serena riendo. Mina añadió.

_Lady Petzite es la única persona que conozco, que puede arrinconar a cinco personas a la vez._

_Qué mujer tan tonta,_ comentó Rei. _Creo que tiene buena intención, pero realmente habla demasiado._ Se echó a reir. _Oh, lo sé. ¡yo hablo casi tanto como ella, pero al menos, por lo general resulto _interesante_!_ Las tres mujeres estallaron en carcajadas.

Cuando sus risas comenzaron a extinguirse, el acogedor trío fue interrumpido por una ruidosa y muy enojada voz masculina.

_Por Cristo bendito, Kelvin, juro por Dios que voy a colgarte de la percha de los abrigos si no me dejas pasar._

_Oh, Señor,_ murmuró Rei. _Debería reprender a Kelvin, pero no tengo corazón. Adora interrogar a las visitas._

_¡No, no daré mi tarjeta de visita a un mayordomo que me ha recibido al menos quinientas veces!_

Serena no lo creía posible, pero la voz de Darien había subido aún más de tono. Rei pareció un poco avergonzada.

_Supongo que debería ir a ver, pero realmente disfruto mucho cuando contrarían a Darien._ Serena se apresuro a estar de acuerdo.

_¡Kelvin, si valoras en algo tu vida, te apartarás de mi camino inmediatamente!_ La voz de Darien se había vuelto de repente peligrosamente profunda.

Serena, Mina y Rei se estremecieron cuando vieron a Kelvin prácticamente volar a través de la entrada del salón amarillo en su prisa por evitar la ira de Darien. Cuando este entró, miraba por encima de su hombro al mayordomo que desaparecía velozmente, y ni siquiera notó que Rei tenía invitados.

_Por Dios, Rei, soy tu hermano. ¿No crees que puedes prescindir de tu perro de presa?_

_Está un poco sobreprotector ahora que Nicolás está lejos, ya sabes._

_Ya veo._ Darien finalmente se giró y notó que había tres mujeres en el cuarto. Rápidamente las barrió con los ojos a todas, tomando nota de su relajada posición. Cuando su mirada se posó en Serena, ella levantó su taza de té y tomó un sorbo.

_Vaya, vaya,_ dijo arrastrando las palabras, _¿nos hemos hecho muy amigas?_ Las tres mujeres le lanzaron una irritada mirada. Darien pareció un poco desconcertado por la desfavorable respuesta colectiva a su presencia.

_No seas fastidioso, Dar,_ dijo Rei con firmeza. _Tengo invitadas. Si vas a ponerte insultante, puedes volver más tarde._

_Vaya bienvenida,_ se quejó él, mientras se dejaba caer sin ceremonia en una silla frente a Serena y Mina.

_He venido a devolverle los pendientes a su hermana, su Excelencia,_ dijo Serena.

_Creí que te dije que dejaras de llamarme así, Serena. _Tanto Mina como Rei alzaron las cejas ante su atrevido uso del nombre de Serena.

_Oh, muy bien,_ replicó Serena. _No lo llamaré nada, entonces._ Rei vio como su hermano apretaba la mandíbula y a duras penas pudo contener la risa.

_¿Té, Dar?_ dijo con dulzura.

_No bebo té,_ respondió él bruscamente.

_Bien, por supuesto. Olvidé que los hombres como tú no toman algo tan tonto como el té._

_Me gustaría otra taza,_ dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

_A mí tampoco me vendría mal otra,_ añadió Mina. Darien se preguntó, cuando todas las mujeres del mundo se habían aliado en su contra.

_Supongo que tendremos que llamar para pedir otra tetera,_ decidió Rei. _¿Quieres un poco de café, Dar?_

_Preferiría un whisky._

_¿No crees que es un poco temprano?_ Darien miró a su hermana, a Serena y a Mina. Las tres lo contemplaban con expresión engañosamente serena.

_De hecho,_ respondió, _creo que no ha existido un momento mejor para un whisky._

_Como desees._

Darien se levantó y caminó a través del cuarto hasta el aparador donde su hermana guardaba los licores. Sacó una botella de whisky y él mismo se sirvió un gran vaso.

_Rei, había venido a informarte de la verdadera identidad de nuestra misteriosa Karmesite pero ya veo que ella se me ha adelantado. _Fijó su mirada en Serena. _¿Me pregunto, qué piensa tu prima de tu jueguecito? _

_Su prima era parte del jueguecito,_ acotó Mina. Darien se giró dedicándole su ceño más feroz. Serena aprovechó la ocasión para examinarlo subrepticiamente.

Apoyado perezosamente contra la pared, haciendo girar su whisky, parecía excepcionalmente grande e insoportablemente masculino en el delicadamente decorado salón de Rei. Su ropa cortada a medida, que se le adaptaba como un guante, apenas podía contener su crudo poder masculino. ¿Cómo, se preguntó, podía un hombre provocar a la vez tal deseo y antagonismo en ella? O por lo menos creía que era deseo. Nunca antes había sentido algo como el extraño revoloteo en su abdomen y el salvaje redoble de su corazón. Aún cuando su mera presencia hiciera que su traidor cuerpo se tambaleara de confuso deseo, su insolencia y su actitud dominante la enfurecían, y ansió poder decirle exactamente lo que pensaba de él.

Lamentablemente, en ese preciso momento lo que pensaba era que era terriblemente apuesto. Serena hizo una mueca y decidió que mejor se dedicaba a mirar a Rei y Mina. Su prima hacía todo lo posible por ignorar el ceño de Darien, y volviéndose a Rei le preguntó,

_¿Planeas permanecer escondida durante todo el viaje de Nicolás, o te veremos esta noche en el baile de los Mizuno?_

_Había pensado retirarme al campo, pero he cambiado de opinión. La vida de ciudad, repentinamente promete ser muy interesante esta temporada. Aunque imagino que dentro de pocos meses no seré capaz de salir._ Rei sonrió tímidamente.

_¡Oh, Rei! ¿Estás ...? _Mina pareció incapaz de pronunciar la palabra "embarazada" en presencia de un hombre. Rei asintió enérgicamente, con el rostro radiante de alegría. _¡Me alegro tanto por tí! _dijo Mina. _Pero debe ser difícil con Nicolás lejos._

_Sí, Nicolás ni siquiera sabe que va a ser padre de nuevo. Le escribí una carta tan pronto como lo supe, pero dudo que la haya recibido aún._

_Si se te hace muy penoso permanecer sola aquí, debes prometerme que tú y Armando vendréis a quedaros con nosotros. Tenemos muchas habitaciones y puede que te sientas sola mientras esperas._

_Por si lo ha olvidado, lady Minako, Rei tiene parientes que se preocupan por ella,_ dijo Darien imperiosamente. _Si se traslada a algún sitio, será conmigo._ Mina respiró profundamente.

_Quizás ella prefiera la compañía femenina,_ dijo con valentía.

_Estoy segura de que su Excelencia puede proporcionarle mucha compañía femenina,_ refunfuñó Serena. Entonces para su completa mortificación, se dió cuenta de que su desagradable pensamiento había sido dicho en voz alta. Darien estaba extraordinariamente complacido ante sus obvios celos, pero se limitó a preguntar bruscamente,

_¿Te gustaría aclarar ese comentario, Serena?_

_Um, creo que no, no,_ dijo ella débilmente. Darien se compadeció de la vergüenza y la angustia que vio en la cara de Serena y decidió dejar el tema.

_Si Rei desea compañía femenina,_ declaró, _se trasladará con mi madre._

Rei también estaba encantada por el celoso comentario de Serena, preguntándose felizmente de qué color debería vestir para su boda. Sin embargo no quería que Serena se sintiera incómoda, así que dijo alegremente,

_Una visita a mamá probablemente sea lo que necesito para mantener alto mi espíritu los próximos meses. Me imagino que nos retiraremos al campo. El aire puro me sentará bien, y Armando lo adora. Os juro que se convierte en un pequeño salvaje cada vez que lo sacamos de la ciudad. Se sube constantemente a los árboles, y yo siempre estoy sufriendo por él, pero Darien dice que realmente debo procurar no mimarlo. Sin embargo…_

_Rei,_ dijo Darien con voz indulgente, _estás parloteando._ Rei suspiró.

_Sí, lo se._

_Pero,_ dijo Serena con osadía, _era sumamente interesante._ Las tres mujeres se rieron ante la referencia al comentario que Rei había hecho anteriormente sobre lady Petzite, mientras Darien gruñía por haber quedado fuera de la broma.

_Oh, Serena._ suspiró Rei con una sonrisa, recobrando despacio la calma. _No estaba siendo interesante en absoluto, pero eres muy amable por mentir._

_No ha sido problema, te lo aseguro._

_Quizás tampoco te suponga un problema contarnos algo sobre ti, Serena,_ la cortó Darien.

_Cielos, eso sería muy aburrido. Yo ya lo sé todo sobre ella,_ dijo Mina maliciosamente. Serena se preguntó cuando se había vuelto su prima tan audaz.

_No me gustaría aburrir a mi prima._

_Estoy seguro de que no le importará,_ dijo Darien secamente.

_Por supuesto que no,_ dijo Mina condescendientemente. _Charlaré con Rei. ¿No querías enseñarme tu nuevo clavicordio, Rei?_

_¿Quería? ¡Oh, sí, desde luego! Ven conmigo, está arriba en el salón azul._ Rei se puso rápidamente en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con Mina pegada a sus talones. _No os importa, ¿verdad?_ dijo dirigiéndose a Darien y Serena. Serena no se sentía lo bastante enfadada como para desear que las miradas matasen, pero se encontró rezando para que ambas sufrieran un breve pero doloroso sobresalto.

_Estaremos bien._ dijo Darien radiante.

_Bien hecho,_ susurró Rei a Mina.

_Eso pensé,_ respondió Mina también en susurros.

_Ven._ dijo Rei en voz alta. _Estoy deseando enseñártelo. _Dicho esto, ambas salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron arriba.

_Debes recordarme que le dé las gracias a tu prima,_ dijo Darien arrastrando las palabras.

_Usted debe recordarme que la estrangule._

_¿Es realmente, tan difícil querida, estar en la misma habitación a solas conmigo? Anoche no te importó_ Darien cruzó el salón a zancadas y se sentó al lado de Serena en el sofá. Serena suspiró exasperada. ¿Es que no había ninguna situación en la que él no se sintiera completamente a sus anchas? Aquí estaba ella, con el estómago revuelto como si estuviera cruzando el Atlántico en barco, y él estaba sentado a su lado como si no tuviera un solo problema en el mundo. Era por su proximidad, decidió ella. Solo se sentía extraña por dentro cuando él estaba cerca. Era hora de moverse.

_Umm,_ comenzó Serena vacilante, toda su decisión volando por la ventana. _No quiero sonar como una completa gazmoña ..._

_Entonces no lo hagas._

_...pero creo que no debería sentarse tan cerca de mí._

_Oh, Serena,_ suspiró Darien. _¿Ya han conseguido llenar tu cabeza de normas y reglas?_ Tomó un mechón de su dorado cabello entre sus dedos, incapaz de resistirse a su fulgurante encanto.

_Por favor deténgase, su Excelencia. Mina y Rei pueden volver en cualquier momento._

_Esas dos conspiradoras obviamente tenían la intención de dejarnos a solas. Y estoy seguro de que nos avisarán cuando vuelvan. Creo que cuando empiecen a bajar la escalera, escucharemos un ataque de tos como nunca antes hemos oído. Creo que incluso oiremos un grito o dos._ Serena se erizó de cólera.

_Odio ser manipulada._

_Sí, bien, yo también. Pero haré una excepción puesto que esta manipulación me ha dejado a solas contigo._ Seren le lanzó una aguda mirada.

_Usted siempre tan controlado. ¿No lo agota? ¿No le entran ganas a veces de gritar?_ Darien se rio en voz alta.

_Amor, si yo te dijera lo que me hace gritar, saldrías corriendo de esta habitación y no pararías hasta llegar a las Colonias._ Serena se sonrojó profusamente. Incluso una inocente como ella entendía lo que había querido decir.

_¿Tiene siempre que tergiversar deliberadamente mis palabras? Es un incordio._ Se cruzó de brazos de nuevo y se giró de forma que le diera la espalda.

_A ver, amor. No te enfurruñes. Sé sincera. ¿De verdad te disgusta tanto hablar conmigo?_

_Bueno, en realidad no._

_¿Te disgusta estar conmigo?_

_Bueno ... no exactamente._

_¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?_

_Bien,_ comenzó Serena despacio, volviéndose para mirarlo, _no estoy segura._

_¡Estupendo!_ declaró Darien felizmente, extendiendo el brazo a lo largo del respaldo del sofá por detrás de la espalda de ella. _Eso lo aclara todo. No tenemos ningún problema._

_¡Ese es exactamente el problema!_ decidió Serena súbitamente. Darien enarcó una ceja de manera inquisitiva. Serena no se desalentó. __Usted _decidió que no tenemos ningún problema, así que, _¡voila!_, no tenemos ningún problema. ¿Y si _yo _creo que sí tenemos un problema?_

_Pero si acabas de decir que no tenemos ningún problema._

_No he dicho tal cosa. Dije que no estaba segura de cuál era el problema. Pero ahora ya lo sé. Así que esto es lo que hay. Tenemos un problema._ Serena puntuó esta declaración levantándose del sofá y sentándose en una silla cercana.

_¿Cuál es el problema?_ Serena se cruzó de brazos.

_Es demasiado mandón._

_Oh, ¿de verdad?_

_Sí._

_Bueno, es sólo por que resulta que tú necesitas que te controlen un poco. Mira lo que ocurre cuando se te deja a tus propios medios… ¡Te encuentro inconsciente en la calle!_

_¡No puedo creer que tenga el valor de decirme eso!_ Serena echaba humo y comenzó a caminar a través del salón. _¡Estaba inconsciente en la calle porque acababa de salvarle la vida a su sobrino! ¿Preferiría que hubiera dejado que lo pisotearan?_

_Olvídalo,_ se quejó Darien, incapaz de creer su propia estupidez. _Ha sido un mal ejemplo._

_Y otra cosa, no necesito que me controlen,_ dijo Serena enérgicamente, tomando carrerilla. _Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola. ¡Lo que usted necesita es una buena patada para recordarle que no es Dios!_

_Serena ...-

_Oh, quédese tranquilo. No quiero hablar más con usted. Probablemente sonreirá levemente y hará otra insinuación sexual. Francamente, no necesito esa clase de agravio._

_Serena ..._

_¡¿Qué?_ espetó ella, girándose para enfrentarlo.

_Sólo iba a comentar que no creo haberme visto envuelto en una discusión tan vehemente con una mujer tan solo veinticuatro horas después de conocerla._ Darien se frotó la barbilla pensativamente, sintiendo curiosidad por la profundidad de la reacción emocional del uno con el otro. _En realidad, creo que no he discutido así con una mujer en mi vida._ Serena lo miró suspicaz.

_¿Trata de insultarme?_

_No,_ dijo Darien lentamente, como si tratara de resolver un problema en su cabeza a la vez que hablaba. _No. En realidad, creo que acabo de elogiarte._

Serena lo miró con la confusión pintada en su rostro. Él continuaba frotándose el mentón, y sus ojos se habían entrecerrado perceptiblemente. Pasaron unos largos segundos, y Serena pudo ver un amplio surtido de emociones cruzar su rostro. De vez en cuando él comenzaba a decir algo y se detenía, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una nueva solución. _¿Sabes lo que creo que significa?_ dijo finalmente, hablando con lentitud y decisión. _Creo que significa que vamos a ser amigos._

_¿_Qué? __

_Es una idea novelesca. Amigo de una mujer._

_No se esfuerce demasiado._

_No, lo digo en serio. Piénsalo un minuto, Serena. Discutimos constantemente, pero con franqueza, me he divertido más en las últimas veinticuatro horas, que durante años._ Serena se quedó mirándolo, incapaz de pensar una respuesta para tal declaración. Darien siguió, _Creo que me gusta usted, señorita Serena Tsukino. Desde luego, también te _deseo_. Debe ser obvio para tí. El Señor sabe que es dolorosamente obvio para mí. Pero, realmente, me gustas bastante. Eres una chica con suerte._

_¿_Una chica con suerte_?_ la voz le salió estrangulada.

_Y creo que si lo piensas, te darás cuenta de que yo, también te gusto. ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que te has divertido tanto?_ Serena abrió la boca, pero no salió ninguna respuesta. Darien sonrió a sabiendas. _Te gusto. Sé que te gusto._ Serena finalmente se rio, incapaz de creer su descaro pero admirándolo por ello.

_Sí, supongo que sí. _ Esta vez la sonrisa de Darien era radiante.

_Bien, entonces, supongo que somos amigos._

_Supongo que sí._ Serena no estaba segura de cómo se había declarado la tregua, pero decidió no preguntar. A pesar de su buen juicio, sabía que Darien tenía razón, realmente él le gustaba. Era un desvergonzado y bastante dominante, pero disfrutaba realmente de su compañía, aunque se pasaran la mitad del tiempo gritándose el uno al otro.

En ese mismo momento oyeron Mina y Rei bajando las escaleras hacia el salón. Mina comenzó a toser descontroladamente, y Rei exclamó en voz muy alta, "¡Oh, vaya! " Serena se tapó la cara con una mano y comenzó a reír. Darien simplemente sacudió la cabeza y una sonrisa sardónica se extendió por su cara.

_Bueno, querida,_ dijo, _supongo que mi hermana acaba de recordar que no tiene ningún clavicordio._


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Durante las siguientes semanas, la vida de Serena entró en una especie de rutina, aunque muy emocionante y divertida. De la noche a la mañana, se había convertido en uno de los miembros más solicitados de la sociedad londinense. Se decidió rápidamente, por quien decide este tipo de cosas, que aunque su pelo dorado era absolutamente deplorable, el resto de ella no, y así fue aclamada como una belleza, a pesar de sus rubios mechones. Algunas de las matronas más conservadoras la juzgaron un poco demasiado atrevida especialmente con esa melena rubia, pero la mayor parte de la temporada decidió que les gustaba hablar con una hembra que podía charlar sobre otros temas, además de sobre cintas y enaguas. Y así, Serena y Mina, quién había adquirido una reputación similar, de belleza rubia el año anterior, iban alegremente de fiesta en fiesta, disfrutando de su enorme popularidad. Para Serena, este tiempo era un encantador interludio en su vida, aunque finalmente regresaría a Boston con su padre, donde ella, como su único vástago, desafiaría finalmente las convenciones de la industria y asumiría las riendas del negocio de barcos.

La única complicación era, por supuesto, el duque de Ashbourne, quien había resurgido de su autoimpuesto exilio y había retomado su lugar en la sociedad con gran determinación. Nadie dudaba en cuanto a la razón de su repentina reaparición.

_Definitivamente acecha a Serena,_ se quejó una vez lady Luna. Aunque su "presa" había contestado astutamente,

_No estoy muy segura de si es por que le gusto, o solamente porque le gusta el juego del acecho. _

Desde luego esa declaración era sólo verdadera a medias. Durante las semanas anteriores, Serena había visto a Darien casi todos los días, y la amistad entre ellos se había afianzado. Serena estaba segura de que Darien la apreciaba realmente como persona, y no como un premio por el que competir. De todos modos, su amistad a menudo estaba llena de tensión sexual, y, bueno, Darien parecía disfrutar acechándola. Era rápido como un león y se divertía manteniéndola a la espectativa.

Una vez Serena había ido a una velada musical a la que él la había informado de que no pensaba asistir. Ella estaba de pie ociosamente junto a una ventana abierta, cuando sintió que una cálida mano la agarraba del brazo. Intentó desasirse, pero la mano la tenía sujeta con firmeza, y oyó que una familiar voz le susurraba,

_No hagas una escena._

_¿Darien?_ Sus ojos barrieron la sala. Seguramente alguien había notado una mano aparecer por la ventana. Pero el resto de los invitados estaba ocupado con sus propios flirteos y nadie notó la expresión nerviosa de Serena. _¿Qué haces aquí?_ susurró ella con urgencia, manteniendo una sonrisa pegada en su cara.

_Sal al jardín,_ le había ordenado él.

_¿Estás loco?_

_Tal vez. Sal al jardín._ Serena, llamándose tonta cincuenta veces, había inventado una historia sobre un desgarrón en el vestido y se había escabullido. Darien la estaba esperando escondido entre los árboles.

_¿Qué haces aquí?_ repitió tan pronto como lo encontró. Él la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hacia lo más profundo de las sombras.

_Pensé que me echarías de menos,_ replicó él con descaro.

_¡Por supuesto que no!_ Serena había tratado de liberar su brazo, pero él no cedió.

_Por supuesto que lo hiciste. Es bueno admitirlo._

Serena se había quejado y había murmurado por lo bajo algo sobre aristócratas autoritarios, pero un vistazo a su malvada sonrisa fue todo lo que necesitó para obligarse a confesarse a sí misma que sí lo había echado de menos.

_¿Me has echado tú de menos?_ respondió ella.

_¿Qué crees?_ Ella se sintió valiente.

_Creo que sí._

Él entonces había mirado su boca, la miró con tal deseo e intensidad, que Serena estaba segura de que iba a besarla. Se le secó la boca, sus labios se entreabrieron, y sintió como se inclinaba levemente hacia él. Pero todo que él hizo fue apretar su mano con alarmante aspereza, dedicarle una deslumbrante sonrisa, y murmurar

_Hasta luego, amor._

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había desaparecido. Eran momentos como estos los que hacían que los sentimientos de Serena fueran caóticos y confusos. No importaba cuántas noches permaneciera ella despierta pensando en él, no parecía poder poner orden en sus pensamientos sobre Darien.

Por una parte, su actitud dominante la provocaba sin fin. Trataba constantemente de dominarla, aunque, pensaba Serena con suficiencia, él se encontró con que esto no era una tarea fácil. Por otra parte, él resultaba muy conveniente puesto que su mera presencia espantaba con eficacia a la mayor parte de sus persistentes pretendientes, lo cual era una suerte ya que ella, en primer lugar, no había querido ningún pretendiente. Siempre estaba muy solicitada en las fiestas, pero hábilmente había logrado evitar cualquier oferta de matrimonio.

Para complicar más las cosas, Serena había descubierto que Darien era verdaderamente una escolta muy divertida y un compañero muy estimulante. Desafiaba constantemente su intelecto y, aunque le decía las cosas más desvergonzadas, nunca se cansaba de su compañía. Sin embargo se juró interiormente, que él jamás escucharía tales alabanzas de sus labios, su ego no necesitaba ningún incentivo. Pero lo que a Serena tenía más confusa era su reacción física ante él. Su mera visión hacía que su cuerpo entero temblara por la expectación. Expectación por qué, no estaba segura, aunque imaginaba que Darien sí. Una vez, cuando estaba hablando de sus sentimientos con Mina, quién ya iba por Hamlet en su gran tour Shakesperiano, le dijo que la única manera en que ella podría describirle la reacción que experimentaba era como "una percepción aumentada de la realidad. "

_Es sentimental y trillado, ya lo sé,_ había comentado Serena, _pero parece que soy más consciente de todo cuando él está cerca. El olor de las flores es más fuerte. Mi limonada está más dulce, mi champán más potente. Y es tan difícil no mirarlo, ¿no crees? Son sus ojos azules; debería haber sido un gato. Y luego me falta el aliento, y la piel me cosquillea._ Mina estaba cautivada.

_Creo que estás enamorada._

_¡No, en absoluto!_ protestó Serena horrorizada.

_Deberías empezar a aceptarlo,_ la aconsejó Mina, tan pragmática como siempre. _Hoy en día es algo raro encontrar a alguien a quien amar, y es todavía más raro tener dinero suficiente para ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto. Mucha gente debe casarse por conveniencia familiar, ya sabes._

_No seas tonta. Ciertamente no quiero casarme con ese hombre. Sería un infierno vivir con él. ¿Puedes imaginártelo? Es insoportable, autoritario, dominante_

_Y te hace vibrar._

_La cuestión es,_ dijo Serena, sin hacer caso de su prima, _que no quiero casarme con un inglés. Y él no quiere casarse en absoluto._

La aversión del duque de Ashbourne al estado matrimonial, no le impedía en lo más mínimo coquetear con Serena de forma escandalosa en cada ocasión posible. Para ser justos, Serena también tomaba parte en el coqueteo, aunque tenía que confesar que no era tan experta como él. Se convirtió en una especie de deporte entre la sociedad, observar a Darien y Serena pugnar el uno con el otro, y las apuestas habían comenzado a aparecer en los libros de todos los clubs de caballeros de Londres, sobre la fecha en que la pareja se casaría finalmente.

Pero si cualquiera de esos jóvenes caballeros se hubiera tomado la molestia de preguntar a Serena sobre la situación, ella podría haberles informado de que las campanas de boda no tenían visos de sonar en un futuro cercano. En primer lugar, ella no quería casarse. En segundo lugar, Darien no quería casarse. Pero lo más revelador era que Darien no había vuelto a intentar besarla otra vez desde aquella primera noche, cuando se había colado en su dormitorio. Esto es lo que tenía a Serena más perpleja. Sospechaba que todo esto formaba parte de un plan maestro, ya que estaba bastante segura de que él aún la deseaba. De tanto en tanto lo pillaba mirándola con un ardiente destello en sus ojos que la hacía temblar. En esos momentos su mirada encendía un fuego en su interior, dejándola aturdida y sin aliento. Después de unos segundos, él apartaba la mirada bruscamente, y cuando Serena volvía a ver su cara, su expresión fría y flemática estaba de vuelta en su lugar.

Su relación, a veces tranquila, a veces tensa, prosiguió pacíficamente de esta manera hasta la noche del baile de los Lindworthys. Serena nunca sospechó que esa noche no sería como las demás. Estaba particularmente excitada ante la perspectiva de asistir al baile porque Haruka acababa de regresar de una larga estancia de un mes en Amsterdam con sus amigos de la Universidad, y lo había echado de menos. La mansión Milenio era un remolino de actividad mientras cada uno se preparaba para la velada.

_¡Serena Tsukino! ¿Has cogido mis pendientes de perlas?_ Mina apareció de repente en la puerta de la habitación de Serena, resplandeciente con un vestido de corte imperio de seda azul hielo. Serena, que estaba sentada frente a su tocador prestando atención a su pelo, ignoró la pregunta de Mina mientras cogía un frasco de perfume.

_Tu padre te matará cuando vea ese vestido._ Mina tiró del borde del escote.

_No es peor que el tuyo._

_Sí, pero te habrás dado cuenta de que llevo una chalina por encima._ Serena sonrió alegremente.

_Qué sin duda te quitarás cuándo lleguemos al baile de los Lindworthys._

_Sin duda._ Serena frotó ligeramente el tapón del frasco sobre un costado de su cuello.

_Pero no tengo ninguna chalina que combine con este vestido. ¿Y tú?_

_Sólo la que llevo._ Serena hizo un gesto hacia el chal de tono marfil que cubría sus hombros desnudos. La pálida seda brillaba contrastando con el tono verde oscuro del traje que vestía.

_¡Infierno y condenación!_ juró Mina, en voz un poco demasiado alta.

_¡Lo he oído!_ dijo lady Luna desde su dormitorio al final del pasillo. Mina gimió.

_Te juro que debe tener seis pares de orejas para oír tan bien._

_¡También he oído eso!_ Serena se rio.

_Yo me callaría antes de que puedas lamentarlo._ Mina hizo una mueca.

_Acerca de aquellos pendientes…_

_No sé por qué piensas que los he cogido cuando tengo un par de ellos propios. Probablemente los has extraviado._ Mina suspiró dramáticamente.

_Bueno, pues no sé dónde…_

_¡Oh, aquí estáis!_ La voz de Haruka llegó desde el pasillo. Metió la cabeza en el cuarto de Serena. _Estáis más encantadoras que de costumbre._ Miró a su hermana un poco más atentamente. _Mina, ¿estás segura de que vas a llevar ese vestido? Si estiro el cuello solo un poco_ hizo una demostración_ puedo verte el ombligo._ La boca de Mina se abrió horrorizada.

_¡No puedes!_ chilló, golpeando a su hermano en el brazo.

_Bueno, puede que no, pero casi,_ Haruka sonrió ampliamente._ Además, papá nunca te dejará salir de casa vestida así._

_La mitad de las mujeres de la Temporada llevan vestidos como este. Es un estilo absolutamente aceptable._

_Tal vez para ti y para mí,_ contestó Haruka,_ Pero no para papá y mamá._ Mina se puso las manos en las caderas.

_¿Has entrado aquí por alguna razón o solo querías torturarme?_

_En realidad, quería preguntarte si estás segura de que Berjerite Ayakashi no asistirá al baile de esta noche._

_Te estaría bien empleado si apareciera esta noche, miserable imitación de hermano,_ le espetó Mina._ Pero puedes relajarte. Estoy completamente segura de que se ha marchado al campo para una larga estancia._

_¿Serena?_ Haruka quería estar absolutamente seguro de que la cruel muchacha que lo había desdeñado hacía poco, no estaría presente para herirlo de nuevo.

_Por lo que sé, ha dejado Londres,_ contestó desenvueltamente, estudiando su imagen en el espejo, tratando de decidir si le gustaba el peinado que Karmesite le había hecho.

_Probablemente ha huído para lamerse las heridas,_ vaticinó Mina, sentándose en la cama de Serena.

_¿Qué quieres decir?_ preguntó Haruka, cruzando el cuarto a zancadas y parándose junto a su hermana.

_Me temo que Berjerite quedó un poco disgustada cuando se dio cuenta de que Ashbourne perseguía resueltamente a Serena,_ dijo Mina sonriendo con satisfacción._ Berjerite siguió insinuándosele desvergonzadamente, y debo decir que su Excelencia fue muy cortés con ella al principio. Poco característicamente cortés, si quieres saberlo. Creo que trataba de impresionar a Serena con sus buenos modales._

_Lo dudo,_ dijo Serena con sequedad.

_Bueno, ¿y qué pasó?_ preguntó Haruka con impaciencia.

_Esta es la mejor parte._ Mina se inclinó hacia delante y sonrió con regocijo. _Hace más o menos una semana ella se apretó contra él, y créeme, su vestido tenía un escote más bajo que el mío._

_¿Y?_ la apremió Haruka.

_Y Ashbourne simplemente le dedicó una de esas frías miradas por las que es tan famoso y dijo…_ Serena la interrumpió bajando la voz para imitar a Darien,

_Señorita Ayakashi, puedo ver su ombligo._ Haruka se quedó boquiabierto.

_¡No haría eso!_

_No, y fue una pena._ Serena rio ruidosamente, y Mina explotó en carcajadas.

_¿Qué dijo realmente?_ las urgió Haruka.

_Creo que fue: 'señorita Ayakashi, tenga la bondad de apartarse de mi persona.'_ Haruka estaba extasiado.

_¿Y luego qué pasó?_

_Por un momento creí que Berjerite iba a desmayarse,_ dijo Mina animadamente. _Al menos una docena de personas oyó el comentario, y ella había estado diciendo que iba a atraparlo. Lo cual es ridículo, desde luego, porque es obvio para todos que Ashbourne sólo está interesado en Serena. De todos modos, después de dedicar a todos una sonrisa cruel, huyó del salón de baile, y nadie la ha visto desde entonces. Mi opinión es que pasará uno o dos meses en el campo antes de regresar y hundir sus garras en el duque de Tomoe._

_¡Pero si tiene más de sesenta años!_ exclamó Haruka.

_Y ha enviudado tres veces,_ añadió Serena.

_Ya sabes como son las mujeres como Berjerite,_ suspiró Mina. _Se le ha metido en la cabeza que quiere un duque. Ashbourne era sin duda la mejor opción, ya que todavía es joven, pero dudo que Berjerite sea exigente ahora. Quiere un título y lo quiere ya. Si no consigue a un duque, acuérdate de mis palabras, se lanzará sobre los marqueses y los condes. Entonces es cuando _debes _estar alerta, Haruka._

_Pero si solo soy un vizconde._

_No seas obtuso. Serás conde antes o después, y Berjerite lo sabe._

_Bueno, puedes estar segura de que la evitaré ahora que sé cómo es realmente._

_Haruka, creo que me debes un favor,_ declaró Serena. _Aún estarías suspirando por ella si yo no te hubiera enviado aquella falsa nota de amor._ Haruka hizo una mueca al pensar en estar en deuda con Serena.

_A pesar de lo mucho que lamento admitirlo, probablemente tienes razón. Pero que no se te meta en la cabeza seguir entrometiéndote en mis asuntos._

_No soñaría con ello,_ dijo Serena inocentemente. Mina y Haruka la miraron con sospecha. _Debe ser casi la hora de irnos,_ dijo Serena, levantándose.

Como si hubiera dado una señal, lady Luna entró en el cuarto. Vestía una encantadora creación en azul medianoche que combinaba con los deslumbrantes ojos color ámbar. Su pelo negro estaba recogido en lo alto de su cabeza, y no parecía lo suficientemente mayor para tener dos hijos adultos.

_Debemos irnos,_ anunció. Con un rápido giro de su cabeza, exploró el cuarto hasta que sus ojos se posaron en su hija. _¡Minako Aino!_ exclamó, horrorizada. _¿Que demonios llevas puesto? No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para llevar puesto un vestido de corte tan escotado._

_¿Te gusta?_ respondió Mina débilmente. _Creo que es bastante favorecedor._

_Te dije que casi podía verte el ombligo,_ dijo Haruka arrastrando las palabras.

_¡Haruka!_ dijo Luna bruscamente. Serena lo golpeó en el hombro con su ridículo, fulminándolo con una mirada de reprobación.

Luna les dirigió un sólo un vistazo antes de proseguir con su conferencia. _No sé en qué estabas pensando. Ese vestido dará a hombres una idea equivocada._

_Mamá, todo el mundo lleva vestidos como este ahora._

_'Todo el mundo' no incluye a mi hija. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?_

_Serena y yo lo compramos en la tienda de madame Meiou._ Luna se giró para afrontar a su sobrina.

_Serena, deberías haber tenido mejor juicio._

_En realidad,_ dijo Serena sinceramente, _creo que Mina está muy hermosa._ Los ojos de lady Luna se abrieron desmesuradamente y volvió a su hija.

_Podrás llevar ese vestido cuando estés casada,_ dictaminó.

_¡Mamá!_ protestó Mina.

_¡Muy bien!_ resopló Luna. _le preguntaremos a tu padre. ¡Artemís!_ Los tres miembros de la joven generación gimieron.

_Estoy perdida,_ masculló Mina.

_¿Sí, querida?_ Artemís Aino, conde de Worth, entró en el cuarto. Su pelo plateado brillaba y tenía el aire de elegancia y afabilidad que había conquistado el corazón de Luna hacía un cuarto de siglo. Sonrió tiernamente a su esposa. Esta miró intencionadamente hacia su hija.

_Mina_, dijo simplemente su padre, _vas desnuda._

_¡Oh, muy bien! ¡Me cambiaré de vestido!_ Mina salió enfadada de la habitación.

_Cielos, no ha sido tan difícil, verdad?_ Artemís sonrió a su esposa._ Esperaremos abajo._ Luna puso los ojos en blanco y lo siguió.

_¿Puedo escoltarte, querida Serena?_ dijo Haruka riendo, ofreciéndole el brazo.

_Por supuesto, querido Haruka._ Ambos siguieron a la pareja mayor escaleras abajo. Mina se cambió rápidamente de vestido, y quince minutos después la familia estaba en camino hacia la mansión Lindworthy.

Cuando llegaron, Mina, que había cambiado su vestido por uno de seda rosada, tiró de Serena.

_Deberías estar lejos, bastante lejos de papá y mamá cuando te quites el chal,_ le aconsejó.

_Ya lo había pensado._ Serena esperó a que Artemís y Luna se adentraran en la multitud antes de darse la vuelta y decir a Haruka burlonamente imperiosa, _Ahora puedes tomar mi chal, Haruka_ Haruka respondió en el mismo tono.

_Oh, ya sabes que vivo sólo para ser tu criado._ Con habilidad retiró el chal de Serena de sus hombros y se lo dio a uno de los lacayos de los Lindworthys. _¿Serena_, preguntó lentamente, _sabes que tu vestido tiene un escote tan bajo como el que llevaba Mina?_

_Desde luego. Los compramos al mismo tiempo. ¿Puedes verme el ombligo?_ preguntó audazmente.

_Me da miedo intentarlo. Ashbourne podría salir de entre las sombras y retorcerme el cuello._

_No seas tonto. ¡Oh, mira! Hay está Alan Alfa. Vamos a decirle hola._ Serena, Haruka y Mina se dirigieron hacia Alan y pronto se perdieron entre la muchedumbre.

Darien llegó poco después y, como de costumbre, se maldijo mentalmente una y otra vez por someterse a sí mismo a la tortura de un interminable baile de sociedad. Estos sólo le resultaban tolerables por el conocimiento de que se encontraría con Serena y con la esperanza de escabullirse y disfrutar de su compañía sin cientos de espectadores. Lamentablemente, Serena siempre estaba rodeada de admiradores, y resultaba condenadamente irritante. Cada día juraba abandonar este ridículo proceso de buscar a Serena y cada día se encontraba ansiando verla — y olerla y tocarla — y así, cada noche se enfundaba en su atuendo negro y blanco de etiqueta y se marchaba a participar en la interminable ronda de bailes.

La parte más difícil era su malditamente tonta decisión de no intentar besarla. Después de ver a Serena casi cada noche durante los dos últimos meses, era increíblemente difícil mantener sus manos apartadas de ella. Cuando pensaba que había memorizado cada movimiento de sus labios, ella lo sorprendía con una nueva clase de sonrisa, y él era inmediatamente vencido por el deseo de agarrarla y besarla insensatamente. Se despertaba en medio de la noche sabiendo que había estado soñando con ella, porque su cuerpo estaba rígido y ardiente de necesidad. Y ninguna otra mujer podía satisfacer esa necesidad. Había dejado de visitar a su amante hacía tiempo, y ella lo había informado cortésmente que había encontrado otro protector. Darien tan sólo había suspirado de alivio, contento de ser liberado del gasto.

Originalmente había decidido guardar esa distancia física entre Serena y él porque quiso darle tiempo para que aprendiera a confiar en él. Cuando finalmente hicieran el amor, y estaba absolutamente seguro de que ocurriría; sólo se preguntaba si Serena se daba cuenta de la inevitabilidad de ello, quería que fuera perfecto. Quería que Serena viniera porque lo deseaba a él y sólo a él. Quería que viniera, porque también ella se despertaba en medio de la noche abrasada de deseo. Solamente esperaba que ocurriera pronto, porque se estaba volviendo loco lentamente.

_¡Ashbourne!_ Darien se dio la vuelta y vio a Andrew acercándose entre la muchedumbre.

_¡Hola Andrew!, que bueno verte esta noche. ¿Has visto a Serena?_

_Vaya, nos hemos vuelto un tanto monotemáticos últimamente._ Darien sonrió con desacostumbrada timidez.

_Lo siento._

_No importa._ Andrew quitó importancia a la situación.

_¿Pero la has visto?_

_¿Por Dios, Ashbourne, cuándo vas a casarte con la muchacha y salir de esta miseria? Hazla tu duquesa y podrás verla veinticuatro horas al día._

_En realidad, Andrew, es difícil que ocurra._ Darien descartó la idea de la boda con un rápido movimiento de cabeza. _Sabes cuales son mis sentimientos con respecto al matrimonio._ Andrew alzó las cejas.

_Vas a tener que casarte en algún momento, lo sabes, aunque sólo sea para conseguir un heredero. Tu padre se revolvería en su tumba si el título saliera de la familia._ Darien se estremeció.

_Bueno, al menos tengo a Armando. Puede que no sea un Chiba, pero está tan estrechamente relacionado con mi padre como lo estaría cualquier hijo mío._

_Serena también va a tener que casarse en algún momento. Y entonces no será contigo._ Darien quedó atontado por el relámpago de celos que atravesó su cuerpo al pensar en Serena yaciendo en brazos de otro hombre. Pero determinado a mantener su flemática fachada, sólo dijo,

_Me enfrentaré a ello cuando ocurra._ Andrew tan sólo sacudió la cabeza, convencido de que su amigo negaba lo obvio. Si Darien no estaba enamorado de Serena, al menos sí que estaba obsesionado con ella, y esto era una base para el matrimonio mejor que las que por lo general uno encontraba entre la alta sociedad.

_He visto a Serena hace unos minutos,_ dijo finalmente. _Estaba rodeada de hombres._ Darien gruñó.

_Por el amor de Dios, hombre, ella siempre está rodeada de admiradores. Acostúmbrate a ello,_ se rio Andrew. _Deberías estar agradecido de que la mayor parte se sientan aterrorizados por tí. Al menos la mitad de ellos se dispersa con la mera mención de tu nombre._

_Bien, eso es una bendición._

_Si no recuerdo mal, estaba por allí_ Andrew señaló hacia el lado opuesto del salón _por la mesa de la limonada._ Darien dedicó a su amigo una concisa inclinación de cabeza, atenuándola con una sonrisa.

_Es, como siempre, un placer, Andrew._ Giró sobre sus talones y empezó a abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el área donde esperaba que Serena estuviera, era continuamente abordado por impacientes hombres y mujeres que querían una audiencia con el influyente duque de Ashbourne. Darien detuvo a algunos de ellos con su famosa mirada de hielo, saludó con la cabeza a otros, intercambió unas palabras con una pareja, y simplemente gruñó a los que lo interceptaron al final de su viaje. No estaba de buen humor.

No, cuando finalmente consiguió divisar a Serena. Su dorada cabellera la hacía siempre fácilmente localizable. Ella y Mina estaban rodeadas de un grupo de jóvenes caballeros cuya única preocupación en la vida parecía ser decidir a qué prima profesar amor eterno. La visión de los admiradores de Serena no mejoró su disposición. Se acercó un poco más. Ella estaba maravillosa, pero él ya se lo había esperado. Ella siempre estaba maravillosa. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza, con algunos delicados rizos sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro. Sus ojos celestes brillaban animadamente a la luz de las velas.

Ella giró la cabeza y se rio de alguna broma, dando a Darien la oportunidad de echar una larga mirada a su blanca y esbelta garganta, sus hombros cremosos, y la desnuda insinuación... Darien frunció el ceño. Definitivamente podía ver mucho más que una insinuación de sus pechos. No es que su vestido fuera indecente, por supuesto. Serena tenía demasiado buen gusto para parecer vulgar. Pero si él podía ver una amplia extensión de su pecho, caray, eso significaba que todos los demás hombres del salón podían verlo, también.

El humor ya malo de Darien se deterioró rápidamente. Se abrió camino entre la muchedumbre que rodeaba a Serena y Mina. _Hola, Serena,_ dijo bruscamente.

_¡Darien!_ exclamó ella, los ojos brillándole con sincero entusiasmo. Él se le acercó a zancadas ignorando a sus acompañantes.

_Creo que me tienes reservado este baile,_ declaró tomando su mano y conduciéndola enérgicamente a la pista de baile.

_Realmente, Darien, tienes que dejar de ser tan autocrático,_ lo reprendió Serena amablemente.

_Oh, un vals,_ comentó Darien cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar._ Que coincidencia._ la tomó en sus brazos y comenzaron a girar despacio alrededor del salón.

Serena se preguntó por qué estaría Darien de un humor tan extraño, pero rápidamente desechó tal preocupación, prefiriendo saborear el delicioso calor que solo podía encontrar en sus brazos. Una de sus manos descansaba ligeramente sobre su cadera, pero por el calor que despedía, Serena sintió como si se le hubiese quedado marcada. Su otra mano sostenía la de ella, y Serena estaba convencida de que miles de diminutos relámpagos recorrían su brazo, directamente hasta su corazón. Cerró los ojos e inconscientemente emitió un suave y ronroneante gemido desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Se sentía plena de felicidad.

Darien oyó el diminuto sonido y miró a Serena. Su rostro estaba ligeramente levantado hacia el de él y tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía como si acabara de ser amada a conciencia. El cuerpo de Darien reaccionó al instante. Se le tensaron todos los músculos y sintió como se ponía dolorosamente erecto. Gimió.

_¿Has dicho algo?_ Los ojos de Serena se abrieron.

_Nada que pueda contarte en medio de un salón de baile atestado,_ refunfuñó Darien, empezando a conducirla hacia las puertas francesas que llevaban al jardín de los Lindworthys.

_Ooooh, qué misterioso._

_Desearía que supieras exactamente cómo de misterioso,_ dijo Darien por lo bajo.

_¿Qué has dicho?_ Con el alboroto del atestado salón de baile, Serena no fue capaz de entender sus palabras.

_Nada,_ dijo Darien en voz alta, pero la palabra le salió más bruscamente de lo que pretendía.

_¿Qué te pasa esta noche? Estás extrañamente hosco._

Antes de que Darien pudiera contestar, la orquesta acabó el vals, y él y Serena se inclinaron cortésmente el uno hacia el otro. Finalizado el protocolo social, Serena repitió su pregunta, esta vez en tono exigente.

_¡Darien! ¿Qué te pasa?_

_¿Realmente quieres saber qué me pasa?_ preguntó Darien rígidamente. _¿Quieres?_ Serena asintió débilmente, no muy segura de que fuera lo más sabio. _Por Dios, Serena, cada hombre de este salón se te come con los ojos,_ estalló él, tirando de ella hacia las puertas francesas.

_Darien, me dices eso cada noche._

_Esta vez lo digo literalmente,_ siseó él. _Prácticamente te sales de ese vestido._

_Darien, estás haciendo una escena,_ dijo Serena elevando la voz. Él dejó de arrastrarla, aunque siguió caminando en dirección al jardín con un paso más sosegado. _No se por qué estás tan enojado. Al menos la mitad de las mujeres que hay aquí menores de treinta años lleva vestidos más reveladores que el mío._

_No me importan las otras mujeres, maldición. No dejaré que alardees de tus encantos para que todo el mundo pueda verlos._

_¿Alardeando de mis encantos? Haces que parezca una perdida. No me insultes,_ le advirtió Serena, con voz tensa.

_No me presiones, Serena. Me has enredado en una alegre persecución durante casi dos malditos meses, y ahora estoy desesperado._ Tiró de ella tras un gran seto que los protegía de la vista del salón de baile.

_No trates de culparme de esto. ¡Eres tú quien es demasiado sensible al estilo de mi vestido!_ Repentinamente, Darien extendió los brazos y la agarró por los hombros acercándola a él.

_Maldición, Serena, tu eres mía. Ya es hora de que lo entiendas._

Ella lo miró, confusa. Aunque sus acciones durante las semanas anteriores habían dejado patente su naturaleza posesiva, esta era la primera vez que él expresaba con palabras ese sentimiento. Sus ojos azules ardían con cólera y deseo, pero había algo más en ellos. Desesperación. Serena se sintió de repente muy intranquila.

_Darien, creo que no sabes lo que estás diciendo._

_¡Oh, Dios, ojalá fuera así!_ de repente Darien la estrechó, hundiendo sus fuertes manos en su dorado pelo. Serena jadeó ante la áspera potencia del cuerpo de Darien. Él la sostuvo de esta manera durante un largo momento, nariz contra nariz. Su respiración era áspera y desigual, como si estuviera sumido en una lucha interna. _Oh, Serena,_ dijo finalmente con voz atormentada, _si sólo supieras lo que me haces._ Y con eso, su boca eliminó despacio el último centímetro que los separaba para cubrir la de ella.

El primer roce fue insoportablemente dulce, y Serena pudo sentir el temblor del cuerpo de él mientras luchaba por contener su pasión. Sus labios acariciaban suavemente los de ella mientras esperaba su respuesta. Serena no pudo evitarlo, y sus brazos subieron hasta rodear su cuello. Era todo el estímulo que Darien necesitaba, y movió sus manos por su espalda hacia abajo, apretándola aún más fuerte contra él.

_He esperado mucho tiempo para tenerte así,_ murmuró contra su boca. Serena estaba perdida en un mar de pasión recién descubierta.

_Yo... creo que me gusta esto,_ dijo ella tímidamente, enredando sus dedos en su espeso pelo negro. El profundo gruñido de Darien fue un sonido de pura satisfacción masculina.

_Sabía que sería perfecto. Sabía que responderías así._ Susurró estas palabras contra su mandíbula, arrastrando después sus labios a lo largo de su garganta. Serena arqueó su cabeza hacia atrás, sin entender del todo estos nuevos sentimientos, pero incapaz de detenerlos aun sabiendo que debería.

_Oh, Darien,_ gimió, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Darien aprovechó rápidamente el sonido para capturar sus labios abiertos con su boca una vez más. Su lengua se introdujo acariciándola profundamente. Su íntimo roce le proporcionó tal puro placer, que Serena estaba asombrada de ser capaz de permanecer aún de pie. No sabía que era posible sentir con tal intensidad.

Ni siquiera su anterior beso, compartido ilícitamente en su dormitorio, podía compararse a éste. Ese primer beso había sido excitante porque ella no conocía a Darien. Pero ahora sí. Lo conocía bien, y este conocimiento hacía que esta intimidad fuera mucho más espectacular. Lo único que ella sabía era que quería estar más cerca de él, mucho más cerca. Quería tocarlo de la misma manera que él la tocaba. Con vacilación, frotó su lengua contra la de él. Para su placer, la respuesta de Darien fue inmediata. Gimiendo roncamente su nombre, la abrazó de tal modo que ella quedó íntimamente presionada contra su virilidad.

Serena se asustó ante la prueba de su desenfrenado deseo, y darse cuenta de su urgencia rompió la neblina inducida por la pasión. De repente fue consciente de que se adentraba rápidamente en una situación que probablemente no podría manejar.

_¿Darien?_ preguntó suavemente. Darien interpretó su pregunta como otro gemido de deseo.

_Oh, sí, Serena, sí,_ respondió él. Sus labios habían descendido hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, y lo mordisqueaba suavemente, y una de sus manos cubría su seno. Todo lo que él le estaba haciendo parecía perfecto, y todo lo que Serena pudo hacer fue decir su nombre de nuevo, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

_¿Qué, querida?_ preguntó él , enmarcando su cara con sus manos mientras se disponía a acariciar sus labios con los propios otra vez.

_Creo que es el momento de parar,_ dijo Serena con voz temblorosa. Darien estaba agonizando. Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero su cuerpo palpitaba, exigiendo la liberación, aunque no podía hacer el amor en medio del jardín de los Lindworthys. La soltó despacio y dio media vuelta, alejándose mientras luchaba por recuperar el control.

_¿Darien? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?_ Él no se movió.

_No_, dijo despacio, con la respiración entrecortada. _Sólo conmigo mismo._ Serena tocó su hombro en un gesto de consuelo.

_No te culpes. Yo he tenido tanta culpa como tú. Podría haberte parado en cualquier momento._ Darien se giró para enfrentarla.

_¿Hubieras podido?_ Su sonrisa era sarcástica, y no llegaba a sus ojos. Respiró profundamente. _¿Bueno, Serena, te das cuenta de que esto lo cambia todo?_ Serena asintió, pensando que sus palabras eran el mayor eufemismo que hubiera oído jamás. Sin embargo se preguntó, cómo iban a cambiar las cosas exactamente. _Quizás deberías ir al cuarto de descanso de las damas antes de volver a entrar en el salón de baile,_ le aconsejó Darien, temiendo perder el control si se permitía hablar de algo más que de asuntos prácticos. _He estado aquí antes. Si giras la esquina, hay una puerta lateral que conduce al vestíbulo principal. Desde allí, deberías ser capaz de encontrar el cuarto sin problemas._ La mano de Serena voló a su cabeza, y trató de evaluar rápidamente los daños.

_Si tú regresas ya, iré a recogerme el pelo y no volveré hasta dentro de quince minutos._ Su voz sonó entrecortada y poco natural. _Esto debería bastar para evitar el chismorreo._

_Parece ser que hemos hecho un hábito del orquestar regresos por separado al salón de baile._

Serena rio débilmente antes de darse la vuelta y huir torciendo por la esquina.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Serena anduvo a lo largo del lateral de la mansión Lindworthys, refunfuñando para sus adentros todo el rato.

_De todas las cosas estúpidas que podía hacer. Dejarlo que me arrastrara fuera del salón de baile a un jardín desierto. Debería haber sabido que algo así iba a pasar._ Serena hizo una pausa, admitiendo para sí misma a regañadientes, lo muchísimo que había disfrutado del beso de Darien. _Muy bien, lo disfruté,_ gruñó. _¿Y a dónde me ha conducido? A merodear como un ladrón, esperando encontrar una entrada lateral que puede que exista o puede que no. Mis zapatillas se están mojando, casi seguro que me he roto el dobladillo del vestido con el rosal, y él no siente el menor deseo de casarse conmigo._ Serena se congeló. Dios querido, ¿qué acababa de decir? Gracias a Dios, estaba hablando consigo misma. Tembló y apretó los labios. _Olvida ese pensamiento, Serena Elizabeth Tsukino,_ se ordenó torciendo la esquina de la parte de atrás de la mansión. En realidad no quería casarse con Darien, ¿verdad? Era imposible. Siempre había pensado regresar a Boston y asumir el control de la compañía de su padre. Cuando se casara, sería con algún agradable caballero americano que se sentiría feliz de dirigir la compañía junto con ella.

¿Pero y si no lo encontraba nunca? ¿Y merecía la pena buscarlo cuándo tenía a un muy atractivo británico justo aquí y ahora? Serena suspiró cuando el recuerdo de Darien y los pocos minutos robados invadieron su mente. Era hora de ser razonable, decidió. ¿Realmente había alguna buena razón por la que ni siquiera debiera considerar la idea de casarse con Darien Alexander Chiba, el tan altivo duque de Ashbourne?

Bueno, en primer lugar, él era extraordinariamente apuesto. ¡_Aparte de eso_!

Bueno, además, nunca le hablaba con desdén. Demasiados caballeros se dirigían a las mujeres como si ellas fueran alguna clase de especie inferior, cuyo cerebro no estuviera totalmente desarrollado. Darien siempre la trataba como si la considerara tan inteligente como él. Que lo era, pensó Serena silenciosamente asintiendo con la cabeza. También se sentía muy cómoda en su presencia. Cuando estaban juntos, nunca sintió que tuviera que esconder su verdadera personalidad bajo una capa de artificio e ilusión. A él parecía gustarle ella tal y como era.

Y tenía un delicioso sentido del humor, notablemente similar al suyo. Le gustaba burlarse despiadadamente de ella, pero nunca con maldad, y era capaz de aceptar una broma igual a las que él hacía. La vida con Darien no sería aburrida, eso era seguro. Y, desde luego, él era extraordinariamente apuesto. Serena gruñó cuando casi pasó de largo la puerta lateral. Iba a tener que dedicar un poco más de tiempo a esta idea.

Mientras tanto, Darien había regresado al salón de baile a través de las puertas francesas, y hacía todo lo posible por mezclarse con donaire con un grupo de gente por la que por lo general no sentía mucho interés. Pero estaba impaciente por parecer relajado y desenvuelto por si alguien hubiera notado su precipitada excursión con Serena al jardín. Acababa de terminar de hablar con Lord Helios, un conocido de White, sobre un semental que había comprado recientemente, cuando divisó a Rei y su madre a través del salón.

_Discúlpeme,_ dijo suavemente. _Mi madre y mi hermana acaban de llegar. Debo ir a saludarlas._ dedicando una inclinación de cabeza a su amigo se abrió camino entre la muchedumbre hasta su familia.

Gaia Chiba, duquesa viuda de Ashbourne, no era una figura imponente. No hubiera podido serlo ni aunque lo intentara. Sus ojos verdes brillaban cariñosamente, y sus labios siempre parecían curvados en una vibrante sonrisa. Acompañaba a este amistoso comportamiento un seco sentido del humor que la había hecho uno de los miembros más queridos de la alta sociedad durante años. Era hija de un conde y ascendió a la categoría de duquesa cuando se casó con el padre de Darien y Rei, pero nunca había desarrollado el esnobismo tan común entre la mayor parte de la aristocracia. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio a su hijo cruzar el salón de baile en su dirección.

_Hola, madre,_ dijo Darien afectuosamente, inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla.

_Ah, Dar,_ dijo Gaia secamente. _Es un placer asistir a un baile y verte en persona._ Elevó la mejilla esperando diligentemente su beso. Era fácil ver de donde había sacado Darien su cáustica lengua.

_Es siempre un placer, madre._

_Lo sé, querido. Ahora ¿dónde está la querida muchacha que te ha sacado de tu exilio?_ Estiró el cuello buscando el familiar pelo dorado de Serena.

_De hecho, no la he visto desde que bailé con ella hace media hora._

__Yo _la he visto salir al jardín,_ dijo Rei intencionadamente. Darien le lanzó una aviesa mirada.

_Creí que planeabas retirarte al campo._ Rei suspiró, alisándose con las manos su aún esbelta figura.

_Ya estoy de cuatro meses y aún no se me nota. ¿No es una suerte?_

_Para tí, quizás. En cuanto a mí, no veo el día en que estés hinchada como una pequeña novilla._

_¡Eres un bestia!_ dijo Rei dándole un fuerte pisotón en el pie. Darien sonrió con maldad.

_Oh, mi dulce hermana la ternerita._

_Bueno, es un pena que Serena no esté aquí,_ dijo Gaia, ignorando intencionadamente su riña infantil. _Disfruto mucho de su compañía. ¿Cuándo has dicho que le ibas a pedir que se casara contigo, Darien?_

_No lo hice._

_Hmmm, juraría que me mencionaste algo sobre ello._

_Habrá sido mi hermano gemelo,_ dijo Darien con rotundidad. Gaia decidió no hacer caso de su sarcasmo.

_Realmente, querido, eres sencillamente un idiota si la dejas escapar._

_Ya lo has mencionado._

_Todavía soy tu madre, ¿sabes?._

_Créeme, lo sé._

_Deberías escucharme. Sé lo que es mejor para tí._ Darien esbozó una sonrisa.

_Creo que _tú crees _que sabes qué es lo mejor para mí._ Gaia frunció el ceño.

_Eres tan difícil._ Rei, que había permanecido desacostumbradamente silenciosa interpuso.

_Creo que deberías dejarlo en paz, mamá._

_Gracias,_ dijo Darien encarecidamente.

_Después de todo, no estoy segura de que le acepte aún si se lo pregunta._ Darien se erizó. Por supuesto que ella...Sonrió dulcemente a su hermana.

_Intentas picarme._

_Sí, supongo que sí. Se supone que las hermanas hacen eso, ya sabes._

_No funciona._

_¿De verdad? Más bien creo que funciona a la perfección. Se te encajó la mandíbula cuando dije que no aceptaría._

_Oh, adoro a mi familia,_ suspiró Darien.

_Anímate, querido,_ sonrió la duquesa viuda. _Somos mejor que la mayoría de familias. Te lo aseguro._

_Te creo,_ dijo Darien, inclinándose para darle otro afectuoso beso en la mejilla.

_¡Oh, mira!_ exclamó de repente la duquesa viuda, haciendo señas hacia la pista de baile. _Allí está tu amigo Andrew bailando con Mina Aino. Quizá deberías pedirle el próximo baile. Es una muchacha muy dulce, y no querría que se disgustara si no tiene pareja._ Darien miró a su madre con recelo.

_Lady Minako rara vez se queda sin admiradores._

_Sí, pues, er, siempre hay una primera vez, y lamentaría ver heridos sus sentimientos._

_Tratas de deshacerte de mí, ¿no madre?_

_Sí, lo intento, pero lo haces sumamente difícil._ Darien suspiró mientras se disponía a solicitar un baile a Mina.

_Rezo para que no intentes tramar mi caída en mi ausencia._ Cuando Darien ya estaba con seguridad fuera del alcance del oído, Gaia se giró hacia su hija y le dijo,

_Rei, debemos actuar con decisión._

_Estoy completamente de acuerdo,_ contestó Rei. _Salvo que no estoy segura de cuál es el movimiento que debemos hacer._

_He dedicado a la materia considerable tiempo de meditación._

_Estoy segura de que lo has hecho,_ murmuró Rei, insinuándose una sonrisa en sus labios. Gaia le lanzó una aguda mirada, pero hizo caso omiso de su declaración.

_He llegado a la conclusión de que lo que necesitamos es un fin de semana en el campo._

_¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Obligar a Darien a acompañarte a Westonbirt y torturarlo hasta que acceda a pedirle a Serena que se case con él?_

_No digas tonterías. Invitaremos a los Aino a acompañarnos. Y por supuesto insistiremos en que traigan con ellos a su querida sobrina._

_¡Una idea brillante!_ exclamó Rei.

_Y después buscaremos la forma de dejarlos a solas en cada ocasión posible._

_Exactamente. Los animaremos a ir juntos de picnics, a dar paseos por los bosques... ese tipo de cosas._ Rei hizo una pausa momentánea apretando los labios pensativamente. _Darien lo notará, por supuesto._

_Por supuesto._

_Pero no creo que importe. Está tan locamente enamorado de ella, que haría cualquier cosa por tenerla a solas... aún si eso significara cooperar con tus poco sutiles estratagemas._

_Puede ser que él tome la iniciativa y la comprometa._ Gaia juntó las manos regocijada ante aquella posibilidad.

_¡Mamá!_ exclamó Rei. _No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. No puedo creer que ni siquiera lo hayas pensado._ Gaia suspiró como suspiran las cansadas madres.

_A mi avanzada edad, encuentro menos necesarios los escrúpulos de cualquier tipo. Además, a pesar de sus modales libertinos, Darien es un hombre de honor._

_Sí, desde luego. Sólo tiene veintinueve años, imagino que todavía conserva algunos escrúpulos._ Los ojos verdes de Gaia se entrecerraron.

_¿Te estás burlando de mí?_

_Totalmente._

_Hmmph. Espero que te estés divirtiendo._ Rei asintió con entusiasmo.

_Lo que trataba de decir,_ prosiguió Gaia, _es que si Darien consigue comprometer a nuestra señorita Tsukino de algún modo..._

_Seduciéndola, quieres decir,_ la interrumpió Rei.

_Independientemente de cómo quieras llamarlo, si tal acontecimiento sucede, en el, er, calor de la pasión ... estarás de acuerdo en que él se sentirá atado por el honor y se casará con ella después._

_¿No es este un modo bastante drástico de conseguir casar a un hijo?_ preguntó Rei, incapaz aún de creer que estuviera hablando de asuntos tan delicados con su madre. _¿Y Serena? Puede que no se sienta precisamente encantada con la idea de quedar comprometida, ya sabes._ Gaia miró a su hija directamente a los ojos.

_¿Te gusta Serena?_

_Sí, desde luego._

_¿Quieres que Darien se case con ella?_

_Desde luego, me encantaría tener a Serena por cuñada._

_¿Puedes pensar en otra mujer que hiciera a tu hermano más feliz?_

_Bueno, no, no._ Gaia se encogió de hombros.

_El fin justifica los medios, querida, el fin justifica los medios._

_No puedo creer la estratega en que te has convertido,_ dijo Rei en un susurro. _¡Y además, no puedes estar segura de que él la comprometerá!_ La expresión de Gaia era de satisfacción.

_Seguramente lo intentará._

_¡Madre!_

_Bueno, lo hará. Estoy segura. Sé distinguir a un libertino cuando lo veo, aunque este sea mi propio hijo. Sobre todo si es mi propio hijo._ Gaia se volvió hacia Rei con una sonrisa. _Se parece mucho a tu padre, ¿sabes?._

_¡Madre!_ La sonrisa de Gaia se ensanchó cuando se perdió en los recuerdos.

_Darien nació sólo siete meses después de nuestra boda. Tu padre era un amante muy fogoso._ Rei se llevó la mano a la frente.

_Ni una palabra más, mamá. De verdad que no quiero conocer los detalles sobre la vida íntima de mis padres._ suspiró profundamente._ En realidad prefiero pensar en vosotros dos como seres completamente castos._

_Si hubiéramos sido completamente castos..._ Gaia rio entre dientes y bruscamente señaló con un dedo a su hija _...tú no estarías aquí para hablar de ello._ Rei enrojeció.

_Aún así, prefiero no oír hablar de ello._ Gaia hizo una consoladora caricia en el hombro de su hija.

_Si eso te hace sentirse mejor, querida._

_Lo hace, creo. Es que no puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso._ Gaia sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

_La corrección ha seguido el mismo camino que los escrúpulos, me temo._ Y con esto, se mezcló con la muchedumbre, en busca de lady Luna.

Mina y Andrew, entretanto, disfrutaban de un momento maravilloso bailando el vals alrededor del salón de baile. El vals era aún un baile relativamente nuevo, y algunos lo consideraban escandaloso, pero Mina y Andrew lo disfrutaban, y no solamente porque enojara a los miembros más serios de la temporada. Adoraban este baile sobre todo, porque permitía que la pareja pudiera mantener una conversación sin necesidad de que uno u otro volviera la espalda continuamente. Ellos estaban sacando ventaja de este hecho, debatiendo más bien acaloradamente, sobre una ópera que ambos habían visto recientemente, cuando Andrew, repentinamente cambió de tema.

_Está enamorado de tu prima, lo sabes._ Mina era considerada como una de las más gráciles bailarinas de la temporada, pero esta vez no solo falló un paso, sino tres.

_¿Te lo ha dicho él?_ preguntó, boquiabierta. Andrew le dio un pequeño tirón para recuperar el ritmo del baile.

_Bueno, no con tantas palabras,_ confesó, _pero conozco a Ashbourne desde hace diez años, y créeme, nunca ha hecho tanto el tonto por una hembra antes._

_A duras penas llamaría estar enamorado, a hacer el tonto._

_Esa no es la cuestión y lo sabes, querida Minako._ Andrew hizo una pausa momentánea para sonreír inocentemente a Darien, que justo lo observaba desde el otro lado del salón. Volviéndose a Mina, añadió, _el hecho es que está absolutamente loco por tu prima, pero me temo que se le ha metido en la cabeza que no va a casarse hasta que no tenga cuarenta años, así que no hará nada al respecto._

_¿Pero por qué es tan contrario a casarse ya?_

_Cuando Ashbourne hizo su primera aparición en sociedad, ya había heredado su título, y también era fabulosamente rico._

_Y bastante apuesto._ Andrew sonrió irónicamente.

_Fue una frenética cacería. Todas la damas solteras, y bastantes de las casadas se lanzaron a sus pies._

_Supongo que eso debió encantarle_ conjeturó Mina.

_Todo lo contrario, de hecho. Ashbourne no es tonto. Era evidente que la mayor parte de las mujeres que lo perseguían adulándolo estaban más interesadas en convertirse en una rica duquesa que en Darien como persona. La experiencia lo hizo renegar de la escena social. Se marchó a luchar a la Península poco después, y creo que no todo su deseo de ir fuera por patriótico fervor. No tiene exactamente, en muy alta estima a la mayor parte de las mujeres._ Andrew hizo una pausa y miró a Mina directamente a los ojos. _Incluso tú has de admitir que la mayor parte de las damas de la aristocracia son bastante superficiales._

_Desde luego, pero Serena no así, y él lo sabe. Creo que debería estar encantado por haber encontrado a alguien como ella._

_Sería lo sensato, ¿verdad?_ La música cesó y Andrew, tomando a Mina del brazo, la condujo al borde de la pista de baile. _Pero en algún sitio a lo largo del camino, esta desconfianza hacia las mujeres se tradujo en la decisión de evitar el matrimonio mientras fuera humanamente posible, y supongo que él ha olvidado por qué se inició la decisión de no casarse en primer lugar._

_¡Es una de las cosas más estúpidas que he oído jamás!_ Antes de que Andrew pudiera contestar, oyeron una profunda y burlona voz.

_He oído muchas cosas estúpidas en mi vida, Mina. Siento curiosidad por escuchar esa estupidez._ Mina miró horrorizada a Darien, quien permanecía de pie frente a ella para solicitarle un baile.

_Um_, improvisó ella torpemente, _Aquí Andrew parece creer que, um, en las óperas, um, la gente debería cantar menos._

_¿Sí?_

_Sí, cree que debería haber más diálogo._ Mina miró hacia Darien esperanzadamente. No creía ni una palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo y ella lo sabía. De todos modos, estaba casi segura de que no los había oído hablar de él, y se sentía benditamente agradecida por ello. Incapaz de pensar en algo más que añadir, dedicó a Darien lo que estaba segura que era una débil sonrisa.

_Mi madre me ha ordenado invitarla a bailar,_ dijo Darien con franqueza, sonriendo ampliamente e ignorando su obvia angustia.

_Por Dios,_ replicó Mina, _no tenía ni idea de que mi popularidad hubiera decaído hasta tal punto, que los hombres tuvieran que ser obligados por sus madres a invitarme a bailar._

_No tiene de qué preocuparse. Mi madre simplemente trata de deshacerse de mí, de modo que ella y mi hermana puedan organizar mi vida sin mi interferencia._

_Arreglando tu matrimonio, imagino._ conjeturó Andrew.

_Sin duda._

_Con Serena._

_Sin duda._

_También podrías simplemente ir y pedírselo._

_No contengas el aliento._ Darien tomó a Mina del brazo y se dispuso a conducirla hacia la pista de baile. _Después de todo, no soy de los que se casan._

_Bueno,_ declaró Mina bruscamente, _ella tampoco_

En el vestíbulo posterior de la mansión, Serena estaba tendida sobre el suelo en un poco digno enredo. Alguien había dejado abierta la puerta lateral, pero no había ninguna vela encendida en el vestíbulo. Por consiguiente, Serena no había visto la puerta hasta no posar su mano en ella y caer dentro. Ni siquiera intentó sofocar un gemido mientras lentamente se ponía en pie, girando el cuello y estirando los doloridos brazos y piernas. Frotando distraídamente su magullado trasero, deseó fervorosamente que Lindworthys hubiera pensado en alfombrar la estancia.

_Ya sabes,_ refunfuñó, prosiguiendo con la conversación que había comenzado con ella misma en el jardín, _que está claro que Darien Chiba es un peligro para tu salud, y deberías procurar mantenerte alejada de él._

_Estoy completamente de acuerdo._

Serena se giró sorprendida y se encontró frente a un hombre elegantemente vestido, peliplateado, de unos treinta años. Lo reconoció inmediatamente como Yaten Woodside, Vizconde de Benton. Serena gimió interiormente. Había conocido a Woodside durante las primeras semanas de la temporada y le había caído mal al instante. Había ido tras Mina durante más de un año y no la dejaba en paz, pese a los obvios esfuerzos de esta para desalentarlo.

Serena había tratado de evitarlo en lo posible, pero a menudo no había podido rechazar una cortés invitación a bailar. No había nada abiertamente ofensivo en él; sus modales eran correctos, y él era obviamente inteligente. El desagrado de Serena respecto a él se basaba en aspectos más sutiles de su carácter. Su tono de voz, la forma en que la miraba, como inclinaba la cabeza cuando contemplaba el salón de baile…, todo esto, conseguía que Serena se sintiera sumamente incómoda en su presencia. Era un hombre extraño, en apariencia cortés con ella, pero al mismo tiempo desdeñando el hecho de que ella fuera americana y no poseyera un título. Y para colmo, Darien lo tenía en extremada baja estima. Así que Serena, naturalmente, no se sintió extasiada de encontrárselo en el vestíbulo de los Lindworthys.

_Buenas noches, milord,_ dijo cortésmente, intentando obviar el patente hecho de que estaba sola, lejos de la fiesta, y acababa literalmente de caerse dentro desde el jardín. Rezó para que no la hubiera visto tumbada en el suelo, pero un vistazo a su sardónica sonrisa le demostró que no había tenido esa suerte.

_Confío en que no se haya hecho daño en su caída._ Serena se sintió sumamente enojada al notar que había dirigido esas palabras a su escote. Se sentía muy incómoda y deseó dar un tirón a su vestido, pero no daría al desagradable vizconde la satisfacción de comprobar que la había acobardado.

_Gracias por su preocupación, milord,_ dijo con los dientes apretados. _Pero le aseguro que estoy bien. Si me disculpa, sin embargo, debo regresar a la fiesta. Mi familia debe estar echándome de menos._ Serena comenzó a marcharse, pero rápidamente él la agarró de la parte superior del brazo. Su apretón no era doloroso, ni cruel, pero Yaten la sostenía firmemente, dejándole claro que no tenía intención de dejarla marchar en un momento próximo.

_Mi querida señorita Tsukino,_ dijo suavemente, con voz sedosa desmentida por el apretón de hierro de su mano. _Me encuentro intrigado por su presencia en un vestíbulo desierto._ Serena no dijo nada. Yaten incrementó el apretón ligeramente. _¿Ninguna replica aguda, señorita Tsukino? ¿Dónde está ese famoso ingenio suyo?_

_Mi ingenio está reservado para mis amigos,_ contestó ella glacialmente.

_¿Y para su familia?_ Serena parpadeó, insegura de lo que significaba ese comentario. _Tengo el presentimiento, señorita Tsukino, de que usted y yo pronto estaremos unidos por algo más que mera amistad._ Le soltó el brazo abruptamente y Serena se lo frotó.

_Si ha pensado por un instante que podría …_ Yaten soltó una áspera carcajada ante la fiera determinación de su voz.

_En realidad, señorita Tsukino yo no me haría muchas ilusiones si fuera usted. Reconozco que es atractiva, pero carece de los requisitos que exijo en una mujer para considerarla candidata al matrimonio._ Serena retrocedió un paso, sin saber si hablaba de ella o de un caballo. _Soy un Woodside. Nosotros podríamos darnos un revolcón con americanas de cabello estridente, pero ciertamente no nos casamos con ellas._ Serena levanto su mano libre para abofetear su rostro, pero el la bloqueó antes de que pudiera golpearlo. _Vamos, vamos, señorita Tsukino, no haga que me enfade con usted… Después de todo, una vez que esté casado con su prima podría fácilmente impedirle cualquier contacto con usted._ Serena se rio en su cara,

_¿Cree que Mina va a casarse con usted? Si apenas soporta bailar con usted._

Yaten apretó aún más su muñeca, hasta que Serena se retorció de dolor. Su angustia lo complació, y sus verdes ojos brillaron peligrosamente a la débil luz del vestíbulo. Serena alzó tercamente la barbilla, y él la soltó repentinamente, haciéndola retroceder a trompicones unos pasos.

_No debería desperdiciar su tiempo con Chiba, querida. Él no se casaría nunca con alguien de su clase._ Y con esto, Yaten se rio, ejecutó una breve inclinación y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Serena se frotó las doloridas muñecas, ligeramente desconcertada por el encuentro. Sin embargo no podía permanecer en el vestíbulo toda la noche, así que comenzó silenciosamente a abrir y cerrar puertas, buscando unos servicios. Después de aproximadamente unos cinco intentos, encontró uno y se escabulló dentro, cerrando la pesada puerta tras ella. Habían dejado una vela encendida dentro de una linterna, que alumbraba débilmente la pequeña cámara. Serena gimió cuando contempló los daños en un espejo. Estaba hecha un completo lío.

Decidió rápidamente que carecía de la habilidad necesaria para recogerse nuevamente el cabello, así que se sacó todas las horquillas y las abandonó sobre el tocador, figurándose que los Lindworthys pensarían lo peor cuando encontraran el montoncito al día siguiente. Utilizó el broche de esmeraldas que en un principio había servido para adornar su moño, para asegurar algunos mechones en lo alto, dejando solamente sueltos unos cuantos rizos enmarcando suavemente su cara.

_Esto debería bastar,_ dijo respirando profundamente. _Esperamos que nadie note que he cambiado de peinado. De todas formas lo llevo como la mayor parte del tiempo._ Un rápido repaso de su vestido reveló que aunque se le habían pegado al dobladillo unas cuantas briznas de hierba, no había sufrido ningún daño importante. Las arrancó y las dejó en el tocador junto con las horquillas. Más misterio para que los Lindworthys disfrutaran al día siguiente, decidió, consolándose con la idea de hacer por lo menos las vidas de sus anfitriones un poco más interesantes. Exploró el dobladillo buscando más briznas, pero finalmente se rindió, calculando que si quedara alguna, de todas formas no se notaría puesto que su vestido era verde. Era más importante que nadie sospechara de su paradero. No sería tan terrible si se susurrara que ella había estado a solas con Darien. Pero si alguien se diera cuenta de que había estado a solas con Yaten, eso no podría soportarlo. Aún no podía creer que él realmente pensara que Mina iba a casarse con él. Eso debía ser lo que él quiso significar cuando dijo que un día serían más que amigos. Serena tembló de repugnancia, tratando de alejar a Yaten de su mente.

Puso su mano sobre el pomo y respiró profundamente para recobrar la compostura. Sus zapatillas estaban mojadas, pero poco podía hacer para solucionarlo, así que regresó al oscuro vestíbulo, esperando poder volver sin ningún percance adicional.

Cuando regresó al ruidoso salón de baile, estiró la cabeza explorando con inquietud las caras, hasta que su mirada recayó sobre Mina. Nunca se había sentido tan aliviada. Un escrutinio más cuidadoso, sin embargo, le reveló que esta estaba acompañada por Darien y Andrew, y Serena tuvo que resignarse a la idea de que no iba a ser posible hablar con Mina en privado. Después de aproximadamente treinta segundos haciendo extraños gestos con la mano y rezar para que nadie la viera, finalmente consiguió captar la atención de Mina, y ésta se acercó apresuradamente con los dos hombres pegados a sus talones.

_¿Dónde has estado?_ preguntó Mina con urgencia. _Te he estado buscando por todas partes._

_Estaba ocupada en otro sitio,_ dijo Serena con sequedad, descansando los ojos significativamente sobre la cara de Darien. Mina captó el silencioso intercambio, y ella también se giró hacia Darien con las manos en las caderas.

_¡Dios mío!,_ dijo Andrew arrastrando las palabras. _Me siento sumamente afortunado de no ser el blanco de tanta mirada ceñuda._

_No estaba mirándolo ceñuda,_ replicó Serena, lanzándole a Andrew una mirada peligrosamente cercana de parecerlo. _Simplemente le he dirigido una mirada intencionada. En cualquier caso, todo ha terminado y no tiene la menor importancia._ Darien estudió su cara, pensando para sí mismo que era, en efecto, muy importante, y además, estaba lejos de haber terminado. _La cuestión es,_ dijo Serena, volviéndose hacia Mina y dirigiéndole tranquilamente sus comentarios a ella,_ que he cambiado de opinión, y no tengo ganas de tener una discusión con tío Artemís y tía Luna sobre el vestido._ Por no mencionar a Darien.

_Buena idea,_ estuvo de acuerdo Mina. Serena se volvió hacia los dos hombres.

_Si ambos fueran tan amables de traerme mi chal, les estaría muy agradecida._

_No veo por qué son necesarios dos hombres hechos y derechos para traer un chal,_ reflexionó Andrew

_Andrew,_ dijo Mina resueltamente. _¿Puede por favor simplemente ir a por él?_

Andrew murmuró algo sobre rubias hostiles, pero cruzó el salón de baile diligentemente para traer el chal de Serena. Y tras una buena cantidad de no demasiado sutiles y francamente fastidiosas indirectas, Darien fue persuadido de unírsele. Volvieron justo a tiempo, puesto que tan sólo unos instantes después de que Serena se hubiese colocado el chal alrededor de sus pálidos hombros, apareció lady Luna, con una amplia sonrisa animando sus facciones.

_Tengo noticias maravillosas,_ dijo vuelta hacia las dos jóvenes. _Gaia nos ha invitado a todos a Westonbirt para unas cortas vacaciones._ Giró ligeramente la cabeza para poder dirigirse a Darien. _¿No es maravilloso?_

_Maravilloso,_ contestó él con una tensa sonrisa, incapaz de decidir si quería agradecérselo a su madre o estrangularla. Luna se volvió rápidamente hacia Mina y Serena.

_Artemís tiene dolor de cabeza, y me temo que vamos a tener que disculparnos y marcharnos inmediatamente._ Miró a Darien y Andrew. _Lo siento terriblemente, pero estoy segura de que lo entienden..._ Antes de que ninguno de los dos hombres pudiera decir una palabra, Luna se había llevado a las dos muchachas y unos minutos después, la familia Aino al completo estaba instalada en su carruaje.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Sentada en el confortable carruaje, Serena repasó los últimos momentos en su mente y llegó a la conclusión de que su tía actuaba de modo extraño, nunca antes había sido testigo de una salida tan precipitada de una fiesta. Lo que temía era que el desacostumbrado comportamiento de su tía se debiera a haberla visto desaparecer en el jardín con Darien. Sabiamente decidió no mencionar nada y se recostó, esperando que otro iniciara la conversación. Mina pronto llenó el hueco.

_No puedo creer que la duquesa viuda simplemente nos invitara a todos al campo en un impulso. Bueno, tal vez sí puedo creerlo,_ dijo, mirando a Serena intencionadamente. Serena, intencionadamente, miró en dirección opuesta a Mina.

_Estoy segura de que será una estancia maravillosa,_ declaró lady Luna con firmeza. _Gaia espera con ansiedad poder pasar un tiempo con vosotras dos,_ añadió haciendo un gesto hacia su hija y su sobrina.

_Estoy seguro de que sí,_ dijo Haruka lánguidamente, haciendo un guiño a Serena. Era obvio que todos comprendían la verdadera razón de la invitación.

_Y Rei ha echado terriblemente de menos a su marido,_ añadió Luna._ Gaia y yo pensamos que disfrutaría de tener compañía femenina, sobre todo con un bebé que llegará pronto._ Se volvió hacia su hijo, no queriendo dar la oportunidad a nadie de señalar que faltaban aún cinco meses para ello y que además, su condición tenía muy poco que ver con los motivos de Gaia para invitarlos. _Tú también estás invitado, por supuesto. ¿Vendrás, Haruka?_

_Creo que pasaré,_ contestó Haruka con una sonrisa torcida. _Es mucho más fácil dedicarse al libertinaje cuando los padres están fuera._ Luna pareció un tanto impresionada. Haruka tan sólo rio. _Es difícil conseguir una reputación de libertino en compañía de mi madre._

_Realmente, Haruka, si es necesario que hagas tal cosa, tendrás mucho tiempo después de que acabes la universidad y te traslades a tu alojamiento de soltero._

_No hay momento como el presente._

_¿Qué vas a hacer mientras estamos fuera?_ preguntó Mina con impaciencia. Haruka se adelantó con un centelleo en los ojos.

_Montones y montones de cosas en las que ni siquiera deberías pensar._

_¿De verdad? Qué…_

_¿No es una bendición,_ los interrumpió Luna elevando la voz, impaciente por cambiar de tema, _que tengamos la oportunidad de retirarnos al campo con los Chiba, donde podremos comportarnos más relajadamente, sin los severos ojos de Londres revoloteando sobre nosotros. Al menos un poco._ El carruaje se detuvo delante de la mansión Aino, y con la ayuda de su marido, Luna descendió y se apresuró a adentrarse en el vestíbulo. Serena no tardó en dar alcance a su tía.

_No creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo,_ dijo en un sonoro susurro. Luna se detuvo un instante.

_Desde luego que sabes lo que estoy haciendo,_ dijo acariciando la mejilla de su sobrina. _Tal y como yo sé lo que _tú _estás haciendo._ Serena se quedó boquiabierta mientras contemplaba a su tía consternada. _Muy sabio por tu parte, querida, ponerte ese chal._ Y con esto, subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

Los Aino y los Chiba salieron hacia el campo el fin de semana siguiente, y para extrema irritación de Darien, no fue capaz de organizar las cosas de modo que él y Serena tuvieran un coche privado para ellos solos para viajar a Westonbirt. Ni siquiera consiguió que viajaran en el mismo carruaje. A pesar de lo muy ansiosa que Gaia estaba por que se produjera alguna situación comprometida (con la esperanza de que condujera a una apresurada boda con la mayor rapidez posible), le parecía excesivo organizarlo de forma que el incidente pudiera ocurrir en un vehículo en movimiento. Así que Darien refunfuñaba, no demasiado bien dispuesto, mientras subía al coche de los Aino junto con Artemís, Luna, y su madre, que había declarado que los jóvenes deberían ir en un coche aparte, para poder disfrutar de un poco de diversión sin sus fastidiosos mayores.

_¡Los jóvenes!_ había exclamado Darien. _¡Por el amor de Dios, si Rei está esperando su segundo hijo!_ Y después masculló algo por lo bajo, que aunque Gaia no pudo entender, claramente sonaba como "fastidiosos".

_Bueno,_ declaró Gaia, _no todos seremos viejos. Pedí a Armando que viajara con nosotros._ Momento en el cual el muchacho saltó a los brazos de su tío, insistiendo en que practicaran los juegos de cartas durante el viaje.

Serena, cuyos sentimientos habían oscilado secretamente entre la esperanza de viajar con Darien a solas en un carruaje y darse a sí misma una patada por entretenerse con tales pensamientos, estaba sin embargo, encantada ante la perspectiva de pasar tres o cuatro horas conversando y chismorreando con Mina y Rei.

Primeramente repasaron a todas las jóvenes solteras de la Temporada, y cuando finalizaron, comenzaron con los solteros. En este punto llevaban recorrido poco más de la mitad del camino, así que comenzaron con el picante tópico de los hombres y mujeres casados. Habían empezado a tratar sobre varias viudas con título cuando finalmente Rei declaró que casi estaban en Westonbirt. Serena se sintió más que aliviada. Francamente, estaba saturada de chismorreo.

Darien le había dicho que había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia en Westonbirt, la ancestral residencia familiar, y Serena sentía mucha curiosidad por conocer el lugar donde él había crecido. Tanta que cuando el carruaje giró la curva y se dirigió hacia las puertas principales de la propiedad, Serena deseó poder estirar el cuello para abarcar con la mirada tanto paisaje como fuera posible. Sin embargo, al ser un coche cerrado, tuvo que contentarse con aplastar la cara contra el cristal de las ventanas.

_Por el amor de Dios, Serena, uno podría pensar que no has visto nunca un árbol,_ comentó Mina. Inmediatamente Serena se recostó en su asiento, avergonzada por su comportamiento demasiado curioso.

_Bueno, es que me gusta mucho el campo, ya lo sabes, y después de tres meses en Londres, me siento como si no hubiera visto uno antes._ Rei rio suavemente.

_Te aseguro que tenemos muchos árboles aquí en Westonbirt. Y buenos lugares de excursión, también. Y también un pintoresco arroyo que Darien asegura que está lleno de truchas, aunque no recuerdo ninguna vez en que haya regresado a casa trayendo una._

En ese mismo momento las ruedas del carruaje se detuvieron, y un lacayo con librea se precipitó hacia fuera para abrir la puerta. Serena fue la última en bajar, así que no pudo conseguir una vista de Westonbirt hasta que finalmente escapó de los confines del vehículo. No la decepcionó. Westonbirt era una antigua y majestuosa mansión que desafiaba la palabra "enorme". Construida a principios de 1500 bajo el reinado de Elizabeth I, tenía una planta en forma de E en honor a la reina. El frontal de la mansión, orientado al norte, era el tallo de la E, con tres alas a la espalda que formaban los brazos. Hileras sobre hileras de altas, esbeltas, y brillantes ventanas adornaban la fachada, y Serena calculó que el edificio debía tener al menos cuatro o cinco pisos de altura. Cuando se acercó un poco más, pudo inspeccionar un poco del delicado trabajo de la piedra con que estaba construida. Cada una de las ventanas y la puerta principal estaban rodeadas de un exquisito tallado que atestiguaba las horas de meticuloso trabajo por parte de los artesanos de la época. Quedó intimidada por la gracia y la dignidad de la ancestral mansión Ashbourne.

_Rei,_ dijo reverentemente y sin aliento. _No puedo creer que crecieras aquí. Me siento como una princesa solamente permaneciendo en la puerta._ Rei sonrió.

_Supongo que uno se acostumbra a las cosas que tiene alrededor mientras crece. Pero debes ver el resto. Los patios traseros son realmente adorables._

_Esperaba que Darien pudiera mostrarle el resto._ Rei, Serena y Mina se dieron media vuelta y vieron a Gaia acercándose a ellas. A varias metros de distancia, Artemís ayudaba a su esposa a descender de su carruaje, y Darien estaba siendo vapuleado por Armando.

_Oh, me encantaría ver más,_ exclamó Serena. _Es tan maravilloso haber venido al campo, y el tiempo es realmente perfecto._ Casi seguro que los dioses sonreían a Inglaterra ese día. El cielo era de un interminable azul, ligeramente punteado con mullidas nubes, y el sol brillaba cálidamente sobre el rostro de Serena.

_¡Darien!,_ llamó Gaia. _Si logras desenroscar a Armando de alrededor de tu cuello, me gustaría que mostraras a Serena un poco de la zona._ Serena se volvió hacia Mina mientras Darien trataba de soltarse del abrazo, semejante a un torno, de Armando.

_¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, Mina?_

_Oh no,_ contestó Mina, rápidamente. _En realidad no puedo. Sin querer cogí dos copias de la segunda parte de Henry IV de nuestra biblioteca esta mañana._ Le enseño dos volúmenes encuadernados en cuero carmesí, que llevaba en el carruaje por si a Rei y Serena les daba por dormir una siesta. _Necesito conseguir una copia de la primera parte en seguida, y Rei me ha asegurado que puedo tomarlo prestado de la biblioteca de aquí. No sé por qué solo tenemos ejemplares de la segunda parte en casa..._ Sus palabras se fueron apagando.

_No tengo ni idea,_ dijo Serena, consciente de que todo el mundo había estado planeando este momento.

_No puedo leer la segunda parte antes que la primera,_ añadió Mina. _Sería como leer el final de una novela antes del principio._

_Por no mencionar lo perjudicial que sería para tu orden alfabético,_ agregó Serena con una pequeña dosis de sarcasmo.

_No había pensado en eso,_ exclamó Mina. _Ahora es incluso más imperativo que consiga ese volumen._

_No cuestiones a la providencia,_ le aconsejó Darien cuando tomó el brazo de Serena, con Armando corriendo a grandes zancadas tras él. _Por qué no te cambias y te pones ropa de montar y daremos una vuelta. Pasearemos por los campos ahora, mientras el sol brilla y te mostraré los 'alrededores' de la mansión esta tarde._ Armando inmediatamente se interpuso entre la pareja y comenzó a dar brincos.

_¿Puedo ir yo también? Por favor, por favor ¿puedo ir?_ dijo con voz aguda y excitada.

_Esta vez no, querido,_ intervino Rei a toda prisa. _Creo que deberías ir a ver a Cleopatra. La señora Mónica me ha dicho que va a tener gatitos muy pronto. Puede que este fin de semana._

La posibilidad de gatitos resultó ser mucho más emocionante que un paseo por los campos cercanos con Darien y Serena, y Armando rápidamente gritó, "¡Fantástico! " y empezó a correr hacia las cocinas, donde la gata negra y dorada tenía su cama a un lado de uno de los hornos.

Veinte minutos después, Serena instalada en una espaciosa habitación en el ala Oeste, habiéndose cambiado el traje de viaje por uno de montar azul medianoche muy de moda, se apresuró hacia la entrada de la mansión, donde Darien ya la esperaba. Cuando Serena llegó, él permanecía de pie en los escalones de la puerta principal, contemplando las lejanas colinas cubiertas de hierba. Ella estudió silenciosamente su perfil sutilmente esculpido, pensando que nunca lo había visto tan guapo como en ese momento, con su chaqueta de corte impecable verde oscuro y pantalones de ante. Sus emociones estaban un tanto alteradas desde su apasionado beso unas noches antes, y la mera visión de él mirando con resolución en la distancia las arremolinó de nuevo. Serena suspiró suavemente, preguntándose si volvería a recuperar el equilibrio interior cerca de este complejo hombre. Ante el sonido de su suspiro, Darien se volvió repentinamente y quedó frente a ella. Su expresión era tan seria que Serena se sintió terriblemente tímida. Sonriendo dubitativamente, se alisó la falda de su traje azul con las manos. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no podía pensar en nada que decir.

Durante estos pocos meses anteriores, ella y Darien habían llegado a una relación cómoda y amistosa, bromeando constantemente como si fueran amigos desde la infancia. Pero Darien tenía razón. El beso en el jardín de los Lindworthy había cambiado su amistad, y ella se sintió casi tan torpe como cuando se encontraron por primera vez.

_Confío en que tu habitación sea confortable_ dijo Darien de repente. Serena lo miró a la cara con rapidez. El cargado silencio había sido roto, y aunque añoró la intimidad que encontró en su intensa y fija mirada, dio la bienvenida al regreso de sus bromas.

_Desde luego. Tu casa es encantadora. Aunque,_ dijo riéndose, _te juro que nunca me acostumbraré al tamaño de tu vestíbulo. Podría meter entera mi casa de Boston en él. Aunque tropezaría con el techo, me temo. Aplastaría todas las arañas._ Serena alzó la vista a las arañas de cristal que pendían del techo, aproximadamente a unos cuarenta o cincuenta pies por encima de ella. _¿Cómo las limpian?_ Darien sonreía cuando la tomó del brazo.

_Con mucho cuidado, supongo._ Hizo una seña hacia los establos, y bajaron los escalones dirigiéndose hacia allí. _Pensé que podría mostrarte algunos rincones de Westonbirt a caballo,_ dijo Darien, _porque es demasiado grande para recorrerlo a pie._ Serena sonrió con anticipación.

_No he montado a caballo en años,_ dijo emocionada. Darien la miró con incredulidad.

_Bueno Serena, te he visto en Hyde Park sobre esa pequeña y dócil yegua blanca de tu prima._ Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

_Por Dios, no puedes llamar a eso equitación. Uno apenas puede trotar por aquel parque lleno de gente, mucho menos galopar. Además, aun cuando pudiera hacerlo, la gente hablaría de mi escandaloso comportamiento durante semanas._ Serena hizo una mueca. _Uno pensaría que la gente tendría algo más interesante de lo que hablar, ¿no?_ Darien entrecerró los ojos cuando miró a Serena a la cara.

_¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estamos hablando de algo más que de una situación hipotética?_

_Es posible que pudiera haber montado a mi yegua por el parque con algo que podría ser descrito como 'vertiginosa velocidad'_ concedió Serena con expresión de inocencia. Él rio entre dientes.

_¿Y la gente habló de ello durante semanas?_ Y por lo bajo reflexionó, _Me pregunto por qué no oí hablar sobre ello._ Esta vez era el turno de Serena para reírse.

_Me temo que nadie es capaz de mencionar mi nombre en tu presencia, y mucho menos hablar mal de mí de cualquier modo._ Se liberó de su asimiento y corrió hacia los establos, levantándose las oscuras faldas para poder moverse más rápidamente. Girándose para quedar de cara a él, lo pinchó, _En realidad es maravilloso. ¡Jamás averiguarás todas las cosas espantosas que hago, y así disfrutaré de una reputación angelical ante ti!_ Darien aceleró el paso.

_'Angelical' no es precisamente el término que me viene a la mente._

_¿Oh?_ Serena siguió andando de espaldas, mirando por encima de su hombro cada pocos pasos para asegurarse de no tropezar con alguna raíz de árbol.

_'Demonio' es bastante más apropiado._

_Ah, pero 'angelical' es un adjetivo y 'demonio' es un sustantivo, así que no puedes sustituir uno por otro._

_Dios me libre de las hembras cultas,_ refunfuñó Darien. Serena se detuvo un instante, meneando un dedo admonitoriamente.

_He oído eso, piojo._

_No puedo creer que me acabes de llamar piojo._

_Soy la única lo bastante valiente para hacerlo._

_Ya lo sé,_ replicó Darien, con expresión irritada.

_Además,_ dijo Serena, que continuaba caminando de espalda hacia los establos, _las mujeres cultas son mucho más interesantes que las incultas._

_Eso es lo que las mujeres cultas dicen._ Serena le sacó la lengua. _Yo que tú me pararía,_ le aconsejó Darien. Serena sonrió maliciosamente.

_¿Crees que no soy un adversario digno?_

_En absoluto._ dijo Darien en tono sumamente calmado. _Quise decir que deberías dejar de andar. Estás a punto de caerte en el abrevadero._ Serena soltó un chillido y dio un brinco hacia delante. Girándose rápidamente vio que Darien no bromeaba, y que en efecto, acababa de ser salvada de un remojón.

_Este agua no parece muy limpia,_ comentó arrugando la nariz.

_Y el olor también es bastante desagradable._

_Bueno,_ declaró ella, _supongo que debería darte las gracias._

_Sería un cambio agradable,_ dijo él, sonriendo. Serena lo ignoró.

_Imagino que tendré que mirar por donde voy de aquí en adelante._

_¿Quizás aceptarías mi escolta?_ Ella sonrió deslumbrantemente.

_Oh, por supuesto._

Se apoyó en el brazo de Darien mientras caminaban la corta distancia que quedaba hasta los establos. Cuando llegaron encontraron de inmediato con que un mozo de cuadra les acercaba dos caballos.

_La señora Mónica ha enviado una cesta con el almuerzo, su Excelencia. Está sobre ese banco._ El mozo dio las riendas a Darien.

_Excelente,_ contestó Darien. _Y gracias por tener los caballos preparados avisándote con tan poca antelación._ El mozo resplandecía.

_No ha sido un problema en absoluto, su Excelencia,_ dijo cambiando su peso de un pie al otro. Darien condujo a los caballos fuera del establo.

_Aquí tienes, querida,_ dijo dándole a Serena las riendas de una vivaz yegua castaña.

_Oh, es magnífica,_ suspiró Serena, acariciando el brillante pelaje del animal. _¿Cómo se llama?_

_Dalila._

_Vaya,_ refunfuñó ella. _Supongo que el tuyo se llama Sansón._

_Dios santo, no,_ respondió Darien. _Podría resultar demasiado peligroso._ Serena lo miró con recelo, preguntándose si se referiría a algo más que a los caballos, y decidió no decir nada más.

Darien agarró rápidamente la cesta del almuerzo, y montando en los caballos se marcharon. Comenzaron con un suave trote, avanzando despacio ya que Serena estaba ávidamente interesada en el paisaje. Westonbirt era una hacienda de fértil tierra con suaves colinas verdes, cubiertas de pálidas flores silvestres blancas y rosadas. Aunque la mayor parte de la propiedad se había destinado al cultivo durante varios siglos, los amplios campos lindantes con la mansión habían sido dejados sin cultivar para que la familia pudiera disfrutar de todas las ventajas del campo en relativo aislamiento. La zona por la que paseaban a caballo no estaba densamente arbolada, aunque poseyera varios robles enormes y robustos que convencieron a Serena de que serían excelentes para trepar. Sonriendo con alegría, respiró profundamente llenándose los pulmones de aire fresco y campestre. Darien se rio ante su exagerado gesto.

_Es diferente aquí, ¿verdad?_ comentó.

_¿Hmmm?_ Serena estaba demasiado contenta para formar una frase completa.

_El aire. Es más limpio. Casi se puede saborear al respirarlo._ Ella asintió.

_Me siento purificada con cada respiración, como si echara fuera toda la mugre de Londres. No había notado lo mucho que echaba de menos el campo hasta que he llegado aquí._

_Me siento de la misma manera siempre que consigo escapar de la ciudad._ dijo Darien con una sardónica sonrisa. _Pero después de unas pocas semanas encuentro que me aburro hasta lo indecible._

_Quizás,_ dijo Serena con audacia, _no has tenido la compañía adecuada._ Darien giró la cabeza para mirarla de frente, reduciendo la marcha de su caballo hasta detenerlo por completo mientras la miraba. Serena también detuvo su caballo para mirarlo fijamente. Después de un largo momento, Darien rompió el silencio.

_Quizás_, dijo tan suavemente que Serena apenas lo oyó. Apartó los ojos de ella y miró al frente, protegiéndose los ojos del sol. _¿Ves aquel árbol de allí?_ preguntó. _¿Sobre la colina?_

_¿El de las flores color melocotón?_ Darien asintió bruscamente.

_Sí. Te reto a una carrera hasta allí. E incluso te daré ventaja, ya que estás atrapada sobre esa monstruosa invención que llaman silla de amazona._

Serena no dijo una palabra. Tampoco esperó a que Darien gritara _ya_, simplemente salió disparada a toda velocidad. Cuando llegó a la línea de meta (o más bien, al árbol de meta), bastante por delante de Darien, reía de placer, tanto por haber ganado la carrera como por el glorioso sentimiento de completo abandono. Su cabello casi se había liberado por completo del moño, y ella deshizo el resto sacudiendo la cabeza, inconsciente de la cascada de encendidos mechones que se extendía por su espalda. Darien luchó contra el impulso de dejarse llevar cautivado por su seductor movimiento.

_Podrías haber esperado a que diera la salida para comenzar,_ dijo con una sonrisa indulgente.

_Sí, pero entonces probablemente no habría ganado._

_El quid de una carrera de caballos es que gane el mejor jinete._

_El quid de _esta _carrera de caballos,_ replicó Serena, _es que ha ganado el jinete más ingenioso._

_Puedo ver que no voy a ganar esta argumentación._ Serena sonrió inocentemente.

_¿Argumentábamos?_ Darien se aclaró la garganta.

_Puedo ver que no voy a ganar esta discusión._

_¿Puede alguien ganar una discusión?_

_Si _alguien _puede,_ dijo él con tono resignado, _seguramente ese no voy a ser yo._

_Eres muy astuto._

_Y tú muy obstinada._

_Mi padre ha estado quejándose de eso durante veinte años._

_Entonces sugiero que desmontemos para almorzar,_ dijo Darien con un suspiro. Desmontó rápidamente, tomando la cesta con la comida para el almuerzo que el mozo del establo le había dado.

_A propósito,_ dijo Serena mientras Darien la cogía y la deslizaba de la silla de montar. _No me has dicho como se llama tu caballo._

_Cicerón._ Darien le dirigió una sonrisa mientras extendía una manta de alegres colores sobre la tierra.

_¿Cicerón?_ Serena lo miró con incredulidad. _No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan aficionado al latín._

_Lo odio._ dijo Darien con una mueca, cuando recordó las infernales lecciones de latín cuando era niño en manos de sus tutores y más tarde en la universidad. Se sentó sobre la manta y comenzó a sacar alimentos de la cesta. _Lo detesto._

_¿Entonces por qué le has puesto a tu caballo el nombre de un orador latino?_ Serena rio suavemente mientras levantaba ligeramente sus faldas por encima de sus tobillos, sentándose en la manta frente a Darien. Él sonrió como un chiquillo y le lanzó una manzana.

_No se quién es en realidad. Me gustaba como sonaba._

_Oh. Bien, es una razón tan buena como cualquier otra, supongo. Yo tampoco fui nunca demasiado aficionada al latín. No es como si una pudiera conversar en esa lengua con alguien, además de con un clérigo, supongo._

Mientras Serena hacía rodar la manzana entre las palmas de sus manos, Darien metió la mano en la cesta y sacó una botella de vino y dos elegantes copas envueltas en un pedazo de franela para impedir que se rompieran. Cuando levantó la vista, Serena estaba inclinada lejos de él, estudiando una pequeña flor silvestre de tono rosado. Él la miró fijamente y suspiró, pensando que no podía imaginar un modo más agradable de pasar una tarde que cabalgar sin rumbo fijo por Westonbirt con Serena. Eso le molestó. No le gustó el el hecho de que su felicidad y paz mental, progresiva e inexorablemente dependieran cada vez más de la hechicera mujer de cabello rubio dorado que estaba sentada frente a él. Cuando antes, esa misma tarde, ella había descendido por la escalera, estaba tan dolorosamente hermosa que se había quedado paralizado. Y sabía que ella sentía la misma atracción. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Serena no sabía esconder sus emociones.

Pero tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que no era solamente que se sintiera atraído por Serena. Dicho sencillamente, ella le gustaba. Tenía un ingenio agudo, también era igual de inteligente y culta, si no más, que la mayor parte de los hombres que conocía, y a diferencia de la mayor parte de los miembros de la Temporada, sabía hacer una broma sin insultar a alguien en el proceso. Sus amigos y familia seguían diciéndole que debería atraparla rápidamente y casarse con ella antes de que otro lo hiciera, o ella volviera a Boston.

Pero él, absoluta y categóricamente, no deseaba casarse. Pero también iba a volverse loco si no le hacía el amor pronto. La miró otra vez. Ella seguía examinando la flor, apretando los labios pensativamente cuando la inclinó para mirar debajo. ¿Merecía ella realmente el precio de su libertad? ¿Lo merecía alguien? Se pasó los dedos a través del pelo. Últimamente se sentía un tanto deprimido cuando no la veía al menos una vez al día. Serena alzó la mirada de repente y sus ojos celestes brillaban con entusiasmo.

_¿Darien?_ preguntó, sosteniendo hacia él la flor que había estado examinando. Darien suspiró cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Se preguntó si a ella le molestaría mucho que la tirara sobre la manta y le arrancara la ropa. _¿Has visto alguna vez flores como estas?_ le preguntó ella. _Quiero decir verla realmente. Es fascinante._

Tenía un aspecto angustiosamente inocente. Incluso más que de costumbre. Darien suspiró de nuevo. Probablemente sí le molestaría.


	13. Capítulo 12

**¡Hola a todas! Miles de gracias por seguir la historia y por vuestros comentarios, sois las mejores. Os dejo tres nuevos capítulos, el 13 contiene lemon. Muchos abrazos a todas.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 12.**

Serena captó inmediatamente el brillo predador en los ojos de Darien y se puso en guardia para repeler su ataque. Bien, quizás "repeler" no era la palabra exacta, decidió con rapidez, reconociendo el revoloteo de anticipación de su estómago y su respiración acelerada. Con un suspiro apenas audible, se maldijo por su debilidad para con este hombre. Miró fijamente la hermosa cara que tan dolorosamente familiar se había hecho para ella. Los ojos zafiro de Darien brillaban con la promesa de algo que ella no alcanzaba a entender por completo, pero de alguna manera anhelaba lo mismo.

Serena tragó convulsivamente y se humedeció los labios, perdida en su mirada azul. Nerviosamente se mordió el labio inferior y bajó sus ojos celestes. Si tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, y ella trataba desesperadamente de hacerlo así, por muy difícil que a veces fuera, tenía que confesar que "no se preparaba para repeler" nada. De hecho, esperaba con impaciencia el siguiente movimiento de Darien.

De todos modos no tenía la menor importancia, porque Darien "no atacó", y pronto se hizo evidente que no tenía proyectos en ese sentido. Cuando Serena se alejó, él no la siguió ni le rozó la barbilla para que sus ojos lo miraran. Tampoco hizo intento alguno de atraparla entre sus brazos. En vez de eso, se volvió hacia la olvidada botella de vino cogiéndola con la mano derecha y descorchándola.

Serena empujó un errante mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y suspiró otra vez, preguntándose hasta cuando Darien y ella iban a continuar con este casi constante estado de tensión. No tenía ni idea de como poder resolver la situación, ni podía adivinar cuál sería el resultado, pero sentía que alguien iba a tener que hacer algo, y pronto. Alzó la mirada hacia Darien, que terminaba de descorchar la botella con un floreo.

_¿Necesitas ayuda?_ preguntó cortésmente, reprendiéndose mentalmente por no tener valor para decir algo más atrevido. El corcho salió de la botella con un ruidoso "pop". Darien miró a Serena, que estaba sentaba en silencio, con sus oscuras faldas extendidas en abanico sobre sus piernas.

_Bien, supongo que podrías desempaquetar el almuerzo,_ contestó él, pasándole la cesta. Sus manos se rozaron brevemente al cogerla ella, y Serena sintió una corriente atravesar su brazo. Casi involuntariamente lo retiró, sorprendida por la intensidad de su reacción ante un roce tan breve. Velozmente lo miró a la cara. Darien apartó la mirada con idéntica velocidad, pero Serena podía jurar que había visto una tímida sonrisa cruzar sus rasgos antes de volver a la tarea de servir el vino. ¡Dios mío!, debía estar perdiendo el juicio si pensaba que Darien podría sentir alguna vez algo remotamente parecido a una emoción tímida. Darien, mientras tanto, se preguntaba como iba a conseguir mantener las manos alejadas de ella, si era incapaz de no mirarla más de un segundo.

_Cuéntame algo sobre tu infancia,_ dijo rápidamente, impaciente por enfocar la conversación en un toma que no pudiera volverse provocativo.

_¿Mi infancia?_ Serena tomó la copa de vino que él le ofreció. _¿Qué quieres saber?_

_Todo_ contestó Darien perezosamente, recostándose y apoyándose sobre los codos.

_Tengo veinte años,_ le recordó ella con un centelleo en sus ojos. _Eso es mucho tiempo para cubrir en una tarde._

_Entonces cuéntame lo peor que hayas hecho._

_¿Lo peor?_ Serena trató de parecer ofendida, pero no tuvo éxito, incapaz de suprimir una risilla. _¿No creerás que era una niña traviesa?_

_Desde luego que no,_ dijo Darien suavemente, tomando un sorbo de vino antes de colocar su copa en una zona plana del terreno. Una sonrisa diabólica se extendió por su cara. _Imagino que eras un diablillo._ Serena rio en voz alta y colocó su copa al lado de la de él.

_Bueno, seguramente me parecía a uno._ Enroscó un mechón de pelo alrededor de sus dedos. _Si crees que mi pelo es llamativo ahora, deberías haberme visto a los diez años. ¡Parecía una zanahoria!_ Darien se rio al imaginar una Serena en miniatura corriendo alrededor de su casa en Boston. _Y tenía muchas pecas,_ siguió Serena.

_Aún tienes unas pocas sobre el puente de la nariz,_ no pudo por menos que indicar Darien, pensando que le gustaría besar cada una de ellas.

_Es muy descortés por tu parte mencionarlo,_ se rio Serena, _pero me temo que he de aceptar el hecho de que me acompañarán para siempre._

_Yo las encuentro bastante encantadoras._ Serena apartó la mirada, turbada por su sensible elogio.

_Oh. Bueno, gracias._

_Pero todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta._ Serena lo miró con expresión interrogante. _Sobre lo peor que hiciste de niña,_ le recordó Darien.

_Oh,_ dijo ella, tratando de eludir la cuestión. _Bueno, es bastante horrible._

_No puedo esperar a oírlo._

_No, quiero decir que es horrible._

_Solo estás consiguiendo acicatear mi curiosidad, amor,_ dijo Darien, con una sonrisa animando sus bronceados rasgos.

_No voy a poder escaparme de contártelo, ¿verdad?_

_Soy el único que sabe cómo regresar a casa._ La sonrisita de Darien le dijo a Serena que sabía que la tenía atrapada.

_Oh, bien,_ dijo Serena, admitiendo el fracaso. _Pasó cuando tenía trece años. Sabes que mi padre posee una naviera ¿verdad?_ Darien asintió. _Bueno, soy su única hija y realmente me gusta el mar, y también soy bastante buena con los números, ¿sabes?. De todos modos, siempre he planeado asumir la dirección del negocio finalmente._

_No hay demasiadas mujeres que dirijan una gran naviera,_ comentó Darien tranquilamente.

_No hay ninguna que yo sepa,_ prosiguió Serena. _Pero no importa. A veces tenemos que saltarnos los convencionalismos para realizar nuestros sueños. ¿Y quién podría dirigir el negocio mejor que yo? Lo conozco mejor que nadie, salvo mi padre, por supuesto._ Lo miró de modo provocativo.

_Tenías trece años..._ dijo Darien con una mirada indulgente, para recordarle que volviera a la historia que tenían entre manos.

_Oh, bien. Decidí que mi padre estaba tardando demasiado tiempo en enseñarme la parte práctica del negocio. Había estado en la oficina de Boston innumerables veces, y hasta me dejaba ofrecer mi opinión siempre que tenía que tomar una gran decisión. No sé si alguna vez tomó en cuenta mi consejo,_ dijo pensativamente, _pero al menos siempre me dejó opinar. También comprobaba los libros de cuentas para asegurarme de que los oficinistas no cometían ningún error._

_¿Comprobabas los libros a los trece años?_ preguntó Darien incrédulamente.

_Ya te he dicho que soy muy buena con los números,_ dijo ella defensivamente. _Sé que la mayor parte de los hombres encuentran difícil de creer que una mujer tenga buena cabeza para ellos, pero yo la tengo. Encontré bastantes errores. Hasta atrapé a un oficinista que engañaba a mi padre._

_No temas, querida,_ dijo Darien riendo entre dientes. _He aprendido a no sorprenderme por ninguno de tus talentos ocultos._

_Entonces decidí que era hora de que aprendiera sobre la vida en los barcos. Mi padre siempre dice que no puedes tener éxito en un negocio de navegación si no sabes nada sobre la vida en el mar._ Él gimió.

_No estoy seguro de querer oír lo que viene a continuación._

_En ese caso no terminaré la historia,_ dijo Serena esperanzada.

_Bromeaba,_ dijo él amenazadoramente, arqueando una ceja mientras sus ojos zafiro la taladraban.

_Resumiendo,_ prosiguió sabiamente Serena, _viajé de polizón en uno de nuestros barcos._ Darien sintió una irracional cólera brotar en su interior.

_¿Estás loca?_ estalló. _¿Sabes lo que te podía haber pasado? Los marineros pueden ser muy poco escrupulosos. Sobre todo cuando no han visto una hembra en meses,_ añadió enigmáticamente.

_Bueno, Darien, sólo tenía trece años._

_Tu edad probablemente no habría detenido a la mayoría de ellos._ Serena retorció nerviosamente, retorciendo un trozo de la tela de su falda entre sus dedos, un poco incómoda por la intensidad de la reacción de Darien.

_Te aseguro, Darien, que he pasado por esto con mi padre innumerables veces. No necesito que tú también me sermonees. No debería habértelo contado._ Darien suspiró, consciente de haber reaccionado de forma exagerada. Se inclinó hacia delante, soltando suavemente la mano de Serena de su falda, y llevándosela a los labios en un acto de contrición.

_Lo siento, querida,_ dijo con voz suave. _Es solamente que me hace sentir enfermo pensar que por descuido podrías haberte puesto en una posición peligrosa, aunque fuera hace siete años._ El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco ante el tono tierno de su voz, y al saberlo tan preocupado por ella.

_No tienes por qué preocuparte,_ le aseguró rápidamente. _Todo salió bien al final, y no era tan cabeza de chorlito como la historia puede inducirte a creer._ Darien siguió acariciándole la mano con el pulgar.

_¡Oh!_

_No es que me colara de polizón en ningún viejo barco,_ dijo Serena, tratando no de hacer caso de la cálida sensación que emanaba de su mano. _Uno de nuestros capitanes es muy amigo de la familia. Casi como un tío. Nunca habría viajado de polizón en ningún otro barco que no fuera el del Capitán Cartwright. Yo sabía que izaba velas a las ocho de la mañana, así que salí de casa la noche antes…_

_¿Qué?_ exigió Darien, convirtiendo la caricia de su mano en un apretón. _¿Vagaste sola por Boston en medio de la noche? ¡Pequeña inconsciente!_

_Oh, calla. No era de noche. Solamente me lo pareció así porque estaba demasiado nerviosa para dormir. Probablemente eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana. El sol ya había comenzado a salir. Además,_ dijo de modo acusador, _prometiste no reprenderme más._

_No hice tal cosa._

_Bien, pues deberías haberlo hecho,_ respondió Serena provocativamente, dando un tirón de su mano y soltándose para alcanzar su copa de vino.

_Vale,_ aceptó Darien, girándose y apoyando la cabeza sobre un codo. _Prometo no interrumpirte._

_Bien,_ replicó Serena, tomando un sorbo de vino.

_Pero no te prometo abstenerme de gritarte cuando lo merezcas._ Serena le lanzó una mirada malhumorada. _Y tampoco te prometo no obligarte a prometer que no repetirás un comportamiento tan ridículo en el futuro._

_Por favor concédeme un poco de crédito._ Serena puso los ojos en blanco. _No me colaría en un barco ahora._

_Sí, pero sólo Dios sabe que otra cosa harías,_ refunfuñó Darien.

_¿Puedo terminar?_

_Hazlo por favor._

_Bien, salí de casa de madrugada, lo cual no me fue fácil porque mi dormitorio está en el primer piso._ Darien gimió. _Afortunadamente soy muy buena trepando árboles,_ siguió Serena. _Tuve que saltar desde mi ventana hasta la rama del roble que hay junto a ella, pasar al tronco, y luego descender al suelo._ Miró a Darien a ver si estaba a punto de interrumpirla de nuevo. Él hizo un gran espectáculo del hecho de no decir una palabra. _Una vez que llegué al suelo_ siguió Serena, _no fue muy difícil caminar hasta los muelles y subir luego al barco._

_¿No notó tu padre tu ausencia?_ preguntó Darien.

_Oh, lo tenía todo calculado,_ dijo Serena con desenvoltura. _Él siempre se marcha a sus oficinas de madrugada. No tenía la costumbre de venir a verme antes de irse. Temía despertarme. Tengo un sueño muy ligero,_ explicó ella, con sus ojos celestes muy serios. Darien sonrió, pensando que le gustaría tener conocimiento de ese hecho de primera mano.

_¿Y los criados?_ preguntó. _Seguramente alguno de ellos notaría tu ausencia._

_En realidad no vivimos tan magníficamente como aquí,_ dijo Serena con una ligera sonrisa. _Mi padre y yo no tenemos una flota de criados. Reika, nuestra criada, por lo general venía a despertarme a las siete y media_

_Una hora de salvajes,_ murmuró Darien. Serena apretó los labios y le miró con suave reproche.

_No seguimos el loco horario de la ciudad en Boston._

_Qué provincianos,_ dijo él con sequedad, solo para pincharla. Casi funcionó. Ella comenzó a levantar un dedo y moverlo represivamente, y luego se detuvo a medio movimiento, con la mano todavía suspendida en el aire.

_Pensándolo mejor,_ dijo despacio, entrecerrando los ojos, _no voy a dignarme a discutir eso contigo._

_Estoy apabullado,_ contestó Darien, estirándose y atrapando su mano. Con un rápido tirón la tumbó junto a él. Serena chilló cuando aterrizó junto a su fuerte cuerpo, con las piernas atrapadas en las faldas enredadas.

_¡Darien!_ exclamó, tratando de desenredar sus piernas del incómodo material. _¿Qué haces?_ Darien soltó la mano de Serena y se apresuró a acariciar la delicada línea de su mandíbula con los nudillos.

_Solo quería acercarte lo suficiente para poder olerte._

_¿Qué?_ graznó ella.

_Cada uno tiene su propio olor especial, ya sabes._ explicó él suavemente, arrastrando su pulgar por sus carnosos labios. _El tuyo es particularmente dulce._ Serena se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente.

_¿No quieres oír el resto de la historia?_ dijo con voz ronca. Luchó por volver a sentarse aunque Darien no se sentía inclinado a dejarla alejarse de él.

_Desde luego._ Su mano se movió hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, que atrapó suavemente entre su pulgar y su índice.

_Umm, ¿dónde estaba?_ Serena parpadeó varias veces mientras se percataba de que Darien había tenido éxito en volverla una completa boba.

_Estabas explicándome porqué tu doncella no notó que te habías ido,_ le recordó, preguntándose si sus pestañas serían tan suaves como parecían.

_Oh,_ dijo Serena tragando saliva. _Bueno, sí que notó que me había ido, desde luego, a las siete y media cuando entró para despertarme, pero yo sabía que para cuando alguien pudiera alcanzar a mi padre y llegaran a los muelles, estaríamos ya lejos en el mar._

_¿Entonces qué pasó?_ la aguijoneó. Sus dedos abandonaron su lóbulo y descendieron para acariciarle el cuello. Serena levantó la mirada hasta sus ojos y quedó hipnotizada por la cruda pasión que vio en ellos.

_¿Qué pasó cuándo?_ preguntó ella sin expresión, todos los pensamientos habían volado de su cabeza. Darien rio entre dientes, contento por su reacción ante su caricia.

_¿Qué pasó cuándo tu padre se dio cuenta de que te habías ido?_ Serena se humedeció los labios y bajó rápidamente la mirada fijándola en su barbilla, que calculó menos desconcertante que el brillo zafiro de su fija mirada.

_Bien_, dijo despacio, tratando de recobrar la calma. _En realidad no podía hacer nada. Ya habíamos zarpado. El problema comenzó cuando finalmente aparecí ante el capitán Cartwrighit esa tarde a la puesta de sol. Creí que explotaría._

_¿Qué hizo él? _

_Me encerró en su camarote y dio media vuelta al barco._

_Un hombre sensato,_ comentó Darien. _Debería enviarle una nota de agradecimiento._

_No me dio nada de comida._

_Bien,_ dijo Darien con rotundidad. _No merecías ninguna._

_Pasé mucha hambre,_ dijo Serena muy seria, tratando de no hacer caso del calor que sentía en la nuca, donde Darien había posado la mano. _No había comido nada durante casi veinticuatro horas cuando él me encarceló, y pasaron otras ocho o nueve horas antes de que llegáramos a casa._

_Debería haberte azotado._

_Mi padre se encargó de eso,_ comentó Serena con una mueca. _Mi trasero estuvo casi tan rojo como una granada durante una semana._

Darien luchó mucho tiempo y con mucha fuerza para resistir la tentación de bajar su mano por la espalda de ella, y apretar la parte de su cuerpo que ella había mencionado. Miró subrepticiamente a Serena para averiguar si ella tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba pensando. Ella estaba mirando por encima de su hombro derecho, con los ojos fijos en algún punto del horizonte, y los labios curvados en una nostálgica sonrisa. De repente, como si hubiera notado el peso de los ojos de él sobre ella, se dio la vuelta, su brillante pelo alborotado por la brisa y volando alrededor de su rostro. La delicada sonrisa permaneció en su cara, pero Darien vio la cautela brillar en sus ojos. Suspiró. Ella no era estúpida. Demonios, supuso que precisamente por eso le gustaba tanto. Serena aprovechó el breve ensueño de Darien para escabullirse hacia atrás en la manta hasta su posición original, usando el hambre como excusa.

_¡Estoy muerta de hambre!_ Comenzó a revolver en la cesta de picnic. _Me pregunto que habrá puesto la señora Mónica para nosotros._

_Espero que no sea uno de los nuevos gatitos de Cleopatra,_ comentó Darien. Serena hizo una mueca.

_Eres imposible,_ decidió ella, sacando un plato de pollo asado. Suspiró. _Qué pena que haya incluido pollo._

_¿Por qué?_ preguntó Darien al tiempo que se estiraba para coger un muslo de pollo. _¿No te gusta?_ le dio un voraz bocado y le sonrió pícaramente. La cara de Serena tenía una expresión de preocupación.

_Es que es muy difícil comerlo de una manera elegante._

_Pues no actúes como una dama. No se lo diré a nadie._ Serena parecía dudosa.

_No sé. Tía Luna se ha esforzado tanto para reformarme. Lamentaría arruinar todo su trabajo por un picnic._

_Por Dios, Serena. Usa los dedos y diviértete._

_¿De verdad? ¿No contarás que no me comporto como una correcta señorita inglesa?_

_Serena, ¿te he dado alguna vez la más mínima indicación que te haya hecho creer que quiero que te comportes como si fueras una recatada señorita inglesa?_

_Oh, bueno,_ capituló ella, arrancando el otro muslo del pollo y dándole un delicado bocado. Darien hizo todo lo que pudo por no echarse a reír cuando ella empezó a masticar el minúsculo bocado. _Es tu turno ahora_ dijo ella, arqueando las cejas. Darien lo hizo mejor, enarcando sólo su ceja derecha en una expresión de suprema confianza. _Odio a la gente que puede hacer eso,_ refunfuñó ella por lo bajo.

_¿Hmmm?_

_Nada._ Serena dio otro diminuto bocado al pollo. _Que ahora es tu turno de contarme lo peor que hiciste cuando eras niño._

_¿Creerías que fui un niño modelo?_

_No,_ contestó Serena sin rodeos.

_¿Entonces creerías que fui tan terrible que me resulta imposible decidirme por un solo episodio?_

_Eso es un poco más probable._

_¿Por qué no llegamos a un acuerdo?_ ofreció Darien, inclinándose y apoyando los antebrazos en las rodillas. _¿Qué te parece la historia que tiene mayor potencial para avergonzarme como un hombre adulto?_

_Bien, _eso _suena intrigante,_ dijo Serena con entusiasmo, olvidando su resolución de comportarse correctamente mientras se comía el pollo y dándole un buen bocado.

_Tenía aproximadamente dos o tres años,_ comenzó Darien.

_Espera un momento,_ lo interrumpió Serena. _¿Estás tratando de decirme que el momento más embarazoso de tu vida ocurrió cuando tenías dos años? Es lo más ridículo que he oído nunca. No debería estar permitido sentir vergüenza por lo que uno hizo cuando era bebé._

_¿Me vas a dejar terminar la historia?_ preguntó Darien con una insolente inclinación de cabeza.

_Seguramente,_ contestó ella magnánima, agitando su muslo de pollo en el aire.

_Tenía aproximadamente dos o tres años._

_Ya has dicho eso,_ le recordó Serena con la boca llena. Darien le lanzó una mirada enojada y prosiguió.

_La hermana de mi madre me había regalado un perro de trapo por Navidad. Siempre lo llevaba conmigo._

_¿Cómo lo llamaste?_ Su expresión era avergonzada.

_Goggie_. Le lanzó un vistazo a Serena, quien trataba valientemente de sofocar una carcajada. Rápidamente ella pegó una amplia sonrisa en su cara. _De todos modos_, siguió Darien, _jugué tanto con Goggie que finalmente perdió todo el relleno y yo estaba desconsolado. O al menos eso dice mi madre,_ añadió él rápidamente. _No recuerdo nada de eso._ Serena conjuró una visión de un niño de pelo negro y ojos azules lamentándose por la pérdida de su juguete favorito y decidió que la imagen era demasiado adorable para pensar en ella sin correr el riesgo de enamorarse perdidamente allí mismo.

_¿Qué pasó entonces?_ preguntó, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza para desterrar la peligrosa visión.

_Mi madre se compadeció de mí y rellenó de nuevo el perro con sus medias viejas. Y habríamos vivido felices excepto,_ dijo Darien con una sonrisa torcida, _que seguí abusando del juguete y este se deshizo una y otra vez, hasta que mi madre no pudo recomponerlo._

_¿Y?_ lo pinchó Serena.

_Y esta es la parte donde la historia se vuelve embarazosa para mí._

_Oh, bien._

_Por lo visto, no podía soportar separarme de Goggie, ni aun cuando su muerte era definitivamente irrevocable, y como era imposible llevar al perro conmigo nunca más, decidí que el relleno haría el mismo papel._ Darien hizo una pausa momentánea, pasándose casualmente la mano por su pelo alborotado por el viento. _Recordarás,_ dijo perezosamente, _que mi madre rellenó el perro con medias. Así que durante los siguientes meses vagué por los pasillos de Westonbirt arrastrando conmigo allá donde fuera varios pares de medias femeninas._ Serena rio alegremente.

_No creo que eso sea embarazoso. Creo que es adorable._ Darien clavó sus ojos en los de ella con una expresión de fingida severidad.

_¿Te das cuenta de que tengo una reputación que mantener?_

_Oh, créeme, conozco muy bien tu reputación,_ contestó Serena, con ojos brillantes de diversión. Darien se acercó apoyándose y trató de parecer severo.

_Te he confiado mi más oscuro secreto. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si se supiera que el duque de Ashbourne paso sus años de formación envuelto en medias femeninas?_

_Venga, venga. No estabas envuelto _en _medias femeninas; estabas enamorado _de _las medias femeninas. Y ahora que lo pienso,_ Serena hizo una pausa momentánea y una sonrisa descarada apareció en su cara, _tiene sentido. Ciertamente también estás bastante interesado en las medias femeninas ahora._

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_Bueno, Darien,_ lo embromó Serena. _Tienes una reputación con las damas, ¿sabes?_

_Rápidamente perdida gracias a ti,_ refunfuñó él. Sin oírlo, Serena siguió.

_No menos de dos docenas de mujeres me han advertido sobre ti._

_Lamento que nadie me haya advertido a mí sobre _ti_,_ suspiró él.

_¿Qué?_ preguntó Serena sobresaltada. Darien se inclinó más con los ojos azules muy serios.

_Creo que voy a besarte._

_¿Tú…?¿Tú vas a…?_ tartamudeó Serena, sintiendo que toda su seguridad en sí misma y su calma se evaporaban.

Darien la contempló. Su brillante cabello estaba alborotado por el viento y enmarcaba su rostro en un adorable desorden. Sus ojos celestes estaban muy abiertos y brillaban luminosamente mientras miraban como él se acercaba. Ella se humedeció nerviosamente los labios, completamente inconsciente de su propio poder de seducción.

_Serena,_ dijo él con voz ronca. _Tengo que besarte. ¿Lo entiendes?_ Serena asintió dubitativa, apenas consciente de las palabras de él, mientras todo su cuerpo pareció estallar en llamas, encendido por el pulsante calor que despedía su poderoso cuerpo.

Los ojos de Darien se posaron finalmente en sus carnosos labios y su último pensamiento coherente fue que nada salvo una catástrofe natural podía evitar que la besara ahora. Y muy lentamente, él rozó con sus labios los suyos.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13.**

Hipnotizada, Serena no pudo apartar sus ojos de la cara de Darien mientras su boca descendía hasta posarse sobre la suya. El roce fue breve, sus labios apenas acariciaron los suyos. Se sintió paralizada, incapaz apenas de respirar. Darien levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Sus ojos todavía estaban muy abiertos y lo miraba fijamente como si no lo hubiera visto nunca antes.

_¿Serena?_ le preguntó, rozándole con los dedos la barbilla. Serena siguió contemplándolo mientras él exploraba su rostro con sus brillantes ojos azules.

Ella luchó contra el impulso de estirar la mano y apartarle un mechón de pelo de la frente. La miraba tan tiernamente, que pensó que lo único que deseaba hacer era acurrucarse en el calor de sus brazos y derretirse entre ellos. Sabía que no la amaba y que no tenía intención de casarse con ella. Pero también sabía que sentía verdadero cariño por ella y que la deseaba muchísimo. Y, Dios la ayudara, ella lo deseaba con la misma intensidad también. Había estado durante meses tratando de convencerse de que no había nada especial en los extraños y novedosos sentimientos que experimentaba siempre que él estaba cerca.

Darien le había dicho que tenía que besarla. Era hora de ser honesta consigo misma. Ella también _tenía _que besarlo. Darien detectó el momento exacto en que su vacilación cedió paso al deseo. Sus ojos se suavizaron, y se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Pero antes de que él pudiera reanudar el beso, ella lo detuvo, colocándole una mano sobre la mejilla y murmurando su nombre con voz ronca. Darien giró despacio la cabeza para besar la palma de su mano.

_¿Qué, mi amor?_ La voz de Serena estaba ronca por la emoción.

_¿Me prometes que te detendrás cuándo debamos hacerlo?_ Darien la miró atentamente, preguntándose si entendía lo que le estaba preguntando. _Yo... no tengo mucha experiencia con esta clase de cosas, Darien._ Serena tragó, tratando de reunir coraje para continuar con su petición. _Deseo realmente besarte. Pero puede que no sepa cuándo debemos pararnos, o cómo debería detenerte. Te pido que me des tu palabra de caballero de que nos detendremos antes de que hagamos algo … irrevocable._

Darien supo en ese momento que ella era suya. Supo que podría hacerle el amor allí mismo, sobre la suave manta y ella no haría nada para detenerlo. Pero también sabía que la mente de ella no quería lo mismo que su cuerpo tan obviamente deseaba. Miró su rostro resplandeciente y se dio cuenta que le sería imposible vivir consigo mismo si se aprovechara de su confianza.

_Te doy mi palabra,_ dijo suavemente.

_Oh, Darien,_ gimió ella, enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando él se inclinó sobre ella otra vez.

_Si supieras cuanto tiempo he estado esperando esto,_ murmuró él, arrastrando los labios por su rostro depositando cálidos besos y siguiendo hacia un costado de su cuello.

_Me…me parece que sé _exactamente _cuanto,_ dijo Serena, trémula, con voz estremecida por el impacto del deseo. Mientras él la tendía despacio de espaldas, ella hundió los dedos en su espeso pelo, tratando desesperadamente de acercarlo más.

Algo en su interior parecía saber que este era el hombre correcto, y no podía vencer la urgencia de estar tan cerca de él como fuera posible. Instintivamente, presionó su cuerpo contra el de él, amoldándose a sus poderosos contornos. Para Darien, su inocente movimiento fue como una antorcha que encendió la chispa que había estado ardiendo dentro de él durante meses.

_Oh Dios, Serena,_ gimió. _¿Tienes idea de lo que me haces?_ Bajó la mirada hacia ella. Sus claros ojos ardían de deseo recién descubierto y también de confianza. Cuando se perdió en esos pozos celestes, Darien gimió de nuevo. _Ya veo que no._ Serena no entendió su misterioso comentario.

_¿Va… algo va mal?_ preguntó, preocupada por que en su inexperiencia hubiera hecho algo que lo molestara. Darien se inclinó y colocó dos besos sobre sus párpados.

_Créeme amor, no hay nada mal._ Se rio cuando vio cómo el alivio inundaba su expresión. Lo invadió un cálido sentimiento al notar lo preocupada que estaba por complacerlo. _Pareces tener una habilidad natural para esto._ En su interior, Darien se preguntaba cómo diablos iba a ser capaz de obligarse a parar cómo le prometió a Serena, pero no expresó su pensamiento en voz alta, temeroso de romper la atmósfera sensual que se había apoderado de su picnic. Serena enrojeció de placer ante su elogio.

_Solamente quería… ¡ohh!_ jadeó con fuerza cuando la mano de Darien paso acariciando su estómago y se detuvo sobre su inflamado seno. El calor de su roce era tan ardiente que estaba sorprendida de que no hubiera incendiado su traje de montar. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y se le entreabrieron los labios ante su atrevida caricia. La sonrisa de Darien era de pura satisfacción masculina.

_Te gusta esto, ¿verdad, mi amor?_ Cuando sintió que su pezón de endurecía a través de la tela del vestido, apretó el montículo de carne que rodeaba con su mano y vio como Serena temblaba de deseo. Maldijo silenciosamente la fila de diminutos botones que jalonaban la espalda de Serena y que hacían casi imposible deslizar la tela por sus hombros. Con un abrupto suspiro se resignó al hecho de que le sería imposible deleitarse con la visión del mullido seno y el terso pezón que habían resultado ser tan embriagadores al tacto. Este revés, sin embargo, era probablemente lo mejor, considerando la promesa que había hecho solo unos momentos antes.

_Oh, Darien,_ gimió Serena suavemente. _Todo esto es tan extraño._ Soltó otro grito ahogado cuando sintió sus manos arrastrándose bajo los pliegues de sus faldas y acariciarla firme y suavemente. Estremecimientos de placer recorrieron sus piernas hasta el mismo centro de su ser, y suspiró con abandono. _Y es tan agradable._

La mano de Darien continuó acariciándola, ascendiendo hasta llegar al sensible punto donde sus medias terminaban y empezaba la pálida y suave piel, y Serena casi se despegó de la manta de la pura energía que parecía brotar de las yemas de los dedos de Darien. Entonces, aunque no estaba segura de cómo, él se acercó aún más.

_¿Darien?_ dijo ella entrecortadamente. _¿Qué … qué? ¿Estás seguro? No sé…_ Darien la silenció con un suave beso.

_Shh, querida. Te prometo que no voy a_ sonrió irónicamente ante sus melodramáticas palabras _violarte aquí sobre la manta. Cuando hagamos el amor, será perfecto, sin vacilaciones o malentendidos entre nosotros._ Siguió dejando caer suaves besos por todo su rostro para aliviar sus miedos mientras introducía la mano bajo su ropa interior y comenzaba a juguetear con el suave vello que protegía su feminidad.

El aliento de Serena se atascó en su garganta y se tensó contra él. Veinte años de correcta educación inundaron su mente y le dijeron que no debería permitir tal situación. Presionó una mano contra el pecho de él, tratando flojamente de apartarlo.

_Espera, Darien, no estoy ... segura_

_¿No estás segura de qué, amor?_ La voz de Serena tembló de aprehensión.

_De tí, de esto, de nada._

_¿No estás segura de mí?_ le preguntó él, tratando de desvanecer sus miedos. _¿Me estás diciendo que preferirías estar aquí con otra persona?_

_¡No!_ exclamó ella. _No es eso, es…_

_¿Es qué?_

_¡No lo sé!_ Su mente le gritaba que debería levantarse y marcharse, pero no podía negar las palpitantes sensaciones que la recorrían con cada una de sus caricias. Y justo cuando su lucha interior la desgarraba, sintió que se relajaba contra él, su cuerpo imponiéndose instintivamente a los temores de su mente.

_No te preocupes, amor,_ murmuró Darien, aliviado por su aceptación. _Mantendré la promesa que te he hecho esta tarde._ Suspiró, luchando con fuerza por mantener su propio deseo bajo control. Su necesidad de ella era dolorosamente evidente y su endurecida virilidad palpitaba y se presionaba contra sus pantalones. _Solo quiero, _necesito _estar dentro de ti de alguna forma. No puedo explicarlo. Necesito sentirte ahora mismo._

Y con esto deslizó un dedo dentro de ella. Estaba caliente y mojada, tal y como sabía que estaría, pero también estrecha y apretada. Sintió una oleada de orgullo cuando se dio cuenta de que era el primer hombre que la había tocado de una forma tan íntima. Sintió que palpitaba de necesidad por ella, su virilidad clamando por cambiar el sitio con sus afortunados dedos. Deliciosas oleadas de placer recorrieron el cuerpo de Serena, y comenzó a tensarse de expectación con algo que no entendía, pero que de alguna manera tenía que suceder.

_¡Darien!_ gritó. _Ayúdame, por favor. No puedo soportarlo más._

_Oh, sí, sí que puedes, amor._ Mientras el dedo de Darien continuaba acariciando íntimamente su interior, su pulgar encontró el sensible brote de carne escondido bajo sus suaves rizos.

_¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Darien!_ Serena gritó su nombre en completo abandono. Cada pequeña espiral de deseo que había estado estremeciendo su cuerpo se concentró en su abdomen, y comenzó a tensarse convulsivamente hasta que su mundo simplemente estalló, y se dejó caer exhausta y agotada sobre la suave manta. Darien deslizó suavemente el dedo fuera de ella y se tendió a su lado.

_Shhh_, murmuró consoladoramente, tratando de aliviar el declive de su clímax. Mientras le acariciaba el pelo, miró fijamente hacia los campos y comenzó a obligar a su cuerpo a calmarse, ya que sabía que no disfrutaría de la misma clase de liberación que Serena. Aun así, sintió una innegable satisfacción con el placer de Serena. Y aunque Darien era siempre un amante considerado que daba tanto placer como recibía, era la primera vez que su propia necesidad quedaba completamente relegada a un segundo lugar ante la de alguien más.

_Oh, vaya_ suspiró Serena, en cuanto recobró la capacidad de hablar.

_Oh, vaya, en efecto_ se rio Darien entre dientes, deslizando su índice a lo largo de la elegante línea de su mandíbula. _¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_Me siento… oh, no sé como me siento._ Serena cerró los ojos un instante completamente relajada. Una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios, abrió los ojos y fijó la mirada en el hombre que estaba a su lado. _¿Cómo me siento?_ Darien rio en voz alta.

_Te sientes espléndida, dulzura. Absolutamente espléndida._

_Sí, supongo que sí,_ suspiró ella, acurrucándose contra él. _¿Aunque también, tal vez un poco...demasiado … vigorosa?_ Él reprimió una sonrisa.

_No, querida, no has sido demasiado vigorosa. Simplemente perfecta._

_Muchas gracias por decir eso,_ dijo ella, sepultando la cara en su cuello. _No estaba muy segura de qué hacer, ¿sabes?._ Hubiese querido alzar la vista para ver su expresión, pero un débil rubor de vergüenza la cubría por completo.

_No te preocupes. Planeo que practiques mucho._

_¿Qué?_ Serena se sentó rápidamente, sumamente impaciente, de repente, por alisarse la falda. Las palabras de Darien provocaron que volviera a la realidad. _Darien, sabes que no podemos hacer esto todo el tiempo._

_¿Por qué no?_

_Porque no. Hay demasiadas personas a quienes lastimaríamos. Demasiadas personas que esperan lo mejor de mí._

_No puedo pensar en nada que me guste más que esperar lo mejor de ti._

_Estás siendo deliberadamente obtuso. Yo…_ el rostro de Serena palideció de repente. _No puedo creer lo que he hecho_ dijo con los ojos desorbitados al tomar conciencia de su escandaloso comportamiento. Un beso robado era una cosa, pero esto, Dios querido, ella le había dejado, no, le había rogado a Darien, que la tocara de la forma más íntima.

Darien gimió cuando vio surgir la duda y autorecriminación en la cara de Serena. Su cuerpo palpitaba aún dolorosamente, y francamente no tenía energía suficiente para lidiar con un repentino ataque de sensibilidad femenina.

_No te culpo,_ dijo Serena rápidamente. _Me culpo a mí. Perdí el control de mí misma._

Nada que hubiera dicho podría haberlo hecho sentir peor. Era tan inocente; no tenía ni idea de la clase de presión sensual que había usado sobre ella. Era propio de su adorable valentía intentar asumir la responsabilidad de su acto de amor. Pero a pesar de la culpa que empezaba a invadir su mente, Darien no se sentía particularmente caritativo. Su cuerpo aún clamaba por la liberación, tensando todos sus nervios y músculos.

_Serena,_ dijo súbitamente, con voz firme y controlada. _Solo voy a decir esto una vez. No lamentes lo que ha pasado esta tarde. Ha sido hermoso y natural, y tú has sido todo lo que alguna vez soñé que serías. Si sigues reprochándotelo a ti misma sólo vas a conseguir enfermar. Y si crees que no debemos compartir nunca más nuestras almas como hemos hecho hoy, bueno, simplemente vas a tener que aceptar que presentaré batalla._

Cabalgaron de regreso a casa en silencio. Serena se sentía dividida por sus emociones. Por una parte, no podía evitar sentirse plena de felicidad al rememorar el tórrido encuentro amoroso que había experimentado solo unos momentos antes. Por otro lado, se daría de bofetadas en cuanto llegara a casa. Su vida, decidió, se volvía más confusa por momentos.

Darien tampoco parecía inclinado a entablar conversación. Sentía el cuerpo como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento, y no ayudaba que el olor de Serena estuviera por todas partes, en su ropa, en sus manos, flotando en el aire. Sabía desde un principio que él no conseguiría la satisfacción final, pero creyó que el proporcionarle ese placer a Serena sería suficiente. Y lo había sido, hasta que ella había comenzado a dudar de sí misma, arruinando la experiencia al avergonzarse de ello. Iba a tener que tomar algunas decisiones importantes en su vida, decidió, y pronto. No estaba seguro de cuanto más podría aguantar.

Cuando la pareja finalmente llegó a Westonbirt, Serena estaba hecha un lío. Cuando entraron en el cavernoso vestíbulo, masculló algo incoherente y se lanzó escaleras arriba a una velocidad que jamás supuso que podría alcanzar. Darien quedó allí abandonado con una breve visión de muselina azul oscuro y dorada cabellera alejándose de él. Suspiró cansadamente. Casi deseó poder decirse que lo había manejado todo mal. Al menos entonces podría tratar de enmendar sus errores. Pero el hecho era que la angustia de Serena provenía de sus propios sentimientos de culpa, y eso era algo con lo que ella tendría que lidiar a solas. Con un gemido frustrado, se mesó el cabello con la mano, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a zancadas hasta su habitación, pensando que debería hacer que su criado le preparara un baño helado.

Cuando Serena llegó a su cuarto, aún se movía a tal velocidad que prácticamente entró volando por la puerta, y se arrojó sobre la cama completamente absorta en sus sentimientos. Que fue por lo que, supuso más tarde, quedó tan sorprendida cuando se percató de que Mina estaba allí tendida tranquilamente con un volumen de Shakespeare en las manos.

_Infierno y condenación, Mina,_ estalló Serena, frotándose el hombro en el punto donde se lo había golpeado con la cadera de su prima. _¿No podrías leer en tu propio cuarto?_ Mina la miró con ojos inocentes.

_La luz es mejor aquí._

_¡Por Dios, Mina!. Trata de ser un poco más creativa con tus excusas. Tu cuarto está justo al lado del mío, y están orientados en la misma dirección._

_¿Te creerías si te dijera que tu cama es más cómoda que la mía?_ Serena parecía a punto de explotar. _Vale, vale,_ dijo Mina a toda prisa, escabulléndose rápidamente fuera de la cama. _Lo admito. Quería que me contaras qué tal tu paseo con Ashbourne._

_Muy bien, estupendo. ¿Estás satisfecha?_

_No,_ contestó Mina vehementemente. _Soy yo, Mina, ¿recuerdas? Se supone, que nos los contamos todo._ Algo en el tono engatusador de Mina tocó una fibra sensible en Serena, y notó que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

_Me parece que no quiero hablar de eso ahora mismo._ Mina echo un vistazo a la expresión herida de Serena, dejó caer su libro, y luego con su característica presencia de ánimo, fue a cerrar de golpe la puerta de la habitación.

_Oh Dios mío,Serena. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Él …? ¿Tú …?_ Serena se sorbió los mocos y se secó las lágrimas. __¿Te ha seducido?__

_Odio esa palabra,_ estalló Serena. _¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que odio esa palabra?_

_¿Lo hizo?_

_No, no lo hizo. ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?_

_Una mujer enamorada, supongo. He oído que los hombres pueden resultar increíblemente persuasivos cuando una está enamorada._

_Bueno, yo no estoy enamorada_

_¿No lo estás?_ _No lo sé_, gritaba la mente de Serena. Ella no dijo nada. _Ya veo que por lo menos, le das vueltas a la idea._ prosiguió Mina. _Es un comienzo, supongo. No tengo que decirte lo felices que seríamos todos, si decidierais casaros._

_Créeme, lo he notado._

_Bueno, no puedes culparnos. Realmente nos gusta muchísimo tenerte aquí en Inglaterra. Sobre todo a mí,_ dijo Mina muy seria. _Es duro cuando tu mejor amiga vive al otro lado del océano._ Este último comentario de Mina llevó a Serena al límite, y estalló en llanto, hipando mientras empapaba la funda de la almohada.

_Oh querida._ Mina volvió rápidamente junto a la cama y comenzó a apartarle el pelo de la cara a su prima. Serena no era de las que lloraba, así que Mina supo que algo muy grave había ocurrido. _Lo siento,_ canturreó _No quería presionarte. Ya sabemos que es decisión tuya._ Serena no respondió, pero las lágrimas siguieron brotando de sus ojos. Se puso de costado respirando a grandes bocanadas, mientras las lágrimas goteaban sobre la almohada. _Quizás te sientas mejor si hablamos de ello,_ comentó Mina. _Ven al tocador, y te cepillaré el pelo. Parece como si te hubiese arrollado un tornado._

Serena se levantó y cruzó despacio la habitación, limpiándose poco elegantemente la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Se dejó caer en la banqueta acolchada que hacía juego con el tocador, y contempló su imagen en el espejo. Estaba horrible. Tenía los ojos hinchados e inyectados en sangre, la nariz roja, y su pelo parecía un nido de pájaros. Suspiró para recobrar el equilibrio y silenciosamente admiró a las damas que sabían llorar con estilo. Apenas una lágrima o dos y un delicado sorber de nariz, no como ella que estallaba en desgarradores sollozos, dejando brotar sus sentimientos en un patético y retorcido llanto. Se giró hacia Mina con otro ruidoso sorber de mocos.

_¿Sabes? Yo solía ser algo más._

_¿Qué quieres decir?_ Mina cogió un cepillo.

_Quiero decir, y corrígeme si no tengo razón, que solía tener la reputación de ser una mujer excepcional. No quiero jactarme, pero la tenía._ Mina asintió tratando de esconder una sonrisa. _No sonreía tontamente,_ siguió Serena con un poco más entusiasmo. _Ni tenía una conversación estúpida. Poseía un rápido ingenio, la gente solía comentarlo_ miró a Mina para confirmarlo. Mina seguía asintiendo comprensiva, pero obviamente cada vez le resultaba más difícil contener la sonrisa. Comenzó a pasar suavemente el cepillo por el pelo de Serena.

_Y también poseía confianza en mí misma._

_¿Y ahora?_ Serena suspiró, removiéndose en la silla.

_No lo sé. Solía sentirme muy segura de mis acciones. Ahora nunca sé que hacer, me siento aturdida constantemente, y cuando finalmente tomo una decisión sobre algo, me arrepiento más tarde._

_¿Crees que toda esta confusión podría tener algo que ver con Ashbourne?_

_¡Por supuesto que tiene que ver con Darien! Es todo por su culpa. Ha puesto mi vida patas arriba._

_Pero no estás enamorada de él,_ declaró Mina suavemente. Serena mantuvo la boca firmemente cerrada. Mina intentó una táctica diferente. _¿Cómo te sientes cuando estás con él?_

_Es una locura. Un momento bromeamos como viejos amigos, y al siguiente tengo un nudo en la garganta el tamaño de un huevo, y me comporto como una chiquilla de doce años._

_¿Y no sabes qué decir?_ aventuró Mina.

_No es que no sepa que decir. ¡Me siento como si hubiese olvidado cómo hablar!_

_Hmmm._ Mina siguió desenredando los nudos del pelo de su prima. _Suena fascinante. Nunca me he sentido de esa forma cerca de un hombre._ Hizo una pausa pensativa. _Aunque tengo muchas ganas de releer Romeo y Julieta cuando llegue a la R._ Serena hizo una mueca.

_Por favor, recuerda que ellos acabaron muriendo. Espero que no nos estés comparando._

_Oh. Lo siento._ Puede que las emociones de Serena estuvieran un tanto confusas, pero no creyó que Mina sonara demasiado arrepentida.

_Ya está,_ dijo Mina con decisión. _Ya he terminado con el lado izquierdo._ Y comenzó a peinar la parte posterior de la cabellera de Serena. _¿Por qué no me cuentas algo sobre esta tarde? Algo debe haber ocurrido para ponerte en tal estado._ A su pesar, Serena sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban.

_Oh, nada en realidad. Solo fuimos a dar un paseo. El campo aquí es encantador._ Mina pasó el peine por el pelo de Emma con un tirón malvado. _¡Ow!_ aulló Serena. _¿Qué haces? Estaré calva cuando acabes._

_¿Qué decías sobre esta tarde?_ la azuzó Mina con voz dulce.

_¡Dame ese cepillo!_ estalló Serena. Mina le incrustó el arma ofensiva en su brillante cabellera y le dio un pequeño tirón, como muestra de la tortura que estaba por venir. _Oh, muy bien,_ dijo Serena. _Nos paramos para hacer un picnic._

_¿Y?_

_Y fue estupendo. Intercambiamos historias de cuando éramos niños._

_¿Y?_.

_¡Y me besó! ¿Estás satisfecha?_

_Debe haber hecho algo más que besarte,_ conjeturó Mina. _Ya has besado antes a Darien, y nunca te has puesto a llorar de esta manera._

_Bueno, puede que hiciera algo más que besarme._ Serena lamentaba estar sentada frente al espejo, donde no le quedaba más remedio que ver, como su piel lentamente se sonrojaba hasta adquirir el mismo tono que un rubí.

_¿Pero no te sedujo?_ Mina parecía casi contrariada.

_¿Mina, no estarás decepcionada de que haya regresado con la virtud intacta?_

_No, por supuesto que no,_ contestó Mina rápidamente. _Aunque debo confesar que siento un poco de curiosidad sobre 'el acto' y todo eso, y no consigo que mamá me cuente nada sobre ello._

_Bien, pues no conseguirás más detalles de mí. Soy tan inocente como tú._

_No exactamente tan inocente, supongo. Puedo ser ingenua, pero hasta yo sé que hay poca distancia entre un beso y 'el acto' en sí._ Decir que Serena se quedó sin palabras sería un enorme eufemismo. _¿No es así?_ insistió Mina.

_Uh, bueno, sí,_ balbuceó Serena. _Sí, la hay._ Mina perseveró.

_¿Se podría decir que hiciste algo a medio camino entre los besos y 'el acto'?_

_¡¿Dejarás de llamarlo 'el acto'?_ exclamó Serena. _Lo haces sonar tan sórdido._

_¿Prefieres que lo llame de otra manera?_

_Preferiría que no lo llamaras de ninguna manera._ Los ojos de Serena se entrecerraron peligrosamente. _Esto es algo sumamente personal._ Mina no se rendía.

_¿Lo hiciste?_

_¿Te das cuenta de que no tienes vergüenza?_

_Ninguna en absoluto,_ dijo Mina alegremente, dándole un impertinente tirón con el cepillo. Serena se estremeció, gimió, y apenas pudo suprimir el impulso de maldecir.

_Oh, bueno,_ resopló. A este paso, Mina la habría dejado sin pelo para la hora de la cena. _Sí_, gimió. _¡Sí, sí, sí! ¿Estás satisfecha?_ Mina dejó inmediatamente de peinarla y se dejó caer en una silla frente a Serena.

_Oh vaya,_ dijo sin aliento.

_¿Podrías dejar de mirarme como si de repente hubiese quedado completamente arruinada?_ Mina parpadeó.

_¿Qué? Oh, lo siento. Es sólo que ... oh vaya._

_Por el amor de Dios, Mina. Desearía que no continuaras con esto, es una tontería. _¿_Oh, de verdad_? Se preguntó para sus adentros. ¿_Entonces por qué sollozabas desconsolada hace unos minutos_? Serena rápidamente sofocó su voz interior. Tal vez había reaccionado de forma un poco exagerada. Después de todo, no era como si realmente la hubiera (maldita palabra) seducido. Y, admitió con sonrisa renuente, tampoco era como si ella no hubiera disfrutado.

Mina sopesaba también con cuidado el tema en su pragmática mente. Estas eran, en efecto, grandes noticias. Había decidido en privado que la boda entre su prima y el duque de Ashbourne era inminente. Una leve indiscreción antes de las nupcias, podría ser fácilmente pasada por alto. De todos modos, esto no significaba que Mina no se sintiera sumamente curiosa sobre el incidente.

_Solo dime una cosa, Serena,_ imploró. _¿Cómo ha sido?_

_Oh, Mina,_ suspiró Serena, abandonando toda tentativa de aparecer modesta y virtuosa. _Ha sido espléndido._


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Pese a toda la determinación de Serena de ocultar su confusión, se convirtió en una tonta balbuceante en el minuto en que puso los ojos sobre Darien otra vez. La tarde había comenzado bastante inocentemente. Después de que Mina se las hubiese arreglado para sonsacarle todos los detalles que pudo sobre el picnic, ambas habían decidido vestirse para la cena. Mina, sin embargo, estaba bastante más interesada en la elección del atuendo de Serena que en el suyo propio, insistiendo en que se pusiera un vestido de un tono violeta profundo que destacara sus celestes ojos.

_Es el mismo color que llevabas puesto cuando hiciste tu debut,_ explicó Mina. _Y Darien se quedó prendado de ti._

_Dudo que él recuerde el color de mi vestido,_ fue todo lo que contestó Serena. Sin embargo, accedió a ponérselo, esperando que el atrevido color le diera coraje. Mina se decidió por un vestido en pálida seda melocotón, que resaltaba su suavemente rosado e inmaculado cutis. Cuando ya estaban vestidas, Serena se autosacrificó sobre el altar de la coquetería, y permitió que Karmesite le arreglara el cabello sin la más leve queja. Después de las pocas sensibles atenciones de Mina, Karmesite le pareció una verdadera diosa. Allí sentada, mirando en el espejo como Karmesite pasaba el cepillo por su brillante cabellera, tuvo mucho tiempo para recapacitar sobre su situación.

¿Amaba a Darien?. Mina parecía pensar que sí. ¿Pero cómo podía amarlo cuando eso significaba abandonar el sueño de toda su vida de dirigir la Naviera Tsukino? Una parte de Serena quiso lanzar la precaución al viento y aferrarse a cualquier felicidad que pudiera conseguir con Darien. Pero sabía que si se permitía amarlo un poco, no sería capaz de impedirse amarlo incondicionalmente, con cada fibra de su ser. Y la aterrorizaba la perspectiva de perderse completamente a sí misma en ese amor. Como le había dicho a Mina no hacía mi media hora, _cambiaba _cerca de él. Una tierna mirada de Darien parecía desterrar todo pensamiento racional de su cerebro, y tenía que luchar para simplemente poder tartamudear alguna frase incoherente. Si se casara con Darien, seguramente se olvidaría de cómo se articulaba una frase completa.

Lo que la llevó a otro delicado punto. Darien podía no pedirle que se casara con él. Poseía una veta formidablemente obstinada, y Serena no podía imaginárselo cediendo a la presión familiar y pidiendo su mano a menos que estuviera decido y dispuesto. ¿Y si finalmente se lo pedía? ¿Diría ella que sí? Serena se mordió el labio inferior mientras consideraba su situación. Tal vez. Probablemente. Soltó un profundo suspiro. Definitivamente sí. ¿Cómo podría evitarlo? La Naviera Tsukino tendría que sobrevivir sin ella, porque no creía que ella pudiera sobrevivir sin Darien.

Pero el matrimonio con él no era una garantía de felicidad. Pocos matrimonios entre la alta sociedad se basaban en el amor, y Serena sabía que un matrimonio por amor no había sido nunca uno de los objetivos principales de Darien. Era muy posible que él tomara una decisión al respecto y la pidiera en matrimonio basándose únicamente en el afecto y lujuria. Podía imaginárselo perfectamente, sentado en su estudio con los pies apoyados sobre su escritorio, considerando su situación y decidiendo casarse con ella solo porque probablemente no encontraría a nadie mejor.

¿Qué sería de su vida si se casaba con un hombre que no la amaba? Sería suficiente estar cerca de él o perdería cada día un trocito de su alma hasta que no fuera nada más que una cáscara vacía? Pero, Dios le ayudara, no sabía si tenía otra alternativa porque comenzaba a ser consciente de que la posibilidad de ser feliz lejos de Darien era muy diminuta. Supuso que tener una pequeña parte de él sería mejor que no tener nada porque era cierto, ella lo amaba. Lo amaba desesperadamente y estaba aterrorizada de no ser capaz de encontrar la manera de que él la amara también.

De repente, encararlo durante la cena le pareció una perspectiva espantosa. Empezó a inventar excusas para no bajar. Había un hilo suelto en su vestido que necesitaba ser cosido, y estaba convencida de que le habían salido nuevas pecas mientras había estado de paseo. Karmesite fue inmediatamente enviada a pedir prestados polvos para la cara a lady Luna. Había logrado más o menos desarrollar un palpitante dolor de cabeza cuando Mina finalmente perdió la paciencia y la empujó a través de la puerta y escaleras abajo.

Cuando Serena y Mina llegaron abajo, Darien ya estaba en el salón, apoyado contra el alféizar de una ventana, contemplando distraídamente su vaso de whisky. Cuando Serena entró, él le dedicó una turbulenta mirada, explorando sus rasgos atentamente. Serena hizo todo lo posible por parecer calmada, pero tenía la sensación de que había fallado miserablemente.

_Buenas noches, su Excelencia,_ soltó de repente, dolorosamente consciente de que había sonado como el balido de una oveja. No estaba segura, pero creyó oír a su prima emitir un pequeño gemido. Darien saludó con la cabeza a Mina, quién se había posicionado estratégicamente sobre un sofá que ofrecía una perspectiva excelente de todo el cuarto. Después de que Mina le sonriera deslumbradoramente, él enfocó toda su atención en Serena.

_Confío en que haya pasado una tarde agradable después de nuestro regreso,_ dijo él cortésmente.

_Muy agradable, gracias,_ contestó Serena automáticamente, agarrándose al respaldo de una silla tapizada en amarillo pálido con un apretón mortal. Mina contemplaba el intercambio con interés no disimulado, su cabeza girando desvergonzadamente de acá para allá entre Serena y Darien.

_Me siento como si estuviera sobre un escenario,_ murmuró Serena por lo bajo.

_¿Qué has dicho?_ preguntó Darien, cortésmente.

_¿Has dicho algo?_ preguntó Mina al mismo tiempo. Serena sonrió débilmente y negó con la cabeza. La tensión en el cuarto se podía cortar.

_Creo que tomaré otro whisky,_ dijo Darien.

_Tengo el presentimiento de que podría necesitarlo._ dijo Mina con una sonrisa inocente.

_Chiquilla impertinente._ Darien cruzó el cuarto tranquilamente y se sirvió otra bebida. Cuando caminaba de vuelta a su sitio junto al alféizar, pasó casi rozando a Serena y murmuró en su oído, _Trata de no arruinar el mobiliario, querida. Esta es una de las sillas favoritas de mi madre._

Serena soltó inmediatamente la silla y prácticamente voló a través de la habitación en su prisa por sentarse al lado de Mina Cuando alzó la vista otra vez, Darien sonreía ampliamente. Serena, sin embargo, no sonreía en absoluto. Gracias a Dios, Rei eligió ese momento para entrar en el cuarto.

_¡Hola a todos!,_ dijo alegremente, echando un rápido vistazo alrededor del cuarto. _Veo que mamá no ha llegado aún. Hmmm, qué sorpresa. Pensaba que estaría ansiosa por preguntaros sobre vuestro paseo de esta tarde._

_Eso había pensado yo, también,_ dijo Darien con sequedad.

Rei no supo que responder así que se escabulló a través del cuarto y se sentó en la silla amarillo pálido que Serena recientemente había tratado de destrozar. Serena hundió un poco los hombros, ligeramente desanimada por el caustico comentario de Darien

_Cleopatra ya ha tenido a sus gatitos,_ anunció Rei con una sonrisa. _Armando esta entusiasmado. No ha hablado de otra cosa en toda la tarde. Lamentablemente, ahora insiste en hacerme toda clase de preguntas, eh, _delicadas_, de las cuales no me siento en absoluto preparada para hablar con un niño de seis años._ Suspiró tristemente. _Deseo de verdad que Nicolás vuelva a casa pronto._

_Estoy segura de que Darien será capaz de ayudarte en el apartado de preguntas delicadas,_ dijo Serena malhumoradamente, lamentando sus palabras en el mismo instante en que salieron de su boca.

Mina hizo un extraño sonido, mitad risa, mitad resoplido y luego comenzó a toser. Serena luchó contra el apremiante impulso de palmearla con fuerza en la espalda. Darien seguía apoyando contra el alféizar, su expresión era inescrutable, y Serena quiso maldecirlo por parecer tan extraordinariamente apuesto sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Parecía sentirse fascinado por sus perfectamente cuidadas uñas.

La verdad, sin embargo, era que estaba seguro de que se echaría a reír si se permitía mirar a Serena. Y ella no se lo perdonaría nunca, lo sabía. Había algo tan adorablemente cómico en la manera en que ella estaba allí sentada, sobre el sofá, hirviendo de rabia. Tuvo la sensación de que no había nada que la irritara más que verlo a él completamente controlado mientras sus propias emociones estaban hechas un torbellino. Darien no era cruel; era solamente que prefería verla furiosa antes que abatida y atormentada por los remordimientos, como había estado esa tarde. Sacudió un invisible hilo de su chaleco y echó subrepticiamente un rápido vistazo a Serena. No estaba seguro, pero creyó verla tomar aire y exhalar despacio. No pudo resistirse.

_Confío en que tu permanencia en Westonbirt haya sido agradable hasta ahora, Serena._ Seguramente acababa de ganarse un año en el infierno por este comentario, pero merecía la pena.

_Bien,_ respondió, mordiendo la palabra y negándose a mirarlo.

_¿Sólo bien?_ dijo él, su cara una perfecta máscara de solicitud. _No lo estamos haciendo correctamente entonces. ¿Qué más podemos hacer para entretenerte?_

_Estoy segura de que no hay nada más que _tú _puedas hacer,_ dijo ella intencionadamente. Mina estaba boquiabierta.

_Bueno, eso no puede ser verdad,_ respondió Darien. _Sencillamente tendré que esforzarme un poco más. ¿Por qué no vamos a dar otro paseo mañana por la tarde? Hay mucho que no te he mostrado._ Darien pensó que Mina iba a caerse del sofá.

_No será necesario, su Excelencia,_ dijo Serena rígidamente.

_Pero…_

_¡Dije que no será necesario!_ exclamó ella. Entonces, dándose cuenta de que todos la miraban de forma extraña, añadió, _Creo que me he acatarrado un poco._ Tosió débilmente para demostrarlo, pero sonó totalmente falso. Sonriendo flojamente, entrelazó sus manos en su regazo y resolvió no decir nada más. Rei rompió el silencio.

_Er, Mina,_ dijo, con torpeza. _¿Por qué no te quedas con uno de los gatitos? No tengo la más mínima idea de que vamos a hacer con todos ellos._

_Dudo que mi madre esté de acuerdo,_ contestó Mina. _La última vez que tuvimos gato fue un completo desastre. Tuvimos unos cuantos problemas con las pulgas, ¿sabes?_

_No creo que nuestros gatitos hayan estado vivos lo suficiente para haber cogido pulgas,_ reflexionó Rei

_Sin embargo, creo que mi madre es terminante al respecto._

_¿Sobre qué soy terminante?_ preguntó Luna desde la puerta.

_Rei trata de convencernos para que nos llevemos a casa a uno de los gatitos de Cleopatra,_ explicó Mina

_¡Cielos, no!_ contestó Luna, enérgicamente. _Puedes tener uno en el campo, pero nunca en Londres otra vez._ Entró en el cuarto, saludando con la cabeza a Darien y luego tomó asiento cerca de Serena, Mina y Rei. Artemís, que había bajado con ella, echó una mirada a la colección de mujeres situadas en la esquina y se dirigió directamente hacia Darien.

_¿Whisky?_ preguntó Darien, mostrándole su vaso.

_No me importaría,_ contestó Artemís afablemente, levantando una mano para impedir a Darien que se moviera. Cruzó rápidamente el cuarto, se sirvió una bebida, y volvió junto a Darien. _Tengo la impresión de que vamos a necesitarlo esta noche,_ comentó.

_Qué extraño, eso es exactamente lo que su hija me ha dicho no hace ni cinco minutos._

_¿Qué tal tu paseo esta tarde, querida?_ preguntó Luna a Serena, en voz lo bastante alta para que todos lo oyeran.

_Ha sido muy agradable, gracias._ Darien pensó que su respuesta había sido demasiado decaída.

_Hemos pasado un rato espléndido._ añadió él.

_Estoy segura de que tú lo has pasado,_ masculló Serena, para si misma, tratando de olvidar que había sido ella quien había gritado de placer esa tarde y no Darien.

_¿Has dicho algo, querida?_ preguntó Luna solícitamente.

_No, no. Solo me… er… aclaraba la garganta._

_Pareces hacer eso bastante a menudo._ Darien no pudo resistir la obvia angustia de Serena, así que cruzó el cuarto y tomó el asiento al lado de Luna. Artemís siguió su ejemplo. _O al menos lo haces mucho en mi presencia._ Serena fulminó con la mirada a Darien tan ferozmente que Rei no pudo por menos que murmurar un suave,

_¡Oh vaya!_

Darien bebía a sorbos su whisky, con serenidad, no pareciendo afectado en absoluto por la ira de Serena. Lo cual, por supuesto, sólo sirvió para ponerla aún más furiosa. En ese instante, Darien esbozo una sonrisa.

_¡Bien!_ dijo Luna, sólo para romper el silencio. Para su consternación, sin embargo, todos la miraron inmediatamente y entonces tuvo que añadir algo más. _Cuéntanos más sobre esta tarde, querida Serena._ Parecía un tópico inofensivo.

_Bien, pues de hecho…,_ comenzó Serena, su irritación empezando a sacar lo mejor de ella. El pie de Mina se incrustó de golpe en su espinilla. Serena inspiró con fuerza por el dolor, sonrió débilmente, y contestó, _ha sido encantador, gracias._

El silencio se impuso otra vez, y esta vez nadie, ni siquiera Luna, fue lo bastante valiente para romperlo. Serena bajó la vista a su regazo, donde sus dedos distraídamente retorcían su falda. Podía sentir los ojos de Darien posados sobre ella, y a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentó, no pudo reunir coraje suficiente para sostenerle la mirada. Mientras permanecía sentada en el pétreo silencio, tuvo que admitir que era consigo misma con quien estaba enojada, y no con Darien.

Sabía que se sentía muy atraída por Darien. Pero admitir ese hecho ante el caballero en cuestión parecía ir, de alguna manera, en contra de cada uno de los principios en los cuales la habían educado, y era difícil volver la espalda al concepto de moralidad que su padre, su tía y su tío le habían inculcado. Estaba metida en un bonito lío ahora, deseándolo tanto y sabiendo que no debía permitirse a si misma tenerlo. Podría justificar su deseo por el hecho que lo amaba, pero, de alguna manera, tenía que encontrar la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para impedirse a si misma ceder a ese deseo. Todo seria diferente si él la amara, aunque solo fuera un diminuta fracción de lo mucho que ella lo amaba a él.

O, pensó Serena desanimadamente, si él sencillamente le propusiera matrimonio. Estar casada con Darien aunque no la amara era preferible a no tenerlo en absoluto. Le lanzó una rápida mirada. Había vuelto al examen de sus uñas y no tenía aspecto, ni remotamente, de ser un hombre que estuviera a punto de pedirle a una mujer que se casara con él. Serena tragó saliva y se hundió aún más en el sofá.

_¡Por el amor de Dios! Parece como si estuviéramos en un entierro. ¿Han perdido todo ustedes la capacidad de hablar?_ Gaia estaba de pie en la entrada del salón, luciendo un elegante vestido de seda verde.

_En realidad, mama, creo que todo el mundo teme abrir la boca._ Darien sonrió ampliamente a su madre mientras se levantaba para darle un afectuoso beso en la mejilla. Gaia miró a su hijo de modo acusador.

_No has estado tratando brutalmente a nuestros invitados, ¿verdad?_

_Sólo a mí,_ dijo Serena valientemente, con una vocecita, ganándose una mirada reprobadora de su tía. Darien rio entre dientes, encantado con la mordaz observación de Serena.

_Quizás podría escoltarla a la cena, señorita Tsukino,_ dijo él cortésmente, acercándose a ella, y tendiéndole su brazo.

_Por supuesto,_ murmuró Serena. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer ante un grupo tan ávido de espectadores? Sonrió encantadoramente a su auditorio, se puso en pie y trató de dar un paso hacia la puerta, pero el férreo apretón de Darien la mantuvo firmemente en el mismo lugar.

_Creo que cerraremos la marcha,_ declaró él, demasiado obviamente.

_Si a ninguno de usted les importa,_ se apresuró a añadir Serena, sintiendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

_Oh no, no nos importa en absoluto,_ exclamó Gaia, prácticamente arrastrando a su hija fuera de la habitación. En pocos segundos el cuarto había sido desocupado.

_¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto otra vez!_ exclamó Serena, soltándose de un tirón de su mano.

_¿Qué?_ preguntó él, inocentemente.

_Confío en que su estancia haya sido agradable, Serena,_ lo remedó ella, imitando su tono a la perfección.

_Oh, venga, Serena. No puedes escatimarme un poco de diversión._

_No a mi costa. Me sentí mortificada._

_No estés tan enojada, amor. Sabes que sólo te tomaba el pelo._

_No sé tal cosa. Me pareció que simplemente te vengabas un poco porque no conseguiste lo que querías esta tarde._ Incapaz de soportar la mirada abatida de sus ojos, Darien la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó contra él.

_Oh, querida, lo siento,_ murmuró. _Nunca quise hacerte sentir de esa forma. Créeme, conseguí exactamente lo que quería esta tarde._

_Pero…_

_Silencio._ Puso un dedo sobre sus labios. _Todo que quería era hacerte feliz, y parece que lo único que he conseguido es entristecerte. Antes te tomaba el pelo porque si no puedo verte feliz, entonces, al menos, enojada es mejor que triste._

_Bueno, pues preferiría que no recurrieras a esa táctica otra vez,_ masculló ella contra su pecho. Darien dejó caer un beso sobre su frente.

_Lo prometo. Ahora…_ Buscó un nuevo tema de conversación. _¿Has visto alguna vez un cuarto desalojarse tan rápido? Parece que yo no era el único que estaba deseoso de una reunión privada entre nosotros. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que mi madre ha llegado al comedor en menos de diez segundos._

_Nunca he visto a mi tía moverse tan rápidamente antes,_ respondió Serena con una sonrisa titubeante. _Y pensé que el tío Artemís iba a arrastrar a Mina por el pelo._

_Es gracioso, pero nunca me lo había imaginado capaz de algo asi._

_No deberías bromear. La tía Luna puede ser formidable cuando está de mal genio. Él no desearía provocarla. Está demasiado apegado a su pacífica existencia. Además, todos están preocupados por verme asentada. No,_ dijo Serena, rápidamente, _es que tengan…tengo, ningún proyecto de hacerlo pronto. Tengo un negocio al que regresar en Boston, ya sabes._ Sintió como si tuviera una piedra en el estómago cuando dijo esas palabras. ¿No acababa de decidir que Darien era mucho más importante para ella que la Naviera Tsukino? _No debes permitir que te hagan sentir presionado, ya sabes._ Darien la miró con una expresión extraña en la cara. _Aunque imagino que alguien podría encontrar muy difícil tratar de presionarte respecto a cualquier cosa,_ siguió Serena, pareciendo un tanto desamparada. Darien sonrió irónicamente, preguntándose cuánta presión seria necesaria, realmente, al respecto, para hacerlo claudicar.

_¿Te sientes mejor?_ preguntó simplemente. Serena mantuvo los ojos bajos.

_Dí un espectáculo, ¿verdad?_

_¿A que espectáculo te refieres?_. Ella se sonrojó ante su obvia referencia a su comportamiento apasionado.

_En realidad, me refería a mi bastante intensa vergüenza después del hecho._ Hizo una pausa, obligándose a mirarlo brevemente a los ojos. _Creo que reaccioné de forma exagerada,_ dijo suavemente. _Lo siento. Espero no haberte disgustado._

Alzó la vista hacia él con sus ojos celestes muy abiertos y llenos de confianza. En aquel momento, algo dentro de Darien se derritió. No podía creérselo, que ella le pidiera _a él _perdón por sentir vergüenza sobre su apasionado interludio de esa tarde. A una correcta señorita le era inculcado que cualquier clase de intimidad prematrimonial era algo semejante a la condenación eterna, y ahora que Darien una vez más se sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera a punto de explotar, estaba bastante impresionado por el hecho de que Serena no hubiera guardado cama durante una semana.

_Es natural sentirse aturdido por una nueva experiencia,_ dijo, sintiéndose en la obligación de decir algo para consolarla.

_Gracias por ser tan comprensivo,_ dijo Serena, y una débil sonrisa débil surgió en su rostro. _Aunque creo, que sería juicioso por nuestra parte si nos refrenáramos por ahora. _Ante la ceja arqueada de Darien, explicó, _De verdad que no puedo describir lo mal que me sentí esta tarde._

_¿Por la culpa?_

_Por eso, y también por la confusión._ Serena se dio la vuelta y se alejó, examinando despreocupadamente un pequeño reloj situado sobre una mesa de la esquina. Estaba orgullosa de si misma por ser tan honesta con Darien, pero, al mismo tiempo, hablar de forma tan llana era un tanto desconcertante.

_Desearía que no te sintieras así._

_Yo también lo desearía,_ contestó Serena, dirigiendo todavía sus palabras al reloj. _Pero me temo que no puedo controlar mis emociones, y prefiero evitar el estado de confusión en el que estaba antes de ahora._

_¿Serena?_ Cuando ella no respondió, Darien lo repitió más fuerte. _¿Serena?_ Ella se giró rápidamente y su brillante cabellera rodeo su rostro en suaves ondas. Darien puso los dedos bajo su barbilla, levantándole el rostro de modo que pudiera escudriñar detenidamente las suaves profundidades azules de sus ojos.

_Voy a continuar tratando de besarte, lo sabes._

_Lo sé._ Él se inclinó más cerca.

_En cada ocasión posible._

_Lo sé._ Sus labios casi tocaban los de ella.

_Voy a intentarlo ahora mismo._ Serena suspiró, atrapada en la sensual red de su voz.

_Lo sé._

_¿Vas a detenerme?_ murmuró él, contra su boca.

_No._ La suave respuesta de Serena se perdió cuando la boca de Darien se inclinó sobre la suya. El calor manaba de sus labios, y Serena simplemente cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en la calidez del momento.

Darien era dolorosamente consciente de que a él y a Serena le quedaban pocos instantes a solas. Realmente no quería desperdiciarlos, con su madre regresando al salón, declarando a Serena arruinada ante la visión de este beso, y demandándole que se casara con ella allí mismo. Con un gemido, se forzó a apartarse de ella y suspiró.

_Este va a ser un fin de semana muy largo,_ refunfuñó, sosteniendo todavía su barbilla en su mano.

_Sí, lo sé,_ dijo Serena con voz extraña. Una ligera sonrisa surgió en la cara de Darien cuando inspeccionó a Serena. Parecía aturdida, y sus ojos estaban enfocados sobre un punto ligeramente a la izquierda del codo de Darien.

_Me gustaría saber lo que pasa por tu mente ahora mismo,_ dijo Darien suavemente, retirando una hebra de pelo de la frente de Serena. Serena sacudió la cabeza levemente, mientras trataba de renfocar la mirada.

_¿Qué?_ Parpadeó un par de veces. _¿Prometes no reírte?_

_No prometo nada por el estilo._ Serena parpadeó unas cuantas veces más ante la inesperada respuesta, y luego lo miró fijamente a la cara. Él le sonreía indulgentemente, y sus ojos azules brillaban con la cálida promesa del amor.

_Bueno, supongo que podría decírtelo de todos modos,_ dijo ella, suavemente. _Pensaba que… bien, esto es, me Preguntaba…_

_¿Sí?_

_Realmente, me preguntaba cómo diablos conseguí permanecer de pie mientras me besabas hace un momento._ Una embarazosa sonrisa atravesó la cara de Serena, y ella bajo la mirada hacia su pie que trazaba círculos en la alfombra. _Me sentí como si me estuviera derritiendo._ Darien sintió un desacostumbrado revoloteo en su interior, y no había modo de negar la reconfortante calidez que repentinamente inundó su cuerpo. Se inclinó y brevemente rozo sus labios contra los de ella.

_No puedes ni imaginar lo feliz que me siento de oírte decir eso._ Serena todavía siguió arrastrando su pie por la alfombra, absurdamente feliz por sus palabras e incapaz ocultar la amplia sonrisa que apareció en su cara.

_¿Quizás podrías ofrecerme el brazo y escoltarme al comedor?_

_Creo que me las arreglaré._

Cuando Serena y Darien llegaron al comedor, sus familiares ya estaban sentados alrededor de la larga mesa de roble. Como solo eran siete personas para cenar, Gaiaia, prefiriendo la buena conversación a la formalidad, los había sentado a todos alrededor de la cabecera de la mesa, dejando el otro extremo final vacío.

_Me he tomado la libertad sentarme a la cabecera,_ anunció Gaia. _Sé que lo apropiado es que tú te sientes aquí, Darien, pero somos un grupo informal, y debo confesar, que pica mi orgullo ceder mi asiento a mi hijo._ Darien enarcó una ceja mientras sostenía hacia fuera una silla para Serena, lanzando a su madre una mirada que decía que no creía ni una sola de las palabra que salían de su boca. _Además, pensé que tu y Serena querríais sentaros el uno al lado del otro._

_Como de costumbre, eres muy astuta, Madre._ La sonrisa de Gaia no vaciló un ápice. Se volvió hacia Serena, descartando sumariamente a su hijo.

_¿Has tenido un paseo agradable esta tarde, querida? Luna me ha dicho que te gusta montar a caballo._ Serena sonrió indulgentemente cuando se sentó entre Mina y la silla vacía reservada para Darien. Gaia era la tercera persona esa tarde que le preguntaba eso. La cuarta, si contaba a Mina, quién había sido un poco más directa.

_He pasado un rato muy agradable, gracias. Darien ha sido un acompañante muy cortés._ Mina comenzó a toser. Serena le lanzó una mirada fulminante y le dio una rápida patada bajo la mesa.

_¿De verdad?_ dijo Gaia, cautivada por la escena que se desarrollaba bajo la mesa. _¿Cómo de 'cortés' fue?_ Esta vez fue Rei quién lanzó la patada, y su pie conecto ruidosamente con la espinilla de su madre.

_Fui sumamente cortés, Madre,_ dijo Darien en un tono que ponía punto y final al tema.

En ese mismo momento Luna soltó un pequeño gemido cuando Artemís le dio una patada en la espinilla.

_¡Artemís!_ exigió en tono bajo. _¿A que viene eso?_

_Realmente, querida,_ murmuró él, mirándola cariñosamente a los ojos. _Me sentía excluido._


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15.**

A la mañana siguiente Serena descubrió que el amor tenía otro síntoma: no podía comer. O más bien, no podía comer delante de Darien. No parecía tener ningún problema en hacerlo cuando él no estaba en el cuarto.

Cuando llegó abajo para desayunar, Rei, Gaia y Mina ya habían empezado. Serena estaba famélica, así que se sentó, dispuesta a devorar lo que parecía una deliciosa tortilla. Y entonces llegó Darien. El estómago de Serena comenzó a revolotear como las alas de una mariposa. No pudo darle ni un bocado a su desayuno.

_¿La tortilla no está a tu gusto?_ preguntó Gaia.

_No tengo mucha hambre,_ contestó Serena rápidamente. _Pero está deliciosa, gracias._

Darien, quien estratégicamente se había colocado justo al lado de ella, se inclinó y le susurró,

_No puedo imaginar cómo lo sabes ya que no le has dado ni un bocado._ Ella sonrió débilmente y se metió un buen pedazo en la boca. Le supo a serrín. Miró a Gaia.

_Quizás solo un poco de té._

Antes de la hora de comer Serena pensó que desfallecería de hambre. Darien había tenido salir a ocuparse de algún asunto de la propiedad, asi que ella y Mina habían pasado la mañana explorando la mansión. Cuando llegaron al comedor, su corazón se hundió al percatarse de que él no estaba allí. Su estómago, sin embargo, se alegró. Rápidamente se sirvió un plato de pavo asado y patatas, temerosa de que él llegara en cualquier momento. Sólo después de haberse servido una generosa cantidad de guisantes y espárragos como guarnición, pensó en preguntar a Gaia sobre el paradero de Darien.

_Bueno, esperaba que se nos uniera para comer,_ contestó su madre. _Pero tuvo que marcharse al noroeste de la propiedad para inspeccionar los daños causados por las lluvias torrenciales de la semana pasada._

_¿Está eso muy lejos?_ preguntó Serena. Quizás podría reunirse con él más tarde.

_A más de una hora de camino, creo._

_Ya veo._ No se había dado cuenta de que las propiedades de Darien eran tan extensas. _Bien, en ese caso tomaré algunos de esos merengues tan apetitosos._

Serena decidió, con un suspiro, que probablemente era mejor para todos que él hubiera tenido que marcharse. Si Darien hubiera pasado cada minuto a su lado (y tenía el presentimiento de que ésta era su intención original), ella seguramente estaría consumida de hambre para cuando regresara a Londres.

Pero no podía negar el hecho de que, a pesar de la perturbación que Darien le causaba, añoraba su compañía cada minuto que estaba lejos de ella. Fue a dar un paseo por el campo, pero no se divirtió porque Darien no estaba allí para competir con ella hasta el manzano que se encontraba a un par de millas al este de Westonbirt. Y después no estaba cerca para tomarle el pelo cuando ella trepó con habilidad al árbol o para felicitarla por su puntería cuando lanzó una de las manzanas al aire, golpeó con ella una de las ramas, y envió cinco manzanas más al suelo. Le dio la fruta a Armando cuando regresó , y él se puso tan contento ante la perspectiva de tartas de manzanas recién cogidas que subió y bajo las escaleras a la carrera seis veces. Su exuberancia era contagiosa, pero no consiguió levantar su ánimo como una de las sonrisas de Darien lo hacía. Serena dudaba de que nada pudiera comparársele. Por otra parte, tuvo suerte de haberse comido una manzana mientras estaba subida en lo más alto del árbol porque no comió nada esa noche en la cena.

Tampoco vio a Darien a la mañana siguiente. Artemís tenía una importante reunión con su abogado esa tarde a la que declaró que no podía faltar, y la familia al completo abandonó la mansión muy temprano por la mañana.

Darien, cansado de su pesada jornada del día anterior e inconsciente de los proyectos de los Aino de marcharse a primera hora, durmió hasta bastante tarde y echo mucho de menos a Serena. Serena tan sólo suspiró ante su ausencia y se reconfortó con un vigoroso desayuno.

Gaia y Rei tenían planes de permanecer en Westonbirt hasta mediados de la semana, y Darien había decidido que no podía marcharse con todos los daños causado por la tormenta de los que ocuparse, así que Serena y su familia tuvieron un carruaje para ellos solos durante todo el viaje de vuelta. En el momento en que se pusieron en marcha, Mina abrió su libro de Shakespeare, Artemís sacó algunos papeles de negocios, y Luna se echó a dormir. Serena miró fijamente hacia fuera por la ventana, resignándose a un paseo carente de amena conversación. No quedó decepcionada.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia de Londres, Serena dio un suspiro de alivio, se juró que llevaría un libro para el próximo viaje largo, y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Todo el fin de semana había sido emocionalmente agotador, entre su encuentro íntimo con Darien, la enorme revelación de que lo amaba, y el no poder verlo después de eso. El traqueteante paseo de vuelta a Londres no había ayudado. No fue consciente de lo cansada que realmente estaba hasta que se dejó caer sobre su cama y se percató de que no iba a ser capaz de levantarse durante al menos una semana. O hasta que alguien llamara a su puerta diez segundos más tarde.

_¡Hola, Serena!_ Haruka abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza en la habitación antes de que le diera tiempo a contestar. _¿Has tenido un buen fin de semana?_ A pesar de su agotado asentimiento él prosiguió. _Excelente. Pareces bastante descansada._

Serena, que estaba echada sobre su estómago con la mejilla derecha presionada sobre la cama y un brazo enroscado sobre su cabeza en un ángulo poco natural, levantó los ojos escépticamente y se dio cuenta de que él no estaba siendo sarcástico en absoluto; parecía bastante distraído, y dudó de que se hubiera tomado realmente la molestia de mirarla.

_¿Has tenido tú un buen fin de semana?_ preguntó ella. _Imagino que habrás disfrutado de tu breve período de libertad._ Haruka entró en la habitación, arrastrando los pies, cerró la puerta, y se apoyó contra el escritorio de Serena.

_Vamos solamente a decir que he tenido un fin de semana interesante._

_Oh querido._

_¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre tu fin de semana primero?_ Serena se encogió de hombros, irguiéndose hasta quedar sentada, con la espalda recostada sobre una montaña de almohadas que se apoyaban contra la cabecera de su cama.

_Fue exactamente como te lo imaginas._

_¿Un puñado de gente tratando de casarte?_

__Incluida yo_ pensó_._ Exactamente. Pero aún así me las arregle para pasarlo bien. Es agradable salir de la ciudad. Está tan congestionada._

_Bien, bien._ Haruka comenzó a mecerse de adelante a atrás sobre sus talones, y Serena tuvo la impresión que no prestaba ninguna atención a lo que ella decía.

_¿Pasa algo, Haruka?_ Él suspiró.

_Bien, se podría decir así._ Caminó hasta la ventana y miró hacía afuera, se giró y la miró de frente, cruzó los brazos, los descruzó, y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

_Deberías hacer más ejercicio,_ dijo Serena, irónicamente. Haruka puede que la oyera, pero seguro que no la escuchaba.

_No sucede nada _serio_. Quiero decir, que no es nada que no tenga solución si pongo mi cerebro a trabajar en ello. Por supuesto mi cerebro no vale demasiado, ya sabes._ Serena arqueó las cejas.

_No en sentido físico, no._

_No es como si alguien hubiera muerto o algo así._ Haruka se metió las manos en los bolsillos y refunfuñó, _Al menos aún no._ Serena esperó haber oído mal. _La cosa es, Serena, que necesito tu consejo. Y tal vez tu ayuda. Eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco. Bueno, Mina es inteligente, también. ¿Puede nadie ganarla cuando se trata de literatura y de cuantos idiomas habla? ¿Tres? Creo que ella saber leer en unos cuantos más, también. No tiene mucha cabeza para las matemáticas, pero mi hermana es muy lista, sí que lo es. Pero también es condenadamente práctica. Sin ir más lejos el mes pasado ella… _Haruka se paró, dejo caer los hombros bruscamente y miró a Serena con expresión apaleada. _Oh Dios, Serena. No puedo ni recordar de qué estaba hablando. Sé que no entré aquí para hablar de mi hermana. ¿Qué te estaba diciendo?_ Se derrumbó sobre un sillón. Serena se mordía el labio. La cabeza de Haruka colgaba sobre el respaldo del sillón. La situación parecía grave, en efecto.

_Um, creo que era algo sobre que deseabas mi consejo._

_Oh, correcto._ Haruka hizo una mueca. _Me he metido en un pequeño lío._

_¿De verdad?_

_Estaba jugando a las cartas._ Serena gimió y cerró los ojos. _Bueno, espera un segundo, Serena,_ protestó Haruka. _No necesito un sermón acerca del vicio del juego._

_No iba a echarte uno. Es solamente que cuando la declaración 'estaba jugando a las cartas' es precedida por 'me he metido en un pequeño lío' por lo general significa que alguien debe a alguien mucho, mucho dinero._ Haruka no dijo nada; solamente permaneció sentado con aspecto lastimoso. _¿Cuánto?_ Serena pensó con rapidez, calculando mentalmente sus ahorros. Ella no había gastado mucho de su asignación últimamente. Tal vez pudiera hacerle un préstamo a su primo.

_Er,… determinada cantidad._ Haruka se levantó y miró por la ventana otra vez.

_¿Cómo de determinada?_

_Sumamente determinada,_ contestó él enigmáticamente.

_¡¿Sencillamente de cuánto hablamos?_ explotó Serena.

_Diez mil libras._

_¿Qué?_ chilló ella, saltando de la cama. _¿Estás loco? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?_ Ella comenzó a caminar por la habitación, agitando las manos frenéticamente en el aire. _¿En qué estabas pensando?_

_No lo sé,_ gimió Haruka.

_Oh, olvidé que careces de cerebro. ¿Cómo puedo esperar que _pienses_?_

_No estás siendo exactamente un apoyo para mi momento de crisis._

_¿Apoyo? ¡Apoyo!_ Serena lo fulminó con la mirada. _No es apoyo lo que necesitas ahora mismo. Al menos no de la clase emocional. No me lo puedo creer. _ Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. _Simplemente no me lo puedo creer. ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?_ Haruka exhaló un suspiro de alivio ante su uso del plural. _¿Qué pasó?_

_Estaba jugando con un grupo de amigos en White. Yaten Woodside se nos unió._

Serena tembló con aversión. No había visto al Vizconde Benton desde su extraño encuentro en el baile de los Lindworthy, y ciertamente no tenía ningún deseo de volver a hacerlo. Su tirante conversación la había echo sentir sumamente intranquila y ligeramente insultada. No le había contado nada a Darien sobre el incidente; no pareció haber ninguna necesidad de molestarlo con ello. Pero de todos modos, Serena no podía sacudirse la sensación de que Woodside tenía proyectos malvados, proyectos que implicaban a su familia. Ahora parecía que sus premoniciones se habían hecho realidad.

_Pareció descortés no invitarle a que se uniera a nosotros,_ continuó Haruka. _Se suponía que era una partida amistosa. Informal. Todos habíamos tomado unas copas._

_Todos excepto Yaten, imagino._ Haruka gimió, golpeó la pared con la mano en un gesto nervioso.

_Probablemente tienes razón. Lo siguiente que supe es que las apuestas giraban fuera de control, y yo no podía echarme atrás._

_Y, de repente, eras diez mil libras más pobre._

_Oh Dios, Serena, ¿qué voy a hacer?_

_No lo sé,_ dijo ella francamente.

_La cuestión es, Serena, que él hacía trampas. Lo vi hacer trampas._ Haruka se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el pelo, y casi acabó con ella ver su expresión torturada.

_¿Por qué no _dijiste _algo? ¿Cómo pudiste simplemente quedarte allí sentado y dejar que te esquilara todo tu dinero?_

_Oh, Serena,_ suspiró Haruka, hundiéndose de nuevo en el sillón y dejando las manos colgar. _Puedo ser un hombre de honor, pero no soy estúpido. Woodside es uno de los mejores tiradores de Inglaterra. Tendría que haber sido un loco para decir algo que provocara que me retara a duelo._

_¿Estás seguro de que te hubiese retado?_ Haruka le lanzó una mirada que le dijo que estaba más que seguro. _¿Y habrías tenido que aceptar? ¿No podrías simplemente haberle vuelto la espalda y marcharte?_

_Serena, esto es una cuestión de honor. Yo no podía asomar la cara en ningún sitio si acusara a alguien de hacer trampa y luego no afrontara las consecuencias._

_Encuentro que el asunto del honor entre los caballeros está muy exagerado, en efecto. Llámame práctica, pero realmente creo que la vida de alguien es preferible al honor de esa persona. Al menos en lo que respecta a los juegos de cartas._

_Estoy de acuerdo, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. El hecho es que debo diez mil libras a Yaten_

_¿Cuánto tiempo tienes para reunir el dinero?_

_Normalmente tendría que entregárselo en seguida, pero porque es una cantidad muy grande me dijo que podía tomarme una quincena._

_¿Tanto?_ dijo Serena, sarcásticamente.

_Creo que me concedió tiempo suplementario porque le gusta sentir que tiene poder sobre mí._

_Probablemente tienes razón._ Haruka tragó convulsivamente y sus manos se aferraron al brazo del sillón.

_Dijo que se olvidaría completamente del tema si conseguía arreglar una cita secreta entre él y Mina._ Serena sintió que una candente llamarada de rabia la recorría.

_¡Lo mataré! Es repugnante._ escupió, caminando a zancadas hasta su escritorio y abriendo con furia los cajones. _¿Tienes una pistola?_ le preguntó ferozmente, revolviendo sus pertenencias y tirando los papeles al suelo. _Lo único que yo tengo es este abrecartas._ De repente un pensamiento horrible cruzó por su cabeza y se dio la vuelta hacia Haruka con la cara pálida. _¿Tu no… no accederías?_

_Por Dios, Serena,_ estalló Haruka._ ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?_

_Lo siento, Haruka. Sé que tu no serías… solamente es que estoy muy trastornada._

_No soy capaz de entregar la inocencia de mi hermana para saldar una deuda de juego,_ añadió él defensivamente.

_Lo sé._ Serena suspiró, dando golpecitos con el dedo sobre su patética y pequeña daga. _Es afilada._

_No vas a ir a ninguna parte con ese abrecartas. De todos modos no serías capaz de hacer mucho daño con él._ Ella tiró el abrecartas sobre el escritorio y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el borde de la cama.

_No le he contado a nadie esto, pero tuve un encontronazo con Yaten la semana pasada._

_¿Lo tuviste? ¿Qué pasó?_

_Fue todo muy extraño. Él hizo toda clase de comentarios insultantes sobre que soy americana y carezco de un título._

_El hijo de puta,_ juró Haruka, apretando los puños.

_Eso no fue lo peor, sin embargo. Me dijo que iba a casarse con Mina._

_¿Qué?_

_Lo juro por Dios._ Serena asintió con la cabeza para enfatizarlo. _Y creo que realmente lo cree._

_¿Qué le dijiste tú?_

_Me reí de él. Probablemente no debería haberlo hecho, pero la idea de Mina casada con aquel bastardo es absurda._

_Vamos a tener que llevar cuidado con él, Serena. Su obsesión con Mina ya es bastante grave, pero ahora que además tú lo has insultado, buscará venganza._ Serena le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

_¿Qué va a hacer? Además de aligerarte de diez mil libras, quiero decir._ Haruka gimió.

_¿De dónde demonios las voy a sacar, Serena?_

_Si podemos cancelar esta deuda de juego, Yaten no tendrá nada con qué presionar a Mina. Vamos a tener que pensar en un plan._

_Lo sé._

_¿Y tus padres?_ Haruka apoyó la frente contra una de sus manos con expresión angustiada.

_Oh, Serena. No quiero pedirles el dinero. Me siento tan avergonzado cuando pienso… no quiero que también se avergüencen de mí. Además, los fondos de papá están todos invertidos. Recientemente ha hecho una gran inversión en una plantación en Ceilán. No creo que pudiera reunir esta cantidad de efectivo tan rápidamente._ Serena se mordisqueo el labio inferior, sin saber que decir. _Yo solo me metí en este lío. Yo solo debo salir._

_Con un poco de ayuda de tu prima._ Haruka sonrió a Serena cansadamente.

_Con un poco de ayuda de mi prima,_ aceptó.

_Probablemente es lo mejor que Tío Artemís y Tía Luna no puedan ayudarnos,_ dijo Serena. _Se pondrían enfermos si lo supieran._

_Lo sé, lo sé._ Haruka suspiró y se levantó con decisión, caminando hasta la ventana y mirando fijamente al exterior, hacia la transitada calle.

_Es una pena que esto no haya pasado dentro de seis meses,_ dijo Serena pensativamente. Haruka se giró bruscamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

_¿Qué pasa dentro de seis meses?_

_Que cumplo veintiún años. La familia de mi madre me dejó un poco de dinero, no sé si alguna vez lo he mencionado. Ha estado acumulando intereses durante algún tiempo, e imagino que habría bastante para cubrir tu deuda. Pero está en depósito, y no puedo tocarlo hasta que cumpla veintiún años. O a menos que me…_ se le atascó la voz en la garganta.

_¿A menos que tú qué?_

_Me case,_ dijo ella, suavemente.

_Supongo que Ashbourne no te lo ha propuesto este fin de semana,_ dijo Haruka, bromeando solo a medias.

_No,_ dijo Serena, tristemente.

_No importa, de todos modos. Llevaría meses transferir el dinero desde América._

_En realidad, está aquí en Londres. Mi madre nació en América, pero mis abuelos emigraron de Inglaterra. Mi abuelo nunca confió demasiado en los bancos de las Colonias y guardó el grueso de sus fondos aquí. Supongo que mi madre y mi padre nunca vieron ninguna razón para moverlo, aunque los Estados se hicieran independientes._

_Bien, es inútil ni siquiera pensar en ello. Ningún banquero te dará el dinero antes de tiempo._

_A menos que me case,_ dijo Serena suavemente, y su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido. Haruka la miró socarronamente.

_¿Qué estás diciendo, Serena?_

_¿Es muy difícil conseguir una licencia especial?_

_No mucho, imagino, si uno conoce a la gente adecuada._

_Estoy segura de que Darien conoce a toda la gente adecuada,_ comentó Serena, humedeciéndose los labios. _¿No crees?_

_Pero si me acabas de decir que Ashbourne no te ha propuesto matrimonio este fin de semana._

_Eso es cierto,_ accedió Serena, entrelazando las manos. _Pero eso no significa que no pueda proponérselo yo a _él_._ Los ojos de Haruka rebosaban incredulidad.

_Er, supongo que podrías,_ dijo despacio. _Nunca he oído que tal cosa aconteciera, pero supongo que eso no significa que no se pueda hacer._

_¿Crees que soy tonta?_ dijo Serena desanimada.

_No, no, no, por supuesto que no,_ contestó él rápidamente. _El tonto será Ashbourne si te rechaza. Lo que no va a hacer. Estoy seguro. Es sólo que puede que quede un poco sorprendido._

_Muy sorprendido._

_Malditamente sorprendido,_ dijo Haruka, asintiendo enfáticamente con la cabeza. Serena gimió.

_Oh, Dios. Me sonrojo solamente de pensarlo._ Haruka tamborileo con los dedos contra la pared mientras consideraba el plan.

_¿Estás segura de que eso funcionará, Serena? ¿Cómo demonios vas a proponerle matrimonio, hacer que él acepte, se case contigo, y conseguir el dinero, todo en una quincena?_ Su cara reflejó desanimo.

_Yo sola no podría, supongo. Pero pienso que tal vez el banco liberara mi dinero una vez que sepan que estoy comprometida con el duque de Ashbourne. Darien es un hombre poderoso, ya sabes._

_Lo sé._

_Estoy segura de que el anuncio del compromiso en el Times funcionará. Es casi como estar casada. Un caballero nunca rompería su compromiso con una dama una vez que ha sido publicado en los periódicos. Y los banqueros no concebirían ni remotamente la idea de que alguien pudiera dar calabazas a un duque._

_¿Pero y si se niegan a liberar el dinero antes de la boda? Los banqueros pueden mostrarse rígidos con respecto a las normas y todo eso._

_Entonces tendré que conformarme con una boda precipitada. No creo que a Darien le importe._ Retorcía una esquina de su edredón con la mano, sus ojos clavados en sus dedos mientras hablaba con su primo. _Espero tener el coraje necesario,_ dijo suavemente. Haruka inmediatamente se puso a su lado y le paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

_Serena_, dijo muy suavemente, dándole un leve apretón. _No tienes por qué hacer esto por mí. Puedo solucionar este problema de otra manera. Acudiré a un prestamista si es necesario. Seré desgraciado durante unos meses, un año a lo sumo. Pero el matrimonio dura toda la vida. No puedo pedirte que sacrifiques así tu felicidad._

_Pero tal vez,_ susurró Serena, _solo tal vez, no esté sacrificando mi felicidad._ Miró atentamente a su primo, sus ojos celestes brillantes de la emoción. _¿Entiendes? Tal vez esta es la única posibilidad que tengo de lograr la felicidad._

_Pero Serena, ¿estás segura de que puedes hacerlo? ¿Si Darien no te ha pedido que te cases con él, qué te hace pensar que él va a aceptar tu oferta?_

_No lo sé,_ suspiró Serena. _Supongo que simplemente tendré que conseguir que la acepte, ¿no?_

Mientras tanto, en Westonbirt, Darien tomaba un baño muy caliente. Se sentía como si hubiera cabalgado de ida y vuelta al infierno en los últimos días, y cada uno de sus músculos dolía por un uso excesivo. Estaba profundamente irritado con la maldita tormenta dejada de la mano de Dios que había inundado la mitad su propiedad, derribado seis árboles, y monopolizado su atención durante todo el sábado. Para su disgusto, los únicos momentos en que había podido ver a Serena fueron durante el desayuno y la comida, y ella había pasado la mayor parte de ese tiempo eligiendo sus alimentos y evitando su mirada.

Estaba nerviosa, eso era todo. Eso lo entendía. Lo que no entendía era por qué él estaba nervioso también. Oh, supuso que lo ocultaba mejor que Serena, pero él era casi diez años mayor que ella y tenía mucha más experiencia con el sexo opuesto. Esta era la razón por la que probablemente tenía un poco más de autocontrol. Pero aunque había logrado actuar con normalidad, no podía negar el embriagador sentimiento de anticipación que sentía siempre que ella entraba en una habitación. Tampoco podía negar lo increíblemente decepcionado que se sintió cuando se levantó esa mañana y descubrió que se había marchado ya.

Darien gimió y se hundió más profundamente en la bañera. Iba a tener que decidir qué, exactamente, sentía por Serena. Y una vez que lo hubiera hecho, iba a tener que decidir lo que quería hacer al respecto.

¿Casarse? La noción comenzaba a parecerle cada vez más atractiva. Siempre había planeado aplazar el matrimonio hasta al final de la treintena. Entonces haría lo que todo el mundo esperaba de él y se casaría con alguna muchachita sin personalidad para olvidarse inmediatamente de ella. Bueno, no inmediatamente. Estaba la cuestión de procrear un heredero. Pero una vez que se ocupara de eso, podría olvidarse de su existencia. No necesitaba una esposa en su vida**.**

Pero el quid de la cuestión era que _quería _a Serena en su vida. Había hecho todo lo posible por introducirla en su vida. La idea de Serena como su esposa disipó todas sus nociones previas sobre el matrimonio. Sintió que el calor se expandía por su interior al pensar en despertar junto a ella por las mañanas, sin necesidad de rondarla sigilosamente para conseguir un momento a solas con ella. No parecía tener mucho sentido esperar para tener una esposa a la que ignorar cuando podía tener a una a la que no quería ignorar.

Y, por supuesto, estaba la cuestión del heredero. El proceso no parecía tan aburrido si implicaba a Serena. Y por primera vez, se encontró examinando su futuro y tratando de imaginar a esos herederos sobre los que su madre seguía incordiándolo. Un pequeño muchacho con el pelo dorado. No, una niña con el pelo dorado… eso era lo que quería. Una niña diminuta con el pelo dorado y grandes ojos celestes que se lanzaría en sus brazos y gritaría, "¡Papá! " cuando entrara en su habitación. Y después, la acostaría en la cama, buscaría a su madre, la metería en su cama, y se pondrían manos a la obra para crear un muchacho con el pelo dorado y grandes ojos celestes. Cristo, sonaba como si ya hubiera tomado su decisión. ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Estaba listo para abandonar casi una década de planes por una diminuta y rubia muchachita americana?

Darien gimió otra vez y salió de la bañera, el agua goteando por su fibroso cuerpo en delgados riachuelos. Agarró la toalla que su criado había dejado doblada con esmero sobre una silla cercana, se secó rápidamente, caminó hasta su armario y tomó una bata. Poniéndosela, se dejó caer sobre su cama.

Estaba bastante seguro de que Serena lo aceptaría si le pedía que se casara con él. Sabía que ella echaba de menos a su padre y que siempre había tenido la intención de regresar a América, pero él podría ser flexible. No había ninguna razón por la que no pudieran ir de visita a Boston cada dos años más o menos. De hecho, el resto de su familia estaba aquí en Londres, y él sabía que ellos deseaban que ella se quedara. Y aunque no quería una esposa que se casara con él debido a la presión familiar, supuso que mejor no mirar los dientes a un caballo regalado. Tendría mucho tiempo para convencer a Serena de que lo amaba.

Darien se sentó como impulsado por un resorte. ¿Quería que Serena lo amara? Eso podía ser un poquito más de lo que él podría asumir. Si alguien te ama, alguien decente y amable, es decir, uno tiene la responsabilidad de no pisotear su corazón. Y aunque no tenía intención alguna de herir a Serena, sabía que podía lastimarla solamente al no amarla también. Por supuesto, tal vez él podía corresponder a su amor. Pero entonces y en primer lugar, tal vez ella no lo amaba. Realmente ella no lo había dicho. Él no podía corresponder a su amor si ella no lo amaba primero. Él, sin embargo, podía amarla primero. Y eso significaba que iba a tener que convencerla de que lo amara. Pero la cuestión era retórica, de todos modos, porque él no había decidido aún amarla. ¿O sí?

Darien saltó de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro del cuarto. ¿Había decidido amarla? No lo sabía. Y además, ¿tomaba un hombre realmente la decisión de amar a una mujer, o simplemente es de esa clase de cosas que crece dentro de uno hasta que un día saltas de la bañera y te das cuenta de que la amas desde hace siglos, hace ya tanto tiempo que no estás ni seguro de cuando comenzaste a hacerlo y que solamente estás luchando contra lo inevitable porque has convertido en un hábito el frustrar a tu madre y a tu hermana?.

Oh Dios, amaba a Serena. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Oh, bien, podía pedirle que se casara con él, y ella probablemente diría que sí, pero no creía que fuera suficiente. No quería que lo hiciera solamente porque él le gustaba; quería que lo hiciera porque lo amaba, porque lo amaba tanto que no podía soportar el pensar en vivir sin él, porque él lentamente comenzaba a ser consciente de que así era como él se sentía respecto a ella. Tal vez debería tantear el asunto antes de efectivamente proponérselo, para hacerse una idea de lo que ella sentía realmente por él. No había prisa para proponérselo. Ahora que se había hecho a la idea de este matrimonio, estaba impaciente por atarla legalmente a él para toda la vida, pero supuso que unos cuantos días más no supondrían una gran diferencia. Después de todo, si se evidenciaba que ella no iba a corresponder a sus sentimientos, él podría no querer proponerle matrimonio.

¿A quién quería engañar? Por supuesto que se lo iba a proponer. Ni el mismo Napoleón podría detenerlo. Pero tampoco le haría daño esperar un poco, aunque solo fuera por su paz mental. Después de todo, no era como si ella se fuera a marchar en cualquier momento. Y nadie más iba a proponérselo mientras tanto. Darien tenía la certeza de haberse asegurado de eso. Pocos hombres eran lo bastante valientes para pedirle un baile dos veces en una noche, mucho menos pedirle que se casara con ellos. Darien la había reclamado. Y era hora de reclamar su reclamación.

El viernes podía ser perfecto. Había una fiesta a la que, se suponía, tenía que asistir el miércoles. No podía recordar donde, pero su secretario lo tendría anotado, y Serena seguramente estaría presente. Podría hablar con ella entonces, sondearla un poco y tratar de adivinar sus sentimientos. El jueves su madre daba una pequeña cena. Tendría una buena posibilidad de conseguir un momento a solas con ella entonces. Su madre seguramente haría todo lo posible por darle la oportunidad de hacerlo así. El viernes por la mañana elegiría un anillo de compromiso de entre las joyas de la familia y luego se dirigiría a la mansión Aino, se lo propondría, y ya estaba todo solucionado.

Salvo que realmente aún no había solucionado nada. Darien sonrió beatíficamente. Comenzaría a solucionarlo todo.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16.**

Oh Señor, ¿en qué estaba pensando? El martes por la tarde encontró a Serena de pie sobre los escalones de la puerta principal de la residencia de soltero de Darien, una elegante vivienda urbana ubicada tan sólo a cinco manzanas de la mansión Aino en Grosvenor Square. No era muy grande; Darien no solía celebrar fiestas, y Serena supuso que planeaba trasladarse a la residencia familiar cuando se casara. Lo que esperaba que sucediera más bien pronto. Levantó la mano hasta la gran aldaba de cobre y luego rápidamente se giró.

_¿No podrías simplemente marcharte?_ siseó. Haruka holgazaneaba aproximadamente a metro y medio de los escalones. Él se encogió de hombros.

_Alguien tiene que acompañarte a casa._

_Darien puede acompañarme a casa._

_¿Y si dice que no?_

_Haruka Aino, decir eso es algo muy cruel,_ le espetó Serena, con el corazón cayéndosele a los pies. _Él no va a decir que no,_ refunfuñó. _Creo._

_¿Qué?_

_¡Vete!_ Haruka comenzó a retroceder, alejándose.

_Ya voy. Ya voy._

Serena espero a ver desaparecer a Haruka tras la esquina antes de volverse hacia la enorme aldaba de cobre situada a la altura de su frente. Suspirando, la cogió y la dejó caer con un resonante golpe. El ruido fue demasiado para sus ya sobrecargadas emociones, y brincó nerviosamente hacia atrás, enganchándose el tacón con el borde del escalón. Con un pequeño grito, agitó los brazos, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio hasta que desesperadamente se agarró al pasamanos, quedando tendida hacia delante en un extraño ángulo. Y esta era precisamente su posición cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta y la observó de manera sumamente burlona.

_Oh, hola,_ dijo Serena, con una vocecilla y sonriendo débilmente mientras se enderezaba tan rápidamente como podía. _¿Recibe su Excelencia?_

El mayordomo no contestó inmediatamente, prefiriendo mirarla de arriba abajo en un silencioso examen. Ella era una Dama, estaba seguro, pero era inaudito que una señorita de buena familia llegara sin acompañante a la casa de un caballero soltero. Vacilaba sobre la sabiduría de permitirle entrar cuando Serena, de repente, alzó la vista hacia él con aquellos enormes ojos celestes, y estuvo perdido. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, y en contra de su buen juicio dijo,

_¿No quiere entrar?_ La introdujo en un pequeño salón al lado del vestíbulo principal. _Veré si su Excelencia está disponible._ El mayordomo anduvo con dificultad escaleras arriba hasta que localizó a Darien en su estudio del primer piso.

_¿Qué sucede, Neflyte?_ preguntó Darien distraídamente, alzando apenas la vista de los documentos que estudiaba.

_Hay una señorita sin escolta que desea verlo, su Excelencia._ Darien posó los papeles sobre su escritorio, dedicó a su mayordomo una afilada mirada, y luego contestó,

_No conozco a ninguna señorita que me visitaría en casa sin un acompañante._ Tomó de nuevo sus papeles y se concentró en ellos enérgicamente.

_Como usted desee, su Excelencia._ Neflyte comenzó a salir del cuarto pero se detuvo justo antes de cerrar la puerta. _¿Está usted seguro, su Excelencia?_ Darien bajó los documentos otra vez y miró a su mayordomo con expresión irritada.

_¿Estoy seguro de qué, Neflyte?_

_¿Está usted seguro que no conoce a esta señorita en particular? Ella parecía bastante, er, ansiosa, su Excelencia._ Darien decidió complacer a su mayordomo.

_¿Qué aspecto tiene, Neflyte?_

_Ella es bastante menuda, y su pelo es de un color notablemente brillante._

_¡¿Qué?_ exclamó Darien, levantándose tan bruscamente se golpeó la rodilla contra el escritorio. Las arrugas alrededor de los ojos del mayordomo se intensificaron ligeramente.

_Y tiene los ojos celestes más grandes que he visto desde que mi esposa pasó a mejor vida hace siete años._

_¡Dios mío, Neflyte, ¿por qué no ha dicho eso antes?_ Darien salió disparado del cuarto y se lanzó escaleras abajo. Neflyte lo siguió con paso algo más sosegado.

_No era consciente de que usted estuviera interesado en el color de los ojos de mi fallecida esposa,_ dijo suavemente, sonriendo más ampliamente de lo que lo había hecho en siete años.

_¡Serena!_ exclamó Darien cuando interrumpió en el cuarto. _¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Sabe tu familia que estás aquí?_ Serena se humedeció nerviosamente los labios antes de contestar.

_No, no lo saben. Excepto Haruka. Él me acompañó hasta aquí._

_¿Tu primo ha permitido que entraras aquí sin acompañante? ¿Está loco?_

_No, aunque piensa que yo si lo estoy,_ confesó Serena, con voz un poco triste. Darien no parecía extasiado de verla. Se puso de pie a toda prisa. _Puedo marcharme si este no es un buen momento._

_¡No!_ exclamó Darien en voz alta mientras cruzaba el salón y cerraba la puerta. _Por favor quédate. Es sólo que estoy más bien sorprendido de verte aquí._

_Sé que esto es muy irregular,_ comenzó Serena, sin tener ni idea de cómo sacar el tema del matrimonio. _Pero quería hablarte en privado, y ya sabes lo difícil que es conseguir unos momentos a solas en Londres._ Darien alzó una ceja. Lo sabía. _Haruka me dijo que volviste ayer por la tarde. Dijo que te vio anoche en White._

Darien se preguntó si Haruka también le había dicho que se había pasado casi una hora interrogándolo sobre ella. Serena se levantó de repente, demasiado nerviosa para permanecer sentada. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, nerviosamente, mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

_Haces eso mucho,_ indicó Darien con una sonrisa indulgente. Ella se giró.

_¿Qué?_

_Morderte el labio inferior. Lo encuentro encantador._

_Oh. Bien, gracias._ Darien cruzó el salón y la agarró por los hombros.

_Serena_, dijo, con voz profunda, mirandola intensamente a los ojos. _Por favor dime qué pasa. Obviamente estas muy preocupada por algo._

El aliento se le atascó en la garganta cuando hundió la mirada en los intensos ojos azules de Darien. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en una posición vulnerable, se sintió como si él pudiera ver en lo más profundo de su alma. Tragó convulsivamente, luchando contra el impulso de apretarse contra él y derretirse en sus brazos. Podía sentir el calor que emana de su cuerpo y ansió desesperadamente hacerse con una parte de aquel calor. Darien podría ver como sus ojos celestes comenzar a encenderse de deseo, y necesito hacer uso de cada gramo de la fuerza de voluntad que poseía para no inclinarse y cubrir sus labios con los suyos . No tenía ni idea de como hacerla sentir mejor, pero estaba bastante seguro de que lo que no necesitaba era otro encuentro íntimo con él. Serena no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en aquella posición antes de acordarse de respirar, pero finalmente dejo salir el aire y dijo,

_Necesito hablar contigo de algo, pero no puedo pensar con claridad cuando estás tan cerca de mí._ Darien tomó esto como una buena señal.

_Por supuesto,_ dijo solícitamente, liberando sus brazos y haciendo un gesto hacia el sofá donde ella había estado sentada solo unos momentos antes. Frotándose pensativamente la barbilla, comenzó a considerar su situación. No había planeado hacer su proposición de matrimonio a Serena hasta el viernes, pero hoy podía ser tan buen momento como cualquier otro. Ella debía sentir algo por él o jamás se habría atrevido a venir sola a su casa. Y después de todo, aquí tenía mejores oportunidades para besarla apasionadamente una vez que dijera que sí (lo cual rezaba que hiciera) que en casa de sus primos, donde había planeado proponérselo. Esperaría hasta que le dijera lo que la tenía tan preocupada, y luego se lo propondría. Sería un gran momento.

Serena se apresuró a llegar hasta el sofá y se sentó en el borde.

_¿Darien?_ dijo, inclinándose hacia delante. _Tengo que preguntarte algo, y temo que digas que no._ Darien se sentó en una silla adyacente al sofá. Se inclinó hacia delante, también, de modo que su cara no quedara muy lejos de la de ella.

_Nunca lo sabrás a menos que me lo preguntes._

_Temo más incluso que digas que sí,_ refunfuñó ella. Darien se sintió intrigado, pero no dijo nada. Serena suspiró, tragó, y cuadró los hombros. Sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil, pero nunca había imaginado lo aterrorizada que se sentiría mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras. _Darien_, dijo de repente con voz que le salió demasiado alta. Tragando de nuevo, se obligó a si misma a hablar con voz más suave. _Darien_, repitió. _Necesito, es decir, quiero… No, no._ Alzó la vista hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos y luminosos. _Esto me resulta muy difícil._

_Ya lo veo,_ dijo Darien consoladoramente. Pensó que iba a triturar el pañuelo que sostenía en sus manos.

_Darien, me gustaría pedir tu mano en matrimonio._ Las palabras fluyeron atropelladamente, y Serena exhaló con brusquedad, sin ser consciente de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Darien parpadeó, pero fuera de eso, no movió un músculo. Serena lo miró con inquietud. _¿Darien?_

_¿Acabas de pedirme que me case contigo?_ Ella comenzó a retorcer los pliegues de su falda verde oscuro entre sus manos, incapaz de reunir el coraje suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

_Sí_.

_Eso creí que habías dicho._ Darien, de repente, se recostó en la silla, más bien atontado. Justo cuando acababa de convencerse a si mismo de que era hora de que le preguntara a Serena si quería casarse con él, lo dejaba fuera de juego con su proposición. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le decía que esto era algo bueno, que si ella se lo había pedido a él, eso probablemente significaba que le diría que sí cuando él finalmente le hiciera la misma pregunta a ella. Pero otra vocecita le decía que no era tan bueno, que, de alguna manera, ella le había negado algo que él deseaba muchísimo. Maldición, esperaba con muchas ganas el proponérselo. Había estado ensayando sin parar durante dos días. No podía dormir por la noche porque no podía parar de repasar el momento en su mente. Incluso había considerado seriamente el arrodillarse delante de ella. En cambio estaba sentado con los hombros caídos en una silla que no era lo suficientemente grande para él, mientras que Serena estaba tan precariamente apoyada en el borde del sofá que tenía miedo de que se cayera en cualquier momento. _¿Serena, estás segura de que sabes lo que haces?_ dijo finalmente. Serena se desinfló. No era una respuesta muy alentadora. _Lo que quiero decir es,_ continuó Darien, _que por lo general es el hombre quien pide a la mujer que se case con él._

_No podía esperar hasta que te decidieras a preguntármelo,_ dijo Serena, un tanto avergonzada. _En el caso de que fueras a hacerlo._

_No habrías tenido que esperar mucho tiempo,_ refunfuñó Darien, por lo bajo. Serena obviamente no lo oyó porque no pareció menos preocupada que un segundo antes.

_El problema es que, me temo que necesito casarme contigo más bien rápidamente._ Darien pensó que era un comentario extremadamente misterioso, ya que ellos no habían realizado el acto que por lo general obligaba a una mujer y a un hombre a casarse rápidamente.

_Esto es muy poco corriente,_ dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

_Me doy cuenta,_ improvisó ella, _pero a menudo me has dicho que soy una mujer poco corriente._

_Nunca he oído que una mujer sea quien le proponga matrimonio a un hombre,_ dijo Darien, midiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente. _No creo que sea ilegal, pero simplemente no se hace._

Serena puso los ojos en blanco. Comenzaba a entender lo que sucedía. Había herido el considerable orgullo masculino de Darien. Normalmente disfrutaría de eso, pero la felicidad del resto de su vida estaba en juego. Darien estaba allí sentado, sintiendo lástima de si mismo porque ella le había robado una especie de inherente derecho masculino, y ni siquiera se había parado a considerar cuánto valor había necesitado reunir ella para venir a su casa sin acompañante y pedirle que se casara con ella. Esto no era exactamente algo que ella supiera como se hacía. "Cómo proponer matrimonio a un hombre" evidentemente no había entrado en su plan de estudios entre las clases de latín y las lecciones de piano cuando era niña. Sin embargo, decidió que uno de los dos iba a tener que ser el maduro en esta situación, y bien podía serlo ella.

_Realmente, Darien,_ dijo, con una dulce sonrisa. _Deberías sentirte halagado. Es muy raro que un hombre tenga a una mujer tan locamente enamorada de él que desafíe todas las convenciones y le pida que se case con ella._ Darien parpadeó.

_Yo iba a preguntártelo el viernes,_ dijo él, en tono ligeramente irritado. _Había ensayado hasta lo que te iba a decir._

_¿De verdad?_ exclamó Serena, con júbilo. _¿Ibas a hacerlo? ¡Oh, Darien, soy tan feliz!_ Incapaz de contenerse, saltó del sofá y se arrodilló delante de Darien, tomando sus manos en las suyas. Él bajó la mirada hacia ella, con expresión de chiquillo enfurruñado aún.

_Estaba bastante ilusionado sobre la proposición. Nunca lo había hecho antes, ¿sabes?. Y ahora ya no podré hacerlo._ Serena sonrió alegremente, dándole un apretón en las manos.

_Todavía puedes hacerlo. Prometo que diré que sí._ Darien suspiró y de repente la miró muy serio a los ojos.

_No me estoy comportando muy cortesmente, ¿verdad?_

_No,_ estuvo de acuerdo ella, _pero no me importa. Soy tan feliz de que quieras casarte conmigo._

_Aún no he dicho que sí._ Serena frunció el ceño. _Pero lo haré, supongo, con el estímulo adecuado._

_¿Y cual sería, su Excelencia?_ Darien miró hacia el techo con fingida inocencia.

_Oh, no sé. Un beso estaría bien para comenzar._ Serena se inclinó hacía arriba, apoyando las manos en los reposabrazos de la silla.

_Vas a tener que cooperar,_ murmuró, sintiéndose extraordinariamente audaz ahora que él había aceptado su oferta. Darien se inclinó hacia abajo y sus manos cubrieron las de Serena.

_Por supuesto._ Se detuvo de repente, su boca dolorosamente cerca de la de ella.

_Oh, Darien,_ suspiró Serena, alzando sus labios aquel último medio centímetro. Suavemente, rozó su boca contra la de él, maravillándose al pensar que éste era el primer beso que ella había iniciado y pensando que debía ser el más dulce de todos por esa misma razón.

_Estoy muy contento por haber pensado en cerrar la puerta,_ dijo Darien, sonriendo cuando acarició con la boca su cuello. _Aunque…_ Sus palabras se detuvieron cuando de mala gana apartó la cabeza de Serena y giró el cuello hasta que miró de frente la puerta de salón. _¡Neflyte!_ gritó repentinamente. _¡Aleje su oído de esa puerta! ¡Ya ha oído todo lo que necesitaba oír! ¡Ahora lárguese!_

_En seguida, señor,_ fue la amortiguada respuesta. Serena no pudo por menos que reírse cuando oyó pasos alejándose por el vestíbulo y subiendo las escaleras.

_Ha estado tratando de hacerme sentar la cabeza durante años._ explicó Darien. _Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?_ Ella sonrió de modo seductor.

_Creo que estábamos a punto de trasladarnos al sofá._ Darien gimió. Esperó que Serena no tuviera planeado un largo compromiso. Se levantó de la silla, la puso de pie, y la cogió en brazos, tan sólo para sentarla sobre el sofá.

_Oh, querida,_ murmuró cuando se sentó a su lado. _Te he echado muchísimo de menos._

_Si me has visto sólo hace tres días._

_Eso no significa que no te echara de menos_

_Yo también te he echado de menos,_ dijo Serena tímidamente. _Cuando no estaba sumergida en un frenesí nervioso por lo de venir hoy aquí._

_Estoy muy contento de que lo hicieras._ Darien acarició sus labios con los suyos de nuevo, esta vez profundizando el beso con su lengua, deslizándola sobre sus dientes. Cuando ella dejó escapar un suave suspiro, él aprovechó para introducirla en su boca, degustándola y probando su dulzor.

_Estoy encantada de que el matrimonio dure toda la vida,_ dijo Serena suavemente contra su boca. _Porque no creo que nunca tenga bastante de tus besos._ Se apartó ligeramente de él, colocando su mano sobre su mejilla. _Me haces sentir tan hermosa._

__Eres _hermosa._

_Es muy amable por tu parte decir eso, pero el pelo rubio está, definitivamente, pasado de moda, y además, es imposible que alguien parezca tan bella como yo me siento justo en este momento._ Darien miró tiernamente su rostro. Su piel clara y delicada estaba atractivamente sonrosada por el deseo, y sus ojos eran enormes y brillantes, enmarcados por las pestañas más largas que había visto nunca. Y sus labios, oh Señor, nunca habían tenido un color tan rosado antes, ni habían parecido tan plenos.

_Entonces debes sentirte muy bella, Serena. Porque no he visto nada en mi vida tan exquisito como tú ahora mismo._ Serena sintió que una cálida sensación de bienestar recorría su cuerpo.

_Oh, Darien, por favor bésame otra vez._

_Encantado, mi amor._ Colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas, acercó su cara a la suya. Serena no ofreció ninguna resistencia, y la lengua de Darien inmediatamente se zambulló en su boca, acariciando su suave carne.

Serena tímidamente imitó su movimiento, explorándolo con curiosidad de la misma manera. Darien pensó que sus tentativas caricias serían su muerte, estaba impaciente por más. La abrazó apasionadamente, presionando su cuerpo íntimamente contra el suyo, sus manos vagando sin control. Serena gimió de placer, incapaz de creer los temblorosos estremecimientos de felicidad que recorrían su cuerpo. Y entonces cuando pensó que no podría sentir más, Darien colocó su mano sobre su seno, apretándolo ligeramente. Fue como si un fuego atravesara directamente la tela de su vestido, chamuscando su piel, marcándola como su futura esposa. Estaba perdiendo el control lentamente; lo único en lo que podría pensar era en como estar tan cerca de él como fuera posible, tocándolo en todas partes. Justo cuando Serena estaba a punto de abandonarse por completo, Darien se separó de mala gana, de muy mala gana.

_Querida,_ dijo, apelando a una honorabilidad que jamás había soñado que existiera, _voy a parar ahora, antes de que lleguemos al punto en el que me sea imposible. ¿Entiendes?_ Ella asintió tímidamente.

_Quiero que nuestra noche de bodas sea perfecta. En ese momento, me pertenecerás de todas las formas posibles._

_Y tú me pertenecerás a mi,_ dijo Serena suavemente. Él dejó caer un suave beso sobre sus labios.

_Sí, lo haré. Será el momento más hermoso de nuestras vidas, te lo prometo, y no quiero estropearlo de ningún modo. Ahora, si no te importa, creo que me gustaría abrazarte y sostenerte en mis brazos unos momentos antes de obligarme a enviarte a casa._

Serena asintió de nuevo, incapaz de encontrar palabras para expresar la emociones que se agolpaban en su interior. Nunca había soñado que fuera posible para una mujer sentirse tan llena de felicidad como ella se sentía justo ahora. Distraídamente se dio cuenta de que él no le había dicho aún que la amaba, pero ella tampoco, y eso no mermaba sus sentimientos por él de ningún modo. Además, podía percibir su amor, sentirlo, casi tocarlo. Durante los pocos meses anteriores había llegado a conocer a Darien bastante bien. No la abrazaría así si no la amara al menos un poquito. Y con el tiempo, sabía que él diría las palabras. Quizás ella incluso encontraría coraje para decirlas primero. No podía ser tan difícil. Ya le había pedido que se casara con ella. Nada podía ser más atemorizante que eso, y había conseguido pasar por ello bastante bien. Pero tendría que aplazar la conversación sobre el amor. Por el momento, era feliz simplemente con descansar en sus brazos. Había encontrado su hogar allí.

Unos minutos después, Darien comprendió que iba a tener que llevar a Serena a casa. Había dicho que Haruka la había escoltado hasta la puerta de su casa, no quería ni pensar en lo que Serena habría hecho para convencer a su primo de traerla aquí. Sin embargo, sabía que Haruka vendría a por ella si permanecía demasiado tiempo con él, y si esto pasaba, toda la familia Aino se enteraría. Se desataría un infierno. Todos se sentirían apaciguados, por supuesto, una vez informados de sus inminentes nupcias, pero Darien pensó que eso no sería un prometedor principio para su vida juntos. Y así, con gran pena, dio un golpecito en el hombro a Serena.

_Despierta, mi amor. Me temo que voy a tener que llevarte a casa._

_Lamento que tengas que hacerlo._

_Créeme, amor, yo también lo lamento, pero lo último que queremos es que tu familia al completo se abalance sobre nosotros._

Serena bostezó y despacio se desprendió de los brazos de Darien.

_Odio la realidad._ Darien rio entre dientes.

_¿Cómo te suena la semana que viene? _

_¿Cómo me suena la semana que viene para qué?_

_Para nuestro matrimonio, tontita._

_¿La semana que viene? ¿Estás loco?_

_Obviamente._

_Darien, no hay forma de que pueda organizar una boda para la semana que viene._ Entonces Serena recordó que el quid de proponerle matrimonio a Darien era que tenía que casarse en seguida. Pero Darien ya había cedido.

_Dos semanas, entonces._

_Bien,_ dijo ella despacio. _La tía Luna va a tener un ataque de nervios. Querrá una ceremonia suntuosa, estoy segura._

_¿Tu quieres una ceremonia suntuosa?_ Serena le sonrió.

_Lo cierto es que no me importa,_ suspiró. Lo único que en verdad quería era a Darien. Aunque, ahora que pensaba en ello, siempre había soñado con un hermoso vestido, y con recorrer el pasillo de una iglesia para reunirse con su futuro marido. _Una semana a partir del sábado,_ dijo rápidamente, esperando poder encontrar a una modista dispuesta a trabajar con tan poco tiempo.

_Muy bien. Te obligaré a mantener esa cita._ Serena soltó una risita.

_Por favor, hazlo._

Darien todavía le daba vueltas a su extraño comentario sobre la necesidad de casarse con él rápidamente. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, debía ser algo urgente para que desafiara todas las convenciones y le hubiera propuesto matrimonio.

_Serena_, dijo, rozándole ligeramente la barbilla. _Tengo una pregunta para ti?_

_¿Sí?_

_¿Qué te impulso a pedirme que me casara contigo?_

_¿Qué me impulsó? Bueno, es una tontería, en realidad, y podría matar a Haruka por ello, aunque tengo que decir que todo ha salido bien al final. Realmente no podría ser más feliz._ Serena alzó la vista hacía Darien y le dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada. _Necesitaba dinero, y no puedo usar el mio…_ Se paró repentinamente, horrorizada por el cambio que acababa de experimentar Darien. Su cuerpo entero pareció congelarse, tensarse para una batalla, y su rostro se había convertido en una máscara de piedra, duro e inflexible. Serena retrocedió un paso, casi sintiendo como si su ceño fruncido le hubiera dado un empujón.

_¿Darien?_ dijo vacilante. _¿Sucede algo?_

Darien sintió que una brillante y ardiente rabia lo consumía, y se sintió incapaz ni siquiera de hablar. La furia palpitaba en su mente, borrando toda razón. _Necesitaba dinero, necesitaba dinero, necesitaba dinero_. Las palabras de Serena resonaban inflexiblemente en su cabeza, y el muro alrededor de su corazón que ella había derribado tan recientemente comenzó a erguirse de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto? Creyó que finalmente había encontrado a una mujer que parecía sentir verdadero cariño por él, no por la fortuna y el prestigio que venían con su nombre. Y, de hecho, había creído que estaba enamorado de ella. Qué idiota. Al final, había resultado ser como todos los demás. No podía creer que se hubiera desenmascarado y le hubiera confesado que lo único que quería era el dinero. Esto, supuso, era un punto a su favor. Al menos no había sido tan retorcida como el resto. Darien la miró fijamente, con frialdad, sus ojos dos astillas de hielo azul.

_Márchate,_ dijo con aspereza, prácticamente escupiéndole las palabras. Serena sintió como se evaporaba toda la sangre de su cara, y durante un momento pensó que iba a desmayarse.

_¿Qué?_ jadeó, incapaz de creer que lo había oído correctamente.

_Ya me has oído. Quiero que te vayas._

_¿Pero qué..?_ Apenas podía articular las palabras.

_Puedes considerar cualquier acuerdo que hayamos alcanzado aquí hoy nulo y sin efecto._ Su voz era de hielo, y la agarró del brazo, empujándola hacia la puerta. Serena sintió ardientes lagrimas cuajándose en sus ojos, y luchó para impedirles rodar por sus mejillas mientras Darien la empujaba por la habitación.

_Darien, por favor,_ suplicó cuando la sacó del salón y la llevó por el vestíbulo principal. _¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué ha pasado? Por favor dímelo. ¡Por favor!_ Darien la giró para enfrentarlo y la miró duramente a los ojos.

_Pequeña hembra codiciosa._ Serena se sintió como si la hubieran golpeado .

_Oh Dios mío,_ susurró apenas, incapaz de controlar las lagrimas que fluyeron libremente de sus ojos.

_Espera aquí fuera,_ dijo él, con dureza, dejándola sobre los escalones delanteros. _Pediré un carruaje para que te lleve a casa._ Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a entrar. Inmediatamente se giró. _No vuelvas nunca más._

Mientras Serena permanecía de pie sobre los escalones, se preguntaba si habría muerto. Enjuagándose algunas de las lágrimas de sus mejillas, tomó aire a grandes bocanadas, tratando de recobrar el equilibrio. Tenía que salir de allí. Lo último que quería era volver a casa en su carruaje. Echándose el chal sobre la cabeza para esconder su brillante cabellera, bajo a la carrera los escalones y siguió corriendo a lo largo de la calle.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17.**

El solitario paseo a casa dio a Serena tiempo suficiente para repasar su desdichada conversación con Darien. No le llevó mucho figurarse exactamente lo que había pasado. Mina le había hablado sobre la primera incursión de Darien en la alta sociedad, y Serena sabía que él aún era despiadadamente perseguido por su título y su riqueza. También sabía que detestaba a las mujeres que lo querían por esos motivos.

Serena comprendió que cuando Darien le había preguntado lo que la llevó a proponerle matrimonio, había dado una respuesta errónea. Prácticamente la primera palabra que había salido de su boca había sido "dinero". Pero, pensó furiosamente, él había preguntado lo que la llevó a proponérselo, no por qué quiso casarse con él. Si le hubiera preguntado esto, probablemente ella se habría tragado el orgullo y le habría dicho que lo amaba, rezando porque respondiera de manera similar.

Pero sólo porque entendía por qué Darien había reaccionado como lo hizo no significaba que le perdonara por la injusticia. Nunca debería haber llegado a una conclusión tan cruel sobre ella. Creía que habían conseguido una relación más sólida que eso. Había creído que Darien era su amigo, no simplemente otro de sus admiradores. Y como su amigo, debería haber confiado lo suficiente en ella, como para preguntarle lo que quiso decir cuando dijo que necesitaba el dinero. Si se hubiera preocupado por ella, sabría que tenía que haber más en su historia que la simple avaricia. Le habría dado la oportunidad de explicarle la peliaguda situación en la que Haruka la había colocado.

Serena respiró profundamente, tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban escapársele. Si Darien no confiaba en ella como amiga, no veía como iba a hacerlo como esposa. Y eso probablemente significaba que en realidad no la amaba.

Serena corría cuando giró la última esquina que conducía a la manzana donde vivía. No dudaba de que Darien finalmente recobraría el juicio y entendería lo que había pasado. Él tenía una vena obstinada que casi podía equipararse a la de ella, pero se daría cuenta de que su percepción de Serena como una advenediza, ávida de riquezas simplemente no podía ser cierta a la luz de sus dos meses de sólida amistad. Incluso puede que le pidiera perdón. Pero Serena pensó que no sería capaz de perdonarlo por desconfiar de ella. Podrían haber sido muy felices juntos. Podrían haber tenido un maravilloso matrimonio. Bien, pensó Serena rencorosamente, él había arruinado su posibilidad de ser feliz. Lamentablemente, también había arruinado la de ella.

Que fue por lo qué, cuando Serena finalmente subió apresuradamente los escalones y atravesó la puerta principal de la residencia Aino, lo único que fue capaz de hacer era parpadear con fuerza para contener las lágrimas mientras se lanzaba escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio antes de que éstas se derramaran como una inundación. Cerró su puerta con un rápido giro de muñeca y se dejó caer bocabajo sobre la cama, empapando la funda de su almohada en unos minutos. Lloró con enormes y desgarradores sollozos que sacudieron todo su cuerpo y desgarraron su alma.

Era inconsciente del ruido que hacía, así que no oyó los tentativos golpecitos que primero Haruka, después Mina, y finalmente Luna dieron sobre su puerta. Un trozo de su corazón le había sido arrancado esa tarde, y Serena se lamentaba de su pérdida. Nunca volvería a confiar en su juicio en lo relativo a los hombres. Y lo que más la atormentaba era, que sabía que aún lo amaba. Darien, en cierta manera, la había engañado, y aún así ella lo seguía amando. No se creía capaz de aprender a dejar de amarlo alguna vez.

Y se sentía agonizar. Su padre le había dicho que el tiempo curaba todas las heridas, pero ella se preguntó si viviría años suficientes para aliviar el increíble y palpitante dolor de su corazón. Darien la había herido, y lo había hecho profundamente.

Pero cuando lentamente las lágrimas de Serena amainaron, otra emoción vino a unirse a la pena, la tristeza y el dolor que atormentaban su cuerpo. Furia. Simple y pura furia… ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tratarla tan insensiblemente? Si Darien no podía confiar en ella, la mujer con la que supuestamente quería pasar el resto de su vida, tenía que ser más frío, más mezquino y más cínico de lo que sus semejantes hubieran supuesto jamás. Por lo que a ella respectaba, podía pasarse el resto de su vida sólo con la compañía de su pequeño y duro corazón. Estaba furiosa. Y por eso, cuando finalmente abrió la puerta, y Haruka dio un traspié cayendo dentro de la habitación, sus ojos estaban todavía enrojecidos e inyectados en sangre pero ella no lloraba. Bullía.

_¿Qué demonios sucede?_ exclamó Haruka, cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras él. _¿Estás bien?_ La tomó por los hombros, explorando sus rasgos atentamente. _¿Te hizo daño?_ Serena miró a lo lejos. La preocupación de Haruka por su bienestar diluyó la mayor parte de la explosiva cólera que la poseía.

_No físicamente, si eso es a lo que te refieres._

_Dijo que no, ¿verdad?_ conjeturó Haruka. _Qué idiota. Cualquier tonto notaría que estaba enamorado de ti._

_Supongo que él es mayor tonto de todos, entonces,_ trató Serena de bromear. _Porque ciertamente no se conoce a si mismo._ Cruzó el cuarto y miró tristemente por la ventana durante un minuto antes de volverse finalmente hacia su primo. _Lo siento de verdad, Haruka. Sé cuán desesperadamente necesitabas el dinero. No creo que pueda conseguirlo ahora._ Soltó una áspera risita. _A menos que te cases _tú _conmigo, por supuesto._ Haruka la contempló asombrado. _Aunque no creo que hiciéramos buena pareja,_ prosiguió ella irónicamente. _Francamente, creo que me echaría a reír si trataras de besarme. Me parece que no va a funcionar. Lo siento mucho._

_¡Por Dios, Serena!_ explotó Haruka. _No me preocupa el dinero. No soy un indigente. Encontraré un modo de conseguirlo._ Caminó a zancadas hacia ella y la estrujó en un abrazo fraternal. _Estoy preocupado por ti. Ese bastardo te ha hecho daño, ¿verdad?_ Serena asintió, sintiéndose ligeramente mejor ahora que Haruka la abrazaba. Un abrazo obraba maravillas en un corazón roto.

_Realmente, lo único que me impide estallar en lágrimas ahora mismo es lo increíblemente furiosa que me siento con él. Y,_ añadió, con vergüenza, _que he llorado ya tanto que creo que me he deshidratado._

_¿Quieres un vaso de agua?_

_De hecho, me vendrá bien._

_Espera un momento. Llamaré a una criada._ Haruka llevó a Serena hasta la cama donde ella diligentemente se sentó y luego cruzó el cuarto y abrió la puerta. Mina cayó dentro.

_Oh, por el amor de Cristo, Mina_ exclamó Haruka. _¿Estabas escuchando a escondidas?_ Mina se levantó del suelo con tanta dignidad como pudo reunir, que no fue mucha, considerando que había aterrizado boca abajo.

_¿Qué esperabas?_ exigió, con voz exasperada. _Vosotros dos habéis estado rondando por la casa durante los dos últimos días, obviamente confabulados en alguna clase de infame complot, y ninguno habéis tenido la decencia de incluirme._ Resopló en dirección a Serena y Haruka, plantándose las manos, con resolución, sobre las caderas. _¿No se os ocurrió a ninguno de los dos que me gustaría saber qué estaba pasando? No soy estúpida, ya lo sabéis. Podría haberos ayudado._ bufó desdeñosamente. _O al menos divertirme intentándolo._ Serena la contempló sin expresión durante toda su diatriba.

_No había ningún infame complot,_ contestó finalmente.

_Y no era de tu incumbencia, de todos modos,_ dijo Haruka, malhumoradamente.

_Basura,_ replicó Mina. _Si fuera sólo de tu incumbencia, no sería de la mía. Y si fuera sólo de la incumbencia de Serena, tampoco sería de la mía. Pero si os incumbe a los dos, entonces obviamente también me incumbe a mi._

_Tus procesos lógicos son asombrosos,_ comentó Haruka con sequedad.

_He olvidado incluso de lo que hablábamos,_ añadió Serena.

_¡Y para colmo!_ dijo Mina, dramáticamente, con un pequeño suspiro. _Y para colmo, llego hoy del parque a casa, sólo para encontrarme con que mi única prima está llorando a moco tendido tras la puerta cerrada, y cuando trato de ir a consolarla, mi querido hermano me para y me dice, 'Déjala en paz. Ni siquiera sabes por qué está disgustada. Lárgate.'_ Serena se giró hacia Haruka, arqueando las cejas con curiosidad.

_¿Realmente le dijiste 'Lárgate? Eso fue bastante desagradable por tu parte._

_Bueno, no sabía qué hacer,_ dijo Haruka defensivamente. _Por si no lo recuerdas, sonabas como si te estuvieras muriendo allí mismo. Estaba bastante preocupado._ Serena se levantó, se giró hacia Mina, y la tomó de las manos.

_Lo siento si te has sentido excluida, Mina. No era nuestra intención. Fue solamente que Haruka tenía un problema, yo tenía una solución, y todo fue tan rápido que olvidamos incluirte._

_Y yo siento haber hecho una escena,_ contestó Mina avergonzada. _Pero ahora realmente deberíais decirme lo que esta sucediendo._

_¿Sobre qué?_ preguntó Serena. _¿El problema o la solución?_

_Cualquiera de los dos. Ambos._

_Bien, para resumir, le pedí a Darien que se casara conmigo._ Mina se hundió en la cama, casi llevándose a Serena junto con ella.

_¿Quééééé?_

_Y el bastardo se negó,_ añadió Haruka salvajemente.

_¿Qué? No lo haría._

_Si lo hizo,_ dijo Serena, asintiendo taciturnamente.

_¿Por qué?_ preguntó Mina incrédula.

_Bueno, eso es un poco personal._ Serena se removió incomoda y luego rápidamente añadió, _y no le he contado a Haruka una palabra sobre ello._

_¿Pero por qué? ¿No podías esperar a que él te lo propusiera? Es como se hace por lo general, ya sabes. Estoy segura de que lo habría hecho tarde o temprano._

_No me sobraba el tiempo._

_¿Qué demonios quieres decir? No eres precisamente una solterona, Serena._

_Ahí es donde intervengo yo,_ interpuso Haruka._ Serena iba a sacrificarse a si misma en el altar del matrimonio por mí, me temo._ Mina retrocedió, mirando a Serena escépticamente.

_¿Ibas a hacer eso por Haruka?_

_En cualquier caso._ continuó Haruka alzando la voz e ignorando intencionadamente la burla de su hermana. _Estoy metido en un lío. Una deuda de juego._

_¿Cuánto?_ preguntó Mina sin rodeos.

_Diez mil libras._

_¡¿Qué?_ chilló Mina.

_Exactamente mi misma reacción,_ murmuró Serena.

_¿Estás loco?_

_Mira, ya he pasado por todo esto con Serena,_ suspiró Haruka. _Baste decir que Woodside hacía trampas._

_Oh no, el Vizconde Benton no,_ gimió Mina. _Ese hombre es un cerdo._

_Es peor que eso,_ añadió Serena. _Ofreció canjear la deuda de juego a cambio de ti._

_¿De mí? Oh no, no querrás decir…_

_En realidad creo que quiere casarse contigo. Y probablemente pensó que el comprometerte sería el único modo en que aceptaras._ Mina se estremeció.

_De repente me siento increíblemente sucia. Creo que me gustaría un baño._

_Tengo un poco de dinero que me dejó la familia de mi madre,_ explicó Serena. _Pensé que podría dárselo a Haruka y así no tendría que contarle a tus padres lo de la deuda, pero no puedo acceder a los fondos hasta que me case._

_Oh, vaya,_ suspiró Mina. _¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?_

_Me parece que no tenemos ninguna opción,_ dijo Haruka. _Tendré que acudir a un prestamista._

_A menos que... _ dijo Serena, pensativamente, dejando suspendidas las palabras en el aire.

_¿A menos que qué?_ preguntó Haruka bruscamente. _La última vez que dijiste 'a menos que' decidiste proponerle matrimonio a Ashbourne, y todo lo que conseguiste fue que te rompiera el corazón._ La mención de sus sentimientos casi la hizo dejar escapar una lágrima, pero parpadeó rápidamente para contenerla.

_Eres idiota,_ siseó Mina, dándole a su hermano una patada en la espinilla.

_Lo siento, Serena,_ se disculpó él inmediatamente. _No debería haber dicho eso. No quería decir lo que ha parecido._

_No importa,_ dijo Serena, con voz débil, girando la cabeza hacia la ventana para no tener que ver a sus primos mientras recobraba la compostura. _Mientras estaba hablando con vosotros, estaba bien, casi normal. Me había olvidado de estar triste. Es sólo que me lo has recordado, eso es todo._

_Lo siento,_ repitió Haruka.

_No lo hagas. Estoy segura de que me sentiré triste cien veces más antes de que me duerma esta noche. Y estoy segura que me sentiré furiosa también cien veces más. Pero quizás, por el momento, podéis tratar de ayudarme a olvidar._

_¡Muy bien!_ dijo Mina, rápidamente, volviendo a su conversación anterior. _Dijiste 'a menos que. ' Creo que tenías algún plan._ Serena miró fijamente hacia fuera por la ventana durante unos momentos más antes de contestar.

_Por supuesto. Muy bien. Esto es lo que creo que deberíamos hacer._ Mina y Haruka se inclinaron hacía delante con expectación.

_Creo que deberíamos robar el pagaré de Haruka._

_¿Qué?_ preguntaron ambos hermanos al unísono.

_Si Yaten no tiene el pagaré, no puede tratar de cobrar la deuda. Y no hay modo de que pueda convencer a nadie de que Haruka no ha pagado la deuda si no tiene el pagaré para demostrarlo. Es un plan redondo._

_Podría funcionar,_ dijo Haruka pensativamente. _¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?_

_Deberíamos empezar en seguida. No tenemos mucho tiempo, y no sabemos cuántas veces tendremos que intentarlo antes de que lo encontremos._

_¿Cómo diablos vas a asegurarte de que él no está en casa cuando entres a robarlo?_ preguntó Mina.

_Me parece que no sale todas las noches. Y evidentemente no conozco lo bastante sus hábitos para predecir cuándo va a salir si de hecho lo hace._ Serena miró a su prima directamente a los ojos. _Ahí_, dijo, con decisión, _es donde tú entras._ Mina retrocedió.

_No me gusta cómo suena eso._

_Oh, por el amor de Dios, Mina. No te estoy pidiendo que te prostituyas. Lo único que tienes que hacer es enviar a Woodside una coqueta nota diciéndole que estás impaciente por verlo en el…_ Serena se mordió el labio y pareció absorta mientras repasaba mentalmente su calendario de compromisos. _En el baile de Lady Mottram mañana por la noche. Ya sabemos que está totalmente encaprichado contigo. Sin duda se apresurará a asistir para reunirse allí contigo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es buscar la manera de mantenerlo entretenido durante un par de horas mientras nos deslizamos en su casa y cogemos el pagaré._

_¿Y cómo propones que haga eso? Probablemente va a pensar que Haruka ha decidido sacrificar mi virginidad por diez mil libras._

_Tanto mejor,_ dijo Serena, enfatizándolo con un asentimiento. _Así seguro que no abandona el baile antes que tú._

_Solamente no le permitas que te arrastre al jardín,_ le aconsejó Haruka.

_O a un balcón,_ añadió Serena. _Los balcones a menudo están poco iluminados. He oído que pasan muchas cosas en ellos._

_¿Qué debo decir cuándo la gente pregunte por vosotros?_ preguntó Mina. _Lo harán, lo sabéis. No creo que haya ido sola a un baile en toda la temporada._

_No estarás sola._ contestó Serena. _Estoy segura de que tu madre y tu padre asistirán._

_Bueno, eso es un consuelo._ El sarcasmo goteaba de cada palabra de Mina. _¿No crees que les resultará un poquito sospechoso que pase tanto tiempo con un hombre al que desprecio totalmente?_

_Mina, eres una mujer inteligente,_ declaró Haruka en tono de "ya-está-todo-solucionado". _Estoy seguro de que pensarás en algo._

_A nadie le extrañará la ausencia de Haruka,_ dijo Serena. _Él es un hombre, y como sabes, se les permite ir a donde les de la gana. Y en cuanto a mí, pues simplemente di que me encuentro un poco indispuesta. Mi pelea con Darien será probablemente el chisme de moda para entonces, y todos esperarán que esté profundamente afligida._

_Esta va a ser la tarea más horrorosa, repulsiva y asquerosa que he emprendido alguna vez,_ suspiró Mina, con cara de verse obligada a beber un vaso de cicuta.

_¿Pero lo harás?_ preguntó Serena esperanzada.

_Por supuesto._

Darien compartió la noche del martes con una botella de whisky.

En algún momento durante su borrachera, comenzó a maravillarse del sorprendente talento interpretativo de Serena. Tenía que ser muy buena actriz para haberlo engañado durante dos meses completos. Había estado tan seguro de que la conocía, que realmente la conocía, de la misma manera en que conocía a Andrew, y a Rei, y a su madre. Había conseguido integrarse y formar parte de su vida de tal forma que, a menudo, podría predecir lo que ella iba a decir antes de que lo dijera. Y, sin embargo, constantemente lo sorprendía. ¿Quién habría adivinado que bajo su brillante cabellera se escondía una analítica mente matemática? ¿O que casi era la trepadora de árboles más rápida de las Islas Británicas? (Esto era algo que él no había visto directamente, pero Mina y Haruka le juraron que era cierto.)

Seguramente una mujer que podría trepar a un árbol, cebar un anzuelo con un gusano (sí, había oído todo sobre este tema, también), y realizaba divisiones de enormes cifras mentalmente con facilidad no podía ser una pequeña hembra avara como la había acusado de ser esa tarde. Pero cuando le había preguntado por qué quería casarse con él, ella se había desenmascarado y lo soltó: dinero.

Por otro lado, ninguna mujer que vaya detrás de una fortuna confiesa al hombre en cuestión que lo único que ella quiere es su dinero. Sin embargo, ella había dicho que necesitaba dinero. Eso era irrefutable. Pero, también estaba el irritante hecho de que Serena tenía mucho dinero propio. Darien estaba familiarizado con la compañía de su padre; era bastante rentable. En realidad, ella no necesitaba su fortuna. Si él no hubiera estado tan furioso con ella esa tarde, podría haber recordado ese hecho.

Algo no tenía sentido, pero Darien estaba demasiado borracho para entender qué. Se quedó dormido en su estudio. El miércoles por la mañana tenía una resaca espantosa.

Se arrastró arriba y sufrió un colapso sobre su cama, donde, entre la palpitación que martilleaba sus sienes y su peligrosamente inestable estómago, comenzó a preguntarse si quizás no habría ocurrido alguna clase de malentendido. Evidentemente tenía más sentido que el comportamiento de Serena durante los dos meses anteriores valiera más que un frívolo comentario hecho de improviso. Si eso era verdad, entonces acababa de convertirse a si mismo en un completo asno.

Pero por otra parte, el comentario de Serena sobre necesitar dinero reforzaba la opinión que él había sostenido sobre las mujeres durante casi diez años. Seguramente una década tenía prioridad sobre dos meses. Darien soltó un gemido atormentado. Su cabeza estaba todavía demasiado turbia para tomar decisiones de tanto peso, y para ser sinceros, temía que no iba a gustarse demasiado a sí mismo cuando finalmente llegará a una conclusión sobre lo que había pasado la tarde anterior. Llamándose cobarde, se dejó vencer por el sueño. Era más fácil que pensar en ella.

Cuando finalmente despertó, unas horas después del mediodía, no fue debido al cuidadoso zarandeo de su criado, ni a la brillante luz del sol que se derramaba por su ventana. Fue brutalmente despertado por Andrew, quién arteramente había conseguido eludir a Neflyte y se había adelantado al criado de Darien, quien posteriormente restableció su ofendida sensibilidad en la cocina con una taza de té bien fuerte.

_¡Despierta, Ashbourne!_ gritó, sacudiendo a Darien por los hombros. _Por el amor de Dios, hombre, no tenemos tiempo que perder._ Darien abrió los ojos de mala gana. Cristo, se sentía como si alguien hubiera aplicado lacre a sus párpados.

_¿Qué estás haciendo en mi dormitorio?_ Andrew retrocedió ante los nocivos efluvios de añejo alcohol que emanaba el aliento de Darien.

_¡Dios mío, Ashbourne, apestas!. ¿Que hiciste anoche? ¿Beberte una bodega?_

_No recuerdo haberte invitado a subir a mi dormitorio,_ dijo Darien con voz irritada. Andrew arrugó la nariz.

_El hedor que viene de tu dirección es bastante asombroso._

_De hecho, no recuerdo haberte invitado _ni siquiera _a entrar a mi dormitorio._

_No te adules a ti mismo. Hay muchos otros dormitorios en los que preferiría entrar. Sin embargo, estamos en aprietos. Eran necesarias medidas desesperadas._ Darien le lanzó un enojado vistazo mientras laboriosamente se levantaba de la cama y cruzaba la habitación hasta su cómoda, donde una palangana con agua había sido depositada la noche anterior. Se salpicó la cara, parpadeando varias veces cuando el agua fría comenzó a restaurar la circulación en su cerebro.

_Andrew, ¿de qué estas hablando?_

_Algo pasa en la residencia de los Aino. Algo muy extraño. Creo que tenemos que intervenir._ Darien cerró los ojos un momento.

_Me temo que tendrás que actuar en solitario. Me parece que no voy a ser bienvenido durante mucho tiempo en la residencia de los Aino_ Andrew arqueó las cejas. _Serena y yo tuvimos un desacuerdo,_ dijo Darien simplemente.

_Ya veo._ Darien lo dudó.

_Puede que haya sido solamente un malentendido,_ refunfuñó. _En cuyo caso seré el mayor imbécil que haya existido jamás._ Andrew rehusó hacer ningún comentario. Darien miró a su amigo atentamente. Se conocían desde hacia años, y valoraba el juicio de Andrew. _¿Cuál es tu opinión de Serena? Has pasado bastante tiempo con ella desde que llegó. ¿Qué piensas realmente de ella?_

_Pienso que eres un idiota si no te casas con ella._

_¿Crees que ella se casaría por dinero?_

_Por Dios, Ashbourne, ella posee una fortuna propia. No tiene que casarse por dinero._ Darien sintió que un nudo comenzaba a aflojarse en su interior, como si el frío cinismo que lo había sostenido durante años comenzara a derrumbarse.

_¿Pero crees que es codiciosa?_ preguntó, casi desesperadamente. _Algunas mujeres nunca tienen suficiente dinero para sentirse satisfechas._ Andrew miró fijamente a Darien a los ojos, sin vacilaciones.

_¿Crees tú que ella es codiciosa, Ashbourne? ¿O es que te da miedo arriesgarte?_ Darien se desplomó en una silla, su cara era un retrato de la más profunda desesperación.

_No sé nada_ dijo cansadamente, apoyando la frente en una de sus manos. Andrew se movió hacia la ventana, donde observó las atestadas calles de Londres. Suspiró suavemente, consciente de la confusión de su amigo quien aún sentía que debía mantener intactos los últimos fragmentos de su orgullo. Así que Andrew clavó la mirada en un alto roble al otro lado de la calle mientras decía,

_Te conozco desde hace, al menos, una década, Ashbourne, y durante todo este tiempo rara vez he pretendido ofrecerte consejo. Pero voy a hacerlo ahora._ Hizo una pausa durante un momento, tratando de ordenar las palabras en su cabeza. _Has pasado los últimos diez años resignado al destino de un matrimonio que, si no infeliz, sería, seguramente, poco satisfactorio. Y entonces conociste a Serena, y de repente la posibilidad de un matrimonio feliz se te presentó, pero te has vuelto tan desconfiado respecto a las mujeres que lo único que eres capaz de hacer es buscar motivos por los qué Serena no sería una buena esposa. Y creo que es porque sabes que si te arriesgas a casarte con Serena, y no eres feliz, seria infinitamente, mucho más doloroso que cualquier matrimonio de conveniencia que hubieras podido imaginar._ Darien cerró los ojos, poco acostumbrado a tal escrutinio de sus emociones. _Pero hay una cosa que has olvidado,_ prosiguió Andrew suavemente. _Si te arriesgas con Serena, y sale bien, serás más feliz de lo que _jamás _hayas podido imaginar. Y tengo el presentimiento de que por ella merece la pena correr el riesgo._ Darien tragó con dificultad mientras se levantaba de la silla e iba a apoyarse junto a Andrew en la ventana.

_No resulta fácil oir cómo diseccionan el alma de uno,_ dijo gravemente. _Pero te lo agradezco._ La sombra de una sonrisa aleteó sobre los labios de Andrew. _No creo que quiera volver a verme,_ dijo Darien, apesadumbrado. _Realmente he fastidiado las cosas. El daño puede ser irreparable._ Andrew ladeó la cabeza.

_Tonterías. Nada es irreparable. Además, puede que ella no tenga otra opción._ Darien enarcó una ceja. _Me parece que ella y Mina se han metido en alguna clase de lío,_ explicó Andrew. _Por eso vine._

_¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó Darien, rápidamente, con una sensación de pánico extendiéndose por sus entrañas.

_No estoy seguro. Me he dejado caer por la residencia de los Aino a ver a Mina esta mañana y mientras esperaba a que bajara, la oí por casualidad dar instrucciones a un lacayo para que entregara una nota al Vizconde Benton lo más rápidamente posible._

_¡Yaten!_ exclamó Darien. _¿Por qué demonios querría ponerse en contacto con ese bastardo?_

_No tengo ni idea. De hecho, estoy seguro de que ella detesta a ese hombre. La ha estado acechando con lascivia durante todo el año. Más de una vez me ha pedido que le ayudara a evitarlo. ¿Por qué crees que acabo bailando con ella tan a menudo?_ Darien se mordió la punta del pulgar mientras trataba de encontrar sentido al comportamiento de Mina.

_Algo va mal,_ dijo en tono grave.

_Lo sé. Y hay más. Justo cuando Mina iba a entrar en el salón donde yo la esperaba, Serena se precipitó escaleras abajo. Creo que al principio no notó mi presencia porque agarró a Mina del brazo y le susurró con urgencia: _¿lo has enviado? ¿Estas segura de que Peruru sabe que tiene que decirle que es muy urgente? Esto no va a funcionar si él no se encuentra contigo en el baile de Lady Mottram_._

_¿Qué pasó después?_

_Que Serena se percató de mi presencia. Se ruborizo y comenzó a tartamudear. Me parece que nunca la he visto quedarse sin palabras antes. Lo siguiente que supe es que había huido escaleras arriba._

_¿Le preguntaste a Mina sobre ello?_

_Lo intenté, pero me contó una ridícula historia sobre una broma que ambas tramaban contra Haruka. Imagino que esperaba que yo no la hubiera oído cuando entregó al lacayo la nota para Yaten._

**_**Vamos a tener que hacer algo,_ dijo Darien con decisión. _Yaten no tiene escrúpulos. Independientemente de lo que estén tramando, están metidas hasta las orejas._

_Sin embargo, no podemos pararlas si no sabemos lo que está pasando._ Darien se plantó la manos sobre las caderas.

_Vamos a tener que interrogarlas esta noche._

_Correcto,_ convino Andrew con una seca cabezada.

_En el baile de Lady Mottram._


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**.

_¿Cómo estoy?_ Serena dio unos saltitos frente de Haruka, su ágil silueta vestida completamente de negro. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones oscuros de Haruka de cuando él tenía catorce años. Haruka se limitó a mirarla fijamente. _¿Puedo pasar por un muchacho?_ insistió Serena. _Me esconderé el pelo debajo de una gorra, por supuesto._ Haruka tomo aire.

_Uh, Serena, la cosa es…, bueno no. No pareces un muchacho en absoluto._

_¿No?_ suspiró Serena. _Caray. Y yo que estaba tan contenta de haber encontrado un par de pantalones que me sirvieran. Aunque me están un poco grandes en la cintura._ Separó la cinturilla de su cuerpo para demostrarlo. Pero quizás unos más pequeños habrían quedado demasiado estrechos en las caderas. Sencillamente, los pantalones no están diseñados para encajar en el cuerpo de una mujer._

_Puede que haya una buena razón para eso,_ murmuró Haruka, observando la indecente manera en que los pantalones resaltaban sus formas femeninas. _Menos mal que yo soy tu primo,_ comentó él. _No querría que nadie más te viera así._

_No seas tan quisquilloso. Francamente, encuentro estos pantalones muy cómodos. Es una maravilla que las mujeres de todo el mundo no se hayan sublevado aún. Si quieres saber por qué tantas mujeres se desmayan tan a menudo, deberías intentar introducirte en un corsé._

_Además, Serena, necesitas… uh, o sea..._ Las palabras de Haruka se fueron apagando y cuando Serena lo miró a la cara, parecía como si estuviera sufriendo.

_¿Necesito qué?_

_Quizás podrías querer… uh,… pues aplanar tus..._ Agitó su mano vagamente en dirección a sus pechos. Él y Serena, generalmente, hablaban con bastante franqueza, pero, simplemente, no se decidía a mencionar sus partes íntimas.

_Ya veo,_ dijo Serena despacio. _Hmmm, tal vez tengas razón. Si esperas un momento..._ Ella salió disparada del cuarto, volviendo aproximadamente cinco minutos más tarde. Su pecho parecía igual. _Lo siento_, dijo ella, con vergüenza. _Era demasiado incómodo. Tendré que llevar puesto un abrigo holgado._ Haruka pensó que lo mejor seria abstenerse de más discusiones sobre el tema y le tendió uno de sus viejos abrigos.

_Necesitamos ponernos en marcha,_ dijo. _Pruébatelo. No creo que este te llegue hasta el suelo._ No lo hacía, pero casi. Serena contempló su atuendo.

_Parezco a un pilluelo de la calle que va a un entierro._ La pareja de conspiradores se deslizó furtivamente por el vestíbulo y salió por la escalera trasera. _Ten cuidado con el tercer escalón,_ susurró Serena. _Cruje. Tienes que pegarte a la pared._ Haruka le echo un sardónico vistazo.

_¿Te escabulles por esta escalera muy a menudo?_ Serena enrojeció cuando recordó el día en que ella y Mina escaparon por esa escalera vestidas como criadas. El día que conoció a Darien.

_Me lo contó Mina,_ masculló.

Siguiendo la advertencia de Mina, bajaron silenciosamente, cruzaron de puntillas las cocinas desiertas, y se deslizaron por la puerta lateral hacia la aterciopelada oscuridad de la noche.

El baile de Lady Mottram estaba ya en marcha cuando Darien y Andrew, ambos impecablemente enfundados en sus austeros trajes blanco y negro de etiqueta, entraron a zancadas por las puertas del salón de baile.

_¿Las ves?_ preguntó Darien, abruptamente, usando su altura para escudriñar el salón por encima de las cabezas de los invitados.

_No,_ contestó Andrew, estirando el cuello.

_Serena no está aquí,_ declaró Darien.

_¿Qué quieres decir? Tiene que estar aquí._

_No lo está. Puedo distinguir su pelo a una milla de distancia._

_¡Espera!_ exclamó Andrew de repente. _Veo a Mina_ Darien siguió la mirada de Andrew hasta que él, también, localizó la rubia cabeza de Mina. Estaba rodeada por su habitual multitud de admiradores.

_Yaten está rondándola._ Andrew frunció el entrecejo.

_Y ella no hace nada para desalentarlo. Sígueme._ Se movió con decisión por entre la muchedumbre con Darien pegado a sus talones. _¡Mina!_ exclamó Andrew jovialmente cuando llegó hasta ella. _Estás incluso más adorable que de costumbre._ Se inclinó y besó su mano. Mina lo miró con extrema sospecha. _¡Y el Vizconde Benton!_ Dio una palmada en la espalda al hombre. _Cuánto tiempo hace. He estado queriendo preguntarle sobre ese chaleco que lleva. Lo he estado admirando bastante tiempo. ¿Dónde lo mando hacer?_ Con la atención de Yaten satisfactoriamente desviada, Darien enfocó sus energías en Mina.

_Lady Minako,_ dijo de forma cortante, despidiendo al resto de los imberbes admiradores con una autoritaria mirada. _Tengo que hablar con usted en privado._

_No tengo nada que decirle,_ contestó Mina alzando la barbilla. Darien se volvió hacía Andrew y Yaten.

_¿Les importa si les robo a Lady Minako solamente un momento? Prometo devolverla inmediatamente._ Le hizo un guiño a Yaten. _Sé lo prendada que está de usted, y no querría privarla de su compañía durante demasiado tiempo._ Con esto, sonrió peligrosamente a Mina, la agarró de la muñeca, y prácticamente la arrastró hacia el balcón. _¿Dónde está su prima?_

_No está languideciendo de pena por usted en casa, si eso es lo que le preocupa._ Mina inspiró profundamente, consciente, de inmediato, de que había revelado demasiado a Darien. Él captó su mirada culpable al vuelo.

_¿Dónde está? ¿Está en peligro? Dios sabrá en qué tipo de lío se habrá metido sin nadie que la vigile._ Darien no tenía base alguna para el miedo desgarrador que había convertido sus entrañas en un apretado nudo, pero de alguna manera sabía que Serena estaba metida en algo peligroso. Y también sabía que no había modo de que él se mantuviera al margen viendo como quedaba expuesta al peligro.

_Ella es perfectamente capaz de cuidar de si misma sin su ayuda. Además, tenía entendido que ella ya no era asunto suyo._

_No juegue conmigo, milady,_ le advirtió Darien. _¿Dónde está Serena?_

_Mire usted, su Excelencia,_ replicó Mina, en tono mordaz. _Se ha comportado abominablemente. No sé lo que le dijo, pero debió ser terrible porque ella ni siquiera es capaz de hablar de ello. Deambula por casa como un alma en pena, y de vez en cuando simplemente rompe a llorar. ¡Espero que esté satisfecho!_ escupió ella. _Hacemos todo lo que podemos para mantenerla ocupada de modo que no pueda pensar en el cerdo que la cortejaba. Afortunadamente tenemos…_ Se calló de repente.

_¿Afortunadamente qué?_ exigió Darien. _¿Qué están tramando esta noche que la mantiene tan ocupada?_

_¿Dije '_cerdo' _?_ pregunto Mina desenvueltamente, ladeando apenas la cabeza y dándose unos golpecitos en la barbilla con el índice. _¡Quise decir '_alimaña'_!_ siseó. _¡Ahora déjeme a mi y a Serena en paz!_ Se desasió bruscamente de él y muy rígida regresó al salón de baile, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Yaten y Andrew.

_Lamento el grosero comportamiento de Ashbourne,_ dijo graciosamente, sonriendo hacia los profundos ojos verdes de Yaten. _Quería preguntarme por mi prima. Ha estado arrastrándose tras de ella, como ya sabe._ Yaten miró a Mina astutamente.

_Tenía la impresión de que ella le correspondía._

_Ya no. De hecho, por eso se quedó en casa esta noche. Está todavía un poco trastornada por todo el asunto. Pero no quiero hablar de Serena esta noche. Me gustaría saber un poco más de usted, milord. Haruka me ha hablado mucho de usted._ Un destello lascivo brilló en los ojos de Yaten cuando quedó convencido de que Haruka había decidido ofrecer a su hermana a cambio de las diez mil libras.

_Estoy seguro de que sí,_ murmuró. Andrew sofocó un gemido cuando vio a Darien acercándose a furiosas zancadas hacia ellos.

_Yaten, no le importa si le robo a Lady Minako para un vals, ¿verdad? Sé que Ashbourne acaba de robársela, pero realmente debo hablar con ella, también._

_No quiero bailar, Andrew,_ dijo Mina, entre dientes.

_Yo creo que sí,_ dijo él en tono sedoso, llevándola hacia la pista de baile. Yaten soltó un suspiro de irritación mientras veía como, una vez más, alejaban a su presa de él. Estaba a punto de ir en busca de una bebida cuando Darien apareció junto a su hombro derecho.

_Lamento esto,_ dijo Darien con una tirante sonrisa. _Estoy seguro que deseaba pasar tiempo con Lady Minako. Ella es encantadora._ Yaten miró a Darien con recelo.

_¿Qué tiene Andrew que decirle que es tan condenadamente importante?_ Darien se tragó su repugnancia por el hombre y sonrió amablemente.

_En realidad, Yaten, todo esto es culpa mía. Supongo que sabe que he estado cortejando a la prima de Lady Minako_ Una sonrisa de complicidad cruzó la cara de Yaten. Nunca había creído que el poderoso duque de Ashbourne realmente fuera a casarse con una doña nadie sin título de las colonias, así que no sintió necesidad de hablar de Serena con respeto.

_La muchachita americana, ¿eh? Es una cosita llamativa, pero nunca creí que un hombre como usted estuviera interesado en una simple americana._ Darien luchó contra el impulso de arrancarle la lengua al hombre.

_Hemos tenido una pequeña desavenencia, ya ve, y no quiere hablar conmigo._

_Mándele flores,_ dijo Yaten con aire de superioridad. _O joyas, si no considera que su familia lo encontrará demasiado atrevido. Eso siempre funciona._ Se quitó un imaginario hilo de la manga. _Las mujeres son fáciles de manejar._ Darien se preguntó cuánto esfuerzo suplementario sería necesario para arrancarle los pulmones junto con la lengua.

_Le he pedido a Andrew que interceda por mi ante Mina ya que obviamente no tuve éxito en el balcón. Trata de convencerla de que convenza a Serena para que hable conmigo y podamos resolver nuestras diferencias._ Yaten asintió.

_Una sabia maniobra. Y si funciona, será infinitamente más barato que una joya._ Darien sonrió con los dientes apretados.

_Razón de más para que recemos por que tenga éxito._

No lo tenía.

Andrew había intentado cada táctica imaginable para conseguir que Mina le revelara el paradero de Serena, pero ella permaneció inalterable. Finalmente, decidió que el chantaje era su único recurso. Aclarándose la garganta un par de veces, clavó la mirada en los azules ojos de Mina, sonrió con maldad, y dijo,

_Mina, si no me dices inmediatamente donde está tu prima, te juro que montaré tal escena que te llevará años conseguir que se olvide._ Mina lo miró desdeñosamente.

_Estamos en medio de un atestado salón de baile, Andrew. ¿Qué demonios podrías hacer?_

_Te besaré._

_Oh, por favor,_ dijo Mina, desestimando su amenaza.

_Usaré la lengua,_ dijo él muy despacio y con gran intención. Mina jadeó ante su audacia.

_No serías capaz. Si no te sientes atraído por mi. Tú mismo me lo has dicho anteriormente. Muchas veces._

_No importa._

_Me arruinarías._

_En este momento, Mina, eso no me preocupa._ Mina lanzó una mirada a sus mortalmente serios ojos verdes y supo que había juzgado mal a Andrew. Había una voluntad de hierro bajo su desenfadada fachada, y era muy superior a la suya.

_No tengo opción, ¿verdad?_

_Ninguna._ Mina suspiró, sintiéndose enferma de desesperación, y preguntándose si tal vez, solamente tal vez Andrew y Darien serían capaces de ayudar a Serena y Haruka en su plan.

_No tengo toda la noche, Mina_

_Bien,_ se ablandó ella. _Serena y Haruka van a ir a casa de Woodside. Haruka ha contraído una deuda de juego con él. Van a robar el pagaré._

_¿Qué? ¡De todas las malditas estupideces posibles!_

_Es una cantidad muy grande de dinero,_ dijo Mina llanamente.

_Tu hermano debería aprender a pagar sus deudas de juego como un caballero. O al menos no apostar más de lo que pueda permitirse._

_Woodside hacía trampas. Es sólo justicia._ Andrew meneó la cabeza.

_Y supongo que tu parte en este plan consiste en mantener a Yaten entretenido mientras tus parientes saquean sus pertenencias._ Mina asintió y luego hizo una reverencia cuando el vals finalizó. Andrew tomó su brazo y despacio la condujo de vuelta junto a Darien y Yaten. _Ten cuidado sobre cómo desarrollas tu tarea, querida,_ le murmuró al oído. _Tengo la sensación de que tú y el vizconde tenéis ideas diferentes de lo que constituye 'entretenimiento'. Ah, Woodside, aquí está,_ dijo alegremente, colocando la mano de Mina sobre el brazo del otro caballero. _Devuelvo a Lady Minako a su cuidado. No podía dejar de hablar de usted._ Woodside saludó despacio con la cabeza a Mina, mientras una siniestra sonrisa cruzaba sus labios. _Me temo que Ashbourne y yo debemos marcharnos,_ siguió Andrew. _Confío en que ambos pasen una agradable velada._

_Estoy seguro de que la tendremos,_ dijo Yaten en voz baja. _Esperaba poder mostrar a Lady Minako los jardines. Los de Lady Mottram se encuentran entre los mejores de Londres._ A Mina se le escapó un gemido que rápidamente enmascaró con una tos.

_En realidad temo coger un resfriado. No creo que deba salir al aire húmedo de la noche._ Andrew saludó a ambos con la cabeza y luego empujó a Darien hacia la puerta.

_Me lo ha contado todo,_ susurró. _Te pondré al corriente en el carruaje._

_Pare aquí._

El coche alquilado que Haruka y Serena habían contratado para su viaje a la residencia de Woodside hizó un alto frente al bloque anterior a su destino final. No necesitaban que el clip-clop de los cascos de los caballos alertara a algún criado con sueño ligero de que iban a tener visitantes . Haruka pagó al conductor, y Serena mantuvo la boca cerrada, no queriendo que su voz femenina arruinara su disfraz.

Bajaron sigilosamente la calle hasta que llegaron a la residencia de Woodside. Tenía arrendada una vivienda modesta, hecho por el cual Serena le estaba sumamente agradecida. Una casa grande les llevaría demasiado tiempo de registrar y probablemente albergaría una flota de siempre vigilantes criados. La relativamente pequeña casa de Woodside probablemente no estaría muy bien provista de personal.

_Creo que deberíamos dirigirnos hacia el lateral,_ susurró Haruka. _Veremos si olvidó abierta alguna de las ventanas. Es una noche cálida._ Serena asintió rápidamente y siguió a su primo por el estrecho callejón que corría junto al edificio. Tuvieron suerte. Yaten se había marchado dejando la última ventana parcialmente abierta, por lo visto para dejar que un poco de aire fresco entrara en un cuarto que por otra parte recibía poca ventilación. _Esta un poco alto,_ dijo Haruka con una mueca.

_Vas a tener que auparme._

_¿Y cómo voy a entrar yo?_

_Me parece que no vas a poder,_ contestó Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa. _A menos que puedas encontrar un hueco para apoyar el pie en la pared._

_No me gusta esto._ A Serena tampoco le hacia particular gracia entrar sola, pero sabía que su primo no le dejaría nunca hacerlo si se daba cuenta de lo aprensiva que se sentía al respecto.

_Tendrás que avisarme si ves venir a alguien._

_¿Algo como una tos?_ Ahuecó las manos para que Serena pusiera el pie y la sostuvo firmemente cuando ella se alzó hasta el nivel de la ventana.

_¡Parece su estudio!_ susurró ella, con excitación, subiendo despacio la ventana más arriba. _Y la puerta está cerrada, así que probablemente no tendré que preocuparme de que entre algún criado._

_Voy a auparte más ahora,_ dijo Haruka. _Intenta pasar una de tus piernas sobre la repisa. Una vez que lo consigas deberías ser capaz entrar fácilmente._

Cuando Haruka la empujó hacia arriba, Serena apretó los dientes y usó toda la fuerza de la parte superior de su cuerpo para encaramarse a la repisa mientras levantaba la pierna y la balanceaba por la ventana abierta. Después de eso, fue fácil introducir el resto del cuerpo en el estudio de Woodside, y se dejó caer ágilmente sobre la alfombra, dando gracias mentalmente por la silenciosa suela de sus zapatos.

_Ya era hora de que mi experiencia trepando árboles sirviera para algo útil,_ dijo en voz baja.

Un diminuto rayo de luna se filtraba en el cuarto por la ventana abierta, pero incluso cuando los ojos de Serena se adaptaron a la oscuridad, encontró que no podía ver lo bastante bien para realizar la búsqueda. Metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo, sacó una vela y la encendió. Con la luz adicional, exploró el cuarto y su mirada finalmente recayó sobre la rendija de la parte inferior de la puerta que conducía al pasillo. Cualquier criado que pasara podría ver fácilmente la luz de la vela brillar por la rendija. Serena rápidamente se quitó el abrigo y lo puso contra la parte inferior de la puerta.

_Bien,_ susurró para si misma. _Si yo fuera un ser tramposo y rastrero, tratando de estafar a un agradable y joven caballero su dinero, ¿dónde guardaría su pagaré?._ El escritorio parecía el lugar más lógico para comenzar. Después de todo, Yaten seguramente no esperaba que su casa fuera registrada por Haruka y Serena, así que probablemente no se habría tomado mucha molestia para esconder el pagaré. Serena abrió el primer cajón. Algunas plumas, papel de escribir, pero nada que se pareciera a la nota que Haruka le había descrito. Serena pasó al siguiente cajón. De nuevo, ninguna suerte. Dio un fuerte tirón al tercer cajón, pero estaba cerrado. El corazón de Serena comenzó a latir más rápido mientras se precipitaba a la ventana. _¿Haruka?_ susurró.

_¿Qué?_

_Uno de los cajones del escritorio esta cerrado con llave._

_Intentalo con una horquilla. Muchos de esos viejos escritorios no tienen cerraduras muy buenas._

_Muy bien._ Serena se apresuró a volver junto al escritorio, donde se quitó la gorra y tomó una horquilla de su pelo. Mordiéndose el labio, soltó un pequeño suspiro e introdujo la horquilla en la cerradura. Nada. La giró varias veces. Nada. Finalmente, fulminó con la mirada al ofensivo cajón y refunfuñó mientras seguía hurgando con la horquilla, _Pequeña cerradura estúpida. No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo y lo sabes._ La cerradura giró. Serena sonrió ampliamente. _Bien, no era tan difícil._ Registró el contenido del cajón.

Había unos papeles legales, algo que parecía un contrato de alquiler de la casa, e incluso un poco de dinero, pero ningún pagaré. Serena rápidamente puso los papeles en su sitio y cerró el cajón, asegurándose de que aparentara estar cerrado con llave. Volvió corriendo a la ventana.

_No estaba allí,_ susurró a Haruka.

_¡Sigue buscando!_

Con un suspiro, Serena trasladó su atención a una estante de libros situado contra la pared junto a la puerta. Supuso que Yaten podría haber guardado la nota en uno de los libros. Gracia a Dios, no era una biblioteca en toda regla. Serena juzgó que allí sólo habrían aproximadamente treinta o cuarenta volúmenes. No le llevaría demasiado tiempo revisarlos. Se subió sobre un pequeño escabel y comenzó por el anaquel superior, que parecía contener las obras completas de Shakespeare. Hrnmm, pensó con una sonrisa malvada, quizás Mina si tenía algo en común con Yaten.

El carruaje de Darien se detuvo delante de la residencia de Andrew después de cruzar a toda velocidad las calles de Londres a un ritmo vertiginoso. Yaten vivía sólo a tres manzanas de Andrew, así que los dos hombres habían decidido dejar el carruaje allí, donde no despertaría ninguna sospecha.

_Voy a estrangularla,_ dijo Darien, con los dientes apretados mientras sus largas piernas lo llevaban rápidamente a través de la calle. Andrew echo una ojeada a la furiosa expresión de su amigo y decidió que Darien tal vez lo decía realmente en serio. Unos minutos después, estaban frente a la casa de Yaten.

_No veo ninguna señal de que hayan forzado la entrada,_ susurró Darien, explorando la fachada del edificio.

_Me parece que hay un callejón en el lateral,_ dijo Andrew. _Ven._

Los dos hombres anduvieron a grandes pasos hasta la esquina del edificio y se pararon en seco, asomándose silenciosamente a la esquina. Una figura masculina estaba parada frente a la pared lateral del edificio, alzando la vista con inquietud hacia una ventana.

_¿No lo has encontrado aún?_ lo oyeron preguntar hacia la ventana suavemente.

Darien y Andrew se acercaron.

_Nuestro querido amigo, Lord Haruka_ se burló Andrew.

_A quién voy a estrangular en cuanto localice a Serena,_ refunfuñó Darien amenazadoramente.

_Espera aquí._ dijo Andrew. Se movió como un relámpago, y antes de que Darien supiera lo que pasaba, Andrew tenía tapada fuertemente con su mano la boca de Haruka. Darien rápidamente se les unió.

_¿Está Serena dentro?_ exigió. Haruka asintió, sus ojos verde oliva muy abiertos de la sorpresa y una sana dosis de miedo. _¿Qué demonios te impelió a esperar aquí mientras ella esta dentro?_

Andrew no le había quitado la mano de la boca, así que Haruka no podía contestar, circunstancia por la cual se sentía sumamente agradecido ya que no tenía la más mínima idea de que decir. Había estado preguntándose lo mismo durante los últimos diez minutos, sintiéndose como un tonto mientras Serena merodeaba dentro de la casa. Darien siguió con su interrogatorio.

_Está buscando el pagaré, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo diablos esperas que encuentre un trozo de papel ahí dentro?_

Andrew seguía sin soltar la boca de Haruka, así que el joven hizo la única cosa podría hacer para liberarse. Lamió la mano de Andrew. Andrew retrocedió de un brinco, profundamente repugnado. Comenzó a limpiar su mano sobre su abrigo, y luego, pensándoselo mejor, la limpió sobre el abrigo de Haruka.

_No puedo contestar a sus preguntas con tu mano sobre mi boca,_ explicó Haruka tenso.

_¿Bien?_ exigió Darien.

_No sé. Supongo que simplemente esperábamos ser afortunados. Todo esto es idea de ella._

_Estoy seguro._ Darien no tenía duda alguna de que Serena había organizado este pequeño proyecto. Tendría que atarla más corto una vez que estuvieran casados. _Sin embargo, no deberías haberla dejado seguir adelante con ello_ Haruka le dedicó una mirada condescendiente.

_¿Ha tratado alguna vez usted de detenerla cuándo tiene algo en mente? Habría venido aquí sola si yo no la hubiera acompañado._

_Voy a entrar,_ declaró Darien.

_No creo que eso sea una buena idea._ dijo Haruka, vacilante. Darien fijó una helada mirada sobre el hombre más joven.

_Su juicio hasta ahora no ha demostrado ser impecable._ Haruka tragó saliva y retrocedió.

_Andrew, ¿puedes darme impulso?_

Mientras tanto, en el estudio de Yaten, Serena había terminado su inspección de la librería y estaba más o menos lista para dar por terminado el estudio. Al parecer iba a tener que aventurarse a investigar en el resto de la casa, después de todo. No se sentía demasiado excitada ante la perspectiva.

Estaba a punto de asomarse a la ventana y poner a Haruka al corriente cuando de repente recordó la horquilla que había dejado sobre el escritorio. No quería dejar ninguna prueba incriminatoria. Aunque suponía que, en realidad, eso no tenía importancia. Una vez que Yaten se diera cuenta de que el pagaré había desaparecido, sabría quién lo había cogido. No era estúpido. Después de todo, había logrado estafarle a Haruka diez mil libras. Serena supuso que uno tenía que tener un mínimo de inteligencia para hacer trampas con tal habilidad.

En cualquier caso, no quiso dejar nada que Yaten pudiera ser capaz de mostrar a las autoridades, así que volvió al escritorio y extendió la mano para coger la horquilla. Fue en ese momento cuando vio la caja de rape. Estaba encima del escritorio, muy ornamentada, como si hubiera sido importado de Asia.

_Oh, por favor Dios, por favor Dios, por favor Dios,_ canturreó Serena, olvidándose completamente de la horquilla.

Cerró los ojos en una fervorosa plegaria mientras levantaba la tapa. Suspirando, los abrió. Un pliego de papel, varias veces doblado estaba dentro. Casi sin poder respirar, desplegó la nota.

_Yo, Haruka Thomas Aino, Vizconde de Burwick, prometo pagar a Lord Yaten Woodside, Vizconde de Benton, la suma de diez mil libras_.

Y debajo de ello, Serena vio la familiar firma de Haruka. Fue en aquel momento de supremo alivio cuando Serena fue consciente de lo rápidamente que su corazón latía.

_Gracias, Señor,_ dijo en un suspiro, bajando la tapa de la caja y colocándola en su lugar. _¡Haruka!_ llamó suavemente. _He encon…_ Giró justo a tiempo de ver la figura Darien entrar de un salto por la ventana abierta y aterrizar sobre la alfombra con la gracia de una pantera. _¡Tú!_dijo ahogándose con la palabra y retrocediendo de la sorpresa.

La boca de Darien estaba comprimida en una severa línea.

_Tú, mi querida señora, tienes bastante que explicar._


	20. Capítulo 19

**¡Hola a todas! Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me alegro de que la historia guste tanto. Os dejo otros 3 capítulos, el 20 contiene lemon. Nuestro querido Darien sabe que la ha cagado con Serena e intentará arreglar las cosas, a su manera, claro, y conociéndole, os podeis esperar cualquier cosa de él. Os recomiendo que no os perdais estos capítulos, a mi me parecen muy divertidos. Mcuhos abrazos a todas.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 19**.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

_Sin embargo_, continuó Darien suavemente, _no creo que éste sea el lugar apropiado. ¿Has conseguido el maldito pagaré?_

_Pues en realidad,_ contestó maliciosamente, _sí._ Agitó el papel en su cara.

_En ese caso, espero que me perdones cuando te lance hacia fuera por la ventana._ Darien agarró el brazo de Serena y tiró de ella a través del cuarto.

_¡Espera!_ exclamó Serena. _¡Mi abrigo! Lo he dejado encajado contra la rendija bajo la puerta. Y también tengo que coger la vela._ Se movió deprisa a través del cuarto, recogió el abrigo, y rápidamente se lo puso. _Vaya merodeador que estas hecho,_ refunfuñó. Darien agarró brutalmente la vela del escritorio y apagó la llama, pero no antes de lanzar una homicida mirada en dirección a Serena. _Ya voy, ya voy,_ dijo ella rápidamente, apresurándose hacia la ventana. Obviamente no iba lo bastante rápido, porque él la cogió en brazos y la dejó caer hacia el exterior, donde aterrizó en los brazos de Andrew que la esperaba.

_¿Tú también estás aquí?_ preguntó débilmente.

_Yo en tu lugar, estaría agradecida por mi presencia. Darien está casi a punto de explotar._ Serena no lo dudó. Se enroscó sobre si misma para mirar a Haruka.

_¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué están ellos aquí?_ Su primo tan sólo se encogió de hombros.

_Ya puedes soltarla, Andrew_ Darien saltó por la ventana. _Tu vela,_ dijo, dándole la vela a Serena, quien inmediatamente la metió en su bolsillo. _Vamos a salir de aquí._

_¿No deberíamos cerrar la ventana?_ sugirió Serena. Con infinita paciencia, Darien volvió junto a la ventana.

_Andrew, ¿puedes darme impulso?_ Andrew ahuecó las manos, uniéndolas para formar un apoyo, y Darien se estiró y cerró la ventana.

_En realidad,_ dijo Serena, solamente cuando Darien ya estaba en tierra otra vez, _no estaba cerrada del todo. Estaba abierta aproximadamente unas tres pulgadas._ Darien respiró profundamente. Serena tragó saliva, cuando vio un músculo comenzar a palpitar nerviosamente en su mejilla. Él, sin embargo, mantuvo la calma y se giró de nuevo hacía su amigo.

_¿Andrew?_ Andrew ahuecó las manos de nuevo y dio impulso a Darien. Este abrió la ventana unas pulgadas.

_¿Está así bien?_ preguntó en el tono más peligrosamente solícito que Serena había oído nunca. Serena aún estaba furiosa con él.

_Un poco más alta,_ dijo malhumoradamente. Darien movió la ventana otra pulgada.

_Un poco más baja._ Él la bajó un poco.

_¿Y ahora?_

_¡Tal vez un poco… ouch!_ Se frotó las costillas donde Haruka le había clavado un dedo como advertencia. _Así está bien, estoy segura,_ dijo finalmente, dedicándole a su primo una dura mirada. _¡Oh, conseguí tu pagaré!_ exclamó, dándoselo a Haruka. _Casi olvidé decírtelo. Es éste, ¿verdad?_ Haruka desplegó la nota, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando lo leyó.

_Nunca podré agradecértelo bastante, Serena._

_Oh, no es nada, Haruka. En realidad, ha sido muy divertido._

_Yo, sin embargo, no lo he encontrado divertido en absoluto,_ dijo Darien muy lentamente, conteniendo a duras penas la rabia que amenazaba con explotar a causa de Serena.

Había estado tan preocupado por ella. Frenético. Habían sido ocho largas horas desde el momento en que Andrew le había contado que Serena y Mina estaban metidas en algún extraño lío hasta que finalmente fue al baile de Lady Mottram a buscarla. Ocho largas horas de caminar de un lado a otro, de pasarse las manos por el pelo, de preguntarse qué demonios estaba tramando y si estaba en peligro. Había sido una agónica tarde de casi morirse de culpa por el modo en que la había tratado la tarde anterior. Y luego, cuando averiguó que planeaba introducirse en la residencia de Woodside, había querido estampar su puño contra una pared. Ocho horas de furibunda energía y escarpado terror con el estómago vacío y resacoso causaban graves estragos en el carácter de un hombre, y la declaración de Serena de que se había divertido, definitivamente no contribuía a apaciguar su temperamento. Serena retrocedió instintivamente cuando vio la lóbrega mirada en la cara de Darien.

_¿Podemos marcharnos ya, o debo lanzarte sobre mi hombro?_ preguntó Darien, con calma glacial. Serena ahogó una risa nerviosa, percatándose sabiamente de que sería catastrófica e inadecuada, y probablemente muy peligrosa para su bienestar.

_Es-eso no será necesario,_ tartamudeó. Darien volvió su helada mirada hacia Haruka.

_Confío en que pueda volver solo a su casa._ Haruka asintió.

_Pero ¿y Serena? Necesitará una escolta._ Darien enrosco su brazo alrededor de el de ella y con un tirón la sujetó firmemente contra su costado.

_Yo la llevaré a casa. Su prima y yo tenemos unas cuantas cosas de las que hablar._

_En realidad podríamos hablarlo mañana,_ dijo Serena a toda prisa, tratando de desenredarse de la implacable sujeción de Darien. Él la mantuvo a su lado.

_No, creo que no._ Saludó a Haruka con la cabeza y comenzó caminar por el callejón tan rápidamente que Serena casi tuvo que correr para mantenerse a su paso. Andrew los siguió a una distancia respetable.

_¿Es necesario que me arrastres?_ jadeó Serena, sus pies casi no tocaban el suelo.

_Si eres inteligente, mantendrás cerrada la boca durante los próximos minutos._

_Bueno, mis piernas no son tan largas como las tuyas,_ refunfuñó ella descortésmente. _No puedo moverme tan rápidamente._ Darien se detuvo en seco. Serena, habiendo cogido ímpetu, chocó contra él.

_¿Qué pasa ahora?_ estalló.

_Aún puedo ponerte sobre mi hombro,_ le advirtió él, enigmáticamente. Ella le lanzó una mirada mordaz.

_Ni lo intentes, pequeño roedor mugriento._ Darien exhaló despacio, apretando y soltando un puño y tratando desesperadamente de no perder el control de la tensión que sacudía su cuerpo.

_Ven,_ dijo salvajemente, tirando otra vez de ella calle abajo.

_¿Dónde vamos, de todos modos? Por si no lo has notado, vivo en dirección contraria._

_Vamos a casa de Andrew. Está sólo a unas manzanas. Podemos continuar en carruaje desde allí._

_Bien. Espero que me lleves a casa inmediatamente,_ bufó Serena. _Tu comportamiento esta noche ha sido deplorable._ Una vez más, Darien se detuvo en seco. Y de nuevo, Serena chocó contra él.

_¿Estas tratando de enfurecerme?_ siseó Darien. Serena alzó la nariz despectivamente.

_En realidad no me importa como se sienta, _su Excelencia_._ Darien casi se encogió ante la sarcástica forma en que ella utilizó su título. La apuntó con el índice como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse a una diatriba. Su cara se contorsionó mientras apretaba la mandíbula, y luchaba por encontrar las palabras. Finalmente, dejó caer la mano. Todavía conservaba la suficiente dignidad para no zarandearla insensatamente en medio de una calle. Por no mencionar que Andrew los seguía a unos metros.

_Sigue caminando,_ dijo concisamente, continuando hacia casa de Andrew.

Unos minutos más tarde Darien se detuvo delante de la sobria vivienda de Andrew. Serena se soltó de su apretón y se cruzó de brazos desafiantemente, fulminándolo con la mirada todo el rato. Andrew los alcanzó unos quince segundos después, dedicó una mirada a la incendiaria pareja, y dijo,

_Iré a llamar a mi carruaje._ Subió los escalones de entrada de dos en dos. Cuando llegó a lo alto, se giró y dijo, _Er, ¿por qué no lo esperáis en el vestíbulo? Algunas de las fiestas estarán a punto de terminar, y estoy seguro que no queréis que nadie os vea esperando de pie en la calle. Sobre todo con tu, er, atuendo, Serena._ Serena caminó hacia los escalones.

_Ciertamente no quiero verme enredada en un escandalo que me deje atrapada en un matrimonio con este monstruo._

Darien no dijo nada; tan solo la siguió, justo detrás de ella. Cuando ambos estaban a salvo adentro, en el vestíbulo de Andrew, Serena lo miró de reojo. El músculo de su mejilla temblaba aún espasmódicamente, y la tensión en su mandíbula y su cuello era más que evidente. Estaba definitivamente furioso. Tal vez casi tanto como ella. Pero Serena no entendía, por qué Darien estaba preocupado. Él había manifestado claramente sus despectivos sentimientos por ella la tarde anterior, y su aparición en el estudio de Yaten, por lo visto para salvarla de algún peligroso destino, era bastante desconcertante.

_El carruaje está listo,_ dijo Andrew, tranquilamente mientras regresaba al vestíbulo unos minutos después, con la manos cogidas tras la espalda. Darien asió a Serena de nuevo. Antes de marcharse, se volvió hacia Andrew y dijo,

_Te agradezco toda tu ayuda._

_¿La retendrás hasta mañana?_

_Puede que no haya terminado con ella mañana._ Antes de que Serena tuviera tiempo de preguntarle sobre aquella animosa declaración, él la sacó por la puerta y la llevó escalones abajó. Después de introducirla bruscamente en el carruaje, Darien se dirigió a zancadas hacia al conductor, le dio instrucciones, y subió al carruaje.

Serena se cruzó de brazos indómitamente y se recostó en una esquina del confortable asiento. Él no conseguiría sacarle otra palabra, prometió silenciosamente. No podía imaginar por qué él creía que tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, tomar las riendas de su vida, y luego tratarla como un molesto fardo. Soltó un furioso bufido y luego apretó los labios con fuerza, mirando resueltamente por la ventana. Un minuto o dos después, sin embargo, se encontró con que no podía contener su rabia más tiempo, y exclamó,

_¡Piojo arbitrario! No puedo creer el modo en que has actuado esta noche._

_Un roedor, un monstruo, y un piojo todo en una noche,_ se burló Darien. _Este debe ser uno de mis días de suerte._

_Ya te digo._ Serena volvió a fulminar con la mirada el exterior. _¡Qué demonios!_ chilló de repente, girándose para quedar frente a Darien. _Acabamos de pasarnos mi casa. ¿Dónde vamos?_

_Vamos a la mía._

_¡Otro ejemplo de tu maldita arrogancia!_ proclamó Serena. _¡¿Qué derecho tienes a raptarme de mi casa?_

_Por si no lo recuerdas, no te he raptado de tu casa. Te he raptado de casa de Woodside, y creeme, estás mejor en mis manos que en las suyas._

_Exijo que des media vuelta al carruaje en este mismo instante y me lleves a casa._

_Me temo que no tienes ni voz ni voto al respecto, Serena._ Ella retrocedió.

_¿Me estás amenazando?_ Darien se inclinó hacia delante de modo que su nariz casi tocara la de ella.

_Sí._ Como si eso hubiera sido una señal, el carruaje se detuvo. Darien bajó rápidamente, y cuando Serena no se movió de su asiento, él volvió a entrar, la arrastró fuera, y se la cargó sobre el hombro. _¡No le necesitaremos más!_ le gritó al cochero. Con Serena dando patadas y gruñendo (tenía el suficiente conocimiento para darse cuenta de que gritar atraería a una multitud de espectadores, ocasionando un enorme escándalo, y probablemente la llevaría a un despreciable matrimonio), Darien subió con dificultad los escalones y entró en el vestíbulo, dándole una patada a la puerta que se cerró con un brutal portazo.

_¿Te importaría bajarme?_ exigió finalmente Serena.

_Aún no,_ gruñó Darien, subiendo otra escalera.

_¿Adónde me llevas?_ preguntó ella furiosamente, tratando de girar la cabeza alrededor para poder saber dónde estaba.

_A algún sitio donde podamos hablar._

_¿Dónde podamos hablar o dónde puedas sermonearme?_

_Estás colmando mi paciencia, milady._

_¿De verdad?_ preguntó Serena mordazmente. _Esperaba haberlo conseguido ya._ Darien, en dos zancadas, entró en una habitación, cerró la puerta de una patada, finalmente descargó a Serena sobre una cama enmarcada por cuatro enormes columnas. Ella inmediatamente saltó fuera y se lanzó a una loca carrera hacia la puerta cerrada, pero Darien la bloqueó hábilmente, la depositó de nuevo sobre la cama, cruzó la habitación, y cerró la puerta con llave con un resonante chasquido. _Por qué has…_ Darien tiró la llave por la ventana. _¿Estás loco?_ Serena corrió hacia a la ventana, calculando la distancia hasta el suelo.

_Nunca lo conseguirás sin lastimarte,_ dijo Darien. _Tú, querida, vas a ser mi cautiva audiencia, y créeme, tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirte._

_¿Oh, sí?_ replicó Serena. _Yo también tengo una cuantas cosas que decirte._

_Serena,_ dijo él, con peligrosa suavidad. _Deberías estar asustada en este momento._

_Bien,_ declaró ella, cruzándose de brazos. _Empieza a hablar._ Darien examinó cuidadosamente sus rasgos. No tenía el menor aspecto de estar arrepentida, pero estaba tan furioso con ella, que comenzó su diatriba de todos modos.

_En primer lugar…_ tronó.

_¿Te importa si me quito el abrigo?_ lo interrumpió Serena, sarcásticamente. _Parece que voy a ser tu invitada por un tiempo._

_Por supuesto._ Serena se desabotonó el abrigo, lo dobló , y lo puso sobre una silla cercana.

_¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?_ gritó Darien. Serena bajo la mirada a sus pantalones.

_Por el amor de Dios, Darien. No puedo ir a merodear con un vestido de tarde._ Los ojos de Darien se deslizaron por su demasiado bien definida figura, cada una de sus curvas indecentemente acentuada por sus pantalones. Sus músculos se tensaron, y su cólera se inflamó aún más ante la insubordinada respuesta de su cuerpo.

_Acabas de darme otro tema sobre el cual sermonearte,_ estalló. _No puedo creer que tu primo te dejara salir de casa asi vestida._

_Oh, venga,_ se burló Serena. _No dijiste nada en el estudio de Woodside. Y no llevaba puesto el abrigo entonces,_ le recordó ella.

_No me di cuenta,_ dijo Darien, con los dientes apretados. _Estaba oscuro._ Ella se encogió de hombros.

_Continúa con el sermón, ¿quieres? He tenido un día muy largo._ Darien suspiró. Estaba convencido de que trataba de provocarlo deliberadamente. Podía concederle eso. Tenía todo el derecho a estar furiosa con él por su comportamiento del día anterior. Pero eso no justificaba su ostensible indiferencia por su propia seguridad esta noche.

_¿Tienes la menor idea de en qué clase de peligro te has puesto esta noche?_ le preguntó finalmente, intentando mantener un tono calmado.

_Teníamos un buen plan,_ replicó Serena. _Que obviamente funcionó._

_Oh, ¿de verdad? Háblame sobre ese plan tuyo. ¿Que teníais planeado hacer si Yaten regresaba a su casa y te sorprendía mientras estabas robando en su estudio?_

_Mina lo mantiene entretenido en el baile de Lady Mottram. Nos prometió que no le dejaría marcharse antes de medianoche._

_¿Y si hubiera fallado?_ exigió Darien. _Tu prima no es lo suficientemente fuerte para retener a un hombre hecho y derecho._

_Oh, usa la cabeza,_ respondió Serena, bruscamente. _Yaten ha estado babeando por ella durante todo el año. Nunca abandonaría un baile mientras ella estuviera coqueteando con él._

_Pero tú no podías estar segura de eso. Podría haberse encontrado mal y haber tenido que marcharse._

_Eso se llama correr un riesgo calculado, su Excelencia. Lo hacemos todos los días de nuestra vida._

_¡Maldición, Serena!_ explotó Darien, pasándose una mano por el pelo. _¡De todas las malditamente irreflexivas y estúpidas cosas posibles! ¡Si Yaten te hubiera atrapado podría haberte mandado a prisión! ¡O algo peor!_ añadió significativamente.

_Tuve que correr el riesgo. Haruka estaba metido en un lío y necesitaba ayuda. No abandono a la gente que quiero,_ dijo ella bruscamente. Algo dentro de Darien explotó en ese momento, y la tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndola y, al mismo tiempo, agarrándola como si la hubiera estado esperando toda su vida.

_¿Tienes la menor idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti? ¿La tienes?_

Serena tomo aire, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de reprimir las lágrimas que habían estado rodando sin cesar por sus mejillas casi todo un día. Tenía que tranquilizarse. No podía dejarle ver su llanto. Darien dejó de sacudirla, pero no la soltó, y Serena encontró su contacto extrañamente reconfortante. Su calor parecía traspasar su camisa, y una parte de Serena deseó insensatamente lanzarse contra él y refugiarse en sus fuertes brazos. Pero otra parte, aún mayor, seguía resentida por su brutal cólera del día anterior. Su carencia de confianza en ella había herido profundamente su corazón.

_No era consciente que estuviera preocupado, su Excelencia,_ contestó ella, muy comedidamente.

_¡Bien, pues lo estaba!_ dijo Darien salvajemente, alejándose de ella y golpeando con las manos sobre su escritorio. _Malditamente demasiado preocupado. Casi me volví loco hoy, sabiendo que estabas implicada en algún ridículo plan e incapaz de detenerte._

_¿Cómo lo sabías?_ preguntó Serena, encaramándose sobre el borde de la cama.

_Andrew os oyó por casualidad a ti y a Mina hablando esta tarde,_ dijo Darien, sin inflexión en la voz. _Os oyó decir algo sobre lo imperativo que era que Mina se reuniera con Yaten esta noche en el baile de Lady Mottram. Teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Yaten, ambos nos sentimos frenéticos._

_Yo habría creído que te sentirías feliz de arrojarme a los lobos._

_Cometí un error ayer,_ dijo Darien con voz ronca, aún lejos de ella. _Lo siento._

Los ojos de Serena se desorbitaron ante la sorpresa de su admisión. Él era un hombre orgulloso, y ella no creía que las disculpas le salieran fácilmente. Cuando Darien se apoyó contra la mesa, cada línea de su cuerpo hablaba de cruda tensión y dolor. Esto no era fácil para él, ella lo sabía. Y probablemente se sentía culpablemente torturado por su comportamiento. Su corazón estaba con él, no podía impedirlo, aunque lo intentara, lo amaba tanto. Pero ningún tierno sentimiento podía borrar su dolor.

_Acepto tus disculpas,_ dijo ella, con tranquila dignidad. Darien se giró, la esperanza y la duda entremezcladas en sus ojos. _Pero eso no significa que vaya a ser capaz de olvidar,_ añadió Serena tristemente. _No vamos a poder volver a como estabamos antes._

_Serena, si necesitabas dinero para Haruka, podías habérmelo pedido a mí._

_¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer, Darien? ¿Acercarme a ti y pedirte un préstamo de diez mil libras?_

_Te lo habría dado._

_Estoy segura de que lo habrías hecho, pero yo no me habría sentido cómoda con ello, y creo que Haruka tampoco. Además, parecía una tontería cuando yo tengo dinero más que suficiente. Poseo el dinero de una herencia justo aquí, en Londres. Está en fideicomiso hasta que cumpla veintiún años._ Tragó con nerviosismo, mirando hacia otro lado y estudiando un tapiz medieval que colgaba sobre la pared. _O hasta que me case._

_Ya veo._

_No te pedí que te casaras conmigo solamente por el dinero,_ exclamo Serena apasionadamente, aunque seguía sin ser capaz de volverse y enfrentar su mirada zafira. _Creo que eso fue lo que me dio la idea para pedírtelo, pero no es por lo que lo hice. Eso fue la excusa, supongo. Lo deseaba muchísimo, y me sentía atrapada. Un hombre puede escoger y elegir con quién quiere casarse y cuándo, pero las mujeres tienen que quedarse sentadas en casa y esperar una oferta. Tuve miedo de que nunca te decidieras a pedírmelo._ Darien suspiró. Si ella hubiera esperado sólo tres días más, todo este lío se hubiera evitado. _El dinero fue solamente una excusa,_ siguió Serena, desamparadamente. _Supongo que pensé que si tenía un motivo lo bastante urgente, entonces podría desafiar la tradición y pedírtelo yo a ti en vez quedarme sentada esperando. No creo que hubiera tenido coraje suficiente para proponértelo si no hubiera necesitado el dinero para Haruka._ Darien se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de ella, tomando una de sus manos y sosteniéndola entre las suyas.

_¿Puedes entender por qué reaccioné cómo lo hice?_ le preguntó, acariciándole la palma de la mano con su pulgar. _Durante toda mi vida adulta he sido perseguido por mujeres avaras ansiosas de un título. Cuando me dijiste que necesitabas dinero…, no se lo que me pasó. Simplemente estallé._

_No entiendo cómo pudiste haber pensado eso de mí._ Serena levantó la mirada, dolorida, y la clavó en sus ojos. _¿Es que no me conoces?_ Darien desvió la mirada, incapaz de encontrar palabras para expresar el remordimiento que sentía. El silencio se hizo interminable, hasta que finalmente Serena lo rompió diciendo.

_Deberías haber confiado en mí._

_Lo sé. Y lo siento._

_Puedo entender que llegaras a una conclusión errónea,_ dijo ella, con voz ligeramente inestable. _Pero no te paraste a considerarla después. Simplemente me trataste como a una vulgar ramera y me echaste de tu casa. Ni siquiera me pediste una explicación._ Darien no podía mirarla a los ojos. Serena se enjugó una lagrima que amenazaba con derramarse. _Creía que me conocías lo bastante bien como para saber que no soy _'una pequeña hembra codiciosa'_._ Darien se estremeció cuando ella le echó en cara las crueles palabras que él le había escupido en su cólera.

_Sé que me equivoqué, Serena. Créeme, no me llevó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que te había entendido mal._

_No lo sé. Me siento muy incómoda sabiendo que no confías en mí._

_Pero lo hago. Ahora lo hago._ Serena sonrió tristemente.

_Dices que lo haces. Y estoy segura de que crees que lo haces. Pero no estoy segura de que no saltes a la misma conclusión una vez más. Te has pasado diez años odiando a las mujeres. No es fácil deshacerse de una década de convencimiento._

_No odio a las mujeres, Serena_

_Odio, desconfianza. Es lo mismo._

_Confieso que no he tenido a la mayoría de las mujeres en alta estima,_ dijo Darien, apretándole la mano. _No conocía a ninguna, fuera de mi familia, a quien pudiera respetar. Pero tú cambiaste eso. Tú destrozaste cada idea preconcebida que mantenía sobre las mujeres._ Serena se humedeció los labios cuando rememoró la desagradable escena en el salón de Darien.

_Obviamente no lo hice._

_¡Por Dios, Serena, dame una oportunidad!_ exclamó él de repente, poniéndose de pie. _¡Tienes razón! Ayer me comporté como un asno porque no confié en mis instintos. Yo sabía que tú eras todo lo que siempre quise en una mujer, pero tuve miedo de admitirlo. ¿Estás satisfecha?_ Caminó a zancadas a través del cuarto, tomando profundas bocanadas de aire. Con las manos en las caderas, contempló el mismo tapiz que había capturado la atención de Serena unos minutos antes. No se dio la vuelta para mirarla cuando finalmente dijo, _Pero ahora tú estás haciendo exactamente lo mismo conmigo. No confías en mí lo bastante como para creer que aprendí algo con el fracaso de ayer._

_Oh, Darien,_ gimió Serena, apoyando la cara en las manos. _Estoy tan confusa. Creo que me he sentido confusa desde el momento en que te conocí._

_¿Tú te has sentido confusa?_ dijo Darien, dándose la vuelta mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa sardónica. _Has puesto mi vida patas arriba. ¿Sabes a cuántos condenados bailes he asistido en los últimos dos meses?_ Ante su mirada sin expresión, continuó, _¡A más de los que he asistido en los últimos diez años! No me gustan los bailes de sociedad. _Odio _los bailes de sociedad. Pero asistí a todos ellos, de buena gana, solamente para estar cerca de ti._ Serena parpadeó con los ojos empañados en lagrimas. _Desearía saber qué hacer,_ dijo tristemente.

_Podrías… podrías simplemente…_ Se mordió el labio inferior, buscando las palabras. _¿Podrías simplemente abrazarme? ¿Solo un momento?_ Darien levantó la cabeza ante su súplica y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. Cruzó el cuarto, se sentó a su lado, y la rodeó con los brazos, posando sus labios en la sensible piel junto a su oreja. Serena cerró los ojos, solazándose en el confort y el consuelo que encontró en sus brazos. Cuando recuperó la voz, sonaba bastante débil y entrecortada. _Creo que si continuas abrazándome, tal vez pueda olvidar todo el dolor._ Darien intensificó su abrazo.

_Lo siento tanto, Serena,_ murmuró. _Lo siento muchísimo._ Serena asintió, permitiendo finalmente que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo toda la noche rodaran por sus mejillas.

_Lo sé. Y lamento haberte preocupado tanto esta noche. No lamento haber hecho lo que hice,_ añadió sorbiéndose los mocos con una sonrisa avergonzada. _Pero siento haberte preocupado._ Darien la aplastó contra él.

_Oh Dios, Serena,_ dijo, con voz ronca. _Por favor no me hagas pasar nunca más por algo así._

_No lo haré. Lo intentaré._ Darien retrocedió para poder ver su cara.

_Te he hecho llorar,_ susurró, acariciándole la mejilla. _Lo siento muchísimo._

A salvo, en el cálido refugio de los brazos de Darien, Serena soltó todas las lágrimas que había retenido en su interior durante los dos últimos días y que había luchado valientemente por ocultar a los preocupados ojos de sus parientes. Con cada lágrima que caía, sentía como el peso que oprimía su alma se aligeraba, y lentamente la tensión fue abandonando su cuerpo. Llegó un momento en que sus lágrimas cesaron, y Darien recostó su cuerpo soñoliento sobre su enorme cama. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, le quitó los zapatos, tiró de las sábanas y el cobertor, la arropó con ellas, y le dio un beso de buenas noches.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**.

Unas horas más tarde, los párpados de Serena se entreabrieron, y miró adormilada alrededor. Suspiró y bostezó como un gatito, parpadeando varias veces para que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad. Un débil aroma a almizcle flotaba en el aire, y aspiró varias veces, no acostumbrada a tal olor en su dormitorio.

Tomando otra bocanada del embriagador aroma, bostezó de nuevo y cerró los ojos mientras se acurrucaba y se volvía hacia el otro lado. Con un leve suspiro, entreabrió los ojos otra vez. Y entonces los abrió como platos, encontrándose a pocos centímetros de la cara de Darien. Fue cuando comprendió que el peso que sentía sobre su cadera era la pierna de Darien. Contuvo el aliento, asustada por la intimidad.

_Oh, Dios mío,_ suspiró apenas, manteniéndose muy quieta, no fuera a ser que despertara al hombre que dormía a su lado. No tenía ninguna experiencia en esta clase de situaciones. Si se movía, probablemente lo despertaría. Por otro lado, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que sabía que no había forma de que pudiera dormirse de nuevo.

Le pareció que probablemente lo que debería hacer era gritar. O desmayarse. Eso, supuso, era lo que una dama "bien educada" haría en semejante situación. Pero, para empezar, una dama "bien educada", nunca se vería en semejante situación. De todas formas, no veía cómo gritar iba a solucionar algo. Y desmayarse parecía una solución bastante estúpida; no podía arreglar nada mientras estuviera inconsciente, y una vez que despertara, se encontraría en la misma situación que al principio. Además, pensó Serena, irónicamente, no se le daba muy bien desmayarse sin un previo porrazo en la cabeza.

Habría un escándalo, supuso, a menos que Darien y su familia se comportaran con suma discreción. De hecho, había bastantes posibilidades de que Tío Artemís y Tía Luna no hubieran notado aún su ausencia. Cuando se fueron al baile de Lady Mottram, Serena les había dejado creer que iba a retirarse temprano por un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Estaban muy preocupados porque los últimos días ella parecía muy deprimida y cansada. Le dijeron a Serena que descansara, y estaba segura de que no la molestarían cuando regresaran del baile. Haruka lo sabría, por supuesto. Y Mina, con toda seguridad le sonsacaría toda la información a su hermano en el mismo instante en que regresara a casa.

Todo estaría bien mientras regresara a casa antes de que saliera el sol, cuando los criados comenzaban a circular para sus quehaceres diarios. Sus primos probablemente habrían dejado la puerta de entrada sin cerrar con llave para ella. Sonrió irónicamente. Mina y Haruka probablemente la estarían esperando en el salón delantero, haciendo turnos para mirar por la ventana y poder franquearle la entrada. No le fallarían independientemente de la historia que les contara para explicar su larguísima ausencia.

Serena giró la cabeza y bizqueó para ver la hora en el reloj sobre la mesilla de Darien. Eran las cuatro menos cuarto de la madrugada. Artemís, Luna y Mina probablemente habrían vuelto del baile de Lady Mottran en algún momento de las últimas dos horas. Todavía le quedaba mucho tiempo. En realidad ya no importaba si se marchaba en ese momento o dentro de media hora. El daño ya estaba hecho.

Habiendo justificado debidamente su silencio, Serena se contentó con yacer en la enorme cama, estudiando la cara de Darien. Parecía más joven mientras dormía. Sus oscuras pestañas eran pecadoramente largas descansando sobre sus mejillas, y Serena se encontró anhelando, no por primera vez, poseer semejante pestañas enmarcando sus propios ojos. Su pelo estaba despeinado por el sueño, y sus labios ligeramente separados mientras respiraba rítmicamente.

Darien había sacado un brazo desnudo por encima de las sabanas y el cobertor, y Serena podía ver la parte superior de su pecho. No lo había visto nunca antes sin camisa, y cerró la mano, deseando con todas sus fuerzas colocarlo sobre su pecho solamente para ver cómo se sentía al tacto. Sus ojos recorrieron su piel hasta donde desaparecía bajo las sabanas. Evidentemente se había quitado la camisa, pero ¿y los pantalones? Serena jadeó. Dios bendito, ¿no estaría desnudo?

De repente, la pierna que se apoyaba sobre su cadera fue una sensación muy extraña. Serena se mordió el labio mientras trataba de idear un modo de salir de debajo de él sin despertarlo. Darien emitió un somnoliento suspiro mientras cambiaba de posición. Rodó hacia ella, y Serena se encontró aún más firmemente anclada bajo su pierna. Sólo parecía haber una manera de determinar el alcance de su desnudez. Suspirando, deslizó la mano bajo las sabanas y la movió bajando hasta que rozó el suave vello de su muslo. Retiró la mano con rapidez. Confirmado, no llevaba puestos los pantalones.

Si no llevaba puesta la camisa, y no llevaba puestos los pantalones, sólo quedaba otra zona que él podía haber dejado cubierta para proteger su modestia. Serena tragó saliva. Definitivamente no iba a deslizar la mano bajo las sabanas y tocarlo en esa zona. Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué era lo que debía haber allí. Intentó una táctica diferente. Muy despacio y con mucho cuidado, levantó las sabanas lentamente, prestando gran atención para no despertar a Darien. Una vez que estuvieron más altas que sus ojos, miró detenidamente adentro, pero no podía distinguir nada entre las sombras. Reuniendo todo su coraje, metió la cabeza bajo las cobijas, sosteniéndolas aún lo bastante altas como para permitir entrar la tenue luz de la luna que bañaba la habitación. Todavía estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo. Serena hizo una mueca y se declaró derrotada. Si metía más la cabeza bajo las sabanas, podría chocar contra algo, y ella ciertamente no quería eso.

Se incorporó despacio, devolviendo su cabeza a su posición original sobre la almohada, al lado de Darien. Tenía los ojos abiertos. Serena contuvo la respiración y lo miró más de cerca. Definitivamente sus ojos estaban abiertos, y hasta en la oscuridad de la habitación, podía ver el humor que acechaba tras aquellas profundidades azules.

_No me quité la ropa interior, si es eso lo que tratabas de discernir,_ dijo él, y Serena se juró que podía oír una sonrisa en su voz. _No soy un completo canalla,_ finalizó.

_Gracias,_ dijo ella, con sinceridad.

_Te quedaste dormida, y no tuve corazón para despertarte. Estás adorable cuando duermes._

_Tú también,_ no pudo por menos que contestar.

_Gracias,_ dijo él, con idéntica sinceridad. _¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?_

_No mucho._

_¿Has dormido bien?_

_Oh, sí,_ dijo Serrena suavemente, maravillándose de lo absurdo de la situación. Aquí estaba ella, tumbada al lado de un hombre en la cama, en su cama, casi a las cuatro de la madrugada, y charlando tan cortésmente como si estuvieran en un salón. Serena suspiró, dejando vagar su mirada a través del techo. _Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado cuando me lleves a casa,_ dijo finalmente. _Si somos muy silenciosos, no despertaremos a nadie, y podremos evitar el escándalo._

_No te preocupes por eso,_ dijo Darien desenvueltamente. _Yo me ocuparé de todo._ Serena rodó de espaldas. Darien no hizo ningún intento de mover la pierna, y esto la dejó situada sobre la curva de la pierna y la cadera de ella. _Se está muy bien aquí,_ comentó él. _No estoy acostumbrado a compartir esta cama con nadie._

_Oh, venga, Darien,_ se mofó Serena. _Has tenido cientos de amantes. Es de conocimiento público._ Darien sonrió ampliamente.

_Celosa, ¿verdad? Es una buena señal._

_No estoy celosa._

_Sucede, que no he tenido cientos de amantes. Ni siquiera yo soy capaz de semejante hazaña. Confieso que no he vivido como un monje, pero hace bastante tiempo que no tengo una amante._ Serena volvió la cara para mirarlo con ojos interrogantes. _Más o menos desde hace dos meses, creo._ Ese era aproximadamente el tiempo que se conocían. Serena se sintió absurdamente complacida. _Y,_ continuó él, _nunca traje a ninguna de ellas aquí. Tú, mi amor, eres la primera en adornar mi cama._

_Haces que suene como si hubiera sucedido algo que no ha sucedido._ Darien no contestó; simplemente la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella hacia él.

_Estás demasiado lejos,_ murmuró. Serena jadeó cuando la presionó contra la firme longitud de su cuerpo. Protegido bajo las sabanas, su piel estaba muy caliente, y su calor atravesaba la ropa de Serena.

_Tal vez_, concedió ella. _Pero ahora creo que estoy demasiado cerca._

_Tonterías,_ suspiró Darien, hundiendo sus manos en su abundante cabello. _Hueles deliciosa._

_Es el jabón de rosas,_ dijo ella temblorosa.

_Creo que me gusta el jabón de rosas._ Le besó la punta de la nariz. _También creo que llevas demasiada ropa encima._

__Eso _sí que no es cierto._

_¿No te callarás?_ Darien deslizó los labios por su rostro y besó sus ojos cerrados. Serena sintió que su resolución comenzaba a debilitarse, y comprendió que deseaba ser seducida casi tanto como él deseaba seducirla. Cuando siguió depositando ligeros besos sobre su cara, trató de racionalizar su situación. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. O al menos todo el mundo le había dicho que estaba mal. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que era correcto, que éste era su sitio, con Darien, envuelta en sus brazos. Era como si todo el calor del mundo se hubiera concentrado dentro de él y ahora ardiera en sus ojos zafiro derramándose sobre ella. ¿Y era realmente un pecado que lo amara tanto? Serena no creía que lo fuera. Merecía este momento de felicidad. Una vez tomada su decisión, suspiró y acercó su cara a la de él, separando ligeramente los labios cuando su boca se posó sobre la de ella. Darien notó inmediatamente el cambio operado en ella, y el deseo que casi había tenido miedo de sentir estremeció su cuerpo una vez que comprendió que no iba a rechazarlo. _Oh Dios, Serena. Te deseo tanto,_ gimió. _Te he deseado durante tanto tiempo._

Cuando comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de hombre que ella aun vestía, se dio cuenta de que sus dedos temblaban, y sonrió avergonzado, sintiéndose como un jovencito inexperto. Mientras liberaba el último botón de su ojal, Darien tuvo la sensación de que estaba a punto de dejar al descubierto un delicado tesoro. Se le atascó el aliento en la garganta, y se percató de que nunca había sentido antes esta clase de nerviosa y estimulante anticipación. Finalmente, el botón quedó libre, y él separó la camisa, mostrando una sedosa camisola interior que revelaba más de lo que ocultaba.

Posó sus fuertes manos sobre su estómago y despacio empujó la camisola hacia arriba, el sedoso material frotándose sensualmente contra la cremosa piel de Serena. Ella tembló, incapaz y no deseando refrenar su respuesta a la extraña y hermosa sensación de las manos de Darien acariciándola a través de la delgada seda de la camisola. Dios santo, cómo había deseado a Darien, cómo había deseado esto. Sentía todo su cuerpo en llamas, ardiendo por semanas de frustrante necesidad.

Darien hizo una pausa cuando el bajo de la camisola quedó justo debajo de sus pechos. Levanto la mirada hacia ella, ofreciéndole una última posibilidad de detenerlo, pero todo lo que vio en aquellas profundidades celestes fue deseo y confianza.

_Siéntate un momento,_ dijo roncamente. Serena lo hizo, y él sacó la camisola por su cabeza, conteniendo la respiración cuando sus henchidos senos quedaron finalmente a su vista.

_Eres tan hermosa,_ murmuró, contemplándola con reverencia. _Tan hermosa._

Serena enrojeció bajo su intensa y fija mirada, la piel le hormigueaba de expectación. Cuando rodeó con su mano su seno, ella jadeó, incapaz de comprender las sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su abdomen. Y cuando lo apretó suavemente supo que estaba perdida.

_Oh Darien,_ gimió, inundada de placer. _Bésame. Por favor, bésame._ La risa de Darien brotó de lo más profundo de su garganta.

_Como desees, mi amor._ Se inclinó y capturó un rosado pezón entre los labios, succionándolo suavemente mientras su mano seguía masajeándole el otro seno. Serena casi gritó.

_¡Oh Dios mío!_ exclamó. _No era eso lo que quería decir._

_Mmm, lo sé, pero es muy agradable, ¿verdad?_

Serena no lo podía negar , así que hundió las manos en su espeso pelo, estrechándolo con fuerza contra ella. Tal vez si lo sujetaba con suficiente fuerza, pensó caóticamente, puede que nunca parara de hacerle todas estas cosas deliciosas. Darien sonrió mientras sus labios trazaban un camino hacia su estómago, haciendo una pausa para deslizar su lengua alrededor de su ombligo.

_Pienso que necesitamos hacer algo acerca de estos malditos pantalones._ Los desabotonó y los bajó despacio por sus piernas. _No es que no estés adorable con ellos, por supuesto, pero me parece que no voy a dejarte salir así vestida otra vez._ Con un rápido giro de muñeca, los pantalones de Serena se reunieron con su camisa y su camisola sobre el suelo, y Darien se deslizó, estirándose encima de ella de modo que su nariz tocaba la de ella. _No creo que nadie más deba saber lo dulcemente redondeado que es tu trasero._ Y como para demostrar su afirmación, ahueco las manos sobre su trasero y le dio un apretón, estrechándola fuertemente contra él.

_Oh Dios,_ jadeó Serena. Ahora estaba completamente desnuda excepto por la ropa interior de ambos, y lo sentía duro y ardiente contra ella. Tímidamente, acarició la cálida piel de su espalda, impaciente por explorarlo, pero insegura sobre cómo proceder.

_¿Te… te gusta esto?_ preguntó.

_¡Dios mío!, Serena,_ dijo Darien con voz ronca. _Solo verte me hace desearte. No tienes ni idea de lo que me hacen tus caricias._ Serena se sonrojó, pero no dejó de acariciar su espalda, y cuando Darien se movió para quitarle la última prenda de ropa, ella no hizo ninguna gesto para detenerlo.

_Tú también vas a tener que quitarte la tuya,_ dijo ella, incapaz de creer su propia audacia. _Puedo ser nueva en esto, pero hasta yo sé que no funcionara si te dejas puesta tu ropa interior._

Darien soltó una carcajada y casi se le escapó cuanto la amaba. Pero se contuvo, sin estar del todo preparado para revelar sus sentimientos antes de que ella lo hiciera. En cambio, rectificó rápidamente el problema en cuestión, quitándose la ropa interior y cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo. El corazón de Serena comenzó a latir desordenadamente cuando los labios de Darien capturaron los suyos. Sus manos parecían estar en todas partes, acariciando, sondeando, y apretando, y aún así quería más.

Finalmente, su mano se detuvo sobre su monte de venus, y casi saltó de la cama ante el placer de su caricia. Aunque ya la había acariciado allí una vez antes, y sabía qué esperar, de alguna manera todo parecía mucho más íntimo ahora que ambos estaban en la cama y su piel desnuda se apretaba contra la de ella. De repente sintió como su índice la penetraba, y cada uno de sus músculos se tensó.

_Shhh,_ murmuró él. _Solamente quiero asegurarme de que estás lista para mí. Soy más grande que mi dedo, y no quiero hacerte daño._

Serena se relajó ligeramente, y Darien prosiguió con sus sensuales movimientos, acariciando con el pulgar su brote de carne más intimo. Cuando el placer comenzó a recorrerla, Serena pudo sentir como se humedecía por el deseo y gimió, retorciendo sus caderas instintivamente bajo él. Darien se obligó a mantener la respiración uniforme y estable. Necesitó de todo su control para no penetrar en ella inmediatamente y perderse en su blandura. Pero estaba determinado a conseguir que esta primera vez fuera perfecta para ella. Sabía que su placer sería vacío si Serena no alcanzaba también su clímax. En algún momento a lo largo del camino, su felicidad se había vuelto mucho más importante para él que la suya propia. Serena sintió que su cuerpo se arqueaba mientras las ardientes sensaciones la atravesaban.

_Darien, por favor,_ rogó. _Por favor. Te necesito._ La sencilla declaración de Serena resultó ser la perdición de Darien, y rápidamente se colocó en posición para penetrarla.

_¿Estás preparada?_ le preguntó con voz ronca. Ante su ferviente asentimiento, él avanzó en su interior. Señor, que apretada era. _Shh_, dijo, más para calmarse a si mismo que a ella. _Voy a tomarte despacio. Quiero darte la posibilidad de que te acostumbres a mí._ Con un gemido que era mitad de placer y mitad de frustración, él retrocedió apenas unos milímetros y volvió a penetrarla un poco más, despacio. Serena estaba convencida de que iba a morir en ese instante. No había modo de que su cuerpo pudiera soportar la tensión que crecía dentro de ella.

_Por favor_, gimió, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. _Quiero…necesito…_ Se estremeció. _¡Oh Dios, no sé lo que quiero!_

_Shh, mi amor, yo sí. Pero no estás exactamente preparada para ello aún. Eres tan pequeña. Tengo miedo de hacerte daño. _ Darien pensó que no podía haber mayor afrodisíaco que la visión de Serena retorciéndose en su cama, completamente consumida por la pasión. Pero aún así, mantuvo su propio deseo bajo control, obligándose a tomarla despacio. Y entonces, cuando estaba convencido de que no podría refrenarse más, alcanzó su virginidad.

_¿Serena?_ dijo, con voz áspera de pasión. Pero ella estaba tan perdida en su propia neblina de deseo que no lo oyó. _¿Querida?_ dijo un poco más alto. Ella lo miró, apenas capaz de concentrarse en su cara. _Mi amor, esto puede que duela un poco, pero te prometo que sólo será ésta vez._

_Qué quieres decir?_ Darien hizo una mueca cuando se apoyó sobre sus codos. Santo Dios, ¿es que nadie le había explicado eso a ella?

_Es porque eres virgen. Tengo que atravesar tu virginidad. Eso puede doler, pero prometo que pasará, y no te dolerá la próxima vez._ Serena lo miró fijamente a la cara. Parecía tan preocupado por ella, sus cejas fruncidas y sus ojos del azul más suave que hubiera visto nunca.

_Confío en ti, Darien,_ dijo tiernamente, estirando los brazos y rodeándolo con ellos.

Hasta el último fragmento del autocontrol de Darien desapareció en ese momento y se sumergió en su interior. Serena dejó escapar un suave grito al desgarrarse su virginidad pero encontró que el dolor era mínimo y fue pronto sustituido por el lujurioso placer del insistente acto de amor de Darien. Con cada embestida, sentía que un urgente ardor se apoderaba de su cuerpo hasta que de repente fue demasiado, y todo su cuerpo se tensó y casi se paralizó. No podía moverse, no podía respirar, y entonces, finalmente, su cuerpo explotó de placer, y ella sufrió un colapso, total y completamente agotada.

Un espasmo de candente necesidad sacudió el cuerpo de Darien cuando sintió que sus músculos internos se contraían alrededor de su virilidad. El ritmo primitivo de su cuerpo se tornó urgente y frenético, y la penetró una última vez, estremeciéndose extasiado mientras se vertía en ella. Serena lo oyó lanzar un grito en el instante de su liberación, lo sintió colapsarse encima de ella, y mientras flotaba por su propio clímax, pensó que nunca antes se había sentido tan inmensamente feliz.

_Me siento bien,_ suspiró. Darien rio entre dientes mientras rodaba de encima de ella.

_Yo también, mi amor, yo también._

_Si hubiera sabido que iba a sentirme tan bien, no podría haberte echado de mi dormitorio el día que nos conocimos._ Darien ahuecó sus manos alrededor de su cara.

_No habría sido tan hermoso, mi amor, porque aún no sentíamos cariño el uno por el otro._

Serena se acurrucó más contra él ante sus tiernas palabras. Seguramente ahora él le diría que la amaba. Pero no lo hizo. Ella suspiró. Era demasiado feliz para preocuparse por eso aún. Él no podría haberle hecho el amor así sin amarla un poco, ¿verdad? Permanecieron en aquella posición durante varios minutos, Serena se removió contra Darien mientras él distraídamente jugueteaba con su pelo. Finalmente, levantó la cara e hizo la temida pregunta.

_¿Qué hora es?_ Darien echó un vistazo por encima de la cabeza de Serena al reloj de su mesilla.

_Casi las cinco menos cuarto._

_Tengo que irme a casa,_ dijo Serena con pesar. Dios querido, odiaba volver a la realidad, pero iba a tener que regresar a casa tarde o temprano. Preferentemente temprano. _Los criados se levantarán en cualquier momento y no quiero que me vean entrar en casa. Sus chismorreos rivalizan con los de alta sociedad, ya sabes. Si una doncella me ve entrar, se sabrá en toda la ciudad esta noche._

_¿Y a quién le importa?_ Serena se incorporó rápidamente para mirarlo, la sorpresa y la protesta mezcladas en sus ojos.

_¿Qué quieres decir con '_¿a quién le importa?_' Prefiero que mi reputación no quede por los suelos, muchas gracias._ Darien le lanzó una mirada más bien perpleja.

_¿Qué es eso de por los suelos? Estaremos casados para la semana que viene. En una quincena, todas las habladurías sobre un matrimonio precipitado se habrá extinguido, y lo único que todo el mundo nos llamará será 'románticos'._ Un irracional nudo de indignación comenzó a arder dentro de Serena ante su arbitrariedad. Era típico de él declarar que se casarían la semana siguiente sin molestarse ni siquiera en consultarla.

_¿Eso se supone que ha sido una propuesta de matrimonio?_ preguntó Serena rígidamente. Darien la contempló, mudo de asombro.

_Vamos a casarnos, ¿verdad?_

_No estoy muy segura. Nadie me lo ha pedido._

_Por Dios, Serena. Tenemos que casarnos ahora._

_No tengo que hacer nada que no quiera hacer, su Excelencia,_ declaró Serena, escabulléndose hasta la otra punta de la cama y sujetando con fuerza el edredón bajo sus brazos.

_Serena, me pediste que me casara contigo hace solamente dos días._

_Y si recuerdas,_ bufó ella, _te negaste._

_Infierno y condenación, mujer, ¿vamos a pasar por esto otra vez?_ Serena no dijo nada. _Maravilloso,_ refunfuñó Darien. _Esto es justo lo que necesito. Una hembra enfurruñada._

_¡No me hables así!_ Los ojos de Darien brillaron con arrogancia.

_No estaba hablando contigo, querida, hablaba sobre ti. Y si no estuvieras actuando como una maldita tonta, estaría besándote, en vez de esto._ Serena saltó de la cama ante su insulto, llevándose el edredón junto con ella.

_¡No tengo porque quedarme aquí y escuchar cómo me insultas!_ explotó, tropezando con el edredón cuando trató de recoger su ropa del suelo. Cada prenda había sido descuidadamente arrojada en su pasión, así que tuvo que cruzar el cuarto varias veces para juntarlas todas, dolorosamente consciente de lo tonta que debía parecer mientras trataba desesperadamente de mantener su cuerpo cubierto con el pesado edredón. Darien intentó una táctica diferente.

_Serena,_ dijo suavemente, _después de todo lo que hemos compartido, ¿no quieres casarte? Me volveré loco si no puedo estrecharte en mis brazos cada noche._

_¡Eres despreciable!_ saltó Serena con las mejillas rosadas de furia. _¡No puedo creer tu descaro! ¡Como te atreves a intentar seducirme para que me case contigo!_

_Bien, podría haber funcionado,_ dijo Darien con una sonrisa torcida.

_¡Aaaargh! ¡Podría… podría… Oooooh!_ La cólera de Serena había alcanzado tal proporción que su vocabulario era insuficiente.

_¿Matarme? Yo no lo haría en tu lugar. Seria un terrible embrollo._ El comportamiento flemático de Darien lanzó la rabia de Serena fuera de control. Cogió un jarrón y lo levantó sobre su cabeza, dispuesta a lanzárselo.

_Por favor,_ le rogó él. _El jarrón Ming no._ Serena bajó los brazos, inspeccionó la pieza con ojo perspicaz, y luego la volvió a colocar sobre la mesa. Escogió una caja de rapé.

_¿Y ésta?_ Darien hizo una mueca.

_Bien, si realmente debes…_ La caja de rapé no impactó contra su oreja por un pelo. _La destrucción de mis pertenencias no va a solucionar nada,_ dijo Darien, saltando de la cama, completamente indiferente a su desnudez. __Te _casarás conmigo._

_¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez pedir algo en vez de demandarlo?_ exclamó ella furiosa, tratando de ponerse la ropa interior sin dejar caer el edredón. Su cólera sólo aumentó cuando los labios de Darien se arquearon con regocijo al ver su apuro. _Oh, le pido perdón, su Excelencia,_ dijo ella, con voz que rezumaba helado sarcasmo. _Lo olvidé. Un duque no tiene que pedir nada. No tiene que luchar por nada. Puede tener lo que desee. Es su privilegio._ Serena giró la cabeza para mirarlo cuando dijo las últimas palabras, y quedó atónita por la expresión que ensombrecía la cara de Darien. Horrorizada, retrocedió un paso, agarrando todavía nerviosamente el edredón que la protegía de su furiosa mirada.

_Serena,_ dijo él, muy tirante, _¿te casarás conmigo?_

_¡No!_ Apenas podía creer que lo hubiera dicho, pero la palabra le salió enérgicamente.

_¡Muy bien!_ explotó Darien. Cruzó el cuarto en dos rápidas y furiosas zancadas, y le arrebató el edredón. Ella trató desesperadamente de cubrirse, pero se dio cuenta de que no era necesario, ya que Darien parecía ansioso por cubrirla. _Ya he tenido bastante de tus pequeñas rabietas,_ dijo con los dientes apretados, metiéndole la camisola por la cabeza. _Si lo que querías demostrarme es que no eres una mujer a la que se le pueden dar órdenes, puedes estar tranquila. Ya lo has dejado claro. Ahora deja de actuar como una niña y acepta lo inevitable. Te casarás conmigo, y lo harás con una sonrisa en la cara._ Serena lo deslumbró con una empalagosa imitación de sonrisa.

_¿Así está lo bastante bien, su Excelencia? No querríamos que nadie pensara que el gran el duque de Ashbourne tuvo que obligar a una mujer a casarse con él._ Lamentó las palabras en el mismo instante en que salieron de su boca, consciente de que había ido demasiado lejos. La cara de Darien era una máscara de furia apenas contenida, y el apretón sobre sus brazos se incrementó hasta un punto en que Serena estuvo segura de que le quedarían señales. _Lo siento,_ dijo con voz estrangulada, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Disgustado, Darien la soltó y cruzó la habitación hasta la silla sobre la que había dejado su ropa esa noche antes de meterse en cama junto a Serena. Con movimientos bruscos y salvajes se vistió, y todo lo que Serena pudo hacer fue contemplarlo, intimidada y silenciada por su rígido control sobre su furia. Cuando Darien terminó de vestirse, tendió a Serena su abrigo, caminó hasta la puerta y tiró bruscamente de ella para abrirla. La puerta no se movió, y Darien blasfemó brutalmente cuando recordó que la había cerrado con llave.

_La llave,_ susurró Serena horrorizada. _La tiraste por la ventana._ Él la ignoró y en dos zancadas se planto en su vestidor y desapareció. Unos segundos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió desde fuera. Los amplios hombros de Darien casi ocupaban todo el marco de la entrada.

_Vámonos,_ dijo concisamente.

Serena sabiamente decidió no protestar por haberla dejado pensar que habían quedado atrapados en la habitación esa noche, y no perdió ni un segundo en obedecer su orden, en parte por temor ante su obvia, aunque rígidamente contenida furia, y en parte porque quería marcharse a casa, de todos modos, ¿así que por qué no obedecer y conseguir lo que deseaba? Voló escaleras abajo y esperó en el vestíbulo principal mientras Darien despertaba a uno de los lacayos y le preguntaba qué carruaje podía ser utilizado.

_Llevará unos minutos,_ dijo cuando volvió junto a ella, desafiándola silenciosamente a protestar por el retraso. _Me temo que mi servicio domestico no esta acostumbrado a la actividad a estas horas de la mañana._

Serena respiró profundamente y asintió, manteniendo la mirada clavada en el suelo. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco avergonzada por su rabieta. Probablemente era muy natural que Darien asumiera que se casarían ahora que habían dormido juntos. Pero nada parecía provocar tanto su ira como sus arbitrarios modales, y algo dentro de ella estalló cuando él simplemente anunció sus inminentes nupcias. Ahora, echando un vacilante vistazo a su rostro aún furioso, comprendió que pese a toda su desenvoltura, no era lo bastante valiente para aventurar una sola palabra.

Diez minutos más tarde fue depositada en el interior de un carruaje, y con consternación notó que las primeras luces del alba comenzaban a iluminar el cielo. Los criados de los Aino habrían comenzado ya sus tareas mañaneras. Serían testigos de su insólita llegada y lo comentarían con sus compañeros que trabajaban en otras mansiones, quienes por su parte se lo comentarían a sus patrones. Serena suspiró derrotada. No había forma de evitar el escándalo.

No había mucha distancia hasta su casa, pero para cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a la residencia de los Aino el sol ya se había elevado, y Londres comenzaba a despertarse. Darien saltó rápidamente fuera del vehículo, prácticamente arrastrando a Serena junto con él.

_No hay ninguna necesidad de ser tan rudo, su Excelencia,_ dijo Serena con indignación mientras trastabillaba tras él. Darien dio media vuelta y la cogió por la barbilla, sujetando su cara de modo que no tuviera más opción que mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

_Mi nombre es Darien,_ dijo con aspereza. _Ya que estaremos casados este fin de semana, te agradeceria que lo recordaras._

_¿Este fin de semana?_ dijo Serena débilmente. Darien no contestó; simplemente comenzó a golpear furiosamente la puerta.

_¡Por Dios, Darien! ¡Tengo una llave!_ Serena lo agarró del brazo, tratando de detener el ruido. Sacó la llave que llevaba en el bolsillo y le franqueó la entrada. _¿Te irás ahora?_ suplicó. _Puedo llegar sola hasta mi dormitorio._ Darien le dirigió una sonrisa malvada.

_¡Lord Artemís!_ bramó. _¡Lady Luna!_

_¡Qué haces?_ siseó Serena. _¿Es que estás determinado a arruinarme?_

_Estoy determinado a casarme contigo._

_¿Qué sucede aquí?_ Serena alzó la vista. Artemís y Luna se apresuraban a bajar por la curvada escalera, mirando a la pareja en el vestíbulo con expresiones de confusión y sorpresa. Darien plantó las manos sobre sus caderas.

_He comprometido incuestionablemente a su sobrina,_ proclamó. _¿Puede, por favor, convencerla de que se case conmigo?_ Luna no movió una pestaña.

_Esto_, declaró, _es de lo más extraño._


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21.**

Serena se mordió el labio e hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse erguida. Sus rodillas temblaban, su pulso latía desbocado, y su mente bullía de autorecriminación. Cerró los ojos angustiada. Esta vez sí que la había hecho buena. Tío Artemís parecía a punto de explotar.

_Sube a tu cuarto _inmediatamente_,_ restalló, señalando con el dedo a Serena. Sus ojos se desorbitaron, y huyó escaleras arriba, sin atreverse a echar un vistazo atras. Desde su posición junto a Haruka en el piso superior, Mina jadeó cuando Serena voló sobre los escalones. Nunca había visto a su padre tan enojado. _Y usted,_ dijo Artemís con la mandibula apretada, dirigiendo su ira hacia Darien y prescindiendo por completo del rango superior del hombre más joven, _a mi estudio. Trataré con usted en cuanto hable con mi esposa._ Darien asintió de manera cortante y desapareció del vestíbulo. _Y en cuanto a mis dos obedientes hijos,_ dijo Artemís elevando la voz y sin girarse. _Les sugiero a ambos que también se marchen a su habitación y mediten sobre por qué no vieron la necesidad de informarnos a su madre y a mí del paradero de su prima anoche._

Mina y Haruka se marcharon prontamente. Cuando finalmente Artemís quedó a solas con su esposa (hasta los criados habían abandonado sabiamente la escena), la miró y suspiró.

_¿Y bien, querida?_ Luna sonrió cansadamente, rodeándose con los brazos.

_No puedo negar que esperaba que esto pasara. Sólo que esperaba que pasara después de la ceremonia de boda._ Artemís se inclinó y besó a su esposa, sintiendo que un poco de su furor inicial se calmaba.

_¿Por qué no subes y cuidas de Serena? Yo me ocuparé de Ashbourne._ Con esto, suspiró otra vez y lentamente se encaminó hacia su estudio. Cuando llegó, Darien estaba junto a la ventana, cruzado de brazos mientras miraba fijamente hacia fuera contemplando las débiles pinceladas de naranja y rosado que todavía rayaban el cielo a primeras horas de la mañana.

_¡No sé si lanzarlo por esa ventana o estrechar su mano y decir, 'Bien hecho'!_ dijo Artemís con voz cansada. Darien se giró, pero no contestó. Artemís cruzó el cuarto hacia un decantador situado sobre una mesita auxiliar. _¿Le apetece un whisky?_ Echó un vistazo a un reloj y se estremeció cuando vio que sólo pasaban veinte minutos de las cinco de la mañana. _Me doy cuenta de que es un poco temprano para beber, pero ésta ha sido una mañana poco común, ¿no cree?_ Darien asintió.

_Una copa sería bienvenida, gracias._ Artemís le sirvió la bebida y se la tendió.

_Tome asiento, por favor._

_Prefiero estar de pie, gracias._ Artemís sirvió otra copa para él.

_Preferiría que se sentara._ Darien se sentó. Una ligera sonrisa afloró a la cara de Artemís.

_Imagino que me supera bastante en peso, así que creo que prescindiré de la idea de la ventana._

_Yo tendría dificultades para hacer lo mismo si estuviera en su posición,_ dijo Darien en voz baja.

_¿Sí? Eso es una buena señal. Pero me temo que maduramos un poco conforme nos hacemos más viejos. No soy tan impulsivo como solía ser. Sin embargo, parece que realmente mi sobrina quedó comprometida anoche._ Dio un trago a su bebida y luego miró a Darien directamente a los ojos. _Y usted parece ser quién la comprometió. No puedo felicitarlo por ello._

_Tengo intención de casarme con ella._ El tono de Darien era resuelto.

_¿Tiene ella intención de casarse con usted?._

_Aún no._

_¿Cree que ella quiere casarse con usted?_

_Dice que no, pero yo sé que sí._ Artemís posó su vaso suavemente y se cruzó de brazos mientras se recostaba contra el borde de su escritorio.

_Eso es un poco presuntuoso por su parte, ¿no cree?_ Darien enrojeció.

_Hace dos días vino a mi casa, sin acompañante, y me pidió que me casara con ella,_ dijo defensivamente. Artemís arqueó una ceja.

_¿De verdad?_

_Acepté._

_Puedo ver que ambos están ahora en excelentes términos,_ dijo Artemís con sequedad. Darien se removió incómodamente en su silla, repitiéndose incesantemente que como tío de Serena, Artemís merecía algunas respuestas. De todos modos, toda la escena era condenadamente humillante.

_Tuvimos un malentendido. Yo, er, rompí el compromiso. Pero todo quedó resuelto anoche._

_Lo que puede pasar en veinticuatro horas._ Darien se preguntó cuándo había perdido las riendas de la conversación. Suspiró y continuó, sintiéndose como un alumno reprendido por el director.

_Esta vez, se lo propuse yo a ella, pero se negó porque es obstinada como una mula._ Blasfemó hoscamente y se derrumbó en su silla.

_Ella es un diablillo, se lo concedo, pero su padre la confió a mi cuidado. Y tomo mis responsabilidades familiares muy seriamente. Y lo que es más importante, amo a Serena como a una hija._ Artemís recogió su whisky y lo alzó en el aire. _¿Puedo proponer un brindis por sus próximas nupcias, su Excelencia?_ Darien alzó la mirada sorprendido. _Pero sea consciente de que concedo mi bendición para este matrimonio no porque usted haya seducido a Serena y tampoco porque diga que es lo que Serena quiere. Le concedo mi bendición porque realmente creo que este matrimonio es lo mejor para mi sobrina. Creo que es usted uno de los pocos hombres que conozco que es digno de ella, y también creo que ella será una buena esposa para usted._ Y, tras una ínfima pausa, añadió, _También creo que Serena quiere realmente casarse con usted, pero, como ha dicho, puede ser más obstinada que una mula, y puede ocasionarnos multitud de problemas olvidarnos de este hecho. Por su bien, espero que tenga éxito convenciéndola, porque no voy a obligar a mi sobrina a ir al altar a punta de pistola._ Darien sonrió débilmente y apuró su whisky de un trago.

Serena miraba fijamente a través de la ventana cuando Luna entró en su cuarto, pero sus ojos se negaban a concentrarse en el paisaje exterior.

_En bonito lío te has metido,_ dijo Luna, cuando cerró la puerta con un sonoro golpe. Serena se volvió despacio, sus ojos relucían de lágrimas no derramadas.

_Lo siento tanto, tía Luna. Nunca quise avergonzaros a ti o a tu familia. Por favor créelo._ Luna suspiró. Lo que Serena necesitaba ahora mismo era comprensión y apoyo y no el sermón que obviamente esperaba.

_¿Qué es eso de _mi _familia? Yo sólo veo a _nuestra _familia._ Serena sonrió trémulamente. Luna se sentó en la silla del tocador de Serena. _Me parece que vas a tener que tomar algunas decisiones importante más bien con rapidez…_

_No quiero casarme con él, Tía Luna,_ dijo Serena velozmente.

_¿No quieres? ¿Estás segura?_ Los hombros de Serena decayeron

_No lo sé._

_Eso es muy diferente._ Serena se alejó de la ventana, se quitó los zapatos, y se sentó encima de su cama. _No sé qué hacer._

_¿Por qué no me cuentas por qué no quieres casarte con Ashbourne?_

_Es tan dominante. ¿Sabes que no me pidió que me casara con él? Simplemente lo declaró como si fuera un hecho. ¡Ni siquiera me lo consultó!_ Luna suspiró, notando que su sobrina había recobrado un poco de su acostumbrado espíritu.

_¿Eso fue antes o después de que tú quedaras, er, comprometida?_ Serena miró hacia otro lado.

_Después._

_Comprendo. ¿Y no crees que fue una conclusión bastante lógica por parte de Ashbourne asumir que tú, una joven dama de buena crianza, querrías casarte con él después de que hubierais tenido relaciones íntimas?_

_Podría habérmelo preguntado._ Serena apretó los labios con fuerza, desafiante, pero interiormente se estremeció ante lo mezquina que había sonado.

_Sí,_ accedió Luna, _eso ciertamente fue muy negligente por su parte, pero no estoy segura de que sea una razón lo suficientemente buena para rechazar su oferta._ Hizo una pausa y se inclinó hacia delante. _A menos que, desde luego, tengas otra razón para rechazarlo._ Serena tragó y se mordió el labio inferior. _¿La tienes ?_ Cuando Serena finalmente contesto, su voz era apenas audible.

_No_.

_Bien, esto es un principio,_ dijo Luna, con tono eficiente, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la misma ventana que Serena había desocupado recientemente. _De todas formas, una no tiene por qué casarse con alguien solamente porque no tiene buenas razones para no hacerlo. La buenas razones solo deberían ser obligatorias para hacerlo, ¿no crees?_ Tomó el silencio de Serena como una afirmacion y continuó. _¿Hay alguna razón por la que casarte con Ashbourne sería algo sumamente inteligente de hacer?_ Miró a Serena directamente a los ojos . _Cuando digo inteligente, quiero decir que sería el siguiente paso lógico a dar para asegurarte tu futura felicidad._ Serena parpadeó un par de veces ante el escrutinio de su tía y asintió. _Eso pensaba._ Luna cruzó los brazos. _¿Lo amas?_ preguntó sin rodeos. Serena asintió y una lágrima comenzó a descender por su mejilla. _¿Te das cuenta de lo cerca que has estado de arruinar todas tus posibilidades de casarte con el hombre que amas?_ Serena asintió de nuevo, sintiéndose ligeramente enferma en su interior. _Bien, entonces, tal vez podrías querer refrenar esa obstinada y orgullosa vena tuya,_ le aconsejó Luna, sentándose a su lado envolviéndola en un abrazo maternal. _Aunque yo no la eliminaría totalmente. Vas a necesitar un poco de ese orgullo y esa obstinación en un matrimonio con un hombre así._

_Lo sé,_ dijo Serena, sorbiéndose los mocos. Luna le dio un beso en la frente.

_Seca tus ojos ahora, querida. Tenemos que bajar e informar a los hombres de tu decisión._ Ella se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

_Pero, ¿y mi padre?_ dijo Serena de repente. _No puedo casarme sin su permiso. Y la naviera... _ Eso, comprendió, era una débil excusa, considerando que ella había sido la primera en proponerle matrimonio a Darien, un hecho del que sin duda Luna sería pronto consciente.

_Creo que siempre has sabido que la Naviera Tsukino no era tu destino. Y en cuanto a tu padre… bien, me temo que va a tener que confiar en nuestro juicio. No tenemos tiempo que perder. _ Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron de horror cuando la mirada de su tía se clavó significativamente en su abdomen. ¡Santo Dios, ni siquiera había pensado en un bebe! _Veo que captas lo que quiero decir._

Cuando las dos mujeres entraron en el estudio unos momentos después, Artemís y Darien permanecían sentados en confortable silencio, saboreando su whisky. Los ojos de Serena se entrecerraron ligeramente cuando contempló la escena. No parecía como si su tío hubiera estado despotricando o amenazando en nombre de su ultrajada virtud. Suspiró suavemente. Oh bueno, mejor comenzar su matrimonio pacíficamente.

_¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con nosotros?_ preguntó Artemís, alzando una ceja. Serena tragó con dificultad y adentrándose en el despacho, giró su cara hacia Darien.

_Sería un honor casarme con usted, su Excelencia._ Hizo una pausa, alzando ligeramente la barbilla. _Si tiene la amabilidad de pedírmelo._ Luna gimió, y Artemís puso los ojos en blanco, pero Darien no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa bailara en su rostro. Supuso que, después de todo, esta era la razón por la que la amaba tanto.

_¿Quieres que me ponga de rodillas?_ preguntó, mirando intensamente a Serena a los ojos. Serena se humedeció los labios nerviosa. Su tono era bromista, pero de alguna manera supo que lo haría si ella se lo pedía.

_No_, dijo, ardiendo bajo la intensidad de su mirada zafira. _No creo que sea necesario._ La sonrisa de Darien se ensanchó ligeramente cuando contempló a Serena. Todavía vestía la ropa de Haruka y parecía tan adorable, allí parada, con la barbilla alzada desafiante mientras trataba de conservar su orgullo. Deseó inmensamente acercarse a ella y colocarle un mechón de su brillante cabello tras la oreja, pero, consciente de la presencia de Artemís y Luna, en su lugar, tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios.

_¿Te casarás conmigo?_ dijo quedamente. Serena asintió ya que no confiaba en su voz. Artemís y Luna, sintiendo que su trabajo estaba acabado, abandonaron silenciosamente el cuarto, dejando a Serena a solas con Darien, su mano todavía en sus labios.

_Siento no haberlo hecho bien la primera vez,_ dijo él, suavemente Serena sintió que una sonrisa tironeaba de sus labios.

_En realidad, me parece que _era _la segunda vez._ Darien asintió.

_Tienes razón. Pero si recuerdas, tampoco conseguí hacerlo bien la primera vez._ Serena suspiró, recordando la horrible escena en el salón de Darien. Dios mío, ¿hacía tan sólo dos días? Parecía que había pasado toda una vida desde entonces.

_No, no lo hiciste,_ dijo ella suavemente. _Pero creo que deberíamos dejar todo eso atrás. Sería agradable comenzar nuestro matrimonio con algo de optimismo._

_Estoy de acuerdo,_ contestó Darien, acariciando distraídamente su mano con el pulgar. Quería estrecharla en sus brazos. Quería besarla hasta perder el sentido. Pero se sentía inseguro. Exactamente de qué, no lo tenía muy claro, pero de alguna manera sabía que su vida pendía actualmente en un delicado equilibrio, y no quería alterarlo. Así que simplemente permaneció allí de pie, acariciando su mano, sin saber qué decir, y sintiéndose como un tonto ante la desacostumbrada sensación. _Trataré de no ser tan controlador,_ dijo finalmente, con voz profunda. La mirada de Serena voló a su cara. Parecía tan serio, tan decidido que le era difícil no echarse en sus brazos.

_Trataré de no ser tan obstinada,_ contestó ella.

El fantasma de una sonrisa aleteó sobre el rostro de Darien cuando la cogió en sus brazos y la estrechó suavemente contra su poderoso cuerpo. Serena rodeó con sus brazos su cintura y apoyó su mejilla contra su pecho. Suspiró quedamente, sintiendo el maravilloso calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte y acompasado contra su oído, y Serena concluyó que iba a tener que ser él quien finalmente rompiera el tierno momento, porque no existía fuerza en el cielo o sobre la tierra que pudiera inducirla a moverse la primera.

Y con todo, a pesar de lo maravillosamente que se sentía en ese instante, no podía sofocar el pensamiento de que si bien se casaba con un hombre que la quería, él no confiaba lo bastante en ella. Le había dicho que finalmente había comprendido que ella era diferente de todas las demás mujeres que lo habían perseguido despiadadamente durante toda su vida, pero Serena temía que algunas de sus viejas cicatrices fueran demasiado profundas. No estaba segura de que alguna vez fuera capaz de confiar completamente en una mujer.

Y además, por supuesto, no le había dicho que la amaba. Serena se tensó ligeramente ante aquel pensamiento, pero entonces se recordó que ella no le había revelado sus sentimientos, tampoco. Darien lo sintió y dejó caer un suave beso sobre su cabeza.

_¿Sucede algo, querida?_ Serena se relajó de nuevo, saboreando el calor del abrazo de Darien.

_No, nada. Solamente estaba pensando, eso es todo._

_¿En qué?_

_En nada, en realidad. En los detalles de la boda,_ mintió. _No tenemos mucho tiempo para prepararlo todo, imagino._ Darien retrocedió lentamente y la condujo a un sofá cercano donde ambos se sentaron.

_¿Te hace ilusión celebrar una gran boda?_ le preguntó tiernamente, colocando dos dedos bajo su barbilla, y alzándola de modo que pudiera ver sus ojos.

_No. Conozco a mucha gente en Londres, pero a la mayoría de ellos no muy bien, así que no me afligirá su ausencia en mi boda. Sin embargo, me gustaría llevar un vestido especial._ Y añadió tristemente, _Y lamento que mi padre no pueda estar aquí para entregarme. _ Darien mantuvo su mirada fija sobre sus ojos, buscando alguna señal de que ella realmente quisiera una fastuosa ceremonia. Pero sólo vio pura y simple honestidad.

_Lamento que no podamos esperar a tu padre, pero quiero que estemos casados cuanto antes. Preferiría no tener que malgastar el tiempo mientras tu tía y mi madre discuten sobre arreglos florales._ Serena soltó una risita.

_¿Sabes que fue precisamente debido a los arreglos florales que nos conocimos, su Excelencia?_

_No me llames 'su Excelencia',_ le advirtió Darien.

_Lo siento. Se me escapó. He sido demasiado bien instruida en las formulas de sociedad, me temo._

_Pero dime por qué debo mi suprema fortuna a los arreglos florales._

_Porque a causa de ellos fue por lo que acabe yendo al mercado vestida como una criada cuando salvé a Armando. La tía Luna quería que la ayudara con los arreglos florales para mi baile de presentación, y por eso Mina y yo huimos a las cocinas para escapar de ella. Nos vestimos con la ropa de nuestras criadas porque no queríamos estropear nuestros vestidos._ Y luego añadió, _Realmente _odio _preparar las flores._ Darien rio a carcajadas.

_Te prometo, mi amor, que en honor a nuestro primer encuentro, tendremos montones de flores en nuestra boda, pero no tendrás que ocuparte de ninguna de ellas._

Serena lanzó un rápido vistazo a su perfil mientras reía. No podía tratarla tan tiernamente si no la amara un poco, ¿verdad? Dejó a un lado sus dudas. Si no la amaba aún, sí que la deseaba, eso estaba muy claro. Y también sentía cariño por ella. Eso era un buen comienzo. Serena suspiró cuando sintió su renacer su vena obstinada. Ella podía conseguir que este matrimonio funcionara. _Haría _que funcionara. Tenía que funcionar.

Los siguientes días pasaron envueltos en una vorágine de actividad. Darien trató de imponer su idea inicial de celebrar la boda ese fin de semana, pero después de cinco minutos "de charla" con Luna, de mala gana accedió a retrasar la fecha una semana. Serena sabiamente se mantuvo al margen de la refriega.

_Una semana y media sigue siendo terrible,_ comentó Luna. _Pero al menos podemos organizar algo bonito. En dos días habría sido imposible._

Una hora después de que Darien finalmente se marchara aquella mañana, la duquesa viuda de Ashbourne se presentó en la residencia de los Aino, insistiendo en participar en los preparativos de la boda. Nadie se atrevió a mencionar que eran tan sólo las siete y media de la mañana. Gaia parecía considerar las inminentes nupcias de su hijo como un milagro, y el mero hecho de que presentarse a una hora tan temprana no fuera elegante, no iba a detenerla en su afán por asegurarse de que el matrimonio se celebrara sin tropiezos . Después de quince minutos con Gaia y Luna, Serena finalmente desistió, pidió a ambas damas que, por favor, la consultaran sobre cualquier decisión de importancia, subió a su cuarto, y se acostó. Después de todo, no había dormido demasiado la noche anterior.

Cuando despertó, aproximadamente seis horas más tarde, estaba famélica. Alguien había logrado sustraerse el tiempo suficiente de los planes de boda para ordenar que una bandeja fuera subida a la habitación de Serena, así que rápidamente devoró la rebanada de pastel de carne y el zumo que había sido dejado sobre su tocador, se bañó, y se vistió. Después de casi un día vistiendo ropa de hombre, encontró su vestido verde jade un tanto limitador pero decidió que, verdaderamente, no podía seguir andando por ahí en pantalones. Después se sentó en su escritorio y escribió una breve nota a su padre, explicando sus circunstancias y prometiendo escribirle una carta mucho más larga pronto, contándoselo todo sobre Darien y la boda.

Cuando finalmente bajó las escaleras a las tres de la tarde, Luna y Gaia estaban exactamente en el mismo sitio donde las había abandonado esa mañana, barajando nombres mientras preparaban la lista de invitados. Mina y Rei se habían unido a la fiesta y mantenían un acalorado debate sobre el ramo de Serena. Cuando vieron llegar a la novia, inmediatamente demandaron su opinión.

_Oh, rosas, creo,_ contestó Serena. _¿No?_ Ambas mujeres pusieron los ojos en blanco.

_Sí, por supuesto, ¿pero de qué color?_ preguntó Mina.

_Oh. Bueno, eso depende del color que elijamos para los vestidos de las damas, supongo._ Mina y Rei la miraron expectantes, y Serena compendió que iba a tener que tomar una decisión. _Bien, vosotras dos seréis mis únicas damas, ¿así que qué color os gustaría llevar?_

_Melocotón._

_Rojo._ Serena tragó.

_Ya veo. Bien, quizás deberíamos utilizar solamente rosas blancas para mi ramo. El blanco combinará con todo. ¡Sobre todo conmigo!_ añadió con una sonrisa garbosa. _Puedo casarme de blanco, ¿verdad?_ preguntó rápidamente. _Sé que no es lo que se estila, pero tengo una amiga en Boston que vistió de blanco para su boda, y resultó muy hermoso._

_Puedes casarte del color que quieras,_ contestó su tía. _La primera prueba es esta tarde. Madame Meiou permanecerá abierta hasta tarde esta noche para tener el vestido a tiempo._

_Eso es muy amable por su parte,_ murmuró Serena, preguntándose cuánto habría ofrecido Luna para persuadir a la modista de ampliar su horario. _¿Qué habéis decidido ya?_

_Celebraremos la boda en Westonbirt, si no te importa,_ dijo Luna. _Es demasiado tarde para conseguir cualquiera de las catedrales de Londres._

_Sé que lo acostumbrado es que la boda se celebre en casa de la novia,_ dijo Gaia. _Pero en realidad tú vives en Boston, después de todo, y Westonbirt está más cerca de Londres que la casa solariega de tus primos._

_No, no, es perfecto,_ contestó Serena. _Westonbirt es encantador. Y después de todo, será pronto mi hogar._ Los ojos de Gaia se llenaron de lágrimas cuando cogió ambas manos de Serena en las suyas.

_Estoy tan contenta de que te unas a nuestra familia._

_Gracias,_ dijo Serena, dando un apretón a las manos de Gaia. _Estoy encantada de unirme a ella._

_Muy bien, entonces,_ dijo Luna, triunfantemente. _Volvamos a la lista de invitados. ¿Y el Vizconde Benton?_ Serena jadeó. ¿Yaten Woodside?

_¡No!_ grito. Luna y Gaia se giraron a mirarla con idéntica expresión extrañada.

_Yo-yo… realmente no me cae bien,_ dijo rápidamente. _Y me parece que hace sentir a Mina incómoda._ Mina asintió.

_Muy bien,_ dijo Luna, tachando con una oscura línea su nombre en la lista que preparaba.

_Me figuro que la mayor parte de estas personas no van a poder asistir,_ dijo Serena, algo esperanzada. _Es una invitación muy apresurada, después de todo, y hay un paseo de casi tres horas desde Londres._ Sus cuatro compañeras la miraron con expresión atónita.

_¿Estás loca?_ preguntó Mina, finalmente. _La gente se dará patadas por asistir. El duque de Ashbourne va a casarse. El duque de "no-siento-el-menor-interés-en-contraer-matrimonio" va a casarse. Y va a casarse con una, relativamente desconocida, jovencita de las Colonias, nada menos. Este va a ser el acontecimiento social de la temporada._

_Lo apresurado de la boda sólo va a hacer que la gente se sienta más fascinada,_ agregó Rei. _Esto le da un toque de escándalo e intriga. Y de romance, por supuesto._

_Ya veo,_ dijo Serena débilmente. _Pero me parece que Darien quería una ceremonia intima._

_¡Oh, puff!_ dijo Gaia desdeñosamente. _Yo soy su madre, y no me preocupa lo que él quiera. Mi hijo sólo va a casarse una vez en su vida, y tengo la intención de disfrutar de ello._ Gaia se recostó, y Serena comprendió que no servirían de nada las protestas adicionales.

Y, en efecto, no protestó durante la siguiente semana, dejándose arrastrar por la marea de los preparativos de boda. El único momento de respiro que consiguió, además de cuando dormía, lo que no conseguía hacer lo bastante, fue cuando Haruka entró en el salón y a la fuerza la arrebató de las garras de su grupo de actuales y futuras parientes femeninas.

_Ambos_, anunció, _vamos a dar un paseo._ Serena estaba encantada de poder escapar un rato, y tomando un carruaje marcharon a una popular pastelería para tomar té y pastas.

_Quería contarte lo que pasó con Woodside,_ dijo Haruka tan pronto como estuvieron instalados en su mesa.

_Oh, dios mio,_ jadeó Serena. _¡Casi lo olvidé! ¿Qué pasó?_

_Trató de cobrar la deuda el viernes en White._

_¿Y?_

_Y le dije que yo evidentemente no iba a pagar mi deuda de juego dos veces._ Serena se tapó la boca con la mano.

_¡Oh, Haruka, no lo harías!_

_Lo hice. Se sulfuró enormemente y comenzó a hacer una escena hasta que saqué el pagaré de mi bolsillo. Alcé las cejas y le pregunté cómo diablos podría haber recuperado yo el pagaré si no hubiera pagado ya mi deuda._

_Debió ponerse furioso._

_Eso, mi querida prima, es una subestimación. Pensé que iba a explotar. Y todo el mundo oyó lo que pasó. No creo que sea aceptado en una partida de cartas respetable durante años._

_Oh, eso es fantástico,_ dijo Serena._ ¿Sabes? me parece que he desarrollado una vena rencorosa porque estoy disfrutando realmente de su aflicción._

_Qué poco distinguido por tu parte,_ bromeó Haruka. _Pero en serio, Serena. Estaba verdaderamente furioso. Creo que deberíamos tener cuidado con él. Querrá vengarse._ Serena tomó un sorbo de té.

_Realmente, Haruka, ¿qué puede él hacernos? ¿Extender rumores? Nadie lo creerá._

_No lo sé. Solo pienso que deberíamos tener cuidado._

_Cuidado, tal vez. ¿Pero preocuparnos? No creo. Él no es exactamente del tipo sanguinario._

_Oh ¿de verdad?_ Serena sacudió la cabeza mientras alzaba sus ojos al cielo.

_Es, sin lugar a dudas, demasiado quisquilloso._


	23. Capítulo 22

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo otros tres nuevos capítulos. El 22 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos para todas, miles de gracias.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 22.**

Antes de darse cuenta, Serena, se encontró en Westonbirt, mirando cómo más de cien trabajadores y el servicio al completo, daban los últimos toques a lo que debía ser la boda más velozmente preparada en décadas. Luna y Gaia estaban en su elemento, y Serena tuvo que admitir que lo que habían conseguido era casi un milagro. Luna, a menudo, insistía en que podría haberlo hecho mejor si hubiera tenido un poco más tiempo, lo que hacia reír a Serena porque lo que había organizado excedía con mucho, cualquier cosa que ella hubiera soñado cuando estaba en Boston.

Tras varios amistosos debates entre Rei y Mina sobre el rojo o el melocotón, Serena zanjó la cuestión decidiendo que el rosa pálido reinaría como color del día, lo que resultó ser una sabia decisión ya que ambas estaban absolutamente maravillosas con sus vestidos.

Pero fue la novia la que capturó el corazón de todos los asistentes. Durante la última prueba de su vestido, Mina había jadeado y había dicho que nunca había visto a Serena tan hermosa. El vestido era de un estilo ligeramente pasado de moda, con la cintura donde se suponía que debía estar, y no a la última moda, que dictaminaba que estaba localizada directamente bajo el busto. A Serena le gustaba el nuevo estilo y había encargado muchos vestidos diseñados de aquella forma, pero declaró que no era lo que quería para su traje de novia. Madame Meiou había estado de acuerdo instantáneamente y le había confeccionado un suntuoso vestido de seda color marfil con un modesto escote que apenas mostraba sus hombros, mangas ceñidas, y capas y capas de enaguas bajo la falda, que se derramaban desde la cintura de Serena ondulándose elegantemente alrededor de sus piernas. Serena le había pedido que el vestido fuera sencillo, sin demasiados adornos o joyas que lo recargaran.

El resultado era impresionante. El corte resaltaba la esbelta figura de Serena, enfatizando su pequeña cintura y la elegante línea de su garganta. Pero fue el color de la seda lo que realmente supuso un acierto. Serena había insistido al principio en que fuera de un blanco puro, pero Madame Meiou se había negado y había decretado que seria marfil. Acertó de pleno; el color resaltaba a la perfección el tono de piel de Serena, y se la veía radiante. Aunque también podía ser por el amor. En cualquier caso, decidió Serena, el vestido era perfecto.

Finalmente, el día de la boda llegó, y Serena despertó con al menos tres docenas de mariposas en el estómago. Entonces, como si de una señal se tratara, Mina irrumpió en su habitación y sin preámbulos le preguntó,

_¿Estás nerviosa?_

_Terriblemente._

_Bueno. Es normal que lo estés, ya sabes. El matrimonio es un gran paso, después de todo. Posiblemente es el mayor acontecimiento en la vida de una mujer. Después de nacer, por supuesto, y de morir, supongo, pero…_

_¡Es suficiente!_ la interrumpió Serena bruscamente. Mina sonrió con malicia. _Desalmada,_ refunfuñó Serena, golpeando a su prima con una almohada.

_He pedido que suban chocolate,_ dijo Mina. _Debería llegar en cualquier momento. Pensé que no te apetecería tomar nada más sustancial esta mañana._

_No,_ aceptó Serena, suavemente, mirando hacia fuera, a través de la ventana. Mina notó su expresión seria e inmediatamente preguntó,

_No tendrás dudas, ¿verdad?_ Serena despertó de su ensueño.

_No, desde luego que no. Amo a Darien, ya lo sabes. No sé si te lo he dicho alguna vez, pero lo amo._

_¡Sabía que lo hacías!_

_Sólo lamento que mi padre no pueda entregarme. Lo echo mucho de menos. Y ahora viviré muy lejos._ Mina acarició la mano de Serena consoladoramente.

_Lo sé. Pero nos tienes a nosotros, después de todo. Y la familia Ashbourne te adora. Y tu padre te visitará. Sé que lo hará. Pero no le digas a mi padre cuánto echas de menos al Tío Kenji. Prácticamente está reventando de orgullo pensando que va a entregarte._ Sonó una llamada en la puerta, y Rei entró en la habitación, todavía en bata.

_Intercepté a la criada en la escalera y le dije que volviera a la cocina a por una taza más de chocolate,_ dijo. _Espero que no te importe. Deberías levantarte dentro de poco._

_Por supuesto que no,_ dijo Serena con una sonrisa. _Cuantos más seamos mejor._

_No puedo creer la terrible y descomunal actividad que hay en casa,_ continuó Rei. _¿Habéis bajado alguna de las dos ya?_ Ambas negaron con la cabeza. _Parece un manicomio. Casi fui atropellada por un lacayo. ¡Y los invitados han comenzado a llegar!_

_¡Bromeas!_ contestó Mina. _Deben haberse levantado a las cuatro de la mañana para estar aquí ya._

_Bien, Dar fue bastante rudo cuando mamá sugirió que los invitáramos a todos a pasar la noche. Sólo a un escogido grupo le fue permitido llegar anoche, y él insistió en que absolutamente _todo el mundo_ abandonara la mansión esta noche._ Serena se sonrojó.

_¿Lo has visto ya?_

_No,_ dijo Rei, tomando la taza de chocolate que le ofrecía la criada que había entrado silenciosamente en la habitación. _Pero Andrew ya está en pie. Dice que Dar está que se sube por las paredes. Imagino que está ansioso por que concluya la boda y todo haya finalizado._

_Sí, pues no es el único,_ murmuró Serena, preguntándose cuándo su estómago iba a dejar dar saltos mortales.

La boda estaba programada para comenzar exactamente a mediodía, y a las once y media Serena echó una ojeada por la ventana al espectáculo que se extendía sobre el jardín sur de Westonbirt.

_¡Dios mío!,_ jadeó. _Deben haber por lo menos doscientas personas ahí._

_Más bien cuatrocientas , diría yo,_ dijo Mina, reuniéndose con su prima en la ventana. _A mamá le habría gustado una lista de invitados de seiscientos, pero…_

_Pero no había tiempo suficiente,_ terminó Serena por ella. _Lo sé._ Mirando aún fijamente hacia el exterior, sacudió la cabeza ante la magnificencia del evento. Carpas de lona alegremente rayadas decoraban el jardín, protegiendo a los enjambres de invitados de los primeros rayos de sol de julio. Como Darien le había prometido, había más arreglos florales de los que Serena podía contar.

_Oh Dios,_ inspiro Serena con fuerza. _No debería haber permitido que Tía Luna planeara una celebración tan grande. No conozco a la mitad de esa gente._

_¡Pero ellos si te conocen a ti!_ indicó Rei con entusiasmo.

_¿Puedes creer que vas a ser una duquesa?_ preguntó Mina.

_No, en realidad no,_ dijo Serena débilmente.

Y entonces, antes de que supiera cómo, era mediodía y estaba de pie a la entrada de la carpa nupcial, tan nerviosa que apenas podía oír las notas del cuarteto de cuerda ejecutando su pieza favorita de Mozart.

_Buena suerte,_ dijo Rei, justo antes de comenzar a recorrer el pasillo. _Hermana._ Mina la siguió un segundo después, pero no antes de dar a la mano de Serena un apretón de confianza.

_Te quiero, Serena Tsukino._

_Esta es la última vez que alguien me llamará así,_ susurró Serena.

_Serena Chiba suena muy bien,_ dijo Artemís, tomando su brazo. _Sobre todo cuando va seguido de un duquesa de Ashbourne._ Serena sonrió nerviosamente. _Lo harás bien,_ dijo Artemís. Y luego añadió suavemente, _Sé que serás muy feliz._ Serena asintió, parpadeando para ocultar unas traicioneras lágrimas.

_Te lo agradezco tanto, Tío Artemís. Por todo. Te quiero, ya lo sabes._ Artemís le rozó la mejilla.

_Lo sé,_ dijo, con voz que delataba su emoción. _¿Nos ponemos en marcha? Me parece que tu duque es capaz de venir hasta aquí y arrastrarte al altar si no nos dirigimos hacia allá pronto._

Suspirando, Serena dio un primer paso sobre la alfombra. Y cuando vio a Darien esperándola en el altar, todos sus miedos y ansiedades comenzaron a desvanecerse. Con cada paso, crecía la alegría en su interior, y ni siquiera noto los cientos de personas que se habían girado en sus asientos para contemplar el paso de la radiante novia por el pasillo central.

A Darien se le atascó el aliento en la garganta en el instante en que ella dio el primer paso hacia el altar. Parecía tan encantadora, que no sabía como describirlo. Era como si toda su belleza se hubiera acumulado en su interior y ahora resplandeciera a través de ella radiando hacia el exterior. Todo en ella parecía resplandecer, desde el cremoso satén de su piel, a sus suaves ojos celestes incluyendo los dorados mechones de su cabello, que brillaba alegremente incluso oculto bajo su delicado velo.

Finalmente, Artemís y Serena llegaron junto a Darien, y ésta no pudo por menos que sonreír cuando su tío colocó su mano sobre el brazo de su futuro marido. Alzando la vista hasta los ojos azules de Darien, distinguió una indiscutible calidez en su mirada, junto con hambre, posesividad, y, sí, amor. Puede que él nunca le hubiera dicho las palabras, pero Serena lo vio en sus ojos claramente. Él la amaba. La amaba, y de repente su vida parecía el doble de brillante que solo unos momentos antes.

El resto de la ceremonia pasó tan rápidamente que más tarde Serena solo podía recordar momentos aislados. A Armando orgullosamente erguido junto a ellos mientras sostenía los anillos sobre una pequeña almohada, el calor de las manos de Darien cuando le puso el anillo en el dedo, las engreídas sonrisas de Andrew y Haruka mientras observaban a Darien besarla apasionadamente cuando el vicario finalmente los declaró marido y mujer, y finalmente, la visión de las mejillas húmedas de tía Luna cuando los recién casados desfilaron por el pasillo una vez finalizada la ceremonia.

La fiesta duró el resto de la tarde y la mayor parte de la noche. Serena fue felicitada por cientos de personas que no conocía y luego por otras tantas que sí. Darien se mantuvo a su lado tanto como fue posible, pero aun cuando se vieron obligados a alternar con los invitados por separado, sentía sus ojos sobre ella, y apenas podía contener los temblores de amor y deseo que la hacían estremecer. Finalmente después de horas de bailes y docenas de brindis, Darien se deslizó furtivamente junto a Serena y le susurró al oído,

_Sé que todavía es temprano, pero ¿podríamos por favor irnos de aquí? Te quiero toda para mi solo._

_Oh, pensé que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca,_ suspiró Serena, su sonrisa ensanchándose por segundos. La pareja dirigió un adiós a la muchedumbre y luego se detuvieron junto a Gaia antes de marcharse.

_Quiero que todo el mundo se marche esta noche,_ dijo Darien, con firmeza. _No me importa si no llegan a casa hasta el alba. De todos modos, por lo general, nunca lo hacen._

_¿Puedo suponer que tu tacañería no se extiende a los miembros de tu familia más cercana?_ preguntó Gaia, con expresión sumamente divertida.

_Por supuesto, pero os quiero fuera de aquí mañana por la mañana._ Darien dejó caer un beso sobre la mejilla de su madre. _Me gustaría poder disfrutar de un poco de privacidad con mi nueva esposa, si a ninguno os importa._

_Puedes estar seguro de que nos habremos marchado antes de mediodía,_ contestó Gaia. _¿Puedo suponer que no planeas abandonar la habitación nupcial antes de ese momento?_ Serena se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.

_Definitivamente no,_ dijo Darien desvergonzadamente. _Aunque te estaría agradecido si dejaras ordenado que nos subieran una bandeja de comida mañana._

_No temas, querido hijo, me he ocupado de todo._ Los ojos de Gaia estaban empañados cuando le acarició la mejilla. _Me siento muy feliz por ti hoy._

Darien y Serena se despidieron sonrientes de Gaia y se dispusieron a recorrer el largo camino hasta la habitación principal. Serena casi tuvo que correr para mantenerse a la par de las largas zancadas de Darien hasta que finalmente, cuando llegaron a la curva de las escaleras, tuvo que pararse y coger aire.

_Por favor_, pidió, riéndose todo el rato. _Espera solo un momento._ Darien se detuvo y ahuecó sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban llenos de una curiosa mezcla de determinación y humor.

_No puedo esperar,_ dijo simplemente. Serena soltó un pequeño quejido cuando Darien la tomó en brazos y la llevó así el resto del camino hasta la habitación. _Solos al fin,_ dijo dramáticamente, dando una patada a la puerta para cerrarla y así no tener que soltarla. _¿Te importa si te beso?_

_No._

_Oh, bien._ Y para cuando él terminó, Serena estaba excitada y sin aliento.

_¿Estás nerviosa?_ le preguntó Darien.

_No. Lo estaba esta mañana, pero ahora no._ Los ojos de Darien centellearon mientras asimilaba las implicaciones de esa declaración. De todos modos, no quiso apresurarla. Tenían toda la noche, toda una semana, de hecho. La tomó de la mano y la adentró en la habitación.

_Este es tu nuevo cuarto,_ dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano que lo abarcaba todo. Serena miró alrededor. La decoración era bastante masculina. _Puedes redecorarlo, si quieres,_ dijo Darien. _Nada demasiado rosa, espero._ Serena sofocó una sonrisa.

_Creo que encontraremos algo conveniente._ Darien atrapó su mano en la suya.

_Hay un cuarto contiguo que oficialmente es la habitación de la duquesa, pero me parece que vas a pasar más tiempo en este._

_Oh ¿de verdad?_ bromeó Serena.

_Podríamos convertirlo en un saloncito para ti, con todos los perifollos femeninos que desees,_ dijo Darien, muy serio. _Pero no creo que vayas a necesitar la cama que hay allí. Pienso trasladarla a los aposentos de la señora Mónica. Ella ha estado con nosotros muchos años, y creo que eso sería un buen obsequio para ella. Mucho más cómoda que la que tiene ahora._

_Creo que es una idea maravillosa,_ dijo Serena suavemente, acercándose más a él.

_Oh, Serena, estoy tan contento de que finalmente seas mía._

_Y yo estoy encantada de que _tú _seas _mío_._ Darien se rio.

_Acércate un poco más para que podamos deshacernos de ese magnifico vestido, su Excelencia._

_Mi nombre es Serena._ contestó ella, con voz severa. _No quiero oírte llamándome 'Su Excelencia.'_

_No tienes precio, su Excelencia._ Darien la rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a desabrochar los diminutos botones que cerraban la espalda de su vestido de boda. Se movió con atormentadora lentitud, haciendo que oleadas de cálido deseo descendieran por la columna de Serena con cada roce. Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de ella mientras se agarraba a sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio. El cuarto entero parecía girar en una neblina sensual, y era lo único que podía hacer para mantenerse en pie. Las manos de Darien se detuvieron a mitad de su espalda.

_Mmm, me parece que es el momento de liberar tu pelo._ Con dedos hábiles, saco los ganchos usados para sujetar los gruesos mechones sobre su cabeza. _Aunque me gustan estos pequeños rizos que se balancean cuando te lo recoges de esta forma._ Unos segundos más tarde su melena se derramaba libre por su espalda , y Darien se llevó unos cuantos mechones suaves a la cara, besándolos primero y aspirando luego su olor embriagador. _Adoro tu pelo,_ murmuró, deslizando sus dedos por él. _¿Te he dicho alguna vez que quiero una niña con el pelo exactamente de este mismo color?_ Muda de sorpresa, Serena negó con la cabeza. Ellos nunca habían hablado de niños. Ella había asumido que él querría un heredero, todos los hombres lo hacían, pero nunca había soñado que él quisiera a una niña igual a ella.

_Yo había estado pensando en un niño con pelo negro y ojos azules,_ dijo vacilante. Las manos de Darien regresaron a los botones de su espalda.

_Bien, entonces tendremos que ponernos a trabajar hasta que ambos consigamos nuestros deseos, ¿no?_ Esta vez Darien desabotonó el resto de los botones con gran velocidad, y en unos segundos el vestido caía al suelo, dejando a Serena cubierta tan sólo con su delgada y sedosa camisola interior. Él empezó a deslizar los tirantes por sus hombros, pero Serena lo detuvo.

_Shh. Es mi turno._ Ella sujetó su pañuelo y despacio deshizo los intrincados pliegues. Y cuando terminó, empezó con la blanca y almidonada camisa, saboreando cada pulgada de carne que quedó expuesta al desabrochar cada botón. Darien sólo pudo soportar aquella dulce tortura unos momentos, y con un gemido, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la enorme cama enmarcada por cuatro columnas.

_Oh, Dios, eres tan hermosa,_ dijo reverentemente, acariciándole la mejilla. _Tan hermosa._

Serena se abandonó a la pasión del momento, rodeando impacientemente a Darien con los brazos cuando se tendió junto a ella en la cama. Incluso mientras se libraba de su ropa, Darien no podía dejar de tocarla, y el calor de las manos de ella combinado con el roce sensual de la seda contra su piel estuvo a punto de privarlo de todo control. Ella gimió su nombre repetidas veces, apenas consciente de que lo decía en voz alta.

_Shhh, amor, estoy aquí,_ murmuró él. Y lo estaba, Serena lo sentía. Cada glorioso y desnudo centímetro de él presionaba contra ella. Pero la camisola todavía se interponía en su camino, y Serena comenzó a deshacerse de la ofensiva prenda, no queriendo nada entre ella y su marido. _Shhh,_ dijo él de nuevo, sujetándole las manos. _Me he encariñado con esto._ Posando sus manos sobre sus caderas cubiertas por la seda, comenzó subir la camisola a lo largo de su cuerpo, dejando un doble rastro de fuego a lo largo de sus costados. Cuando la había subido lo suficiente para revelar sus senos, Darien emitió un murmullo de apreciación y despacio se inclinó para besar cada uno de los oscuros pezones. Serena se retorció de placer, y lo sujetó por la nuca para mantenerlo pegado a ella. _Mmm, recordé que esto te gustaba,_ dijo Darien, riendo entre dientes, maravillándose de su naturaleza extremadamente sensual.

_Darien, quítame esta cosa,_ exigió ella acaloradamente.

_Oh, muy bien,_ bromeó él, sacando la camisola por encima de su cabeza y arrojándola al suelo junto a la cama.

Serena lo miró. Todavía parecía tan controlado. ¿No se sentía tan loco de pasión como ella? Con una diabólica sonrisa se inclinó y comenzó a acariciar con la boca su plano pezón masculino de la misma manera que él lo había hecho con ella. Su reacción fue instantánea y más intensa de lo que Serena había esperado. Arqueándose sobre la cama, lanzó un gemido,

_Oh Dios, Serena, ¿dónde has aprendido esto?_ Serena retrocedió hasta su boca de nuevo.

_De ti. ¿Quieres enseñarme algo más?_

_Tal vez la próxima semana,_ gruño Darien. _No creo que sea capaz de aguantar mucho más de esto esta noche._

Ella rio con satisfacción mientras Darien la recostaba para besarla ardientemente. En ese momento toda la diversión y las bromas cesaron, y lo único que quedó fueron dos cuerpos hambrientos, que se estrechaban el uno contra el otro con deseo y pasión. Serena sentía que no podía abarcar suficiente de su piel para acariciarlo. Sus manos vagaron a lo largo de sus musculosos muslos hasta su pecho y sobre sus hombros. Y cada roce inflamó la pasión de Darien hasta que no pudo aguantar más. Su mano descendió a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta posarse sobre los suaves rizos que protegían su centro más intimo. Serena jadeó de necesidad, abrazándolo más fuerte, tratando de acercarlo más a ella. Despacio, Darien separó los pliegues de su ardiente feminidad e introdujo un dedo. Estaba más que lista para él.

_Estas tan húmeda,_ dijo con voz entrecortada. _Tan mojada y caliente, tan preparada para mí._

_Por favor Darien,_ rogó Serena.

Darien se colocó sobre ella, deslizando solamente el extremo de su virilidad en su interior. Era una tortura no hundirse profundamente en su dulce calor, pero sabía que su cuerpo todavía no estaba acostumbrado al suyo, y quiso darle tiempo para adaptarse a su tamaño. Pero Serena no deseaba nada de eso.

_Oh, Darien, por favor. Necesito más,_ gimió, aferrándolo de las caderas, tratando de acercarlo más a ella.

No podía resistirse a sus súplicas, y con un áspero gemido embistió hasta el fondo, envainándose totalmente dentro de ella. Su respiración era cada vez más desigual, esforzándose por mantener un ritmo uniforme mientras embestía y retrocedía, acariciándola íntimamente. Serena giraba en una espiral de placer. Luchó contra la culminación, queriendo prolongar la perfección del momento, pero aún así se sintió resbalar hacia aquel desgarrador estallido de satisfacción que sólo Darien podía proporcionarle. Supo que la batalla estaba perdida cuando Darien introdujo su mano entre sus cuerpos y la acarició íntimamente. Y entonces, sólo segundos antes de que supiera que iba a explotar, un grito desgarró su garganta.

_¡Oh, Dios, Darien, te amo tanto!_ Él se congeló.

_¿Qué has dicho?_ preguntó con voz ronca. Serena se sentía al borde de un escarpado precipicio. _Necesitaba _que siguiera moviéndose.

_Por favor, Darien. Por favor, no te detengas._

_¿Qué has dicho?_ repitió él, cada uno de sus músculos tensos. Los ojos celestes buscaron los zafiros en una caricia que dejaba su alma al descubierto.

_Te amo._

Darien sostuvo su mirada otro instante antes de sumergirse por entero en ella, esta vez con una nueva sensación de urgencia. Un último embate de sus caderas fue todo lo que Serena necesitó, y se sintió desligada de la realidad. La cama tembló con la fuerza de su liberación, y gritó su nombre mientras su mundo explotaba en un apasionado prisma de cegadora luz. El dulce estremecimiento de los músculos de Serena alrededor de él, desgarro los últimos vestigios del control de Darien, y con un desgarrado grito de triunfo explotó dentro de ella.

Bastantes minutos más tarde, cuando yacían entrelazados en la deliciosa neblina de la pasión consumida, Darien suspiró profundamente, sepultando su cara en la suave curva del cuello de Serena.

_Tenía miedo de no oír nunca esas palabras,_ dijo él, quedamente. Serena hundió sus dedos en su grueso y oscuro cabello y lo acarició.

_Yo también temo no oírlas nunca._ Darien se incorporó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

_Te amo, Serena Elizabeth Tsukino Chiba,_ dijo solemnemente. _Te amo con todo mi corazón y toda mi alma. Te amo como nunca soñé que fuera posible amar a una mujer. Te amo como…_

_¡Para!_ gritó Serena, con ojos rebosantes de lágrimas.

_¿Por qué, querida?_

_Soy demasiado feliz,_ dijo ella con voz ahogada.

_Nunca serás demasiado feliz. De hecho, tengo la intención de dedicar el resto de mi vida a asegurarme de que cada día que vives es más feliz que el día anterior._

_No creo que vaya a ser muy difícil mientras permanezcas a mi lado._ Darien sonrió.

_Como si fuera a abandonarte alguna vez._

_¡Bien!_ dijo Serena, sucintamente.

_Como si tú fueras a dejarme marchar,_ bromeó él. _Mi feroz duquesa americana. Probablemente vendrías tras de mí con una escopeta._ Serena se sentó y lo golpeó con una almohada.

_¡Bestia!_ Riéndose alegremente, dejó que la tumbara de nuevo. _Además, no sé usar una escopeta,_ dijo ella, conteniendo la respiración.

_¿Qué? ¿Mi duquesa trepadora de árboles y cebadora de anzuelos no puede manejar una escopeta? Estoy decepcionado._

_Bien, soy mejor que la media con una pistola._ Darien se inclinó para besarla.

_Seguro que mucho más._

_¿Darien?_

_¿¡Um!_

_No tenemos que volver pronto a la ciudad, ¿verdad?_

_No, no creo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_Me parece que le he tomado mucho cariño a Westonbirt._ Darien puso mala cara.

_¿A Westonbirt o a mí?_

_A ti, niño grande. Pero nunca consigo verte en Londres. Todo el mundo acapara tu tiempo. ¿Crees que podríamos simplemente quedarnos aquí un tiempo?_ Darien estrechó a su esposa contra su pecho, atesorando el amor recién descubierto que resplandecía en su corazón.

_Creo que eso puede conseguirse._


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23.**

Las siguientes semanas de la vida de Serena estuvieron entre las más felices de su vida. Durante el día flotaba en una nube de felicidad, luciendo la inalterable sonrisa de una mujer que ama y es amada. Su vida con Darien se desarrollaba en una cómoda rutina. Tomaban todas sus comidas juntos, aunque la mayoría tuvieron que ser subidas a su cuarto en una bandeja. Daban un paseo cada tarde, tomando una ruta diferente cada vez, y Westonbirt era lo suficientemente grande como para que después de tres semanas Serena todavía no lo conociera por completo. Cada tarde después de la cena, holgazaneaban en su nueva salita, leyendo o jugando al ajedrez, o simplemente disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Y sus noches, por supuesto, no quedaron únicamente reservadas para dormir.

Serena pronto aprendió a hacer un buen uso del tiempo que no pasaba con Darien. Él tenía numerosos negocios que requerían de su atención, y a menudo pasaba bastante tiempo en su estudio revisando cartas y documentos urgentes. También, poseía otras cuatro fincas además de Westonbirt que necesitaban cuidadosa dirección, y a Darien no le gustaba dejar todos los detalles de las mismas en manos de sus administradores. Sus arrendatarios merecían algo más que un propietario ausente, y él tenía libros y libros de cuentas con los cuales trataba de mantenerse al corriente de sus progresos y necesidades.

Así que mientras Darien estaba ocupado con todo su trabajo, Serena comenzó la tarea de llegar a conocer su nueva casa. Su primer proyecto fue ordenar el traslado de la cama del dormitorio de la duquesa. Un rápido viaje a Londres para visitar a su familia y varias tiendas de muebles hizo que su nueva sala quedara redecorada en un tiempo récord. Después se embarcó en el aprendizaje del manejo de la ancestral residencia Ashbourne. Una vez familiarizada con todo el servicio, empleó un tiempo suplementario con los criados de más alto rango, haciéndoles preguntas sobre el funcionamiento domestico de la mansión. Sus reuniones fueron doblemente acertadas, ya que además de aprender más sobre el día a día de Westonbirt, desarrolló una relación de confianza con los criados. Ellos apreciaron su interés por su bienestar y se sintieron adulados de que se molestara en pedirles consejo sobre su nuevo papel como señora de Westonbirt.

Pero uno no podía pasar todo su tiempo redecorando y entrevistando a los criados, y pronto Serena se encontró con que tenía poco que hacer. El eficiente personal hacia que el día a día de la mansión funcionara como un mecanismo de relojería, y requería muy poca intervención por su parte. Así que una mañana, aproximadamente unas tres semanas después de su boda, tomó la iniciativa y llamó a la puerta del estudio de Darien.

_Adelante._ Serena asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

_¿Te molesto?_ Darien puso los papeles que había estado leyendo sobre el escritorio.

_No, en absoluto. ¿Es la hora de comer ya?_ Serena negó con la cabeza. Darien echó un vistazo por la ventana. _Hace un día estupendo. ¿Le decimos a la señora Mónica que nos preparen un picnic?_

_Sería encantador, gracias, pero, en realidad, solamente pensé en venir a ver lo que estabas haciendo. ¿Qué son esos papeles que estabas leyendo?_ Darien elevó las cejas ante su inesperado interés.

_Son sobre una participación que poseo en una plantación de azúcar en el Caribe._

_Oh. ¿Puedo verlos?_

_Por supuesto._ Se los ofreció. _Pero no creo que los encuentres muy interesantes. Además, están en francés._ Serena recogió los papeles y los leyó. Su francés no era tan bueno como el de Darien, pero si lo suficiente como para hacerse una idea general de lo que contenían las cartas del gerente de plantación. Una mal temporada había causado una cosecha pobre. Darien probablemente no renovaría su inversión para otro año. Ella le devolvió los papeles. _No son buenas noticias,_ dijo.

_Subestimé tu francés._ Serena sonrió.

_Nos enseñan una cosa o dos en las Colonias._

_En los Estados Unidos,_ corrigió Darien.

_Touche. He estado en Inglaterra demasiado tiempo._ Darien se levantó y la rodeó con los brazos, dejando caer un casto beso sobre su nariz.

_Sí, pues ahora eres inglesa._ Ella suspiró feliz, disfrutando del calor de su abrazo.

_¿Darien?_ dijo contra su pecho.

_¿Hmmm?_

_He estado pensando. He pasado las tres últimas semanas conociendo a todos los criados y aprendiendo como manejar la casa, pero ahora que he terminado con todo ello, no hay mucho más en lo que pueda ocupar mi tiempo._ Darien le alzó la cara.

_¿No te mantengo ocupada?_ le preguntó con voz ronca. Serena se sonrojó. Su pasión todavía la avergonzaba un poco cuando él hablaba de ello a la luz del día.

_Mantienes ocupadas mis noches. Y mis comidas. Y nuestro paseo diario, por supuesto. Pero realmente no tengo nada que hacer mientras tu estás aquí trabajando._

_Ya veo. Bien, no veo por qué no deberías llevar la contabilidad de la casa. Después de todo, hacías eso en la compañía de tu padre. Estoy seguro de que estás a la altura de la tarea. Zoycite ha estado haciéndolo durante años, pero me parece que no disfruta demasiado con ello. Prefiere, con diferencia hacer de mayordomo estirado._ Serena resplandeció.

_Sería estupendo, Darien. Iré a buscarlo en seguida._ Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. _Le diré a la señora Mónica que prepare una cesta de picnic. ¿Por qué no nos encontramos en el vestíbulo a la una?_ Tras el asentimiento de Darien, salió del estudio y se marchó en busca de Zoycite. Lo encontró en un pequeño salón de visitas, inspeccionando unas piezas de plata recientemente pulidas por una criada recién contratada.

_¡Ah Zoycite!_ exclamó en dirección a su rubia cabeza desde la habitación anterior. Él se enderezó inmediatamente.

_¿Sí, su Excelencia?_

_Planeo asumir la contabilidad domestica de la casa. Su Excelencia me ha indicado que, en realidad, usted no disfruta haciéndolo, y debo admitir que me gusta trabajar con los números._

_Sí, su Excelencia. Y perdóneme el atrevimiento, pero debo ofrecerle mi más sincero agradecimiento. Mis ojos ya no son lo que eran, y todos esos pequeños números me resultaban una pesada carga._ Serena le ofreció una radiante sonrisa.

_¡Entonces todo solucionado! Y no tiene que disculparse. No me crie aquí en Inglaterra y no estoy acostumbrada a tanta formalidad. Usted no debería sentir la menor vacilación en consultarme a mí si hay alguna tipo de problema._

_Gracias, su Excelencia._

_Y debería haberle hablado a su Excelencia sobre su vista,_ añadió Serena, sacudiendo admonitoriamente la cabeza. _Le habría dado los libros de cuentas a otro._ Una sonrisa resquebrajo el rostro de Zoycite, la primera que Serena había visto alterar su eternamente solemne comportamiento.

_Tal vez sea cierto, su Excelencia, pero su Excelencia no siempre ha sido tan, digamos, accesible._ Serena hizo una mueca.

_No, supongo que no. Pero no deje que eso lo afecte. En realidad es solo fachada. Si no, mire el interés que muestra por sus arrendatarios. Aun así, no es muy agradable ser el blanco de su temperamento._ Zoycite, quien no solía mantener conversaciones con cualquier miembro de la nobleza de duración superior a tres frases, sabiamente no preguntó cómo su Excelencia sabía tanto sobre el carácter de su Excelencia. _En cualquier caso, he disfrutado mucho de nuestra charla,_ continuó Serena. _¿Por qué no vamos y le echamos un vistazo a la contabilidad ? Me gustaría muchísimo aprender cómo la ha estado llevando._

Zoycite condujo a Serena a una pequeña oficina cerca de las cocinas. Necesitó tan sólo un par de minutos percatarse de que si bien Zoycite había sido sumamente escrupuloso en su gestión de las finanzas domésticas, usaba el sistema más complicado de contabilidad que ella hubiera visto nunca. Después de felicitarlo profusamente por el excelente trabajo que había realizado, Serena rápidamente atacó los libros, examinando con cuidado todas las cuentas para poder decidir el modo más eficiente de llevar la cuenta de los gastos. Antes de darse cuenta, sin embargo, era casi la una, y se apresuró hacia el vestíbulo para reunirse con Darien para el picnic.

_No puedo tomarme demasiado tiempo para comer,_ dijo sin preámbulos. _Zoycite es un encanto, pero los libros de cuentas están hechos un verdadero lío y estoy impaciente por ordenarlos._ Darien sonrió, contento por el interés que mostraba por su casa.

_Pensé que podríamos caminar hasta la arboleda que hay al otro lado del riachuelo hoy._ Serena frunció el ceño.

_Eso nos llevará al menos veinte minutos para llegar hasta allí, y otros veinte para volver. Realmente no puedo tomarte tanto tiempo si luego vamos a dar nuestro paseo a las cuatro. ¿Por qué no, simplemente, comemos en uno de los jardines de fuera?_

_Esperaba hacerlo en un entorno más aislado._ Las mejillas de Serena enrojecieron.

_Estoy segura de que sería, ah, interesante, pero verdaderamente quiero seguir con los libros de cuentas._ Darien suspiró derrotado mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta que conducía hacia el jardín norte.

_Vamos a tener que hacer algo con ese temor que tienes a la luz del día,_ dijo. _La gente también puede hacer bebés cuando el sol brilla, ya lo sabes._ Serena no lo creía posible, pero su cara enrojeció aún más.

_Es que hay algo en quitarse uno toda la ropa en medio de… ¡Oh, no sé!_

_¿Ese es el problema?_ preguntó Darien suavemente, con un destello diabólico en sus ojos. _Bien, no es necesario quitarse toda la ropa, aunque eso es parte de la diversión._

Después del picnic, Serena volvió a sus tareas de contabilidad, que terminaron por llevarle mucho menos tiempo del que había supuesto al principio. Cuando terminó el trabajo, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de si bien tendría que hacer frecuentes anotaciones en los libros, en realidad no había ninguna necesidad de totalizar las cuentas más que una vez al mes. Suspiró. Bien, ahora sólo tenía que preocuparse de cómo mantenerse ocupada los restantes veintinueve días de cada mes. Febrero sería una bendición, supuso. De todos modos, no quiso quejarse a Darien. Era un hombre muy ocupado, demasiado ocupado, para tener que pasarse cada minuto del día entreteniendo a su nueva esposa. Además, no quiso darle la impresión de que no era feliz con su matrimonio. Así que decidió seguir el ejemplo de Mina y tomar el camino del perfeccionamiento intelectual, y al día siguiente se encaramó a la escalera de madera de la biblioteca y se hizo con una copia de _Bien está lo que bien acaba_.

Tres días más tarde iba por _Cimbelino _y además, estaba convencida de que necesitaba gafas. Shakespeare era fabuloso como material de lectura, pero no a razón de más de dos obras por día. Frotándose los ojos, dejó el libro y una vez más se encaminó hacia el estudio de Darien y llamó enérgicamente a la puerta.

_Adelante._ Serena entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Darien estaba en su posición de costumbre, sentado tras su enorme escritorio con un montón de papeles en su mano.

_¿Más noticias sobre la plantación de azúcar?_ preguntó Serena cortésmente.

_¿Qué? Oh, no, esto es sobre algunas tierras que poseo en Yorkshire. ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?_ Serena suspiró.

_Bien, la cuestión es, Darien, que me aburro._ Él parpadeó.

_¿Qué?_

_No contigo,_ dijo Serena a toda prisa. _Pero tu estás trabajando la mayor parte del día, y se ha convertido en un verdadero desafío mantenerme a mi misma ocupada._

_Ya veo._ Él se recostó en su silla, con expresión algo perpleja. _¿Qué hay de los libros de cuentas que te entregué?_

_Ha sido muy interesante,_ contestó Serena. _Y he aprendido mucho sobre Westonbirt, pero en realidad no necesito totalizar las cuentas más que una vez al mes._

_Oh. Bien, estoy seguro que todavía hay numerosas cuestiones de las que ocuparte. ¿Y lo menús? Siempre me pareció que las mujeres pasaban bastante tiempo revisando menús._

_No sé a qué mujeres has estado observando, pero raramente me lleva más de diez minutos revisar los menús del día con el cocinero._

_Una afición, quizás._

_Darien, detesto las acuarelas, soy espantosa con el piano, y si leo otro libro, voy a necesitar unas gafas sumamente gruesas. No quiero quejarme, pero tengo que encontrar algo de lo que ocuparme._ Darien suspiró. Todavía tenía mucho trabajo que hacer esa tarde. Iba bastante retrasado en todo. Su noviazgo con Serena había ocupado la mayor parte de su tiempo y energía alejándolo de sus ocupaciones comerciales, y trataba de ponerse al día. Para colmo, su administrador de las tierras de Yorkshire acababa de escribirle notificándole que una misteriosa enfermedad había acabado con una numerosa cantidad de sus ovejas. La interrupción de su esposa no era demasiado oportuna.

_No sé, Serena,_ dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo. _Haz lo que sea que las mujeres casadas hacen durante todo el día. Estoy seguro de que serás capaz de mantenerte entretenida._ Serena se erizó mientras se tensaba. ¿Había sido una leve nota de condescendencia lo que había detectado en su voz? Darien no podía haber escogido un comentario mejor para fastidiarla ni aunque lo hubiera intentado. Abrió la boca para contestarle pero la volvió a cerrar sin decir una palabra, apretando los labios.

_Ya veo. Bien, gracias. Si me perdonas, voy a tratar de mantenerme entretenida._ Con esto, dio media vuelta y abandonó el despacho. Darien sacudió la cabeza y volvió al trabajo.

Veinte minutos más tarde Serena reapareció en la puerta, ataviada con un vestido verde oscuro de viaje. Darien alzó las cejas intrigado ante su cambio de ropa pero aún así le ofreció una amable sonrisa.

_Solamente pensé que deberías saber,_ dijo Serena, terminando de ponerse los guantes, _que me marcho a visitar a tu hermana durante una semana._ Darien dejó caer sus papeles.

_¿Qué ... por qué?_

_Parece ser que tengo que aprender lo que sea que las mujeres casadas hacen durante todo el día para poder seguir tu consejo y hacerlo._ Con esto, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta principal donde los lacayos ya estaban cargando un baúl en el carruaje.

_¡Serena, regresa aquí ahora mismo!_ gritó Darien peligrosamente, eliminando la distancia entre ambos en dos largas zancadas. _Estás reaccionando de forma exagerada, y lo sabes condenadamente bien. No hay absolutamente ninguna razón para abandonarme._ Con una firme presión sobre su antebrazo, la reintrodujo en su estudio.

_Darien, no te abandono,_ dijo Serena dulcemente, inclinándose y besándolo en la mejilla. _Voy simplemente a visitar a tu hermana._

_Maldita sea, Serena,_ dijo haciendo rechinar sus dientes. _No quiero que te vayas._ Lo único que Serena deseaba era lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que ella no quería irse tampoco. Pero aunque esta visita a Rei había comenzado como un modo de darle a Darien una lección, también comprendió que realmente tenía que aprender lo que las mujeres casadas hacían con su tiempo porque si no lo hacía, iba a volverse loca.

_Darien_, comenzó, _te echaré terriblemente de menos…_

_Entonces no te vayas._

_...pero realmente tengo que hacerlo. Me está resultando un poco problemático adaptarme al matrimonio._

_Te adaptas malditamente bien,_ dijo Darien indignadamente.

_No a _ese _aspecto del matrimonio,_ dijo Serena intencionadamente. _Tengo que encontrar algo en lo que ocupar mis días además de lo que ocupa mis noches. Tengo que sentirme útil y me niego a dedicarme al bordado. ¿No lo entiendes?_ Darien suspiró desanimadamente. Lo entendía. Pero no le gustaba esto. Se había acostumbrado a tener a Serena alrededor. Westonbirt iba a parecer insoportablemente vacío sin ella.

_Podría ordenarte que te quedaras, lo sabes. Legalmente eres de mi propiedad._ La espina dorsal de Serena se puso rígida mientras la impresión le estrujaba el corazón.

_Tu no lo harías,_ susurró. Darien dejó caer los brazos, desinflado.

_No, no lo haré._

Permanecieron frente a frente un largo minuto hasta que finalmente Serena se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

_Tengo que marcharme ya, querido. Quiero llegar allí antes del anochecer._ Darien la siguió por la casa.

_¿Te espera Rei?_

_No, pensé que podría darle una sorpresa._

_Oh. ¿Cuántos lacayos llevas contigo para el viaje?_

_Dos._

_No creo que sean bastantes. Mejor lleva un tercero._

_Dos está bien, querido. También llevamos al conductor._ La ayudó a subir al carruaje.

_Parece que va a llover,_ dijo, examinando el cielo nublado.

_No me derretiré, Darien_ Él puso mala cara, y en aquel momento Serena supo exactamente que aspecto tenía cuando era un chiquillo.

_¿Regresarás en una semana?_

_Una semana._

_Puedes volver antes, lo sabes. No tienes por qué quedarte una semana._

_Te veré en una semana, Darien._

Darien se inclinó y le dio un último beso, tan apasionado que todos los criados, discretamente, giraron la cabeza. Así no olvidaría lo que se estaba perdiendo. Funcionó; lo supo porque cuando finalmente se apartó, ella estaba ruborizada y tenía aquella mirada desenfocada en sus ojos, pero lamentablemente él también había sentido los efectos del beso y estaba incómodamente excitado. Mascullando su despedida, cerró de mala gana la puerta del carruaje y la observó desaparecer por el camino. Metiéndose hoscamente las manos en los bolsillos, regresó a la mansión, pateando brutalmente algunos guijarros en su camino. Tal vez recogería y se marcharía a Londres durante la semana. Tal vez allí no la echaría tanto de menos.

El embarazo de Rei había comenzado a notársele, así que había cerrado su casa de Londres y se había retirado a su finca de Wilding en el Est Anglia. Lamentablemente, el Est Anglia parecía ser la zona mas lluviosa de Inglaterra, y cuando el carruaje de Serena se detuvo delante de la casa solariega de Rei, diluviaba.

_¡Oh, Dios santo!_ exclamó Rei al ver a su nueva cuñada sobre sus escalones. _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Habéis tenido una pelea Darien y tú? Oh, esto es terrible, absolutamente terrible. Va a tener que rogar de rodillas…_

_Realmente no será necesario que se ponga de rodillas,_ la interrumpió Serena. _Si pudiera entrar y calentarme, te lo contaré todo._

_¡Oh, desde luego! Lo siento. Pasa, pasa._ Rei introdujo rápidamente a Serena en un salón. _Por suerte para ti, acabo de pedirle a Bingley que encienda la chimenea._ Condujo a Serena a una silla cerca del hogar. _Quédate donde estás. Iré a pedir mantas._ Serena se quitó los guantes y se frotó las manos acercándolas al fuego, temblando cuando las llamas ahuyentaron un poco de la humedad que había entumecido su cuerpo. _¡Ya estoy aquí!_ exclamó Rei, irrumpiendo en el cuarto con los brazos llenos de mantas. _He ordenado un poco de té, también. Nada como el té para hacerte entrar en calor._

_Gracias._

_¿Estás segura de que no quieres cambiarte? Puedo hacer que alguien te prepare uno de tus vestidos inmediatamente, o puedes tomar prestado uno de los míos. Quizás te sientas mejor una vez que te deshagas de esa ropa mojada._

_No está mojada, solamente un poco húmeda,_ contestó Serena. _Y no quiero perderme el té cuando todavía esta caliente. Nunca he sido capaz de entender por qué vosotros los ingleses esperáis a beberos el té cuando esta tibio._ Rei se encogió de hombros. _Supongo que te preguntas por qué he venido de visita sin avisar._

_Bueno, sí._

_No es porque haya ningún problema con tu hermano. Al contrario. Soy muy feliz en nuestro matrimonio._

_Sabía que lo serías._

_El problema es que no tengo nada que hacer durante todo el día mientras Darien está ocupado. Antes del matrimonio estaba siempre ocupada con compromisos sociales, pero en realidad no quiero regresar al torbellino social en este momento, y además, la temporada está casi finalizando._

_¡Um!, y no eres muy buena con los instrumentos musicales, ¿verdad?_

_Rei,_ dijo Serena, con mortal seriedad. _Evito tocar el piano por compasión hacia Darien, los criados, y toda criatura viviente con oídos en Westonbirt._ Rei sofocó una risa. _De todos modos no quiero un pasatiempo. Quiero hacer algo útil. En Boston, ayudaba a mi padre a dirigir su compañía naviera. Llevaba todos los libros de contabilidad, y él me consultaba sobre casi todas sus decisiones importantes. Pasaba muchos días en las oficinas y en el astillero. Realmente disfrutaba de ello. De hecho, durante mucho me opuse con fuerza a la idea de venir a Inglaterra porque no quería abandonar el negocio._

_Bueno, yo estoy contenta de que perdieras la batalla,_ dijo Rei. _Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir. Lamentablemente, es poco común que una mujer gentilmente criada dirija un negocio aquí, en Inglaterra._

_También era poco común en Boston,_ dijo Serena desanimadamente.

_A pesar de lo mucho que me irrita, no creo que demasiadas personas te tomaran en serio. Y si nadie te toma en serio, evidentemente estás abocada al fracaso, porque nadie comprará tus productos o servicios o lo que sea que ofrezcas. Y luego, por supuesto, una vez que ha fracasado, todo el mundo te dirá, _' ya se lo dije'_ y _'Esto es por lo que no utilice sus servicios, en primer lugar'_._

_Lo sé. Y es por eso, precisamente, por lo que mi padre quiso que yo viniera a Inglaterra. Sabía que el negocio fracasaría si yo lo dirigía, aunque supiera hacerlo mejor que la mayoría de hombres._ Rei se frotó la barbilla.

_Pero como ya sabes, una mujer gentilmente educada puede dirigir una obra de beneficencia._

_¿Una obra de beneficencia?_

_Sí, y si lo piensas bien, no veo realmente que el dirigir una obra de este tipo sea muy diferente de dirigir un negocio._

_Tienes razón,_ dijo Serena despacio, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

_En primer lugar una tiene que saber como reunir el dinero y recolectarlo. Y después encargarse de que sea correctamente manejado y cerciorarse de que es sabiamente empleado._ Rei sonrió, sintiéndose como si hubiera hecho una muy buena acción ese día.

_Y si una emprende, digamos, la edificación de una escuela o un hospital, entonces tendría que supervisar a los trabajadores y los gastos. Eso sería muy estimulante. Sin mencionar lo beneficioso que seria para la comunidad._

_Bien,_ dijo Rei, aplaudiendo. _Seré la primera en apuntarme a tu comité de construcción, independientemente de lo que decidas construir. Vas a construirlo cerca de Westonbirt, ¿verdad? Yo sería de bastante ayuda, si construyes algo allí. Los arrendatarios me tienen bastante afecto, creo. Siempre les llevaba cestas en Pascua y Navidad. Aunque no puedo ser de demasiada ayuda ahora mismo._ Se acarició el estómago. _Pero puedo ayudarte con la planificación y con todo lo que necesites para comenzar, y…_

_Rei,_ Serena interrumpió las divagaciones de su cuñada con voz risueña. _Tú serás la primera a quien acuda._

_Bien. Pensaré con mucha ilusión en ello._ Rei sirvió a Serena una taza de té. _Ahora, ¿cuánto te quedaras? Imagino que estás impaciente por regresar junto a mi hermano ahora que has solucionado tu problema, pero no creo que debas regresar esta noche. Se ha hecho bastante tarde, y la lluvia no parece que vaya a parar._ Serena tomó un sorbo de té, dejando que le calentara la garganta.

_En realidad, le dije a Darien que estaría fuera durante una semana._

_Santo Dios, ¿y eso por qué? Sólo llevas casada un mes. ¿Seguramente no quieres estar fuera una semana entera?_

_No,_ dijo Serena, con un pequeño suspiro. _Pero él me contestó en el tono más espantosamente condescendiente cuando le dije que estaba aburrida, y…_

_No digas más,_ dijo Rei, alzando la mano. _Sé exactamente de lo que hablas. No tienes por qué quedarte una semana, pero podrías tratar de resistir durante aproximadamente unos cuatro días. Darien tiene que aprender a no subestimarte._

_Sí, supongo, pero..._ La voz de Serena se desvaneció cuando echó un vistazo a Rei. Toda la sangre había desaparecido de su rostro, y dejó caer su taza de té con estrépito sobre su platillo.

_¿Rei?_ preguntó Serena, girando la cabeza para seguir mirada de Rei. Un atractivo hombre de cálidos ojos oscuros y cabello castaño estaba de pie en la entrada.

_¿Nicolás?_ dijo Rei en un susurro. _¡Oh, Nicolás! ¡Te he echado muchísimo de menos!_

Serena parpadeó para contener las inesperadas lágrimas cuando vio a Rei lanzarse a los brazos de su marido. Manteniendo los ojos discretamente apartados, esperó mientras la pareja se besaba y se abrazaba y se decían el uno al otro con palabras y con miradas cuánto se habían echado de menos durante los pocos meses de separación.

_Rei,_ dijo Nicolás finalmente, deshaciendo el abrazo pero renuente a soltar su mano. _Quizás deberías presentarme a tu amiga._ Rei rio alegremente.

_Oh Nicolás, no te lo vas a creer, pero Serena no es sólo mi amiga, es mi cuñada. ¡Darien se casó!_ Nicolás se quedó boquiabierto.

_Bromeas._ Rei negó con la cabeza , y Serena sonrió avergonzada. _Bueno, que me condenen. Ashbourne se ha casado. Debe ser toda una mujer, su Excelencia._

_Oh por favor, llámeme Serena._

_Y americana además,_ añadió él, notando su acento.

Serena intercambió algunos comentarios corteses con el conde de Wilding, pero por mucho que la pareja recién reunida trataba de disimularlo, era obvio que deseaban pasar algún tiempo juntos a solas. Así que, mascullando algo sobre estar muy cansada por el viaje, Serena preguntó si era posible que le enviaran la cena a su habitación en una bandeja. Dándole las buenas noches a la pareja, se dirigió a su cuarto, haciendo un alto en su camino en la biblioteca, donde se dirigió directamente hasta la sección de Shakespeare y retiró a Hamlet de su estantería. A la mañana siguiente, Serena se puso otra vez su atuendo de viaje, ya lavado y planchado. Rei apareció en la mesa de desayuno en bata, con ojos algo turbios pero con un aspecto indescriptiblemente feliz.

_Dadas las circunstancias, creo que finalizaré mi visita y me iré a ver a mis primos durante unos días,_ dijo Serena.

_No tienes por qué hacer eso,_ dijo Rei rápidamente, sofocando un bostezo. Serena sonrió sabiamente. Rei no había dormido demasiado esa noche.

_No, creeme. Te mereces algún tiempo a solas con tu marido y tu hijo. Si pudieras enviar un mensajero a Darien con esta nota informándole del cambio de planes, te lo agradecería muchísimo._

_Oh, sí, por supuesto. Pero asegúrate de no regresar antes de cuatro días. Y si puedes, deberías aguantar cinco._

Serena solamente sonrió y se comió su tortilla.


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24.**

El cielo amaneció despejado, así que Serena abrió todas las ventanas del carruaje mientras se dirigía a Londres. El viaje pasó bastante rápido, ya que Wilding estaba mucho más cerca de la ciudad que Westonbirt, y Rei, generosamente, le había prestado a Serena el ejemplar de Hamlet que había comenzado a leer la noche anterior. Se enfrascó en la lectura, haciendo ocasionales pausas cuando el rítmico clip-clop de los cascos de los caballos la sumían en un semiaturdimiento.

_Construir un hospital o no construirlo. Esa es la cuestión,_ dijo en voz alta en una de aquellas ocasiones, seguido de, _Eso ha sido verdaderamente espantoso._

Era poco después de mediodía cuando llegó a Londres, y mientras giraban la última curva antes de llegar a casa de sus primos, Serena asomó la cabeza por la ventana con excitación. A lo lejos, vio a Mina descender los escalones delanteros de la mansión Aino. Un cochero le ayudaba a entrar en un carruaje.

_¡Oh! ¡Mina! ¡Mina!_ la llamó Serena, agitando un pañuelo.

_No creo que la haya oído, su Excelencia,_ dijo Taiki, uno de los sirvientes de Serena.

_Me parece que tiene razón._ Era un calle bastante larga, y Serena habría tenido que gritar mucho más fuerte para ser oída por encima del ruido de los otros vehículos. Serena frunció el ceño. Notó algo raro en el modo en que el cochero había ayudado a Mina a entrar en el carruaje. Prácticamente la había subido de un empujón. Serena experimentó un ramalazo de preocupación.

_¿Quiere seguirla?_ preguntó Taiki.

_¡Sí, supongo… Oh!_ exclamó Serena de repente, sintiéndose aliviada. _Sé donde va. A la reunión del Club Literario Femenino. Asiste todos los miércoles por la tarde. Fui con ella un par de veces. Las reuniones se celebran en casa de Lady Michiru Kaiou, que no está muy lejos. Siga al carruaje, y la sorprenderé allí._

Asintiendo, el cochero apresuró la marcha del carruaje dejando atrás la mansión Aino y siguió a Mina por las calles de Londres. Serena se recostó, mirando cómo dejaban atrás las elegantes residencias urbanas de Londres.

_Espere un minuto,_ dijo con voz perpleja cuando pasaron por delante de una gran mansión. Asomó la cabeza por la ventana y la giró para dirigirse a Taiki. _Esa era la casa de Lady Kaiou._

_Tal vez su prima vaya a hacer otra cosa hoy, su Excelencia. Tal vez vaya a saltarse la reunión de los libros._

_No,_ contestó Serena, con una enfática negación de cabeza. _Ella nunca, jamás ha faltado a una reunión cuando está en la ciudad._ Taiki se encogió de hombros.

_¿Quiere continuar siguiéndola?_

_Sí, sí,_ dijo Serena distraídamente. _Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no reconocí al cochero. Y la trataba más bien bruscamente. Supongo que podrían haber contratado a uno nuevo, pero aún así, resulta sospechoso._

_¿Qué dice usted, su Excelencia? ¿Cree usted que alguien trata de secuestrar a su prima?_ Serena palideció.

_Taiki_, dijo bruscamente. _Pare un momento._ El criado hizo un alto, y Serena se estiró por fuera de la ventana, escudriñando el vehículo que iba por delante de ella. _Oh, Dios mio. Ese no es uno de nuestros carruajes. Puede que hayamos contratado a un nuevo cochero, ¿pero comprar un carruaje nuevo? No he oído nada sobre ello._ Taiki se giró.

_¿No cree usted que su prima habría notado la diferencia de carruaje?_

_No. No ve demasiado bien. Por la lectura, ya sabe. Pero se niega a llevar gafas._ Serena respiró profundamente, con temor. _¡Taiki, independientemente de lo que haga falta, no pierda a ese carruaje de vista!_

Serena se recostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos angustiada. Algo olía a podrido en Londres.

Mientras tanto, en Westonbirt, Darien trataba, sin éxito, de concentrarse en su trabajo. Zoycite, el único criado que alguna vez entraba en su estudio cuando él estaba ocupado, le llevó una bandeja de comida.

_No tengo hambre, Zoycite,_ refunfuñó Darien.

El mayordomo arqueó las cejas y dejó la bandeja sobre una mesa de todos modos. Darien hizo caso omiso del alimento y se acercó a la ventana, mirando malhumoradamente hacia fuera. Realmente Serena no había debido marcharse. Al menos no durante toda una semana. Reconoció que tal vez Rei sabría un poquito más que él sobre lo que las mujeres casadas hacían para mantenerse ocupadas, pero seguramente a Serena no le llevaría una semana el aprenderlo.

Maldición, su sitio estaba junto a él. Había necesitado horas la noche anterior para calentar la cama. Había yacido allí solo, frotando los pies contra las sabanas, esperando que la fricción creara un poco de calor. Había terminado compadeciéndose a si mismo. No los habría tenido tan fríos si Serena hubiera estado allí, a su lado. Sabía que la iba a echar de menos, pero no había esperado añorarla tanto. Demonios, si no hacía ni veinticuatro horas que se había marchado. Pero su presencia parecía flotar en el aire. Su aroma persistía en sus habitaciones, y a donde quiera que fuera tropezaba con algún rincón o esquina que alguna vez habían usado para besarse clandestinamente.

Darien suspiró. Iba a ser una larga semana. Tal vez _debería _ir a Londres. Su residencia de la ciudad no estaba llena de recuerdos de Serena. Se estremeció, recordando la brutal forma en que la había rechazado allí. Bueno, al menos no buenos recuerdos y simplemente podría cerrar el pequeño salón. Además, aunque le tenía bastante cariño al lugar, habiendo vivido allí casi diez años, supuso que tendría que venderlo pronto, puesto que Serena y el evidentemente residirían en la mansión Ashbourne en Berkeley Square cuando estuvieran en la ciudad.

Probablemente debería considerar lo que ella le había dicho sobre aburrirse. Supuso que no había sido muy comprensivo con su situación. En realidad, nunca se había parado a pensar en lo que fuera que las mujeres casadas hacían con su tiempo. Y Serena no era como otras mujeres casadas, pensó bastante orgulloso. Demonios, ella prácticamente había dirigido un negocio.

Tal vez era lo que ella necesitaba. Casi estaba desbordado de trabajo con la correspondencia y los documentos relativos a sus muchas tierras y negocios. Tal vez debería traspasar la dirección de las fincas a Serena. Ella indiscutiblemente podría manejarlo. Y sus administradores eran buenos hombres. Escucharían a Serena si Darien les aclaraba que ella sería la responsable de ahora en adelante. Sonrió ampliamente, encantado con su plan. Su momento de auto felicitación se vio interrumpido por una llamada a la puerta. Zoycite entró respondiendo a la orden de Darien, llevando una pequeña nota doblada sobre una bandeja de plata.

_Ha llegado un mensaje para usted, su Excelencia. De su esposa._ Darien cruzó el cuarto rápidamente y cogió la misiva.

_Querido Darien,_

_Lord Kumada ha regresado de improviso del Caribe, así que he decidido pasar el resto de la semana visitando a mis primos. Te echo de menos desesperadamente._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Serena_

¿Lo echaba de menos desesperadamente? Si tan desesperadamente lo echaba de menos, ¿por qué no había dado media vuelta y regresado a casa, que era a donde pertenecía? Sí, definitivamente iría a Londres. Y mientras estaba allí, podría pasar a visitar a los Aino. Y arrastrar a su esposa a casa. Bueno, tal vez no. Serena no era del tipo de mujer que uno pudiera arrastrar a ningún sitio. Sin embargo, tal vez podría sobornarla para que regresara con la promesa de que podía comenzar a dirigir la mayor parte de sus tierras inmediatamente. Y si eso fallaba, siempre podía seducirla. Darien había abandonado la mansión y estaba de camino a Londres en media hora.

Serena permanecía sentada muy tiesa en su carruaje mientras este despacio salía de Londres, casi paralizada de miedo por la seguridad de su prima. Cuando las calles se hicieron menos y menos concurridas, tuvieron que permanecer más lejos y más distanciados del vehículo que trasportaba a Mina. No quiso que sospecharan que los seguían, y lo que era más importante su carruaje llevaba el inconfundible escudo de armas de Ashbourne. Quienquiera que hubiera invertido el tiempo y el esfuerzo de secuestrar Mina de su casa conocería su relación con Darien y Serena. Woodside. Tenía que ser él. Serena casi se cayó de su asiento cuando la revelación la golpeó. Yaten estaba loco por Mina. La había perseguido durante un año, y le había dicho a Serena que planeaba casarse con ella. El hecho de que Mina no correspondiera a sus sentimientos no parecía afectar a sus proyectos en absoluto.

_¡Dios mío!,_ jadeó Serena. _Va a forzarla._ No tenía la menor duda de que Yaten arrastraría a Mina hasta el altar atada y amordazada si era necesario. Ella nunca había conocido a un hombre tan obsesionado con los títulos y la pureza de sangre, y el linaje de Mina era de los mejores. Y aún si lograba evitar casarse con él, seguiría estando arruinada. Si Woodside lograba comprometer suficientemente la reputación de Mina, entonces tendría que casarse con él. Era eso o convertirse en una solterona para siempre, porque ningún caballero se casaría con ella si se creía que Yaten la había tenido primero.

El estómago de Serena estaba contraído en un apretado nudo a causa del temor y la furia mientras continuaban alejándose de Londres. Finalmente, el carruaje de Mina se salió de la carretera y unos veinte minutos después de traqueteante marcha se detuvieron en un pueblo de mediano tamaño llamado Harewood. Cuando redujeron la velocidad para acomodarse a los ocupados caminos del pueblo, Serena asomó apenas la cara a la ventana abierta. Mantuvo un ojo vigilante sobre el vehículo que iba por delante.

_¡No se acerque demasiado!_ susurró a su cochero. Él asintió, disminuyendo ligeramente la marcha. Delante de ellos, el carruaje de Mina se detuvo delante de La Liebre y el Sabueso, una posada rural y también taberna. _¡Pare aquí!_ ordenó Serena. Sin esperar ayuda, saltó fuera del carruaje y contempló la escena desde delante de la posada. Dos hombres corpulentos descargaban un gran saco de arpillera. _¡Oh, Señor!_ susurró Serena. _¡La han metido en un saco!_

_No parece que ella luche demasiado,_ dijo Taiki con el ceño fruncido. _Puede que la hayan drogado._ Serena suspiró, tratando de contener el pánico. No había modo de que ella y su pequeña comitiva pudieran reducir a los secuestradores de Mina. ¿Quién sabía qué armas llevaban? ¿Dónde estaba Darien cuando lo necesitaba?

_Muy bien, señores,_ dijo Serena, con apremio. _Vamos a tener que usar nuestro ingenio e idear un plan. Taiki, ¿sabes montar a caballo?_

_No demasiado bien, su Excelencia._ Serena se volvió hacia Helios, el otro sirviente.

_¿Y tú?_ Él negó con la cabeza. Serena, finalmente, se dirigió al cochero, un hombre increíblemente alto con el pelo de un encendido rojo.

_ Rubeus, por favor, no me diga que usted tampoco sabe montar._

_No lo haré. _

_¿No hará que?_

_No se lo diré. Aprendí a cabalgar antes que a andar._ Serena rechinó los dientes ante la inoportuna tentativa de Rubeus de bromear.

_Escúcheme, Rubeus. En primer lugar quiero que encuentre algún sitio donde esconder el carruaje. Algún sitio tan apartado de La Liebre y el Sabueso como sea posible. Después quiero que usted coja uno de los caballos, el que crea que es más veloz, y se dirija a Westonbirt. Cabalgue como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cabalgue como si _mi _vida dependiera de ello porque muy bien puede ser cierto. Cuando llegue allí, busque al duque inmediatamente y cuéntele lo que ha pasado. Vamos a necesitar su ayuda. ¿Entiende?_ Rubeus asintió, pareciendo bastante más serio que un momento antes.

_Helios, vaya con Rubeus para que sepamos donde deja el carruaje y reúnase con nosotros aquí, en la calle principal. Taiki, vamos de compras._

_¿De compras, su Excelencia…_ Pareció desconcertado. _No estoy seguro de que ahora sea…_ Serena lo fulminó con la mirada, pero reprimió su genio.

_No voy a comprar perifollos, Taiki. Vamos a necesitar algunas cosas si vamos a rescatar a Mina_

_¿Cosas? ¿Qué tipo de cosas?_

_No estoy segura aún, pero si me da un minuto, lo sabré._ Alzó la vista. Rubeus y Helios no se habían movido. _¡Ustedes dos márchense!_ restalló. _¡No tenemos un segundo que perder!_ Después de que los dos hombres se apresuraran a escapar de su vista, Taiki se volvió hacia ella y dijo,

_No se preocupe, su Excelencia. Rubeus a veces habla a destiempo, pero tiene la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros._

_Espero que tenga razón, Taiki. Ahora, vamos a echar un vistazo en algunas de estas tiendas._

Serena exploró los escaparates hasta que su mirada recayó sobre una tienda de telas con vestidos confeccionados expuestos en el escaparate. Eso podía ser prometedor. Se giró hacia Taiki y presiono una moneda contra la palma de su mano.

_Consiga tinte negro y reúnase aquí conmigo cuanto antes._

_¿Tinte negro, su Excelencia?_

_Para mi pelo. Es muy llamativo. Voy buscar algo de ropa. Nos vemos enseguida._ Serena entró en la tienda, y cuatro vendedoras jadearon simultáneamente, ya que una señora tan elegante raramente venía al pueblo de Harewood, y mucho menos a su tienda.

_¿Pue… puedo ayudarla en algo?_ finalmente preguntó la más valiente.

_Sí, en efecto._ contestó Serena, dirigiéndoles su sonrisa más amistosa. _Necesito un vestido._ La vendedora miró el elegante vestido verde de Serena, con expresión apenada. No tenía nada que ofrecer que estuviera a la altura de lo que Serena lucía y lo sabía. _Lo que necesito, en realidad, es un disfraz,_ dijo Serena a toda prisa. _Debo asistir a un baile de máscaras la semana que viene, y me gustaría llevar algo un poco diferente._

_Oh. Bien, podríamos optar por algo griego. Tengo una tela encantadora que podríamos usar para confeccionar una túnica._

_No, creo que no,_ dijo Serena, sacudiendo la cabeza. _Mi pelo, ya sabe. No creo que los antiguos griegos tuvieran un cabello tan llamativo._

_Oh, no, por supuesto que no,_ estuvo de acuerdo inmediatamente la vendedora, asintiendo enfáticamente con la cabeza.

_Algo simple. Quizás... de criada._

_¿De criada?_

_Sí, una criada. De las de servicio. Una camarera._ Las vendedoras parecieron dudosas. Ninguna se apresuró a brindarle ayuda a Serena en su búsqueda. _Definitivamente quiero un traje de criada,_ dijo Serena bruscamente. _No me digan que ustedes no suministra ninguno para la pequeña nobleza de aquí._

Dos de las vendedoras chocaron entre si en su afán por complacer a Serena, y ella salió de la tienda dos minutos más tarde, con un traje de criada envuelto bajo el brazo. Un momento después Taiki se precipitó hasta donde estaba Serena.

_¿Consiguió el tinte?_

_Mucho mejor._ Taiki llevaba un paquete. _Una peluca._ Serena investigó en la bolsa. Un artificial destello azul brillo en el fondo.

_Bien, ciertamente, no se parece a mi pelo en absoluto. Y ahora, ¿dónde está Helios? Tenemos que marcharnos. Dios sabrá lo que ha sido de Mina._ Como si hubiera sido una señal, Helios apareció a la vuelta de la esquina y casi llegó corriendo hasta ellos.

_El carruaje está en el lateral de la iglesia,_ dijo, jadeante. _Rubeus ya ha salido para Westonbirt._

_Bien,_ contestó Serena. _Vamos._ Con paso enérgico, condujo a su variopinto grupo a La Liebre y el Sabueso, donde pidió dos cuartos.

_¿No lleva ningún equipaje, milady?_ Oh ¡maldición!, había olvidado que uno llevaba equipaje cuando se alojaba en una posada.

_Mis criados lo traerán más tarde. Está todavía en mi carruaje._

_¿Y para cuántas noches necesitará la habitación, milady?_ Serena parpadeó.

_Um, no estoy segura. Como mínimo una. Quizás más._ Se enderezó e imitó la más imperiosa mirada de Darien. _¿Es necesario decidirlo en este instante?_

_No, no, por supuesto que no._ El posadero, de repente, pareció bastante incómodo. _Si tuviera la amabilidad de firmar el registro._ Serena tomó la pluma y firmó con un floreo: Lady Berjerite Ayakashi.

_Ya está_, refunfuñó por lo bajo, _ella siempre quiso un título._

Tan pronto como guiaron a Serena a su habitación en el primer piso, se vistió con el traje de criada y se puso la peluca. Acercándose a la chimenea recogió un puñado de hollín y lo frotó entre sus manos hasta que quedaron cubiertas por una leve capa de suciedad. Se extendió con las manos un poco por las mejillas, ocultando su piel bajo una capa de ceniza. Un vistazo en el espejo le demostró que había acertado. Su piel tenía ahora un aspecto ligeramente pálido que, combinado con la peluca azul, le daba un aspecto espantoso. Pero lo más importante, no se parecía en nada a ella misma. Se escabulló de su cuarto y llamó a la puerta de la habitación al otro lado del pasillo. Taiki respondió a la llamada.

_Dios querido, su Excelencia, tiene un aspecto horrible._

_Bien. Ahora, uno de ustedes, vaya a traer mi equipaje antes de que el posadero sospeche. Trataré de averiguar en que cuarto está Mina._

Después de que sus sirvientes se marcharan, Serena caminó furtivamente por el pasillo arriba y abajo, disfrazada de esa guisa y manteniéndose alerta por si oía pasos acercándose. Cuando quedó convencida de que estaba sola, presionó su oído contra la puerta contigua a la suya. Oyó un gemido apasionado.

_Oh, Eustace. Oh, Eustace. ¡OH, EUSTACE!_ Serena se apartó de un brinco, como si se hubiera quemado. Definitivamente no era el cuarto de Mina. Caminó hasta la puerta de enfrente. Oyó una voz femenina.

_Y las manos ociosas son una invitación para el Demonio. El Demonio te digo. Acecha detrás de cada esquina._ Serena sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió. En primer lugar, los secuestradores de Mina eran hombres, y de todos modos, no creía que se dedicaran a hablar del diablo. Regresó hasta la puerta de al lado de la de Eustace.

_Ni una palabra , señoritinga. Otro intento y cogeré este cinturón y…_

_Cierra el pico, asno. Sabes que nos han prometido una pasta si la entregamos a salvo y sin un rasguño. Ese tío no nos va a dar el oro si le ponemos un dedo encima._ Serena jadeó. Mina debía estar en ese cuarto y por lo que estaba oyendo, no lo estaba pasando muy bien.

_¿Vamos a tener que esperar mucho más?_

_El tipo dijo que llegaría antes del anochecer. Ahora calla tu bocaza y déjame en paz._

_Parece una pieza fina. No notará si le damos un tiento antes de entregarla._ A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero se obligó a mantenerse fuerte, ya que sabía que independientemente de cómo se sintiera ella, Mina lo estaría pasando cien veces peor.

_¿Eres idiota? Claro que se va a dar cuenta. Carajo, si me estropeas este negocio, te mato. No te creas que no lo haré._ Una riña siguió a ese comentario. Sintiendo un poco de pánico, Serena llamó a la puerta.

_¿Qué puñetas?_ Un hombre de aspecto descuidado abrió la puerta de golpe. Mina estaba sentada sobre una cama junto a la pared del otro extremo, junto al otro hombre. Al lado de la cama había una ventana abierta. Serena notó que su prima no movía ni un músculo, y ella sospechó que el hombre a su lado apretaba una pistola contra su espalda.

_Le pido perdón, señor,_ dijo Serena rápidamente, haciendo una reverencia. _Pero el posadero dice que si van a querer algo pa'comer. Que si van a querer que se lo suba a la habitación._

_No._ La puerta comenzó a cerrarse en la cara de Serena.

_¡Eh! Espera un momento. ¿No has pensao que yo a lo mejor tengo hambre?_ El hombre de la cama fulminaba con la mirada brutalmente a su compañero.

_Bueno. Tráiganos una bandeja. Pastel de carne, si tiene. Y cerveza._

_Gracias, señor. Lo traeré tan pronto como pueda._ Serena hizo otra reverencia, temiendo haber exagerado la actuación.

Permaneció frente a la puerta durante unos segundos después de que la cerraran, escuchando para ver si los bandidos sospecharan algo. Ellos siguieron con su discusión, por lo que Serena quedó convencida de haberlos engañado. Además, ni siquiera Mina la había reconocido. Después de regresar a su cuarto, Serena envió a Taiki abajo para ordenar el pastel de carne y la cerveza. Él regresó con una bandeja diez minutos más tarde.

_Deséeme suerte,_ susurró ella, y desapareció por el pasillo. Suspirando, Serena llamó otra vez a la puerta.

_¿Quién es?_

_Soy yo, señor, traigo el pastel de carne, como ordenó._ La puerta se abrió.

_Pasa._

Serena entró y dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio, poniendo los platos uno tras otro en una mesa cercana. Tenía que prolongar sus pocos y preciados minutos en el cuarto. Necesitaba hacer saber a Mina que la ayuda estaba en camino. Pero su prima tenía su mirada clavada en uno de los postes de la cama y no se movía.

_¿Puede creerse el chaparrón que tuvimos ayer?_ dijo Serena, dijo de repente. _Se lo juro, había una _tempestad* _ahí fuera, ¿verdad?_ El bandido de la puerta la lanzó una mirada divertida.

_Sí, eso parecía._

Serena deposito el tercer y último plato en la mesa.

_Y to'el mundo se asustó mucho. A mi me parece que fue todo _mucho ruido y pocas nueces*_, pero ya saben, algunas personas no atienden a razones._ Se volvió hacia la bandeja y cogió una jarra de cerveza con la dos manos. Por el rabillo del ojo ella vio que Mina entrecerraba los ojos. _En fin,_ prosiguió alegremente. _Todo resultó bien al final. ¿no creen? Y eso es todo lo que hay, ¿verdad? _Bien está lo que bien acaba*_, eso es lo que siempre he dicho._

Indudablemente, Mina había despegado sus ojos del poste de la cama y ahora observaba a Serena con curiosidad. Serena, mientras tanto, sostenía en su mano todavía la segunda jarra de cerveza.

_Alguna gente, sin embargo, nunca deja de quejarse aunque la cosa no tenga remedio. Mi hermana _Cymbeline*_, no paró de protestar sin cesar sobre la lluvia. Pensé que mi hermano Julius iba a matarla. Cuando _Julius* _se pone asi, parece que se le ha metido el diablo en el cuerpo._ Serena hizo una pausa y dejo el último vaso de cerveza en la mesa. _Pero mi otra hermana, _Serena_, intervino antes de que Julius le diera un capón a Cymbeline. Ella siempre cuida de todos nosotros._ Mina comenzó a toser descontroladamente. Su ataque pareció despertar a los bandidos, que habían quedado casi hipnotizados por la extraña charla de la criada.

_Escucha moza,_ dijo el que estaba junto a la puerta. _Tenemos mucho que hacer. Lárgate._ Serena hizo otra reverencia. __Como gusteis*__1_._ Y se marchó. A través de la puerta pudo oír a los hombres gritando a Mina.

_¿Qué puñetas te pasa ahora? No iras a ponerte enferma, ¿verdad?_ Las toses de Mina cesaron con unos cuantos débiles carraspeos.

_Debe haber sido la lluvia._

Rubeus cabalgó como si llevara al mismo diablo pegado a los talones. Atravesó pueblos grandes y pequeños, espoleando a su caballo hasta casi el agotamiento. Si no hubiera estado convencido de la urgencia de su tarea cuando se marchó, ciertamente lo estaba cuando llegó a Westonbirt. El duro e implacable ritmo de su viaje a caballo lo había sumido más y más en un estado de pánico, hasta que estaba seguro de que el mismo destino del mundo dependía de que pudiera encontrar al duque.

1 Titulos de obras de Shakesperare


	26. Capítulo 25

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejos los 3 últimos capítulos. Mañana comenzaré a subir una nueva adaptación. Espero que la historia os haya gustado tanto como a mi. Besos y abrazos a todas.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 25.**

Serena voló por el pasillo e irrumpió en la habitación de Taiki y Helios.

_La encontré. Está en el cuarto número siete._

_¿Está bien?_ preguntó Taiki rápidamente. Serena asintió.

_No le han hecho daño. Aún._ Respiró profundamente e intentó calmar el remolino de nervios que estremecía su estómago. _Pero hay dos hombres horribles que la vigilan. Tenemos que sacarla de ese cuarto._

_Tal vez deberíamos esperar la llegada de su Excelencia,_ sugirió Helios, esperanzadamente.

_No hay tiempo._ Serena se retorcía las manos mientras caminaba por el cuarto. _Creo que ha sido secuestrada por Woodside._ Ante la mirada de incomprensión de Taiki y Helios, dijo, _Es una larga historia, pero él está obsesionado con Mina, y creo que quiere vengarse de nuestra familia. Yo…yo lo insulté una vez._ Serena tomó aire cuando recordó cómo se había reído en la cara de Yaten cuando le había dicho que se casaría con Mina. Y sin duda estaba furioso por la pérdida del pagaré. Haruka lo había acusado de tratar de cobrar la deuda dos veces, y había sido públicamente humillado. Eso seguramente lo habría enfurecido incluso más que la pérdida del dinero. Cuanto más pensaba Serena en ello, más preocupada se sentía. _Tenemos que rescatarla antes de que él llegue._

_¿Pero cómo?_ preguntó Helios. _Taiki y yo no somos tan fuertes como esos matones._

_Y ellos tienen pistolas,_ añadió Serena. _Vamos a tener que burlarlos._ Los dos lacayos la miraron con expectación. Serena tragó nerviosamente. _Había una ventana abierta,_ dijo. Se precipitó hacia la ventana de la habitación en la que estaban, la abrió, y asomó la cabeza. _Hay una repisa,_ dijo con excitación.

_Dios bendito, su Excelencia,_ dijo Taiki, horrorizado. _No puede querer decir…_

_No hay otro modo de entrar en el cuarto a no ser que los hombres me abran la puerta. No tengo otra opción. Y la repisa no es demasiado estrecha._ Taiki asomó su cabeza por la ventana. _¿Ves?, es aproximadamente de unos veinte centímetros de ancho. Estaré bien. Simplemente no miraré abajo._

_El señor se apiade de nuestras almas, Helios,_ dijo Taiki, sacudiendo la cabeza. _Porque su Excelencia va a matarnos._

_Lo que necesitamos es una distracción. Algo que los haga abandonar el cuarto._ El trío permaneció sentado en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Helios finalmente aventuró,

_Bien, usted sabe, su Excelencia, que a los hombres les gusta verdaderamente la cerveza._ Un pequeño rayo de esperanza comenzó a brillar en el corazón de Serena.

_¿Qué quieres decir, Helios?_ Helios pareció un poco incómodo, no acostumbrado a que sus ideas fueran escuchadas con tal atención por la nobleza.

_Bien, solamente digo que a los hombres les gusta verdaderamente la cerveza, y sólo un tonto renunciaría a una ronda gratis._

_¡Helios, es usted un genio!_ Serena soltó un gritito y espontáneamente lo abrazó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Helios se puso como una remolacha y comenzó a tartamudear.

_No sé, su Excelencia, yo solamente…_

_Silencio. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Uno de ustedes va a bajar a la calle y va a comenzar a gritar como si acabara de hacerse rico. Alguien murió, o algo así, y ha heredado bastante dinero. Entonces comenzará a gritar que va a invitar a todo el mundo en el pueblo a una ronda de cerveza gratis. Abajo hay una taberna. El otro montará guardia en el pasillo y esperará a ver si los hombres se marchan. Si lo hacen, me deslizaré por la repisa y entraré por la ventana, rescataré a Mina, y volveré aquí. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?_ Ambos hombres asintieron, pero sus ojos parecieron dudosos. _Bien. ¿Entonces cuál de usted quiere invitar a bebidas?_ Ninguno dijo una palabra. Serena hizo una mueca. _"Muy bien, entonces. Taiki, usted es más llamativo así que quiero que lo haga usted._ Depositó bastantes monedas en su mano. _Ahora póngase en marcha._

Taiki frunció el ceño, suspiró, y luego salió del cuarto. Unos minutos más tarde, Serena y Helios oyeron sus gritos.

_¡Soy rico! ¡Soy rico! ¡Después de veinte años de servicio el viejo rácano finalmente la ha palmado y me ha dejado mil libras!_

_Rápido, Helios, salga al pasillo,_ susurró Serena con urgencia mientras corría hacia la ventana y echaba una ojeada hacia fuera. Ella no tenía una visión directa sobre la calle, pero así asomada, pudo ver a Taiki cuando pasó hacia la entrada de la posada.

_¡Es un milagro!_ gritaba, comenzando a reírse histéricamente. _¡Un milagro! ¡Una señal del mismo Dios! ¡No tendré que servir a otro altivo patrón por el resto de mis días!_ Serena sonrió, pensando que olvidaría ese comentario. Si tenía éxito alejando a los bandidos de Mina, le sería posible retirarse para el resto de su vida con la paga con la que sus altivos patrones le proporcionarían. Taiki se postró de rodillas y comenzó a besar la tierra.

_¡Dios mío!,_ murmuró Serena. _El hombre se equivocó de vocación. Debería haber sido actor. O por lo menos un estafador._ En este mismo instante, uno de los dos bandidos asomó la cabeza, dos ventanas más allá. Serena rápidamente metió la suya y comenzó a rezar. Fuera, en la calle, Taiki seguía con su representación.

_Quiero pagarle una copa a cada hombre que tenga que trabajar para vivir. A cada hombre que haya tenido que trabajar duro, usando sus manos. ¡En La Liebre y el Sabueso! ¡Nos hemos ganado una recompensa!_

Una enorme aclamación siguió a esa última declaración, y Serena oyó el sonido de una multitud de gente que se dirigía hacia el interior de la posada. Mientras esperaba a que Helios le diera la señal, la tentación de contener la respiración era tan grande que tuvo que recordarse exhalar. Los treinta segundos que Helios tardó en entrar en el cuarto le parecieron una eternidad.

_¡Han picado el anzuelo, su Excelencia! Han salido disparados hacia abajo. Parecían muy excitados, además._ El corazón de Serena comenzó a palpitar alocadamente. Una cosa era hablar de caminar sobre una repisa; y otra muy distinta el hacerlo. Miró por la ventana. Había bastante distancia hasta el suelo. Si una caída no la mataba, seguramente si acabaría con un montón de huesos rotos.

_Simplemente no mires abajo,_ refunfuñó para si misma.

Suspirando, se encaramó a la ventana y se equilibró sobre la repisa. Gracias a Dios, el cuarto no daba a la calle. En el callejón, probablemente nadie notaría a una mujer caminando por el exterior del edificio, a dos pisos de altura. Dando pequeños pasos, se arrastró a lo largo de la cornisa, dándoles las gracias en silencio a Eustace y su acompañante por no asomarse a la ventana mientras ella pasaba por delante. Finalmente, llegó hasta la ventana de Mina. Dobló sus piernas muy despacio, concentrándose en mantener el equilibrio, y luego se lanzó a través de la ventana abierta, aterrizando con un doloroso golpe sobre el suelo. Mina lanzó un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando Serena entró volando en el cuarto, pero no fue demasiado ruidoso porque la habían amordazado con fuerza.

_Te quitaré esto enseguida,_ dijo Serena rápidamente, tragándose su furia ante la visión de su prima atada a los pilares de cama. _Caray,_ refunfuñó. _Estos nudos están muy apretados._ Mina sacudió la cabeza, tratando de señalar el escritorio al otro lado del cuarto. _¿Qué? Ah._ Serena corrió hasta allí y encontró un cuchillo al lado de la bandeja que ella había dejado allí no mucho antes. No era muy afilado, pero bastaba, y en menos de un minuto había liberado a Mina. _Te quitaré la mordaza en mi cuarto,_ dijo, apremiante. _Quiero salir aquí cuanto antes._ Serena se guardo el cuchillo en el bolsillo, agarró la mano de Mina, y tiró de ella a través de la puerta.

Una vez que regresaron al cuarto de Serena, Helios se apostó fuera para montar guardia, y Serena rápidamente corto la mordaza de Mina.

_¿Estás bien?_ imploró. _¿Te han hecho daño?_ Mina negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

_Estoy bien. No me tocaron, pero..._ Suspiró, tratando de calmarse, y entonces, de improviso, estalló en llanto. _Oh, Serena,_ lloró. _Estaba tan asustada. Creía que había sido Yaten quién había arreglado todo el asunto. Y no podía dejar de pensar en él tocándome. Me hizo sentirme tan sucia, y..._ Sus palabras se diluyeron en una serie de hipidos.

_Shhh,_ canturreó Serena consoladora, abrazándola para calmarla. _Ahora estas a salvo, y Yaten nunca conseguirá acercarse a ti._

_En lo único que podía pensar era en que iba a tener que casarme con él, y entonces mi vida estaría arruinada para siempre._

_No te preocupes más,_ murmuró Serena, acariciándole el pelo.

_No podría divorciarme nunca de él._ Mina hipó y, se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano, poco elegantemente. _Seguro que no podría conseguirlo y además, si lo hiciera quedaría desterrada de la sociedad. Probablemente Darien no te dejaría verme nunca más._

_Por supuesto que podría seguir viéndote,_ dijo Serena rápidamente, pero sabía que la mayor parte de lo que Mina decía era cierto. La alta sociedad londinense no admitiría a una mujer divorciada en su seno. _Además todo eso no importa. No vas a tener que casarte con Yaten así que no hay ninguna razón para estar hablando del divorcio. Lamentablemente, estamos atrapadas en esta posada porque sólo tenemos un caballo. Envié a uno de los lacayos a preguntar y no hay ni un solo caballo o un carruaje para alquilar en todo el pueblo._

_¿Y la diligencia?_ Serena negó con la cabeza.

_No pasa por aquí. Vamos a tener que esperar a Darien, me temo. No debería tardar demasiado en llegar. Rubeus se marchó hacia Westonbirt hace más de una hora. No creo que tengamos que esperar mucho más de otra hora._ Se asomó nerviosamente a la ventana. _Me parece que es más seguro quedarnos aquí, detrás de una puerta cerrada que aventurarnos fuera a pie._ Mina asintió, sorbiéndose los mocos ruidosamente. Parpadeó un par de veces, percatándose finalmente del extraño aspecto de Serena.

_Oh, Serena,_ dijo, con una risita. _¡Estas horrible!_

_¡Gracias!_ dijo Serena, satisfecha. _Es un disfraz brillante, ¿no crees? Ni siquiera tú me reconociste al principio._

_Y no lo habría hecho si no hubieras comenzado a intercalar títulos de Shakespeare en cada una de tus frases. Menos mal que mis captores eran unos analfabetos. Hice todo lo que pude por no echarme a reír cuando me di cuenta de lo que tramabas. Pero lo que me preguntaba era… ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?_

_Oh, Mina, hemos sido muy afortunadas. Ayer fui a visitar a Rei y decidí visitarte a ti hoy. Acababa de doblar la esquina de tu calle cuando subías al carruaje. Cuando vi que no asistías a la reunión literaria empecé a sospechar._ Mina dejó de reír cuando se percató de lo mucho que la Providencia había influido en su rescate.

_¿Qué hacemos ahora?_

__Yo _voy a quitarme este horrible traje. Esos hombres podrían venir buscándote, y no creo que fuera buena idea seguir pareciendo la criada que apareció en su cuarto hace unas horas._ Se quitó la peluca, dejando que su brillante cabellera se derramara suelta sobre su espalda. _Vaya. Ya me siento mejor._

Si Rubeus estaba cansado cuando llegó a Westonbirt, estaba completamente agotado para cuando consiguió llegar a la residencia londinense de Darien tres horas más tarde. Nunca había estado en el alojamiento del soltero de Darien antes, pero se había criado en Londres, así que encontró fácilmente la dirección que Zoycite le había facilitado. Con mirada desesperada, subió los escalones delanteros y golpeo la puerta. Neflyte contestó casi inmediatamente.

_Las entregas_, dijo imperiosamente, al abrir _son por la puerta de servicio._ Antes de que Neflyte pudiera cerrar la puerta, Rubeus hizo cuña con su cuerpo, jadeando,

_No es eso por lo que estoy aquí. Yo…_

_Lo mismo le digo si viene en busca de empleo,_ la mirada de Neflyte se había tornado incluso más gélida.

_¡Cierre la boca un segundo!_ exclamó Rubeus. _Trabajo para su Excelencia en Westonbirt. Soy su cochero._ Se detuvo, respirando pesadamente. _Es sobre la duquesa. Está en peligro. Su prima ha sido secuestrada. Tengo que encontrar a su Excelencia en seguida._ Rubeus se tambaleó contra el marco de la puerta, apenas capaz de mantenerse en pie.

_No está aquí,_ dijo Neflyte, ansiosamente.

_¿Qué? Me dijeron que había venido a Londres y…_

_No, no. Está _aquí_. Sólo que no en casa. Se ha marchado a White. Mejor va para allá inmediatamente. Déjeme darle la dirección._

Treinta segundos más tarde, Rubeus estaba de nuevo sobre su caballo, sintiéndose incluso aún más cansado después de su breve parada. Rápidamente llegó a White pero el portero se negó a dejarle entrar.

_No lo entiende,_ suplicó Rubeus. _Es una emergencia. Tengo que ver a su Excelencia en seguida._

_Lo siento, pero sólo está permitida la entrada a los socios._ El portero bufó desdeñosamente. _Y _usted _no es, obviamente, un socio._ Rubeus agarró al hombre por las solapas de la chaqueta, con mirada enloquecida de agotamiento y pánico.

_¡Tengo que ver al duque de Ashbourne _ahora_!_ El portero palideció ante el comportamiento desequilibrado de Rubeus.

_Puedo enviar a buscarlo si espera solamente un…_

_No es suficiente. ¡Ahg! demonios._ Rubeus lo soltó, le dio un puñetazo en la cara, paso por encima de su cuerpo, y se precipitó en los sacrosantos pasillos del club. _¡Su Excelencia! ¡Su Excelencia!_ llamó a voz en grito. Y luego recordando que muy bien podían haber varios 'su Excelencia' entre los presentes, siguió gritando, _¡El duque de Ashbourne! ¡Es urgente!_ Veinte cabezas elegantemente acicaladas se giraron en su dirección. _Gracias a Dios, está usted aqui, su Excelencia,_ jadeó Rubeus, derrumbándose contra la pared. Darien se puso en pie, sintiendo que el terror le oprimía el corazón.

_Rubeus, ¿qué demonios sucede?_ Rubeus respiraba a grandes bocanadas.

_Es un emergencia, su Excelecia. Su esposa. Ella…_ Darien cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas y sacudió a Rubeus por los hombros.

_¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Está bien?_ Rubeus asintió.

_Sí, lo está, su Excelencia._ Hizo una pausa, tratando conservar el equilibrio. _¡Pero tal vez no por mucho tiempo!_

Por cuarta vez en ese día, Rubeus se encontró de nuevo sobre su montura y cabalgando, y esta vez, lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar aferrado al cuello del caballo.

El pueblo de Harewood rara vez veía a miembros de la aristocracia paseando por sus estrechas calles y, de no estar todos sus habitantes en La Liebre y el Sabueso aprovechándose de la generosa oferta de Taiki, se habrían quedado muy sorprendidos al ver la elegante figura de Lord Yaten Woodside, Vizconde de Benton, descendiendo de su carruaje. La aparición de Serena había despertado bastante interés, pero un verdadero lord era algo totalmente diferente.

En general, estaba bastante contento consigo mismo. El secuestro de Lady Minako había sido una jugada maestra. De un solo golpe había solucionado todos sus problemas. Había conseguido vengarse de su hermano, tenía a la mujer que deseaba, y, en menos de un hora, tendría acceso a la fortuna Aino.

Se dirigió a la iglesia del pueblo para cerrar su trato con el vicario quien había accedido a celebrar la precipitada boda y pasar por alto trivialidades tales como el consentimiento de la novia. Pero nunca llegó a reunirse con el clérigo, ya que cuando dobló la esquina del cementerio divisó un carruaje, aún más elegante que el suyo. Y era muy consciente de que los carruajes elegantes no eran habituales en Harewood. Después de todo, esa era precisamente la razón por la que había decidido traer a Minako aquí. Acelerando el paso, se acercó al ofensivo vehículo y estudió el blasón. Ashbourne. Como el del duque y duquesa de Ashbourne. Como el de los primos hermanos e íntimos amigos de Lady Minako. Yatene giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia La Liebre y el Sabueso. Algo había salido muy mal.

Llegó a la posada un par de minutos más tarde y se encontró con una algarabía. El pueblo entero parecía estar congregado en la taberna, y por su aspecto, la mayoría ya se dirigía hacia el estupor etílico. En el centro de la muchedumbre estaba un jovial hombre vestido con librea de criado quién pontificaba en voz alta sobre la apurada condición del trabajador. Yaten se acercó a él. La librea del criado era muy distinguida. Mucho más de lo que uno esperaría encontrar en este escondido pueblecito. De hecho, pensó Yaten tristemente, era el tipo de librea que uno podía esperar encontrar en casa de un vizconde, si este no anduviera peligrosamente falto de fondos. O el tipo de librea que uno podía encontrar en casa de un duque.

Yaten sintió que sus entrañas se retorcían de rabia mezclada con pánico. Su ánimo no mejoró cuando se percató de que los dos matones que había contratado para secuestrar a Minako estaban bebiendo allí abajo en vez de vigilando a la dama. Alguien había interferido en sus proyectos, y se apostaba el cuello a que había sido la prima, la nueva duquesa de Ashbourne. Maldita zorra americana. Ella no era nadie. No era de linaje aristocrático. Ni siquiera era pariente directa del conde de Worth, sólo de la condesa, y si no le fallaba la memoria, Lady Luna había sido una simple señorita antes de su matrimonio.

Yaten cruzó con paso majestuoso la taberna hasta llegar a la recepción de la posada. Adoptando su aire más encumbrado, se acercó al escritorio y tocó el timbre. Un achaparrado hombrecillo se apresuró a acudir.

_Creo que mi esposa se ha registrado hoy aquí, más temprano,_ dijo Yaten, sonriendo simpáticamente. _Me gustaría darle una sorpresa._

_¿Cuál es su nombre, milord? Puedo buscarla en el registro._

_Bien, en realidad, dudo que usara su verdadero nombre._ Se inclinó hacia delante con aspecto confidencial. _Tuvimos una pequeña discusión, ya sabe, y he venido a hacer las paces._

_Oh, ya veo. Bien, entonces, quizás podría describírmela._ Yaten sonrió.

_Si ha estado aquí, la recordara. Menuda, con el cabello color de oro_

_¡Oh, sí!_ exclamó el hombre. _Está aquí. En cuarto el número tres. En el primer piso._ Yaten le dio las gracias y comenzó a alejarse. Después de sólo un par de pasos, sin embargo, se giró.

_Realmente, me gustaria sorprenderla del todo. ¿Tal vez podría darme una copia de la llave de su cuarto?_

_No sé, milord,_ dijo el posadero incómodo. _Tenemos la política de no dar copias extras de las llaves. Por razones de seguridad, ya sabe._ Yaten sonrió de nuevo, sus brillantes ojos verdes centelleando alegremente.

_Significaría mucho para mi._ Puso unas monedas sobre el mostrador.

El posadero miró el dinero y luego a Yaten, especulando sobre la aparición de dos aristócratas por separado en Harewood durante el mismo día. Tomó el dinero y empujó la llave a través del mostrador. Yaten saludó con la cabeza y se metió la llave en el bolsillo, pero cuando giró para dirigirse hacia arriba, sus ojos ya no centelleaban. Eran dos carámbanos de hielo.

Serena y Mina llevaban escondidas en su cuarto durante casi cuatro horas cuando el hambre las pudo y enviaron a Helios a la cocina en busca de algún alimento.

_¿Qué supones que está retrasando a Darien?_ preguntó Mina, hojeando distraídamente el volumen de Hamlet que Serena había traído de casa de Rei. Serena reanudó su paseo arriba y abajo por el cuarto, lo que la había estado manteniendo ocupada durante las últimas horas.

_No tengo ni idea. Debería haber llegado hace dos horas. A Rubeus solo le debería haber llevado aproximadamente una hora y media llegar a Westonbirt y otra hora y media regresar. En lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que Darien no estaba en casa. Puede que estuviera fuera visitando a algún arrendatario. Pero Rubeus no debería necesitar tanto tiempo para localizarlo._

_Bueno, no tardará en llegar,_ dijo Mina, con más optimismo que certeza.

_Eso espero,_ contestó Serena. _Yo ya he hecho la parte difícil rescatándote a _ti_. Lo menos que puede hacer venir y rescatarme a _mi_._ Mina sonrió.

_Llegará pronto. Y mientras tanto, estamos a salvo en este cuarto cerrado con llave._ Serena asintió.

_Aunque no me gustaría estar por los alrededores cuando Woodside llegue y descubra que has escapado._ Suspiró y se acercó a la cama, sentándose al lado de Mina.

Y entonces, en el silencio del cuarto tan solo interrumpido por el sonido de sus respiraciones, oyeron el siniestro sonido de una llave girando en la cerradura. Serena respingó atemorizada. Si fuera Darien que llegaba para salvarlas, no se acercaría así a ellas. Probablemente abriría la puerta de un portazo, dando alaridos y gritándole por ser una estúpida y una imprudente, pero no sería tan cruel como para aterrorizarla de esta forma. La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a Yaten, sus verdes ojos brillando peligrosamente.

_¡Hola señoras!,_ dijo, con voz amenazadoramente tranquila. Sostenía una pistola en su mano derecha. Ni Serena ni Mina pudieron emitir una palabra para expresar su temor. Ambas permanecieron sobre la cama, abrazándose aterrorizadas. _Fue una estupidez por su parte, su Excelencia, dejar su carruaje fácilmente reconocible junto a la iglesia. ¿O no pensó en que Lady Minako y yo planeábamos casarnos esta noche?_

_Ella no planeaba nada, bastardo,_ le escupió Serena. _Y nunca va a…_ Yaten cerró de golpe la puerta, cruzó en un par de zancadas el cuarto y la abofeteó.

_Callate, mujerzuela,_ siseó. _Y no vuelvas a cuestionar mi legitimidad. Yo soy el Vizconde Benton, y tú no eres más que un deshecho de las Colonias._ Serena se llevó una mano a la mejilla, que enrojecía rápidamente con la huella de la mano de Yaten.

_Yo soy la duquesa de Ashbourne,_ masculló ella, incapaz de sofocar su orgullo.

_Shhh,_ le imploró Mina, cogiéndole la otra mano.

_¿Qué has dicho?_ preguntó Yaten con voz sedosa. Serena lo contempló rebeldemente. _¡Contéstame cuándo te hablo!_ le ordenó él, levantándola de la cama y agarrándola por los hombros. Serena apretó los dientes hasta que le dolió la mandíbula.

_Por favor, suéltela,_ rogó Mina, saltando de la cama y tratando de interponerse entre Yaten y su prima.

_Quítese de mi camino,_ dijo él, apartándola. _Ahora, su Excelencia, repite lo que dijiste._ Apretó con más fuerza sus hombros, magullando su suave piel.

_Dije,_ jadeó Serena, alzando la barbilla desafiante, _que soy la duquesa de Ashbourne._

Yaten entrecerró los ojos y entonces la abofeteó en la otra mejilla, tirándola al suelo. Mina se precipitó inmediatamente a su lado y la ayudo a regresar hasta la cama. Miró a Yaten acusadoramente con sus enormes ojos azules, pero no dijo nada que pudiera provocar su furia. Serena trató no demostrar el dolor que sentía martilleándole la cabeza, pero fue incapaz de sofocar un par de lagrimas que escaparon de sus ojos. Sepultó la cabeza en el regazo de Mina, no queriendo que Yaten viera su sufrimiento.

_Ella me irrita,_ dijo Yaten a Mina. _Encuentro difícil creer que ustedes dos estén emparentadas. Vamos a tener que atarla._ Recogió el traje de criada de Serena, que estaba sobre el escritorio, y rápidamente lo rasgó en tiras. Se las dio a Mina. _Atale las manos._ Mina lo miró, horrorizada.

_Seguramente no querrá decir…_

_¿No creerás que voy a amarrarla yo? A ti no te dará patadas ni te arañara._

_Cobarde,_ siseó Serena. _Asustado de una mujer de la mitad de su tamaño._

_Serena, te lo ruego, por favor cálmate,_ suplicó Mina. Tragó nerviosamente mientras rodeaba con la tela las muñecas de su prima y tiernamente las ató juntas.

_Más fuerte,_ ordenó Yaten. _¿Me toma por tonto?_ Mina tensó ligeramente la tela.

Enfurecido, Yaten arrebató los extremos de la tela a Mina y les dio un virulento tirón, sujetando fuertemente las manos de Serena detrás de su espalda. Cogió otro pedazo de tela y se dirigió hacia sus tobillos. _Si intentas darme una patada,_ le advirtió, _no esperaré hasta la boda y tomaré a tu prima aquí mismo, sobre el suelo, contigo mirando._ Serena permaneció completamente inmóvil.

_Yaten,_ dijo Mina suavemente, tratando de persuadirlo razonando. _Quizás deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo para llegar a conocernos el uno al otro. Sería posible que tuviéramos un matrimonio feliz. Pero una boda forzada no parece un buen principio para nuestra vida juntos._

_Olvídalo, milady,_ se rio él. _Estaremos casados esta noche, y se acabó. El vicario de aquí no tiene muy buen concepto de las mujeres, y cree que tu consentimiento no es un requisito necesario para el matrimonio. Esperaré a que se ponga el sol antes de llevarte la iglesia. No necesito una muchedumbre de espectadores pendientes de nosotros._ Serena echó un vistazo hacia la ventana. El sol estaba bajo en el cielo, pero no había comenzado a ponerse aún. Ella y Mina tenían aproximadamente una hora. ¿Dónde estaba Darien? Yaten dio otro trozo de tela a Mina. _Amordaza a tu prima. No siento ningún deseo de escuchar su espantoso acento americano._ Mina colocó la tela alrededor de la boca de Serena, atando la mordaza flojamente. Por suerte, Yaten miraba fijamente hacia la ventana, y no lo notó. _Es una suerte que disponga de una hora o más antes de marcharnos a la iglesia,_ dijo Yaten de repente, fijando su venenosa mirada en Serena. _Así me dará tiempo para idear un plan que arruine completamente tu reputación, mi duquesa americana. Sé que fuiste tu quien robó el pagaré. Olvidaste una horquilla sobre mi escritorio._ Serena se giró, incapaz ni de mirar al hombre. _No habría tenido que recurrir al secuestro si hubieras mantenido tu nariz metida en tus propios… ¡mírame cuándo te hablo!_ Yaten se acercó a zancadas a la cama y agarró brutalmente por la barbilla a Serena, obligándola a mirarlo. _A Aino jamás se le habría ocurrido,_ dijo cáusticamente. _Jamas habría conseguido el dinero, y tendría a Lady Minako en mi cama desde hace semanas._ Liberó a Serena con un brutal empujón que hizo que su cabeza golpeara contra la pared.

_¡Yaten, por favor!_ gritó Mina. Los ojos helados de Yaten brillaban de deseo cuando se giró hacia Mina.

_Tu preocupación por tu prima es conmovedora, querida, aunque tristemente desperdiciada._

Los dientes de Serena se clavaron en la mordaza mientras luchaba por contener su rabia. No se había sentido nunca, jamás, tan indefensa como en aquel momento, y su único consuelo era saber que cualquier plan de Yaten para arruinarla fallaría estrepitosamente. Porque Darien confiaba en ella. Ahora lo sabía. Él confiaba en ella y la amaba, y jamás creería la palabra de Yaten antes que la suya. Solamente deseó que llegara pronto, antes de que Yaten pudiera poner en práctica otro de sus infames planes.


	27. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26.**

Darien tuvo la suficiente sensatez para hacer un alto y reclutar a Andrew antes de que él y Rubeus se dirigieran a Harewood. Una mirada al rostro de Darien le dijo que algo terrible ocurría, y Andrew sin una palabra, agarró su abrigo y estaba sobre su caballo en pocos minutos. Los tres hombres cabalgaron a un ritmo implacable, y el viaje a Harewood tan sólo les llevó cuarenta y cinco minutos. Se detuvieron frente a La Liebre y el Sabueso, y Darien casi saltó de su caballo antes de que se detuviera, incapaz de controlar el miedo y la furia que lo dominaban.

_Espera un segundo, Ashbourne,_ le advirtió Andrew. _Mantengamos la cabeza fría. Rubeus, cuéntanoslo todo otra vez. Necesitamos hasta la más pequeña información de la que dispongamos._ Rubeus sujetaba las rienda de los tres caballos, tratando de permanecer erguido a pesar del temblor de sus músculos sobrexplotados.

_Íbamos a visitar a los primos de su Excelencia, y cuando llegamos allí, Lady Minako se marchaba. La seguimos porque su Excelencia dijo que seguramente se dirigía a la reunión de libros a al que iba todos los miércoles por la tarde._

_El club Literario de las Damas,_ murmuró Andrew. _Mina nunca se pierde una reunión._

_Pero el carruaje pasó de largo por delante de la casa. Y entonces su Excelencia notó que era un carruaje desconocido así que lo seguimos aquí. Dos tipos enormes metieron en la posada un gran saco que sacaron del vehículo. Yo creo que la prima de su Excelencia iba dentro. Y esto es todo que sé. Su Excelencia me ordenó que fuera a buscarlo y lo trajera aquí, su Excelencia._

_Gracias, Rubeus,_ dijo Darien. _¿Por qué no guarda los caballos y luego se toma un descanso?. Se lo ha ganado. En marcha, Andrew._

Los dos hombres se dirigieron a zancadas hacia la posada, donde una muchedumbre borracha colmaba la taberna, brindando en voz alta por un hombre que estaba de pie sobre la barra. Andrew hizo una pausa en la puerta para echar un vistazo al hombre afortunado. Parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido y sujetó a Darien por el brazo.

_¿Ashbourne_, dijo de repente, _no es esa tu librea?_ Darien se movió hacia la puerta de la taberna.

_Dios omnipotente,_ jadeó. _Es Taiki. Es uno de mis sirvientes. Lleva con nosotros unos cinco años._

_Bien, pues parece estar brindando por tu reciente fallecimiento, así que tal vez deberías apartarte de su línea de visión._ A Darien se le cayó el corazón a los pies.

_Dios ayude a mi esposa si ha tramado otro de sus irreflexivos planes porque si sale de esta viva, voy a matarla._

En dos zancadas se plantó en la recepción y dejó caer de golpe su mano sobre la campana, golpeándola furiosamente hasta que el acosado posadero finalmente surgió. Este jadeó sorprendido por la visión de otro aristócrata en su posada, con un aspecto aún más impresionante que el último.

_¿Sí, milord?_ dijo titubeante, retrocediendo sabiamente ante el rostro furioso de Darien.

_Creo que mi esposa se ha registrado aquí esta tarde. Tengo que verla inmediatamente._ El posadero tragó, su primera sensación de confusión convertida en puro terror.

_Es cierto que una dama se ha registrado hoy, milord, pero su marido ya ha llegado, así que ella no puede ser…_ Rápido como el rayo, Darien estiró los brazos y agarró al posadero por el cuello.

_¿Qué aspecto tenía ella?_ exigió. El posadero comenzó a sudar copiosamente.

_Milord_, jadeó, mirando desamparadamente a Andrew pidiendo ayuda. Andrew se encogió de hombros y comenzó a examinarse las uñas. Darien lo sujetó de modo que sus pies no tocaran el suelo y el borde del mostrador se le clavaba dolorosamente en el abdomen.

_¿Qué aspecto tenía ella?_ repitió en tono peligroso.

_Cabello dorado,_ barbotó el posadero, sin resuello. _Su pelo era de un oro brillante._ Darien lo soltó repentinamente.

_Ha descrito a mi esposa._

_El cuarto número tres,_ dijo el posadero tan rápido como pudo. _No la he visto desde que subió._

_¿Y el otro hombre?_ preguntó Darien con frialdad.

_Subió hace una media hora._ Andrew se acercó.

_¿Podría, por favor, describir al caballero?_

_Era aproximadamente de su altura, pero mas delgado. Pelo plateado y ojos verde esmeralda._

_Woodside,_ dijo Andrew ásperamente. _Deberíamos subir inmediatamente._ Los dos hombres se lanzaron hacia arriba, casi cayendo sobre Helios que estaba en lo alto.

_¡Su Excelencia!_ gritó con alivio. _Gracias a Dios que está usted aquí._

_¿Dónde está la duquesa?_ dijo Darien, con urgencia.

_Está en su cuarto con su prima. Me enviaron abajo a por comida, pero cuando regresé la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, y su prima me gritó que la dejara delante de la puerta. Creo que ha pasado algo._ Andrew se descalzó para poder deslizarse silenciosamente por el suelo.

_Voy a escuchar a través de la puerta, Ashbourne. ¿Por qué no ves qué más puedes sacarle a tu criado?_

Mientras Darien interrogaba despiadadamente a Helios sobre Serena, Andrew caminó por el pasillo y sigilosamente presionó su oído contra la puerta. Oyó la voz amortiguada de Yaten.

_Ya casi ha anochecido. Casi la hora de nuestra boda. Me ocuparé de ti más tarde._

_¿No puede venir con nosotros?_ suplicó Mina. _No querría casarme sin nadie de mi familia presente._

_Olvídalo. Esa rustica mal educada ya me ha causado bastantes problemas esta noche. En unos minutos nos marcharemos._

_¿Entonces volveremos a por Serena?_ Hubo una pausa incomoda.

_En realidad, me parece que no. Alguien la encontrará así, finalmente, y será una bonita historia para los traficantes de chismes Quizás deberíamos añadir una venda en los ojos a su actual atuendo. O quizás no debería vestir nada en absoluto._ Andrew volvió atrás. Había oído bastante.

_¿Qué sucede?_ exigió Darien.

_Parece que Woodside va a obligar Mina a casarse con él. Planea llevarla a la iglesia tan pronto como anochezca del todo, que será en un par de minutos._

_¿Y Serena?_ Andrew hizo una pausa.

_En realidad, no ha dicho nada. Creo que Yaten la tiene atada. Dijo que ya le había causado bastantes problemas._

Un músculo comenzó a tensarse espasmódicamente en el cuello de Darien mientras luchaba por no irrumpir en el cuarto. Pensar en Serena atada y a merced de ese bastardo desató tal oleada de ira y violencia en él que apenas era capaz de hablar. Cuando recobró el control de si mismo, habló muy despacio.

_No voy a matarlo,_ dijo, con voz muy, muy fría. _No merece la pena el problema legal que conllevaría. Pero voy a causarle tanto dolor que lamentará que no lo haya hecho._ Andrew enarcó una ceja y dejo pasar el comentario de Darien. Un hombre tenía derecho a estar furioso cuando su esposa había sido maniatada. De todos modos, pensó que quizás seria mejor tratar de calmar la visible rabia que emanaba de su amigo.

_Simplemente agradece que este atada. Así por lo menos no será capaz de entrometerse en la reyerta y salir herida. De todos modos, vamos a tener que ser cuidadosos, Ashbourne. Supongo que él tiene un arma. Y va a estar apuntando hacia Mina._ Darien asintió solemnemente.

_Tu espera detrás de la puerta y golpéalo en la cabeza. Yo lo atacaré de frente y trataré de quitar a Mina de en medio. Helios, usted espere aquí. Podríamos necesitarle._ Helios asintió, y los dos corpulentos hombres se deslizaron sigilosamente por el pasillo, colocándose a ambos lados de la puerta. Darien se quedó de pie ligeramente más apartado que Andrew y se presionó contra la pared. Yaten se dirigiría en su dirección cuando saliera, y no quería ser visto hasta que Andrew entrara en acción. Tras unos minutos de angustiosa espera, las bisagras crujieron y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

_Ni una palabra mientras cruzamos la posada, haz…_ Con sorprendente agilidad, Andrew saltó sobre Yaten y le clavó el codo en la base del cráneo.

_¿Qué demonios?_ El golpe aturdió a Yaten pero no fue suficiente para dejarlo fuera de juego. Aun así, aflojó su sujeción sobre Mina y ella aprovechó para escapar hacia el interior del cuarto.

Darien lo embistió, lanzándose contra su pecho, y dejándolo sin aliento. Pero de alguna manera Yaten se las arreglo para mantener el dedo en el gatillo y un disparo explotó en el pasillo, enviando a Darien al otro extremo, donde aterrizó sobre el suelo en un lío de brazos y piernas. Helios se precipitó hacia él, pero el sirviente no tenía experiencia con heridas de bala, y la visión de la brillante sangre roja que manaba del hombro de su patrón fue bastante para hacerlo desmayarse. Aterrizó justo encima de Darien, inmovilizándolo eficazmente contra el suelo.

Sin poder ver nada a causa de la venda, Serena oyó el ruido de la pelea y luego el del disparo, y se le desbocó el corazón de terror. Clavando los dientes en la mordaza desesperada, tuvo que permanecer impotente, maniatada sobre la cama, sabiendo que su marido había sido herido o tal vez asesinado. Y no podría hacer nada para ayudarle. No podía ayudar a nadie, ni siquiera a ella misma.

_¡Suéltame, maldita sea!_ gritó Yaten, retorciéndose salvajemente y intentando escapar de la mortal presión que Andrew ejercía alrededor de su cuello. Finalmente, con un último movimiento desesperado, aplastó a Andrew con todas sus fuerzas contra el marco de la puerta, y éste, con un jadeo, lo soltó. Desafortunadamente, Andrew también perdió su pistola, que cayó con un golpe al suelo y se deslizó dentro del cuarto, donde Mina la recogió horrorizada. La cara de Yaten se retorció en una sonrisa siniestra cuando levantó su arma y apuntó a Andrew al corazón.

_Eres un hombre muy estúpido,_ dijo suavemente, con el dedo sobre el gatillo.

_No tan estúpido como usted._ Andrew jadeó cuando vio a Mina apuntando con su arma a Yaten. _Si le disparas, te pego un tiro,_dijo ella, tratando de mantener la voz firme.

Serena casi se muere en ese momento. No sabía lo que iba a suceder a continuación, pero si sabía que Mina no tenía ni idea de cómo usar una pistola. La expresión de Yaten se tornó cautelosa un instante, pero se recobró rápidamente.

_Venga, Lady Minako,_ dijo con aire de superioridad, sin apartar la vista del hombre que permanecía inmóvil frente a él. _No puedo creer que una dama tan gentilmente educada como usted, la hija de un conde, sea capaz de disparar a un hombre._ Mina le pegó un tiro en el pie.

_Créalo._

Yaten quedó momentáneamente atontado. Andrew aprovechó el lapso momentáneo y lo embistió, con la intención de tirar a Yaten al suelo y quitarle el arma. Pero antes de que Andrew consiguiera su objetivo, sonó otro disparo, y Yaten se desplomó, aterrizando encima de Andrew. En el otro extremo del pasillo, Darien respiró aliviado mientras dejaba que su pistola resbalara de sus dedos. Aplastado bajo el peso de Helios, le había llevado unos preciosos segundos recuperar su arma, que había caído al suelo a un par de metros de él. Su hombro palpitaba, tenía el brazo entumecido, pero de todos modos se había movido poco a poco, avanzado con los dientes apretados para soportar el dolor. Cuando finalmente su mano encontró el arma, inconsciente de lo afortunadamente oportuno de su acción, agarró la pistola y disparó a Yaten detrás de la rodilla.

Después de que Yaten y Andrew cayeran al suelo, la escena quedó misteriosamente silenciosa y tranquila, siendo Mina la única que quedaba en pie con un arma humeante en su mano. Su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta, y sus ojos parecían haber perdido la capacidad de parpadear mientras contemplaba las secuelas de la batalla emprendida en su honor. El horror que la había dominado cuando disparó a Yaten se extendió sin control por todo su cuerpo, y el arma resbaló de sus dedos, aterrizando con un golpe seco sobre el suelo.

_¡Oh, Santo Dios!,_ exhaló dejando vagar sus ojos sobre la escena. Darien estaba inmovilizado bajo el peso del cuerpo de Helios, y Andrew bajo el de Yaten. Dos de los hombres más varoniles de la aristocracia habían sido inutilizados por el mero peso de un cuerpo. Habría sido gracioso si no estuviera temblando todavía de terror. Y como colofón, Serena seguía todavía maniatada, amordazada y con los ojos vendados sobre la cama. Y no se sentía feliz por ello. Deduciendo que el peligro había pasado, comenzó a gruñir y a retorcerse salvajemente, insistiendo guturalmente en que alguien la liberara. Los movimientos espasmódicos de Serena sacaron a Mina de su estado de estupefacción, y se precipitó a liberar a su prima.

_Cálmate,_ le dijo, intentando sonar severa. Mina desató la mordaza lo primero e inmediatamente lamento haberlo hecho.

_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Esta herido Darien? ¡No puedo ver nada! Date…_

_Sencillamente no soportas quedar fuera, ¿verdad?_ dijo Mina, meneando la cabeza mientras le quitaba la venda de los ojos. Serena parpadeó mientras sus ojos se adaptaban de nuevo a la luz.

_Había tantos disparos. Me sentí muy indefensa. ¿Dónde está Darien?_ Mina cortó las ligaduras de los tobillos de Serena y luego tuvo que correr detrás de ella cuando Serena salió disparada hacia el pasillo buscando a Darien.

_¡Oh, Dios mio! ¡Te han disparado!_ Serena se quedó helada, enferma ante la visión de la sangre de Darien. Dio una patada a una de las piernas de Yaten y se lanzó a toda prisa hacia su marido.

_¿Pararás un momento?_ la llamó Mina. _No puedes hacer nada para ayudarle con las manos todavía atadas._

Serena se arrodilló juntó a Darien y presionó su oído contra su pecho. Su corazón todavía latía. Mina aprovechó la pausa momentánea de Serena y cortó la última tira de tela que sujetaba sus muñecas. Finalmente libre, Serena tomó frenéticamente la cara de Darien en sus manos.

_¿Estás bien?_ suplicó. _Por favor di algo._

_¡Sácamelo...de...encima!_ Serena retrocedió, tranquilizada por la vehemencia de su voz. Con una fuerza nacida del pánico que la había dominado durante los últimos minutos, empujó a Helios y lo hizo rodar de encima del cuerpo de Darien. Darien exhaló un suspiro de alivio. _Estoy bien,_ dijo con voz ronca. _Ve a ver si Andrew está bien._

_No sé,_ dijo Serena dubitativa, recogiendo la tela que había inmovilizado sus muñecas y apretándola contra la herida de Darien. _Has sangrado mucho._ Echó un vistazo a Andrew con aire de culpabilidad. Andrew, a quien ni siquiera había visto obsesionada con llegar junto a Darien.

_Quédate con él,_ dijo Mina rápidamente. _Yo cuidaré a Andrew._ No le llevó mucho tiempo apartar a Yaten de encima de las piernas de Andrew, y rápidamente comenzó a atarlo, con las mismas tiras de tela que él la había obligado a usar con Serena. Andrew se acercó a zancadas a Serena, quien seguía arrodillada todavía junto a Darien, con expresión preocupada. No podía detener el flujo de sangre.

_Déjeme verlo,_ dijo Andrew. _Sé una cosa o dos sobre heridas de bala._ Serena sabía que Andrew había luchado en la Península junto a Darien, así que se alejó inmediatamente. Andrew hizo un examen rápido y luego se volvió hacia Serena, con visible alivio en sus ojos. _Ha perdido bastante sangre, pero no es serio. Le dolerá como el infierno, pero vivirá._

Serena sonrió tímidamente cuando se inclinó para depositar un suave beso sobre los labios de Darien. Cuando retrocedía, sin embargo, el brazo sano de Darien salió disparado, y su mano se cerro alrededor de su barbilla apresándola. Sobresaltada, Serena abrió los ojos de golpe, y se encontró mirando fijamente las profundidades zafiras de los ojos de Darien, que de repente estaban notablemente claros y despejados de dolor

_Voy a...encerrarte... de por vida_

_¡Oh Andrew!_ exclamó Serena feliz. _¡Va a ponerse bien!_

Tres días más tarde Darien se sentía bastante recuperado, pero encontraba tan divertido ser cuidado por Serena que no se animaba a obligarse a salir de la cama. Ella había permanecido a su lado durante todo el primer día y la noche, limpiando cuidadosamente su herida y una vez que ésta había comenzado a cicatrizar, asegurándose de que no se le volviera a abrir por casualidad. Sabía por experiencia que Darien se movía bastante mientras dormía, y no quería que perdiera más sangre.

El segundo día ella también permaneció a su lado. Excepto que esta vez se quedó dormida fulminantemente. Había viajado de un sitio a otro por el campo y vuelta atrás, escalado por una cornisa, había sido atada y amordazada, y había mantenido una vigilia de unas veinticuatro horas por Darien, todo eso en tres días. Se quedó dormida en la silla, sosteniendo la mano de Darien. Cuando él despertó, sintió su pequeña mano en la suya, infundiéndole su fuego y su amor. La miró, y la encontró tan adorable que se levantó de la cama, la tomó en brazos, y la acostó a su lado. Sus movimientos eran torpes puesto que su brazo no estaba curado por completo aún, pero sentía una ardiente necesidad de reconfortarla. Además, echaba mucho de menos la sensación de ella acurrucada contra su costado.

Andrew entró mientras ella estaba dormida, y Darien con cuidado la tapó con una manta. La propiedad dictaba que los dos hombres hablaran en otra parte, pero Darien estaba poco dispuesto a abandonar la cama, y sabía que podía confiar en Andrew. En susurros, comentaron las hazañas de los días anteriores, y Darien se enteró de que ante la amenazadora insistencia de Andrew, Yaten se había largado a toda prisa del país.

Ellos habían querido denunciarlo a las autoridades, pero Mina decidió que no quería un escándalo. Yaten estaba tan obsesionado con los títulos y la aristocracia, le había dicho a Andrew, que tener que vivir en el interior de Australia sería un castigo peor que cualquier cárcel. Aproximadamente diez minutos después, Andrew se marchó de la habitación y se encaminó a la suya, declarando que planeaba dormir durante la próxima semana entera. Darien no dudó ni por un segundo de que lo decía en serio.

Al tercer día Serena despertó, un tanto sorprendida de encontrarse en la cama y completamente desnuda.

_Has dormido casi un día entero,_ dijo Darien en tono divertido. Serena cerró los ojos.

_Qué enfermera tan terrible soy._

_Creo que eres perfecta._ Dejó caer un beso sobre su nariz. Serena suspiró feliz y se acurrucó contra su cálido cuerpo.

_¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_Mucho mejor. En realidad la herida no duele demasiado a menos que por casualidad me la golpee._

_Me alegro,_ murmuró Serena, introduciendo la cabeza por debajo de su brazo sano y apoyándola sobre su pecho. _Me tenías bastante preocupada, ¿sabes?. Había tanta sangre._

_Querida, no conoces el verdadero sentido de la palabra '_preocupación_' a menos que hayas estado dentro de mi cabeza cuando comprendí que Yaten te tenía secuestrada en aquel cuarto. Y luego cuando me enteré de que estabas atada... No quiero sentirme así nunca más,_ dijo ferozmente. Serena sintió como se tensaba su cuerpo, y sus rígidos músculos le transmitían la intensidad de sus emociones. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, y girándose boca abajo, se apoyó en los codos de modo que pudiera examinar sus ojos.

_No lo harás,_ dijo ella suavemente. _Te lo prometo._

_¿Serena?_

_¿¡Um!_

_No me abandones otra vez._

_No te abandoné._

_No vuelvas a irte intempestivamente de visita, entonces. La casa estaba muy sola sin ti._ Serena se quedo atontada por la intensidad de los sentimientos que sus crudas palabras despertaron en ella, y tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar que las lagrimas se derramaran de sus ojos. Avergonzada por ser tan llorona, se tumbó junto a él de costado, aferrándose al pecho de Darien. _He estado pensando, Serena._

_¿Sí?_

_Tenías razón sobre que no tenías bastante en que ocupar tu tiempo en Westonbirt. Me avergüenza no haberme dado cuenta antes. Supongo que nunca me molesté en averiguar qué hacían las mujeres durante todo el día. Simplemente asumí que tendrías multitud de cosas con las que mantenerte ocupada a ti misma._ Darien hizo una pausa y acarició su dorado cabello, maravillándose de su sedosa textura. _Y, en realidad, yo tengo demasiado trabajo. Tengo otras propiedades además de Westonbirt, ya lo sabes._ Serena asintió. Y luego asintió unas cuantas veces más porque la cálida piel de su torso resultaba muy agradable contra su nariz fría. _He pensado que podrías asumir la dirección de esas propiedades. Necesitaré tu ayuda para supervisar los libros de cuentas. Y tendrás que viajar allí de tanto en tanto para hablar con los administradores. Y conocer a los arrendatarios, por supuesto. Creo que es muy importante para los arrendatarios darse cuenta de que no queremos ser propietarios ausentes._ Serena levantó el rostro, que tenía sepultado en su pecho y lo miró fijamente a la cara, sus ojos celestes brillando.

_¿Vendrás conmigo?_

_Por supuesto._ Una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Darien. _La cama estaba terriblemente fría sin ti. No podía dormir._

_Oh, Darien,_ exclamó Serena, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de él, olvidando por completo su herida. _Yo también te eché mucho de menos. Muchísimo. Rei me dijo que debería permanecer fuera durante al menos cinco días para darte una lección, pero simplemente no pude. Iba a pasar el día con mis primos y a volver a casa. No podía soportarlo,_ dijo, tragándose las lagrimas. _Te amo tanto._

_Y yo a ti._ Darien rodeó con los brazos a su esposa, sintiéndose increíblemente feliz mientras apretaba su cálido cuerpo contra él. Por primera vez en diez años, se sintió completamente en paz con el mundo. Visiones del resto de su vida se extendía frente a él, y las escenas eran todas hermosas, llenas de hijos con el cabello dorado y nietos. Y, por supuesto, su rubia esposa.

_¿No es extraño?_ dijo, con voz llena de admiración. _Realmente tengo ganas de envejecer._ Serena sonrió trémulamente.

_Yo también._


	28. Capítulo 27

**Epílogo.**

Serena decidió aparcar sus proyectos de edificar un hospital hasta que se sintiera más afianzada en sus deberes como nueva administradora general de las propiedades Ashbourne. Tres meses más tarde, sin embargo, tenía una nueva razón para posponer la construcción del hospital: estaba embarazada.

No debería sentirse tan sorprendida, supuso. Después de todo, por el modo en que ella y Darien se habían estado comportando, un bebé era inevitable. Pero cuando tuvo el primer retraso en su ciclo, la posibilidad de la maternidad parecía aún, de alguna manera, remota. Con toda la felicidad que su matrimonio había llevado a su vida, un bebé parecía como esperar demasiado. Pero entonces comenzó a notar leves cambios en su cuerpo, y se despertaba por las mañanas sintiéndose ligeramente indispuesta. No quiso decirle nada a Darien hasta estar segura; no había ninguna necesidad de que ambos quedaran decepcionados si resultaba ser una falsa alarma. Cuando tuvo la segunda falta, sin embargo, supo que los sueños podían hacerse realidad. Así que una mañana, cuando Darien se disponía a salir de la cama y a vestirse, puso su mano sobre su brazo reteniéndolo.

_¿Qué sucede, querida?_ le preguntó Darien.

_No te levantes todavía,_ dijo ella suavemente. Darien sonrió con el amor brillando en sus ojos y volvió a meterse bajo las sabanas calientes. La abrazó contra él y dejó caer un suave beso sobre su nariz, pensando que el placer de abrazar a su esposa merecía el perder unos minutos de trabajo ese día. _Tengo noticias importantes,_ dijo Serena.

_¿De verdad?_ murmuró Darien distraídamente, acariciando con los labios la sedosa piel de detrás de su oído.

_Mmm,_ suspiró Serena, disfrutando de su caricia. _Voy a tener un bebé._

_¿Qué?_ gritó Darien, apartándola de modo que pudiera ver su cara. _¿Has dicho...?_ Serena asintió, resplandeciente. _Un bebé,_ dijo Darien maravillado. _Un bebé. Imagínatelo._

_Es un poco pronto, lo sé, pero…_

_No es demasiado pronto,_ la interrumpió Darien, aplastándola contra él. _No puedo esperar. Mi propio bebé._

_Y mío, también,_ le recordó Serena.

__Nuestro _propio bebé. Será una niña con el pelo dorado, me parece._ Serena sacudió la cabeza.

_No, será un niño. Estoy segura. Con el pelo negro y los ojos azules._

_Tonterías, estoy seguro de que será una niña._ Serena se rio, atrapada en la magia del momento.

_Un niño._

_Una niña._

_Un niño._

_Una niña._

_Será un niño, te digo. ¿Te importaría mucho tener un niño?_ bromeó Serena. Darien fingió deliberar sobre el tema.

_Un pequeño muchacho con el pelo negro y los ojos azules sería aceptable, supongo. Uno tiene que conseguir un heredero, después de todo. Pero una chiquitina con el cabello rubio… eso si sería espléndido._

FIN


End file.
